Embracing the Kitsune
by Ice Vixen X
Summary: After a great loss and a bad choice, Kagome is cast into a new world with all new problems. Is there someone there that can help her heal...
1. Changes

_**Embracing the Kitsune**_

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine. ;;;sticks out tongue;;; IVX... ^_~

~Ch. 1 – Changes~

Kagome sat alone under the Goshimbuko in her own time concentrating intently on a small round jewel in her hands. Her face showed no emotion, but her eyes held all the sadness of the world. Kagome allowed her eyes to become unfocussed from the seemingly harmless jewel and looked at her badly sliced arms. Although they were both covered in gauze and bandaged, she could still see the red starting to seep to the surface again. The deep wounds needed stitches, but for some reason she didn't want to let them heal properly. They were her penance in a way.. She shook her head and focused back on the Shikon no Tama, her curse and perhaps… her blessing. But that was yet to be seen.

Only a couple of days ago her and her friends stood in this same place, 500 years in the past, in the most important battle of their life and possibly the most significant to the world's future. Yes, they had finally faced Naraku and yes they had come out victorious, but what was the price of that victory. Miroku, Sango, Koga and… Shippo. Losing her little kit had hurt her the most. Just the thought that her loved ones had been taken from her so suddenly was unbearable. She didn't want to think about it, but everywhere she turned something would remind her of them and the images of the battle would flash in her mind again. The blood, the sounds of anguish, the sadness and it was all her fault. They were all gone and she blamed herself "If only I had been stronger."

During the battle Naraku had her friends in his clutches and in a last ditch effort to save them to save them she had latched herself onto him and pored as much of her fading purifying powers into him as possible. It hadn't been enough and he had only been crippled while slicing at her and ripping her off of him. In the end it had been Kikyo who saved the day, just in time to save Inuyasha and herself, but not in time to save the others. Kikyo was gone by the time the dust had settled, not even bothering to take Naraku's portion of the jewel.

Kagome's mind wandered to Kikyo, Inuyasha's first love. She had always been better at everything than she was. Kikyo was even better at stealing Inuyasha's heart. And that brings us back to the jewel. It was hers to do with as she pleased after Inuyasha had declined her offer to make his wish. He was to afraid of losing himself as a full demon and hated the thought of being a weak human. She had thought of wishing her friends back, but Kaede had informed her that even the jewel couldn't bring them back the way she wanted. Now the only thing that gave Kagome any sort of hope to hold out for was Inuyasha. If he gave her his love then she could somehow make it through this ordeal, but that was a long shot and Kagome new it. How could he choose her over the oh so perfect Kikyo? This was the very thought that had sparked the idea she was mulling over now. The Jewel could give her the edge she needed to win him over.

With the Shikon she could remedy her flaws and give herself a way to get closer to her love. She would no longer be weak and useless, she could share things with him that no other could, she would wish herself a half demon. At least that's what she wanted to do, but as they say, easier said than done. She was still trying to build up the courage she needed to do it. Again she found her gaze wondering to her arms and she scoffed at herself in disgust. The cuts would be an ever present reminder of her weakness. "I'm even to weak to just do what I need to do." That made up her mind as she rose with a determined look on her face. She placed the jewel and necklace back around her neck as she took of towards the well.

* on the other side of the well

Inuyasha was on his way to go check up on Kagome. He was worried about her. Her normally cheerful demeanor was nonexistent, which was understandable given resent events, but something just didn't sit right with him. The way she sat and stared at the Jewel since he gave it to her and the few things she did say just didn't sound right. It was like she blamed herself for the death of their friends and he didn't want her to make any rash decisions in her current state. As he neared the well he saw a smiling Kagome jump out of the well and for a moment he was happy to see her acting happy, but as he drew closer he realized her smile looked… funny. Not like her at all. "Kagome," he said concernedly "are you ok?"

Her awkward smile widened. "I'm doing better now. In fact I'm about to make everything a lot better."

Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "Are you sure you're ok, you don't seem like yourself." He said as he took a step towards her.

"Inuyasha" She said as if amazed that he didn't believe her. "Everything will be fine as soon as I use this." Kagome yanked the Jewel off her neck breaking the chain, all the while still holding the awkward smile.

Now Inuyasha took a step back. "Just hold on a minute Kagome. What do you plan on doing with that."

"Don't you see, I'm going to make us both happier." She held the powerful object high in the air. "I wish…"

"Don't do it Kagome, your not well." He pleaded with her

She gave him a smile and spoke louder this time. "I wish to be a half demon." Inuyasha's jaw just about hit the ground and he froze in place. Kagome just smiled as the jewel pulsed pink a couple of times. However, her smile faded as the Jewel made a deep pounding sound and started pulsing a dark purple. She turned confused eyes at her love. "Inuyasha, what's happening." Her voice sounded scared.

The half-demon snapped out of it at the sound of her voice. "I don't know just get rid of it."

She tried to throw it, but it stuck to her like someone had super glued it to her hand. "I can't it's stuck." She was starting to panic. "Inuyasha I'm scared."

As he went to comfort her a purple burst of energy threw him back and a voice that sounded like many people speaking just out of sink with each other boomed loudly through the clearing. _"Insolent human…. Poisoned miko…. You have tainted us once again."_ A bubble like barrier surrounded her and lifted her into the air. _"For your selfish and impure wish you are to be punished… Hahahaha"_

Inuyasha ran back to her and pounded on the barrier dread showing in every aspect of his being. "Why Kagome, why?"

She stopped in her attempts to get out of the barrier and smiled at him sadly. "Because… I wanted you to love me and want to be with me… like I do you."

He in return stopped his pounding and had an astonished look on his face. "You never had to change, I have always love you for who you are."

Kagome's heart jumped into her throat. Then her eyes filled with tears as she realized her mistake. "Oh Inuyasha, I…" She never got to finish her sentence as the barrier she was encased in speed off into the distance. It only took Inuyahsa a moment to pursue her, but he was having trouble keeping up. Kagome began to beat as hard as she could on the thing taking her from her now requited love. "No no…. please NO!" The world seemed to fade around her as she picked up speed and then finally faded completely to black.

A pain like she had never felt before engulfed her entire being. Her clothes and bandages seemed to disintegrate and she watched as her deep cuts scarred over, healing to fast to return to normal. She felt like everything down to her bones were being mutilated. As she watched her fingernails turn into deadly claws and felt her ears moving to the top of her head she heard that eerie voice speak again. _"Enjoying your wish?" _twisted laughter filled her now very sensitive ears making her cringe.

She gabbed her stomach as the immense pain threw her spine made her want to throw up. She grit her teeth and was barely able to ask "What are you doing to me?"

"_Giving you your wish._"

"Is… is this my punishment." She curled into the fetal position and shook.

"_No miko… this is what you wanted, but in return for your tainted wish you will do our biding. You will be sent to a place that will need your help, never to see your loving half-demon again. And in the form you wished yourself into the mission will be that much more grave."_

Kagome just barely caught what the malevolent voices said in her pain-filled and exhausted state. The pain stopped abruptly, but she still felt like she had been hit by a freight train. Through her hazed vision she saw light again and felt her self start to fall. Unable to catch herself, she hit the ground hard. Luck would have it she landed on a muddy riverbank. She tried to lift herself with her arms, but as she figured she was to weak and fell back in the thick mud with a splat. Deciding moving was not an option she let the inviting peacefulness of sleep take over.

*Naruto land, morning

You ever have a night of sleep that seemed to feel like it passed in seconds and when you opened your eyes it gave you an immediate headache, making you want nothing more than to crawl into a dark hole and die. That's how Kagome felt when she awoke. Not to mention the sun filtered through the trees at just the right angle to hit her sensitive eyes. She daringly pushed herself into a sitting position, ignoring the painful ache that still persisted. She noticed three things; she was covered in mud, Naked!, and every little thing hurt her senses. She crawled over to the water to try and wash some of the grime off and startled when something soft rubbed against her leg. She looked over her shoulder only to see a disheveled, muddy, furry white tail. She fell over into the mud again at the shock. Realization of what happened sinking in. With the discovery of the new appendage she shook her head clear and decided to try and concentrate on the moment lest her brain explode.

When she reached the water, the person staring back at her was a stranger. Silvery white hair, blue-green eyes, fangs, but most important two slender white ears that swivelled on top of her head. She inspected them closer and realized though they looked similar to Inuyasha's, they were sleeker. "What am I?!"

Her chest pulsed and inside her mind she once more heard those damnedable voices laughing at her. She clutched her head as they began to speak. "_hahaha… you never specified a type of half-demon now did you… Fox."_

"Get out of my Head!" She yelled to the voices only she could hear.

"_We are with you always…" _her chest pulsed again and she clutched it. _"You are still our protector."_

She was about to ask them more, but she shut up as she heard four sets of foot steps heading quickly her way. She quickly got over the amazement that she could tell that just from listening and jumped high into a near by tree concealing herself in it's branches and leafs. Kagome watched quietly as what looked to be more modern dressed ninja come to a halt where she had just been sitting.

IVX: I hope you like how this is going so far. This has been in my head for a while and it sounded like fun. Hope you enjoyed it… ^_~


	2. Hidden

IVX: as in all my stories ' blah blah blah' means internal thought and "blah" means talking.

The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine. IVX... ^_~

~Ch. 2 – Hidden~

As Kagome hid in the tree she noticed that it seemed to bend to her will ever so slightly. The leaves and branches slowly moved more towards her as if knowing she wanted to stay hidden from prying eyes below. She would have given it more thought, but she had more pressing matters standing just below her. She quietly and carefully peeked through the leaves in front of her to watch the new arrivals. There were three males and one female. The oldest of the group, most likely their leader she guessed, was a man with silver hair who was now inspecting where she had been pretty much wallowing in the mud. The blond haired boy spoke first.

"So what's going on Kakashi-sensei?"

'So that is their teacher' She thought to herself.

"Hmmm… It seems as though someone fell strait into the mud from the trees and crawled over to the water… and you see the deep imprints here, it looks like they took to the trees again." As the sensei said the last part all eyes turned upwards to the aforementioned vegetation.

Kagome shrank back in on herself and suddenly felt very vulnerable. She was actually thankful she had landed in the mud. White stuck out like a sore thumb in the forest and the brown of the dirt on her body would help camouflage her, somewhat. Her right ear swiveled towards a slight noise and before she could even think her quick reflexes made her jump to another safe hiding position. Her hart was racing as she looked back to the branch she was just on. Sure enough, there was the older male inspecting her last resting spot. He touched the fresh mud on the bark and gave a skeptical look around before jumping down to join the others.

This time it was the girl with pink hair that spoke. "Kakashi-sensei, what were you looking for up there?"

The man gave one last look over his shoulder to the trees before he turned to address her. "I could have swore I saw a bit of white in that tree." He gave a thoughtful look before he continued. "Let's move to a place where there isn't a possibility of prying ears and we shall discuss it further." The teens seemed to trust his word without question and they all moved at once as if knowing what was going on with so little conversation.

'They must know each other well to move in unison and without direction as to where or why they are going.' She stayed in her spot listening to them leave to make sure they were not trying to lead her into a false sense of security. She slumped against the tree trunk. 'Great, not only am I kami knows where, I'm in an area of obviously highly trained ninja and who knows what there intentions are. Good, Evil, Who knows!' As she thought of the fact that she was somewhere strange it reminded her of what had transpired only yesterday. Her eyes started to water as she pulled her knees in and rested her forehead on them, but before the first tear could fall the voices began again.

"_Now now… no time to dwell in the past. You have work to be done and you still don't even have clothes. Pity…_"

"Leave me alone." Oh how she wanted to hurt the voices for… well, everything.

The voices seemed to know her every thought however and quickly scolded her. "_You brought this upon yourself oh tainted one. Do not blame us for your mistakes._"

She mulled this over before throwing it out of her head. As much as she hated it they were right about more than one thing. Now was not the time to regret what happened, she needed to at least get some clothes and… her belly grumbled… some food before she had time for self pity. "Stupid smart-ass voices." She said as she stood and jumped down from the branch. The only response she got where the wisps of amused laughter grazing the back of her mind. Taking one last look and hear around to check if everything was all clear she walked to the edge of the water. She waited into the cold water, and took another look at the stranger in her reflection before dipping under the water entirely to clean herself. 'That could take some getting used to.' She thought absentmindedly.

* with the Naruto gang

They were not far from the Hidden Leaf Village, so Kakashi had wanted to report a possible threat to the proper chain of command before pursuing the matter further. Something had seemed out of place. The Charka of the individual that had been there was off. Not quite… human. He didn't want to put his team in danger by pursuing the 'person' without more knowledge.

As they reached the village they knew it was safer to talk now. Sauske, the ever observant one, asked the first question. "There was someone there wasn't there?" He gained a nod in the affirmative.

"Then why didn't we go after them Sensei?" Sakura asked confusedly.

Surprisingly it was Naruto that answered her question. " Couldn't you feel it?" They all looked at him. His eyes had a far off yet contemplative stare. "The chakra in the area was weird. Something wasn't right." It had seemed a little too familiar to him and he had a feeling of what it was. "_You sound so disappointed, do you not like the idea of another?_" The Kyubi purred teasingly in the back of his mind. 'One of you is more than enough in this world.' He responded sarcastically.

Kakashi interrupted his inner conversation. "Naruto is right. Something was amiss and I don't want to rush into danger with out more information. I will be going to talk with the Hokage, please report our findings to the scouting section." All of the teen's minds were thinking the same thing at this moment. If this needed a sit down with the Hokage then it must be serious. "Meet back here in three hours." With that they took off in separate directions.

* back in the forest with Kag

After the cold bath and the cold air dry in the shady forest Kagome, although a little irritated, was finally clean and dry. "Thank goodness for this long fluffy… tail." 'Hmmm, that sounded weird to say.' The somewhat scary addition to her body had come in handy in the end and was now welcome in her still clothes-less situation. After the thorough cleaning, drying and grooming, as best she could with her claws, the tail had turned out to be downy soft and it was also long enough to wrap around her waist. She enjoyed the feeling of warmth and somewhat returned modesty. Though, running around with a fluffy bottom and no top on was not how she planned to spend the rest of her days. "Time to find me some clothes" her tummy growled again, "Ok ok already, and some food." She said to her stomach. "great not only do I hear voices in my head, now I talk to my body parts." She looked around. "And I ramble to no one." She gave a sigh. She was just about to ask the same no one where the heck she was supposed to get this stuff when the smell of cooking food wafted past her nose. 'mmmmm, that smells good. And where there is food there are people and where there are people there are clothes. Two birds with one stone.' She took off towards the direction of the smell.

Too her surprise the smell had come from much farther away than she thought. She stopped before she got to the mini camp and looked at her nose, causing her to go cross eyed for a moment. 'Just how good **dose** this thing work.' She shrugged and focused back to the task at hand. How to sneak the food and clothes out from under the occupant's noses. She took to the trees to get closer. She figured that it worked for her before so why not? "_Mask your aura before they sense you_" She hadn't even thought of that when the other ninja had almost caught her. So not one to pass up good advice she did as she was told and put up a aura (aka Chakra or life force) masking spell she had learned from Kaede. She stayed hidden up in the tree on a comfortable branch until sunset just watching and waiting.

The group consisted of three males, most likely also ninja by their clothes and weapons. They seemed to just be relaxing for the day and do to barely any efforts to hide their presence they might be on some kind of camping trip or drinking trip or… 'who knows, who cares.' At this point all she cared about was food. They had started cooking dinner and she had already missed out on their good smelling lunch, which had tortured her to watch them eat. 'I can't take it any more.' She slipped out of the tree quietly as to not alert the three nearby men. 'To hell with modesty, I've got to eat and men are men.' She used this hunger induced inelegance to devise an oh so smart plan. Though no matter how bad she wanted food she would still have a little trouble doing what she was about to do. She had been avoiding human contact for more than just the reason of not knowing motives. She was naked, for crying out loud, and demon traits to boot. If they didn't kill her on site they would at least ogle her or worse. 'Stupid drunks'

She had watched the men drink sake all almost all day. A little silly for ninja in her opinion, but hey, everyone has their vices. She would just make it her advantage. Without fail one of the men staggered his way to their usual rest room spot. Drink that much liquid and it has to come out sometime. (AN: and frequently when involving alcohol) As Kagome saw him near her hiding spot she adjusted her tail to hide as much of her more private parts from the world as possible. She then put on her, what she thought to be seductive, face and jumped across his path smiling at him and running into the woods.

"What the…" The blurry-eyed ninja thought that he must be seeing things. 'I mean come on. Naked fox girls don't just appear out of no where every time a dirty thought crosses your mind.' As he looked in the direction the _hallucination_ had gone he saw her step into his line of site again and softly giggled. His mouth hung open a little and he blinked a couple of times before he looked up in the direction of the sky. "Beautiful naked women don't just rain from the sky in the hundreds every time you have a dirty thought." Nothing happened. 'Damn' He shrugged. "Ones better than none" he said with a smile, "Even if she is a halussinam… Hallussienamazation." He stammered on the large word in his inebriated state. He walked in the direction he saw her go. *##*#!$*

Kagome stood over his now prone form holding her tail tight to her body as if he would jump up and group her. "Pervert" She said as she kicked his unconscious form. After that she decided to just hit them instead of luring them farther from camp. 'These senses have to come in handy somewhere anyhow.' She was finding the improved night vision invaluable at this point. 'From now on I'll just hit them in the head. That was to creepy.' And so she did just that, easily taking out the remaining two.

After they were all taken care of she went back to riffle through their belongings. She found a pair of soft soled shoes, comfy blue-gray pants, a white gi-like shirt, black cord to work as a belt for the shirt, white bandaging wraps and another shirt only this one was the same color as the pants. She donned the first four things as you would normally wear them. Next she wrapped her hands and arms in the bandages to cover-up the offending scars. Last, but not least she tore up the gray shirt and made a makeshift bandana like hat to cover her ears, though she ended up taking it off do to discomfort and decided to keep it on her incase she needed human interactions. She gathered a few kunai and stuck them in a mini utility belt. She then wrapped more of the bandages around her leg to keep the strap from digging into her before fastening the kunai holder above that. She finally sat down and ate all three of the raumen portions on the pot over the fire, deeply enjoying the fact that this world at least had raumen. Soon after she was done she gathered up the unconscious group and left them in their little camp. Hopefully they would wake up and just think they passed out drunk. Kagome then waked into the forest to find a _cozy_ branch to sleep on. 'Yeah real cozy' She thought sarcastically to herself as she made her way into the dark night.

IVX: Yay, ch 2 is done. The pairing is one of the main reasons I did this story so i hope you like it, though there are still a couple more yet to be reviled, oh and I love kag as a demon heh… . .


	3. Tag Your It

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine. IVX... ^_~

~Ch. 3 – Tag... Your It~

Naruto easily dodged another poorly thrown kuni and continued his pursuit of the white haired girl. "I'm not going to hurt you just stop and talk with me!" he yelled ahead to the stranger. He heard her scoff.

"Like I haven't heard that one before. Just leave me alone!" She yelled over her shoulder. She then made a sharp turn into thicker forest trying to lose him.

Naruto felt frustrated, he had been working on increasing his speed lately and he knew he was fast, but this girl seemed to keep just out of his reach. Not only that, but the very plants appeared to try and trip him up. Knowing he was going to have to do more than just chase after her he made his trademark hand symbol "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two other Narutos poped up beside him and they all took off after their escaping subject in different directions.

Kagome's ear twitched to the side and she stopped dead in her tracks, dropping like a sack of rocks to the ground. Just then her pursuer jumped over her head and disappeared in a poof of white smoke when he hit the tree beside her. Again her quick reflexes came in handy as she jumped up and dodged another one of the same ninja's attempts to grab her. She kicked him hard in the head while he was off balance and he too disappeared in a poof of smoke. "What the..."

"Got ya." Naruto pinned both of her arms behind her back and pushed her up against the tree. He smirked at her, obviously happy with him self for finally catching her.

"Get your hands off me!" She growled.

"Not after I worked so hard to catch you." He responded with a childish grin.

"Fine. Have it your way." She let her tail unwrap it's self from her waist and twist around his legs.

"What are you... ack"

Kagome used her tail to topple him over which landed her on his chest, effectively knocking the wind out of him. With the shock of the attack his grip loosened just enough for her to escape. The minute she was on her feet she came face to face with the ninja's teacher. "Ahhh!" Kagome screamed. He had startled her appearing out of no where and being so close. The girlish squeak of a scream seemed to surprise him. (AN: Ultimate distraction techneque!... Girlish Squeek! ^_^;) Without a second thought she used his head like a step while jumping into the trees. 'Weirdo's' she thought to herself as she ran away as fast as she could using the branches as easily as a normal person would a sidewalk.

Naruto and Kakashi were after her in mere moments. Kakashi turned to Naruto as they ran after her. "She obviously has had very little training."

Naruto frowned, "But she still seems to out do us."

Kakashi's face adorn a look of seriousness. "Your right, as much fun as this is, if we keep chasing her like this we could be at it all day. I'll go left and you try and steer her my way." Naruto nodded and they split up.

*earlier that day

Naruto stood at the bridge waiting for Kakashi as usual. This time he was especially impatient because when Kakashi had told him to meet him there in the morning he said they would be completing a mission for just the two of them. 'I wonder if this has something to do with the stranger outside the village.' "_Of course it dose kit, don't act so clueless._" "Where is Kakashi anyways, he's always late."

"What's the matter Naruto, excited about a new mission?"

Naruto whipped around to see him leaning against the hand rail of the bridge reading another one of his smut books. 'No matter how keen my senses get he somehow manages to sneak up on me as if it were the most casual thing in the world for him.'

Kakashi looked up from his book and his eyes gave the tell tale sign he was smirking. "I guess we could get started." He put his reading material away and started walking.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto huffed.

"Huh, Oh yes. Our mission is to track down the unidentified person we encountered yesterday." He continued on walking.

Naruto caught up to him and walked beside him. "So why are only you and me going sensei?"

He kept silent for a moment. "Yesterday you said you felt something 'weird' from the person's chakra. What did you mean by that."

"Well, uh..." Naruto stumbled for a moment. He didn't like talking to others about Kyuubi. "It felt familiar." Is what he finally settled on.

"Like the Kyuubi." Kakashi stated nonchalantly.

Naruto almost tripped. _"Well he's being blunt today."_ "Uh, yeah... how did you know?"

"The same way I can sense the Kyuubi in you." He turned his face towards Naruto for a moment and pointed to his left eye then looked back in the direction they were walking. "It gives me more advantages than you know."

After walking in silence for the rest of the way out of the town and into the forest Naruto finally asked a question. "Do you think the person is like me with an imprisoned demon or do you think it's a..."

"I don't think they're a like you Naruto. This was stronger than the way your special chakra comes across." he said gravely. "Not to mention the hand prints in the mud were clawed."

"Oh..." he knew what it could mean for the village if there were a demon freely roaming the country side. _"You offend me, here I thought you had come to hold me in high regards and all this time you have still held disdain for me."_ Naruto got the mental image of the fox sticking his nose up in the air and looking away from him. 'It's not that at all, it's just, well... look what you did the last time you were free. I'm only worried for the safety of the village.' Kyuubi huffed. _"We're not bringing That up again now are we? Regardless, you don't have to worry about that. This one's size is no where near mine and if I am not mistaken she is merely a half demon... I find that strange though. I haven't seen a half demon in a very long time."_ Naruto stopped in his tracks. 'Whoa, hold on just a minute.' He saw Kakashi give him a questioning look when he stopped, so he continued walking again. 'What do you mean half demon and She! How did you know all that and what the heck is a half demon?' Kyuubi sighed, _"Kit,"_ he used the pet name in a patronizing tone, _"you know my skills far surpass your own. You also wouldn't know what you were sensing when encountering a half demon, you have never met one."_ 'And you have?' Naruto said sarcastically. _"Once, a long time ago. They were very rare and these days thought to be nonexistent."_

Kakashi had been watching Naruto out of the corner of his eye since he had went silent. Any time Naruto became silent for long periods of time, going against his usual behavior, he seemed to go into his own little world. 'I wonder where his mind goes when he gets like this.' It had happened more and more lately and he was afraid it would start to effect his awareness of his surroundings.

Back in Naruto's head Naruto was now yelling at the Kyuubi. 'Shut up, shut up, shut up, you stupid fox. Why are you even thinking that.' _"Don't you yell at me. I would have never thought about a mere half demon like that it in the past, but demons are scarce. Foxes most of all and it has been such a long time since I've..."_ 'Stop it! La la la I'm not listening.' Naruto shook his head. _"Well you can't blame me for contemplating how she looks."_ 'Contemplating how she looks my ass.' _"What? Was it because the image I came up was lacking in the area of clothing."_ 'It could have gone in one of the Pervy Toad Sage's books.' "_Humpf, you over exaggerate._" Naruto just barely dodged a throwing star as it flew past his cheek. "What the heck was that for Kakashi-sensei!?"

"Just making sure you were on your toes. You looked a little out of it." He said as he smiled under his mask. Naruto grumbled a bit at the remark. "Besides we should soon be reaching the area we were in yesterday."

The two of them found the riverbank they had been to yesterday and Kakashi used his tracking skills to follow her trail. After they had traveled for a while they came across a camp of off duty ninja. They seemed to be nursing huge hangovers and large bumps on the head. When Kakashi asked them what had happened they said they had no clue except for the one. The one man said he had seen a beautiful fox girl before he passed out. Then his friends laughed at him and called him a lush and a letch. Naruto and Kakashi just let him think that his friends were right and left the camp to follow her trail further. A ways away they had found where she had slept on a branch and just underneath, where she had fallen out of the tree, most likely in her sleep.

A fair distance away Kagome sat indian style with her arms crossed giving a twig a rather good impression of Inuyasha in a bad mood. "Grrr... stupid stick." She just couldn't figure it out for the life of her. Ever since she got here the plants had seemed to know exactly what she needed or wanted. This morning she had woken up to vines creeping around her body forming a makeshift blanket and the sight of it made her lose her balance and fall strait on her butt a good ten feet below. She had even felt a sort of presence in the plants, but she couldn't get them to do anything on command and it was driving her crazy. She had now spent a better part of the day staring at twigs and weeds trying to get them to do something, anything to make sure she wasn't going crazy and just imagining these things.

"_Tisk tisk, you still haven't learned you're ability. What a waist to had you for our guardian."_ "If your not going to help then just shut up. I'm not happy with you right now as it is. You laughed when I fell out of the tree." Kagome pouted. After a pause she could just hardly make out what seemed to be a whispered discussion, but finally the voices spoke to her again. _"As you wish."_ "As I wish what?" _"You wanted our help and you shall receive it."_ Kagome flinched. After the last time they "helped" she wasn't so sure she wanted anything from them. _"Of course no matter how much help we offer you are still only a half demon. You will never see the full extent of this power. Besides you're going about it wrong. You try to make it move on it's own after you have severed it from it's life force. You must either leave it be and will it to move using your demonic aura or sever it as you have and give it a substitute life force... again this would be your demonic aura. The later of the two should give you more control."_ "Is there anything more I should know." _"You may be able to grow a demonic plant, but that commands a balance you do not posses. To little and the plant will not grow, to much and it will die, and only a very steady aura release will keep it alive and doing your biding."_ "So how do I do this then?" _"That is more then enough information. If you can not get it now you're an idiot... hmmm, why did we even bother." _ "Gee, thanks for the big vote of confidence."

Kagome got up and walked to a patch of wild flowers. Picking a particularly beautiful light blue flower she returned to her spot on the ground and held it up to her face. She took a deep breath and furrowed her brows in concentration. 'Use my own demonic aura...' She searched herself to try and feel out this new force in her body. This turned out to be easy seeing as how it was a completely different feeling than her old holy powers. The problem was controlling them. She fixated her mind on the demonic power and willed it to her hand, trying to focus them into the flower's open wound where she had cut it from the rest of the plant with her claw. One minute passed, then five, then when she was finally about to give up she saw something start to happen. What seemed to be tendrils of red energy made a slow creeping movement from her palm to the flower stem. The minute the energy connected with it she could instantly feel the plant as if it were an extension of her own body. "Wow, this is so weird." She said as her ears pirked forward with excitement and if she wasn't so concentrated on the flower she might have noticed her tail wagging or maybe even the two ninja stalking in closer from the left. "Let's see what you can do."

Naruto and Kakashi watched from the bushes as this very strange fox girl stared at a flower intently wagging her... tail? As they watched the little weed began to grow into a large and pointed midnight blue flower with a deadly beauty. When it stopped growing the girl tilted her head and reached her free hand up to the plant's petals. As she ran her finger across the end she hissed and stuck the digit in her mouth and glared at the offending vegetation. When she removed her finger from her mouth a thin red line was evident leading the to assume the petal had cut her. Again she lifted her hand to the petal and this time, avoiding the edges, she plucked a single blue petal. The action made a twang, like the sound of snapping metal. As she inspected it the girls ears suddenly lay flat against her head. After a short pause she threw the dagger like petal at the two ninja's hiding spot and with a lucky shot it ran just past Naruto's cheek causing a thin red line to appear and shed a single crimson drop of blood. This left both of the ninja just a little stunned. I mean, come on, it was a freakin flower petal.

Kagome had finally come out of her intense intrigue with the flower when the voices yelled at her. _"You ideot, pay attention. Someone is here."_ She flatened her ears against her head and sniffed them out. She threw the sharp metal like petal in her hand at the spot she guesstimated the were hiding. She quickly stood and threw the flower to the side. In the blink of an eye she had dashed off into the vegetation and was running as fast as she could. Thus beginning the chase.

*the present

Naruto was using strategically placed kuni to make her turn to the left. Slowly, but surely she was veering to the in the desired direction. 'It won't be long now before Kakashi makes his move.' Naruto thought to himself. Sure enough Kakashi sprung from his hiding spot the moment the girl passed him. Using a nicely placed hit to the back of the head she was rendered unconscious. "Good job Kakashi-sensie." Naruto's tummy made a loud growl. "Heh... now that we've finally caught he do you think we could possibly get something to eat?"

Kakashi finished tying the last knot on her bindings and answered. "I don't see why not. You can get right on that Naruto." Naruto humphed. " I'm going to stay with her until she wakes up so I can question our strange friend here."

"Whatever." Naruto made off to find some food while Kakashi got comphy to wait for his meal. "He's the adult, he should be getting the food." Naruto grumbled to himself as he got further away.

IVX: Yay, another chapter. R&R please... ^_~


	4. All Tied Up

IVX:The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine. IVX... ^_~

~Ch. 4 – All Tied Up~

Naruto was nearing where he had left Kakashi and their captive. He was running at quite a fast pace to work off some frustration. Since they were no where near the village when they caught her and he really didn't feel like hunting and cooking it had been quite a long trip back to his favorite raumen shop, as well as expensive. All of that and Kyuubi had been rambling on and on about, not only this female fox, but about the female foxes from when he was young and the things he like to... well you can see where this was leading. "Look we're almost there, so can you please keep it down in my head so I can focus. Their going to think I'm going crazy or stupid if I can't even follow along in a conversation. _"Poor baby. I wish I had your problem. You're the only one that can hear me. If only I were the one that was allowed to walk around and all I had to do was listen to your babble."_ 'Please' Naruto pleaded to save his sanity. The fox sighed. _"Alright, alright. I'll try to keep it quiet... for a little bit."_ Naruto relaxed a little bit as his mind stilled.

As he slowed his pace and walked up to the two Naruto saw Kakashi asking the girl questions, but she was obviously being stubborn. Her ears were flat and she wasn't looking at him or responding. 'She looks like an angry puppy.' At that thought Naruto couldn't help himself and gave a little snicker. He was rewarded with a glare from the fox girl. He just ignored it and turned to his teacher. "What's wrong with her."

Kakashi leaned back and took a break from his questioning. "I don't think she likes being tied up much." He glanced at the food in Naruto's hands and smiled. " I wondered what was taking you so long, but now that you are here I can't finally eat." He leaned forward and quickly snatched a to go box of raumen.

Naruto looked exasperated. "Hey!"

"Oh yes, thank you for buying me lunch Naruto. It was very thoughtful of you." And with that he moved part of his mask out of the way and began to chow down.

Naruto just tried to ignore it and not get upset. He managed to grumble out a you're welcome as he sat down in front of the girl. "Stop moping, I brought you food to." He opened up a container and a pair of chopsticks. He then picked up a small peace of beef with them and brought it towards her face. Kagome gave him a look to say "As if" and leaned slightly away from him. Naruto being his persistent self just brought it to her lips, like when a little girl is trying to feed her dolly. This didn't please Kagome in the slightest and with a little warning growl she snapped at his fingers, almost biting him.

Kakashi was just watching the two with amusement. 'Good, he can deal with her stubbornness for a while.'

Naruto pulled his hand back quick enough that he didn't get bit, but he gave her a look of disbelief. _"Feisty isn't she... and doesn't she look oh so delicious tied up like that." _'Quiet you.' he thought, mentally aggravated. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to bite the had that feeds you." She didn't respond. "What ever, more for me then." He moved away from her, got out his own chopsticks and began to gobble up the food.

As Kagome watched them eat she couldn't help herself. She tried not to show her discomfort, but she hadn't eaten much since she had come to this strange world and her body was protesting. The biggest traitor of all was her stomach, which let out a loud rumble thus causing the two ninja to pause in there eating and look up at her. Kagome sweat dropped. "What!? You could just untie me so I could feed myself."

Kakasi lifted a brow. "And give you the means to escape or attack us..." He smacked his forehead with his palm. "Why didn't I think of that sooner. The answer was so obvious."

Kagome mustered the sweetest most innocent look she could. "I won't do anything... I promise." She said adding a smile. She didn't think about it, but showing off her fangs from the smile wouldn't help to convince anyone that she was oh so innocent.

This time Naruto spoke up. "No, either I feed you or you go hungry."

She narrowed her eyes at him for a bit, but he just stared right back. Finally she gave in and her features relaxed in defeat. "Fine" she sighed out and hung her head. 'Like it isn't humiliating enough to be tied up and now he's going to feed me to. Stupid ninja.' She pouted to herself.

Naruto took one last gulp to finish of his raumen and set his bowl on the ground. He then moved back to her side and picked up her food. He again lifted a little food to her mouth and this time she actually took the food. Though she did give him a little glare just to let him know she wasn't happy with the arrangements.

As she sat there being fed, with him being so close, she sensed something familiar coming from the boy. He felt like a demon, but he also felt like a human. She tried to concentrate, but before she could figure it out she realized she had been staring because he had stopped feeding her and gave her a weird look. She shook herself out of it and opened her mouth to get him to keep feeding her and forget about it. She tried to keep her eyes off of him, but not being able to tell exactly what he was, was driving her crazy. 'Ok, so he feels like a demon and a human, but not a half demon. He can't be both...' _"Or can he." _'What's that supposed to mean exactly?' There was a silent pause in her mind. 'Grrr, you can't just go popin in and out like that you know. You could drive a person crazy doing that!' After another short pause the voices began to speak again. _"There have been cases of a human harboring a demon within their own body and gaining from it's power." _ 'Are you saying that's what he is?' _"Very perceptive aren't we."_ 'Well there's no need to get mean about it. What else can you tell me.' _"Find it for your self. Feel it out... concentrate. Your _our_ guardian. We can't have you depending on us all the time now can we?"_ Kagome let her aura flow out to touch his the way Miroku had been teaching her and to her surprise it worked almost immediately. She saw the image of a huge nine-tailed fox flash in her mind and she retracted her aura. 'Wow, that was weird. Now what was it that Sango told me about fox demons? ...The amount of tail equals power and age... That was it. Hm, he must have a very powerful demon if it had that many tails.' _"There may be hope for you yet..."_

Naruto was having a hard time calming the Kyuubi in his mind. _"How dare she reach out and touch us like that! What an impertinent little kit. She has no right!"_ 'Calm down, calm down. What has she done that was so bad?' _"She brush her chakra against ours, testing our strength! She only has one tail for crying out loud and she thinks she can stand up to me!" _'Would you cool it. She probably didn't even know you were there. You are inside my body.' The nine-tailed fox calmed a bit. _"You may be right, but if I were out in the world I would punish her..." _He gave the mental impression of a wicked smile. _"... oh how I would punish her."_ He was now pacing at the gates of his confinement, looking every bit the predator he was, as if waiting to be released on his prey.

Naruto, after successfully calming the fox in his mind, brought the nearly empty bowl to Kagome's lips for her to drink the remainder up. A little drop trickled from the corner of her mouth. He found it entrancing. Although he had complained about Kyuubi's ranting he had to admit she was very enticing, so when he removed the bowl he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and gently wiping the offending liquid away with his thumb, letting his hand linger a little longer than necessary. They both just stared at each other for a moment.

Kakashi gave a little cough before things got any more intimate. This caused the two teens to look away from each other quickly and Naruto removed his hand. Both had a little pink staining their cheeks. Kakashi just smiled, 'apparently they forgot they had company.'

Kagome's mind was swirling. 'What the heck was that. First I was mad at him and then I get lost in his eyes... those beautiful deep blue pools that you could just lose yourself in.' Kagome mentally smacked herself. 'Snap out of it you silly girl. Great I'm probably blushing too. I need to get the attention off of this so I don't feel so awkward.' She said the first thing that came to mind. "So why did you guys catch me anyways? I mean I get the whole half demon thing, but most people would just try and kill me."

"Well then your lucky we are not most people or you wouldn't be here now." Kakashi stated nonchalantly.

This caused Kagome to blush slightly again for her own short comings, but she still wanted to know. "I guess that's true, but really, why take the risk of a capture?"

"Other than the bumps on the head you gave the off duty ninja you really haven't done anything bad. I'd hardly say hitting some drunks on the head warrants a death penalty." Kakashi gave her a suggestive look. "Though I am curious as to why the one that actually saw you remembered you being naked."

Kagome's eyes widened and she scrambled to answer. "Huh, yeah... like you said they were drunk. Anyways, that can't be all. All the work to catch me over that?"

Kakashi finished the explanation with a little more detail. "You are correct in your assumption that it was over your _unique_ qualities. You can't expect us to just let an unknown factor like yourself patrol our village borders now can you?"

"I guess not, but what about blondy over there? I'd think with people in your village like him I would be of little concern."

Naruto finally spoke up now. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Don't play dumb with me fox boy." Naruto tried to fake confused, but She obviously wouldn't fall for it. "Oh please. Don't give me that look. The kitsune aura rolling off of you is obviously powerful."

Naruto gave Kakashi a look like 'what am I suposed to say to that.' Kakashi only shruged.

Kagome watched their interaction. "I take it I wasn't supposed to know that. I'm half demon and half priestess. What did you expect?" the other to watched as Kagome seemed to wince a little like she didn't mean to say that. In her mind the jewel was raging at her. _"Why don't you just tell your Whole life story to strangers. Doing stuff like that will get you killed. How stupid can you be."_

Naruto was having a similarly loud ramble in his head. _'What the... This can't be! Holy blood would purify her demon side and destroy her. It's impossible, impossible I say!" _Naruto was more than a little confused about the comments. "Um, What exactly is a priestess?"

Kagome looked unsure if she should answer him, but she figured it didn't matter now. This one last thing wouldn't hurt and if they know she is pure to it might help. "... a holy woman."

Kakashi joined back in. "That's a little hard to believe. A demon holy woman?"

"Believe what you will I don't have to prove it to you and I won't explain it." She put her nose in the air and turned her face away from them.

Kakashi tried smooth her over by changing the subject for now. He could always ask her more about it in the future when he had more trust if the plan he was formulating worked out right. "I believe you, but it's obvious you don't want to talk about it anymore. How about something a little easier. Like, what's your name?"

Kagome was caught a little off guard by the question. She didn't even realize she hadn't been properly introduced and here she was arguing with them. 'Though I am still tied up. I think it's not so rude if you look at it like that.' "My name is Kagome."

"Well Kagome it's a pleasure to be your captor," He gave her a small bow. "I am Kakashi and blondy, as you put it, is..."

Naruto cut him off to introduce himself. "Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!" He said jumping up from his seat with enthusiasm. The kitsune in his mind just sighed, _"Some things will never change about you kit."_

Kakashi took back the conversation so to speak. "Well good, now that we are all introduced how about we get to know each other a little." Naruto gave him a strange look, but he just smiled at him. He knew that Naruto would be confused. It's not exactly protocol to get to know your captives. In fact it's exactly the opposite of the norm, but that's one of the reasons he had requested to the Hokage that it be only Naruto and himself that went after the newcomer. Most people new that Kakashi was smart, but he never let on exactly how much brain power he really used. Like Shikamaru he thought several moves ahead, but on a whole different level.

"That's a strange request." Kagome stated.

"How so?" Kakashi said acting clueless.

"Well the other times I've actually been captured for... one reason or another, it's mostly death threats and or 'shut up wench'. Though this whole experience has been weird so I should have expected this."

"Well, their you go. We've already established we're not like the others that have come after you before." Now that he saw her getting a little more comfortable he tried to push the conversation forward. "So, Kagome, where is it you are visiting us from."

'I guess I can just make something up because a.) I shouldn't let my secrets go and b.) They wouldn't believe me anyways.' So she came up with the first things that came to her mind. "Nowhere really, I go from place to place. As you can imagine it's hard for someone like myself to stay in a village for to long."

Naruto decided to play along with his teacher's game. If Kakashi was acting this way there had to be a reason. "Well you had to be born some where, so where were you born."

Kagome looked like she might cry for a moment, but when she remembered they were watching her closely she said something that would go along with it. She was really thinking about never seeing her family again, but she would sort of borrow a version of Inuyasha's childhood, which she always found sad. "I don't remember where because I was orphaned at a very young age. My father, my demon sire, had died in a battle shortly after my birth and my mother was left to raise me alone. The people ostracized and outcast us. Humans can be so cruel. Anyways, my mother died when I was still to little to fend for myself in this world, but I had no choice. Who would take in a little girl with ears and a tail. Most would kill me just as soon as touch me." The two men watched her facial features sadden and agin they assumed it was to match the story, but really it was from the fact that this just reminded her that she would never see Inuyasha again. She took a deep breath and shook herself out of it, putting on a small smile. "Your turn. Tell me something about yourselves. Like you Naruto. Do tell how you managed to capture a fox demon in your body, let alone one so powerful? Nine tails is nothing to laugh at."

Naruto gave an unsure look to Kakashi, but he just nodded his head. The Kyuubi was gloating in his head. _"She's not as stupid as I thought. At least she knows where credit is do."_ "I didn't put him there. Someone else sealed him within my body to stop him from destroying our village."

"But he's not just sealed away is he? I can tell your aura mixes, quite nicely I might add." Kagome was just stating a fact that she had sensed.

Naruto figured he knew what she was talking about, but he didn't want to go any further into this particular subject. "There's that word again. What dose aura mean."

"Oh, um... it's like the energy of your body and being." She explained.

"Ok, it means chakra then."

"Chakra? Hm, yes I think I've heard that somewhere before, but what about my question?" Kagome prodded.

Naruto sighed. "If you mean can I draw from the Kyuubi's chakra, then yes."

"_It's more than that."_ The jewel stated in her mind. "So Kyuubi is his name." She leaned forward and looked into Naruto's eyes. "Well, if you can hear me in there, it's nice to meet you to Kyuubi." 'He obviously doesn't want to share that and I won't push the teacher may not even know.'

The Kyuubi was in a sense stunned and Naruto picked up on the feeling. 'What's the matter.' _"That's... the first time some one has directly spoke to _me_ since I've been in here. It's... kind of nice."_ The fox sighed and went silent again. 'Oh, I think I understand now.'

She continued with the groups discussion. "How about yourself Kakashi. All I know about you is that you are a teacher." When she saw the look on his face she explained. "Naruto has called you that several time in the couple times our paths crossed."

"So I was right, you were watching us at the river bank." Kakashi concluded out loud, but kagome answered it as if it were a question.

"Yes and I must say you scared me half to death when you jumped in my tree. I wasn't expecting you to find me and I barely got out of the way. You must be very skilled to have sensed me." She tried to make herself sound more skilled than she actually was, but it was obvious this man was skilled.

"I actually saw a flash of white, most likely from your tail or ears."

"Yes, they do stick out in a forest don't they." She laughed slightly as she twitched her ears to emphasize the attention on them.

"But it is rather obvious that you are untrained or at least trained very little." Kagome gave him an undignified look. "Except in the area of jutsu that pertains to plants. The trick you pulled with the little blue flower was quite something." This seemed to lift the blow to the girls ego, but she looked confused.

"What exactly is a jutsu?"

"What is a jutsu?!" Naruto exclaimed. "What do you mean what's jutsu? You had to do it with that little flower how do you not know?"

"I just made it do what I wanted. I seem to have some control over plants. I don't know what this jutsu you talk of is." She stated.

"That is most interesting." Kakashi interjected. "It must be some type of youkai hijutsu or demon bloodline trait."

"Really?" Naruto said. "And she doesn't even know how she uses it and she can do that. Imagine what she could accomplish if she were trained by someone like you Kakashi sensai."

'Perfect' Kakashi got just what he was waiting for. "Why Naruto, that's a wonderful idea. Someone who could use plant controlling jutsu would make a wonderful addition to the hidden leaf village. Don't you think so?" He turned to the girl with a smile under his mask, which had been replaced to it's normal spot when he had finished eating. "You said yourself you couldn't stay anywhere long. Just think of it. A place to be trained, but most importantly a place to call home." He said persuasively.

Kagome just stared for a moment. If her story about her past were true I'm sure it would sound even more tempting, but it was still alluring all the same. She was stuck in this world and needed somewhere to stay. She might as well make the best of it. "I guess that dose sound nice." she said, her voice giving off the sound of being slightly hesitant.

"Um, as good as this all sounds do you think it's such a good idea Kakashi sensai. I mean I just have a demon trapped inside me and you know how the people treaded me. She is an actual demon. How do you think they are going to treat her?"

"Your right Naruto." Kakashi answered "That could be a problem, but I think if we can keep that little fact from people then there should be no problem."

Kagome was getting a little nervous with the way Naruto talked about his treatment. "Hold on a second. What if someone finds out. I mean I can cover myself up to look human, but..."

"Well then let's see it." Kakashi interrupted.

"What do you mean." Kagome asked a little confused.

"I mean show me how you will blend in." He got up and started to untie her. When he was done he pulled the ropes away and stepped backwards. "Well? Go ahead."

Kagome hesitantly stood up and rubbed where the ropes were tied to her body. Finally she reached into on of her pockets and pulled out the bandana she had fashioned for her ears. After tying it securely to her head like a do-rag she wrapped her tail around her waist and looked at the two expectantly. "Well what do you think?"

There was a pause as the two looked her over. Naruto stated the obvious. "You don't think anyone will notice you tail?"

"What can I say. I have a love for fuzzy fashion accessories." She smiled with a fake perkiness.

Now Kakashi put his two cents in. "Yes, girls now a days do have a strange fashion sense. I'm more concerned with the claws."

"As you said Kakashi, I have a strange sense of style. A love for fuzzy fashion accessories **and** extravagant nail jobs. They may not look very functional for the job of a ninja, but you just don't know how to use them right." She added convincingly as if it didn't faze her in the least.

Kakashi was satisfied. "I think that should do it for now. Now all I have to do is convince the Hokage to let you stay and everything will be set."

Naruto was doubtful he could do that without lying to the Hokage. "How do you plan on doing that."

"Come now Naruto. Have a little faith in your teacher. I'm Kakashi, why would the Hokage need anymore reason than a request."

"You know it will take more than that, but if you think you can do it then go right a head. I wouldn't doubt you after the things I've seen you accomplish." Naruto stated.

"Good then it's settled. Lets head for the village before it gets dark." With that, Kakashi just started walking in the direction towards home. He called back over his shoulder. "Oh, by the way. We will need to tie you up again when we near the village. For appearances sake. I'm sure you understand."

"I do." Kagome answered.

"Good then come on you two."

Naruto and Kagome followed slightly behind Kakashi the entire way back. Naruto explained some of the basics of different jutsus and the basics of being a ninja. Kakashi interjected in some places here and there to clear up things for Kagome. No one said Naruto was the best at explaining things. Kakashi even added that he would request to personally train her to put her on a fast tract and that working with his team would help her develop faster. Kagome shared a few details with them about how it felt to be a half demon, but not much since she herself didn't know all that much about it. The Kyuui noted to Naruto that she must be very young in demon standards if she understood only the little that she explained. They also described the other team mates to her so she might get to know them and accept them a little faster. By the time they reached the edge of the village the sun was low in the sky and cast brilliant splashes of orange and pink hues giving everything a beautifully soft glow.

Kakashi stopped and turned to Kagome holding up the ropes and tugging on them slightly. "Ready."

"As I'll ever be." She responded with a sigh. She hated the prospect of being tied up again, but this time it would only be her upper body so that she could walk on her own.

When Kakashi finished tying her up he also added a lead rope to pull her around on. The whole prisoner thing had to be accomplished to keep things looking protocol. "Now remember to look upset that you were caught. Just act like you did earlier and we will have a convincing roll. Oh and niether of you talk to anyone until I have spoken with the Hokage." They set off into the village, the guards letting them pass seeing Kakashi and Naruto tugging a captive along.

Sakura was wondering around town trying to find something to do since she had been given the day off from Kakashi. She had just made her way over an arched wooden bridge when she looked up and saw Kakashi and Naruto walking perpendicular from her. "Naruto," she said as she started to walk towards them with a wave.

Naruto snapped his head in her direction and realized she was coming over to say hi so he shook his head and nodded towards the girl in ropes.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and made an 'oh, I see' face. 'Wait a second who is that woman? And for that matter why did Naruto and Kakashi go on a mission without me and Sasuke?' She thought to herself as she stared at the white haired girl. Suddenly, as if she new she was being watched, the girl flicked her eyes in her direction looking all to frustrated about being tied up and stared at. Sakura quickly looked away for a minute until they moved farther away. She then turned to look at them again as they entered a building. 'They must be heading strait to the Hokage. That's strange. What could be so important.' She stood there a moment longer before taking off to find Sasuke. 'I'm going to ask Sasuke what he thinks of all this. I'm sure he won't be pleased Kakashi sensai took Naruto on a mission alone instead of him.'

IVX: There you go. I think this was a little longer than the other chapters. R&R Please... ^_~


	5. Excepted Sorta

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine.

~Ch. 5 - Excepted... Sorta~

"What are you talking about Sakura? Why would Kakashi take Naruto on a misson all alone and not tell us. It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know, but they had a captive so it had to be some type of mission. Besides, the woman they had in their possession just seemed off some how. Their was something strange about her, but I just can't put my finger on it." Something in the white haired girls eyes disturbed her enough to look away. She wasn't a scared little girl anymore and it was rare she backed down from any confrontation let alone a little stare down. Those eyes reminded her of the few times she had seen Naruto go into a sort of demon rage. There was a feral quality that was unnerving to look directly into.

Sasuke saw the bothered look in Sakura's eyes and it didn't sit well with him. Something obviously had her upset other than just being left out of a mission. "Well if it worries you so much why don't we go check her out for our selves."

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned.

"Just what I said and if they are talking to the Hokage then there's a good chance we will find out just what the whole mission was about." He said with a smirk.

"You mean eavesdrop in on a mission in the Hokage's office. Are you crazy? Do you know what they'll do to us if we're caught?" She said in an angry whisper.

Sasuke gained a cocky look. "Who says they'll catch us?" Sakura looked at him warily "Oh, come on Sakura. We are practically the best squad in the village now. I'm sure we can keep from being caught on a simple information reconnaissance mission."

Sakura still looked unsure, but she gave in. "Fine, but we Have to careful."

"I'm always careful."

The two casually walked to the building holding their observation target and team mates. Using their stealth they made it around to the back and onto the roof. The sky was darkening fast now that sunset had past. They came to a rest on a peek overlooking an open window. They could just see the white haired woman that Sakura had described. She seemed to be focusing on someone on the other side of the room. Most likely the Fifth, but they couldn't quite make out what was being said. Sasuke signaled to Sakura to move closer, but as they turned to do so the woman turned her face in their direction and stared strait at them with a blank expression. This made their hearts jump just a bit at the prospect of being caught, but instead of saying anything the woman just frowned and turned back to what she was looking at before. Sakura looked at Sasuke and shook her head no. With that she quickly made her way back to the ground. He looked frustrated, but Sasuke fallowed suit and they took off into the rapidly approaching night.

When they got a safe distance away Sakura frowned at Sasuke. "No one will catch us. Nooooo..." She said sarcastically. "I'm going home now. If Kakashi wants to tell us about it he will. Good night Sasuke." With that she started walking the way to her house.

"Whatever" Sasuke too turned down the route that would lead him home.

Kagome had been listening to the conversation of this Hokage woman and Kakashi through the door, though she was sure they thought she couldn't hear them. 'Demon senses do have their advantages.' She thought to herself. Kakashi had been trying to convince the woman named Tsunade to let him keep her in the village. Though the way he made it sound she was more like a lost puppy than an actual individual. She got upset at first, but decided 'hey, whatever works.' The Hokage had thrown an especially big stink when he told her exactly what kind of half demon she was. When this happened she got the idea that Naruto could hear them just as plainly as she could by the way he flinched at her outburst.

Finally after what seemed like forever Kakashi came to the door and led them in. When Kagome finally got a look at this so called leader of the village she was dumbfounded to see a girl who looked to be only a couple years older than herself. The young woman was frowning at her in a displeased manor. After seeing this Kagome sighed. 'Why can't things ever be easy?' _"Now where would be the fun in that?"_ 'Hush up you'

Tsunade looked her up and down. "She doesn't look all that dangerous, but as we all know looks can be deceiving..."

Kagome faded out of what she was saying when a noise caught her attention. It was muffled through her makeshift bandana, but she could still hear it. She let her eyes wonder to the window where she saw through the dark as clear as day to the two ninja on the roof. Judging by their appearances they fit the description of the other two team members. Also, the girl was obviously the same one that tried to speak to Naruto earlier. She frowned at them for spying on their team mates. Didn't they trust them? She was pulled back to the immediate conversation when she had the distinct feeling she had just been asked something. Yep, they were all staring at her expectantly. (AN: don't you just hate it when that happens)

"Well, are you going to show me or not?" Tsunade asked her.

"What exactly did you want to see again." She responded sheepishly for not paying attention.

The lady sighed. "Your demon traits. I would like to see them before we go any further. The claws are obvious, but those can be explained away. What are you hiding from me."

Kagome made a quick glance out the window to make sure the two spying nin were gone before she started. When she didn't see them she turned back to Tsunade and untied her ears, wiggling them at the satisfaction of no longer having them smashed to her head. Next she unwrapped her tail and gave it too a swish of relief.

Again Tsunade seemed to size her up before she spoke, but she didn't speak to her. She turned to Kakashi as if she wasn't there. "I don't know about this one Kakashi. This is different then Naruto's case. **She** is the demon in this case and a fox no less."

"But she is also half holy woman." Kakashi contradicted.

"So she says. And are we to trust the word of a demon?"

Kagome could feel the irritation rolling off of Naruto even if he wasn't showing it and she herself was getting sick of the way this woman was talking. "Pardon me lady, but being someone of your standing in the community, I would think you above such an ignorant philosophy as prejudice and judging someone before knowing them." 'Ha! What now?' She smirked in her mind.

"You may be right," Tsunade conceded which made Kagome smile. "However, these could just be pretty words spun in hopes to infiltrate and undermine the security of our village." Kagome mentally pouted at this. "As Hokage it is my duty to ensure the safety of this village and all the people in it. So I'm sure, being the obviously intelligent being you are, you can respect that." She said folding her arms.

Kagome's shoulders slumped. "Yes, I can. If you can just show me to the gates I will be on my way then." 'Now what am I going to do?'

"Good answer." Tsunade paused for a minute looking at her contemplatively. "I will allow you to stay." She started then turned to Kakashi ignoring Kagomes thank you. "She is under your watch and I will hold you personally responsible for her actions. I will find her accommodations, but until they are finalized you find something to do with her."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade. You are as kind and lovely as ever." Kakashi said making her smile. He knew she loved being flattered on her looks. "Lets be on our way then." He said leading the other two out the door.

Before they made it all the way out The fifth called to them one more time. "I will be checking in to evaluate my decision. Don't disapoint me."

The three were soon on their way down the street and only now did Naruto speak. "She still pisses me off."

"Now Naruto, that's no way to talk about the Hokage." Kakashi scolded half heartedly.

"Why, it's not like she wanted the job anyways?" He retorted. "Well whatever, so where is Kagome gonna stay? I could make room for her at my place."

"After the looks you to were passing back and forth earlier I think not." The coment caused the two to blush and turn their faces away with slight embarrassment. "We are going to be making a stop at Sakura's."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sakura's? Sensai I don't think she'll be to happy about having a stranger dropped of at her house in the middle of the night."

"What's the matter Naruto, scared of Sakura?" Kakashi joked.

"No! It's just that. Well... youve seen her when she's tired and cranky. She can be..."

"Scary..." Kakashi finished. "I guess your right. It would be unfair of me to do that to her." He turned to kagome with a smile. "Looks like you'll be spending the night with me."

This caused Kagome to blush again at the prospect of spending the night with a rather atractive and well built ninja like him. (In kagome's mind 0-,0 :::drool::: j/k)

"I don't think so Pervy Sensai. The way you read the Pervy Sage's books I don't think you should have any beautiful girl spending the night at your place." Kagome became even redder, but Naruto seemed not to notice what he said in his upset state.

"Why Naruto, I'm appalled. You don't trust your own Sensai? I am a teacher of hi moral standards and..." Kakashi asked innocently.

"No." Naruto cut him off , crossing his arms. "I think Sakura's is the best idea."

Kagome was thinking how much that little triad reminded her of one of Miroku's speeches. 'Maybe I do have to keep my eye one him.'

Kakashi smiled. " I'm glad you think so. Do say thank you to Sakura for me when you drop Kagome off." And he was gone...

"What! No! Hey... that's not fair." Naruto frowned and grumble about conniving copycat ninjas as they continued to walk.

"Alright you guys are starting to scare me about this Sakura girl. You making her out to be a demon herself." Kagome told Naruto.

Naruto waved his hands and smiled. "Oh no, no. You got it all wrong. She just has a temper." Kagome gave him a worried look. "What I mean to say is... she's really a good girl she's just..."

"Never mind. I'll trust you. I just hope she doesn't hate me." She said.

"I'm sure she won't. Who could hate you. I mean, your so pretty... I mean nice and all." He flustered correcting his wording. _"Smooth coverup."_ Kyuubi said sarcastically in his head. 'Shut up. Like I'm not doing bad enough without comments from the peanut gallery.'

When Sakura heard a knock at the door she was sure it would be Sasuke coming back to scold her for leaving him or something like that, but when she opened the door she nearly fell over. She came face to face with that white haired girl from before. The eyes that unsettled her were staring directly into hers mere inches away. O.O

"What's the matter Sakura. You look like you' ve seen a ghost." Naruto said now stepping to the front. He had made kagome knock not wanting to be yelled at for coming to her house so late.

"Naruto? Wha.. What are you doing here..." She looked at the stranger. "So late."

"Well I am kind of in a bind. Kakashi Sensai said that Kagome here couldn't stay with me and you were the only other person we could think of, so do you mind if she stays with you?" Naruto said kind of fast.

"Wha..."

Kagome smiled and stepped forward "Hello Sakura I'm Kagome." She bowed slightly. "It's nice to meet you."

"Uh, Yeah. I mean same here. Naruto... can I talk to you for a moment. Alone." She dragged Naruto inside as he gave Kagome a slightly scared look before the door was shut leaving Kagome alone out side. "Are you crazy Naruto!" She found herself yell whispering again for the second time this night. What was wrong with her two male team mates today? "Didn't you just have that strange woman bound and tied only a little bit ago. And now you want me to invite her into my home the day of her capture. Kami only knows what she is up to and another thing..."

Naruto cut her off. "Look Sakura" he said seriously. "Kakashi Sensai trusts her enough to have suggested it, so I trust in his judgement. Besides she doesn't seem all that bad to me."

"But Naruto"

"It's an order Sakura." Ok so he lied, but what other choice did he have. She was just going to give him more grief.

"Fine. I guess I don't have a choice." She went back and opened the door putting on a fake smile. "I would be happy to have you spend the night with me, uh..."

"Kagome" She helped her.

"Yes, Kagome. Please come in won't you."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He knew that with her demonic traits Kagome could hear the protests from Sakura, but he watched Kagome smile and act like she had not, so he shruged it off. _"I'm sure she's used to it by now kit"_ 'Yeah your probably right.' "Well I'm going to head home now. You two have a nice night." He decided he better get out of there just incase Sakura's little facade fell. He just hoped for Kagome's sake Sakura didn't get mad around her.

After Naruto walked out there was an awkward silence untill Kagome broke the ice. "So Naruto tells me you work together on a team of ninja. How exciting that must be." She said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess so." Sakura said scratching the back of her head uneasily.

Kagome sighed "Look, I can tell your unhappy about the arangements, so if you would like I will spend the night out side. I'm used to it, really."

Now Sakura felt like a butt. This girl did seem generally nice even if her eyes did creep her out a little. "No don't do that. I'm sorry if my manners were lacking. You guys just... caught me off guard is all." She put on a real smile this time. "Please come and sit down. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Kagome sat on a comfy couch and Sakura sat in the chair across from her.

"No. Thank you for not ratting out me and Sasuke when you saw us on the roof."

"Why were you up there anyways?" Kagome questioned.

"You might think it silly, but we were trying to find out about you." She said sheepishly.

"Understandable, but you really should trust your team mates enough not to spy on them. I'm sure if it is important they will tell you."

"Yeah, I know. It's just not often two ninja in your squad go on a mission alone without telling you." she told Kagome. "Sakura looked at the clock. "Well it's getting late and I'm sure you've had a long day. I'll go get you a blanket and pillow and you can have the couch. Sorry I don't have a spare futon for you."

"Oh it's no problem. I've been sleeping in the woods for a while so a soft couch is much appreciated." She said with gratitude. 'No more tree branch and creepy vines causing long falls and sudden stops.' she thought happily to herself. _"Whiner."_ the voices in the jewel commented. Kagome just chose to ignore them.

Outside Kakashi made himself comfortable on a neighboring roof top. He may have wanted her for their village, but he was no fool. He would watch her just incase she turned on them. At least for now. He watched as Kagome made her self a makeshift bed on the couch and turned the light out to get some sleep. 'Rest well Kagome. Your training starts in the morning.'

IVX: Ok so I am finally getting some time for myself so I can start updating again. Now to answer a couple of questions. Naruto and Kagome are around 18 years old so that puts it post time jump though I have not seen past what's on adult swim right now so I don't know what that includes. Just keep that I mind.

Any who, hope you enjoyed it. Just for fun here is a little preview for next ch.

;;;in movie announcer guys voice;;; Kagome gains a new dog boy in her life and Naruto deals with jealousy. Who is this new man and why is Naruto jealous. Find out next time on Embracing the Kitsune.

R&R Please. TTFN... ^_~


	6. Dog Boy?

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine. IVX... ^_~

~Ch. 6 -Dog Boy?~

Kagome was awaken by the sound of knocking and sleepily rubbed her eyes as a groggy Sakura answered the door. On the other side of said door was a much to loud and perky Kakashi as well as a grumpy looking Sasuke and a half awake Naruto wearing a funny looking dog cap. Kakashi smiled and in a rather loud voice for the wee hours in the mourning he all but yells, "Good morning ladies. Did you sleep well?"

Sakura still not full awake is just now registering who was knocking on her door. "Kakashi Sensai? What are you doing her so very early?"

Kakashi in an oddly enthusiastic voice for himself answers, "I thought we would get an early start on Kagome's training."

Kagome squints towards the door with a look of disbelief "What is it? Dark 0:30 in the morning" She was more than a little upset about being up so early. "Even Inuyasha at least let me sleep till sun up."

Naruto asked in a half yawning voice "Who's Inuyasha?"

Kagome buried her face in the couch and fell back to sleep without even realizing what she said.

Sasuke, tired and cranky, thought to himself 'if I have to be up training this early they better be doing some damn training.' "Who cares, lets go." His voice gave off the usual uninterested tone, but really he was getting a little impatient.

Sakura's heavy eyes close again and she turns away from them, dragging her feet walking back towards her room. "I won't be late for the academy mom."

Seeing this Naruto took off his night cap, which he just now noticed he was still wearing, and flung it at Sakura. "Bulls Eye!" His hat struck her in the back of the head and effectively knocked her over.

Sakura, now fully awake do to her fall, jumps up and yells at Naruto. "What the heck was that for?!"

"If I have to be awake through this so do you." He responded crossing his arms.

Sakura wasn't the least bit happy. "Why I otta..." she growled rolling up the sleeve of her pajama shirt.

Kakashi took his opportunity to step in before more chaos could be unleashed. "All right everyone, just calm down. None of you will be doing as much work as Kagome today, so stop complaining. Right Kagome? ...Kagome?"

"ZZZzzzZZZZzzzzZZZzzz"

;;; everyone face plants;;;

Naruto put two fingers to his lips and let loose an ear piercing whistle, which probably woke up half the village, causing Kagome to jump up in a confused half awake state. She stood on the couch and yelled at someone who wasn't there. "You can't have it Naraku!" She then reached over her shoulder as if she were grasping for something, but when she only grasped air she started to come out of it.

"Crazy... gotcha" and with that Sasuke walked away from the house and towards the training grounds leaving Kagome feeling a little sheepish.

Kakashi spoke up again. "Alright, you girls get ready and we'll meet you in the normal training area. Come on Naruto, lets go." Before he left he threw back one more thing over his shoulder. "Oh, and Kagome?"

"Yes"

"I would skip breakfast if I were you." Smirking the remaining two men left and the girls were out of the house not to long after. Kagome slept in her clothes and Sakura, once awake, could get ready rather fast, so they wasted little time.

Naruto gave Kakashi a smirk as they walked together. "Your planning on the bell thingy again, aren't you Kakashi sensai?"

Kakashi responded with a sly look. "A modified version, but yes." He then turned his face back to the direction they were headed.

"But how will it work if she is tested by herself." He was a little puzzled by his teacher's thinking.

"Like I said Naruto, it is a modified version and besides, there's nothing like hunger for a little incentive." Kakashi's cheek raised lightly and Naruto knew he was smirking.

"_Sometimes I wonder if he doesn't have a little fox in him."_ 'Why's that' Naruto asked Kyuubi. _"Mischief with a hint of sadist... Then again it was only a passing thought. I wasn't serious."_ 'Well that's a relief.' Kyuubi sent him the mental image of a questioning look. 'What? With the things you've been saying lately I was sure it would be along the lines of "do you think he'd like some"' Again Naruto got the picture of a questioning glance. 'You know the whole "do ya have a little ninja in you." then she says no and you say "Well would you like to." ... hahaha?' _"......"_ Naruto sighed. "Oh forget it." He grumbled.

"What was that Naruto?" Kakashi, who was walking slightly a head at this point, called back to him.

"Oh nothing... heh?" He covered, scratching the back of his head and smiling nervously.

'I'm begining to wonder about him.' Kakashi thought absently to himself.

The girls arrived at the training grounds just as soft pink light started to blend into the inky night sky, signaling that morning was almost here. "The things you miss while your sleeping." Sakura commented to Kagome as she kept her eyes on the sky.

"Yeah," she responded, looking up with her. "It sure is pretty."

"Yep, but I've seen prettier." Naruto commented from beside her.

Kagome startled just a bit with surprise. "And what would that be?" she asked as she turned to look at him. He only gave her a glance and a smirk before walking on ahead. 'Oh, he meant...' the faintest hue of rose stained her cheeks, but the glow of the now rapidly approaching sunrise helped to hide it.

"_Smooth kit" _the fox commented. Naruto was doing a little happy dance in his mind. 'I'm cool you know it. Oh yeah oh yeah. Sasukes not the only cool guy. Oh yeah, take that Uchiha!' The fox watches the mental display of a childish Naruto sticking out his tongue and giving the victory sign. _"Forget I said anything." _he mumble and laid his head down on his paws rolling his eyes. 'Huh, did you say something Kyuubi?'

Kakashi spoke up as everyone gathered around some familiar posts in the ground. "Now listen up Kagome. We are going to give you a little test to assess your skills." Kakashi dangled a dainty looking silver bell on a string. "One of the three of these fine young ninja will have this bell on them, but they will be aloud to pass it amongst themselves. You must get the bell from them by noon or you will go with out lunch."

Kagome could of swore he said that last part with a bit of humor in his voice. "Hey now, that's not fair. You told me not to eat breakfast!"

"All the more reason to get it then." He quickly threw the bell to Sasuke who took off almost as soon as the bell touched his fingers. The other two team mates took off as well while Kagome gave Kakashi a disbelieving stare. Kakashi cleared his throat. "I believe their getting away." He nodded toward the retreating ninja.

Kagome got over her amazement of his little show of cruelty and took off after the others. 'I'll just have to pass this little test and get back that bell before noon. It can't be that hard.' she thought to herself. _"But they are skilled warriors and you are nothing but a failed miko turned half demon... do you really think your new abilities will give you the edge you need to beat them?"_ 'Have a little faith. Yeesh, you think you could just once be like, "you can do it Kagome" or something' She then ignored the voices and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. "Come out come out where ever you are." she said in a sing song voice to her self as she leaped through the trees.

Sasuke jumped in her path and shook his head. "Really, you think you would try and be more quiet when trying to sneak up and catch someone."

"Who said I was sneaking." She grabbed his arm as if to hold him in place, but to her surprise he didn't move.

As she started to look him over he glared at her. "Do you think I would have let you catch me if I still had it." Kagome's shoulders slumped and she let go. As soon as she did he jumped away to a nearby branch and showed her the offending little trinket. "Do you always believe what your opponent tells you." And he was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Well crap" She huffed as she took off in the direction she saw him go. 'Wow, even with my demon eyes and speed I might have lost track of him if it weren't for this nose.' _"What did we tell you..."_ 'Yeah yeah yeah I got it. Natural talent is nothing with out training and dedication.' the voices seemed to snicker. _"We were just going to say you were weak but..."_ "Oh that dose it! I'll show you, you arrogant piece of glass." With the voices' comment fueling her anger she gained speed and caught up to Sasuke just in time to see him pass the bell to Naruto. She tailed him for a bit and lost sight of him for only a moment. 'His inner demon must give him advanced speed because I'm finding it hard to keep up.'

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Kagome heard Naruto yell this just as she came threw a line of trees. To her amazement she saw a dozen Narutos surrounding her. They all spoke to her at the same time. "Now guess which one is real. Tick tock." The many Naruto took off in all different directions much to Kagome's dismay.

"That's so not fair." She tried to sense the real Naruto, but they all felt the same, so with a sigh she took off after one randomly. "Oh well, guess I'll just have to beat them all up." With this as her new goal she spent the next good portion of the morning finding and destroying shadow clones. A few hours later a scratched up and overly tired Kagome was chasing the last Naruto. 'This one has to be the real one.' Now she was really having a hard time keeping up and decided she had enough tag for one day. 'I'm going to lay a trap for him.' She took of her bandana to unbind her acute hearing. She could hear him hiding up a head and bringing his breathing down to a slow soft pace. 'Good he stopped. Now all I have to do is...' She reached out and grabbed a twisted vine. 'This will do nicely' she smirked to herself.' Concentrating her will and demonic Chakra, as they put it, into the plant and after a bit it started to grow. The creeping vine twisted it's way in a circular dome around Naruto's hiding spot with an ever increasing speed. _"Maybe you're a faster learner than we thought."_ 'My oh my. Was that a compliment?' She asked as she replaced her bandana. _"We'll never admit it."_

Meanwhile Kakashi was not far off watching her little display of power. 'She really dose have a beautiful talent. Almost like the First Hokage's special Jutsu but far more versatile. I can't wait to see what happens next.'

Naruto had his back against a tree and was trying to figure out what the hell the noise was that he was hearing. The Kyuubi laughed at him in his mind, distracting him. 'And just what's so funny?' _"You are completely and utterly screwed. She's got you now."_ 'What is that supposed to mean...' His thoughts were cut short as Kagome jumped out in front of him.

"Got ya." Kagome grinned and jumped for him.

"I don't think so!" He dodged her and jumped away, intending on running, but no matter which way he went he was met by a never ending wall of impossibly thick vines. He turned around to face Kagome as she neared him. "I see you used your little plant tricks again."

"How right you are." she said in an amused tone.

"Ack! What the hell is going on." The vine wall behind Naruto had started to grow again, only this time it began to wrap around him. After she was sure he was secure in the plant she walked up to him so her face was inches away from his. "Let me go." Naruto struggled to try and free him self.

"Now why would I do that after I worked so hard to catch you?" She said with a smile and reached into his pocket causing somewhat of a squeak to slip out of Naruto's mouth. Kagome would have laughed, but as she reached in more pockets she realized he didn't have the bell. Now she wasn't smiling. In fact she looked like she was about to throttle him. "Where is the bell?" she ground out slowly.

"Heh, you were so busy with tracking all the me's down you forgot about Sasuke and Sakura. I passed the bell to Sakura before I even made the clones."

"SAY WHAT!" Her demonic chakra seemed to swirl around her.

Naruto visibly gulped. _"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. Have fun kit.'_ That said the Kyuubi receded tothe back of his mind.

#*!*#

The vines were slowly retreating back to the original plant as an angry Kagome stomped off leaving Naruto dazed on the forest floor now sporting a rather large bump to the head. _

Kagome caught scent of Sakura and followed it all the way back to the place they started. As she came into the clearing she saw her sitting on the middle post, swinging the bell around in tiny circles. "Grrrr..." The sun was high in the sky and Kagome knew her time was running out, so she charged as fast as she could and to her surprise Sakura just watched her come at her.

"Times up!"

"What... Ahhh!" Sasuke and Kakashi seemed to jump out of no where and tackle her to the ground. It seemed like in mere seconds they had her tied up to the poll.

Kakashi shook his head as Naruto walked up behind him rubbing his own with a painful look. "I thought you would have done better than this Kagome." Kakashi commented to her. "What a pity. I am treating the group to lunch today too." His demeanor lightened. "Alright whose up for some raumen." He said cheerily and started to walk away. The others happily fallowed behind.

"Hey." Kagome called out. "What about me?"

"I bet next time you'll get the bell." He said never turning back. "Maybe you'll have better luck later." They continued to walk out of sight.

And thus Kagome was now unhappily tied to a poll and starving. "Great, just great. Now I get to go hungry while they stuff their faces. Great going Kagome. Where's all the drunken Ninja when you need them."

"Well, well. What do we have here Akamaru." A strange voice called out from behind her. "If I didn't know any better I'd say it was a potential ninja in training, but" he came up beside her. "You are much to old to be an academy student." Akamaru sniffed the air and gave a deep growl causing Kiba to give a questioning look, but instead of trying to find out why the pup didn't like her he turned his attention back on the pretty, and currently tied up, lady before him.

"And just who are you to make fun of me? Instead off mocking me why don't you help and get me free from this stupid post." Kagome bit out in a rather angry voice. She wasn't so much angry at this guy, but more at her self. Not to mention the fatigue and hunger were getting to her.

"Feisty aren't we." He smirked at her. "Maybe I should just leave you here."

'Damn, I don't want to be tied to this post.' "No... please don't go." She said as politely as she could. "If you would just untie me I would be a much more pleasant person."

"No." he said looking away from her.

"No, what do you mean no?" She said flabbergasted.

" Well for one thing I know you were training for Kakashi and I wouldn't interfere with an instructor's training. Besides, why would I want to help you?" He said as he turned back to face her, bringing his face a few inches away from hers.

This was the first good look she got at his face and ,especially, his eyes. They looked slitted. Totally forgetting the conversation they were in , she couldn't help but ask, "Are you a demon?"

Kiba shot back like he was burnt. "What!?"

"Well, your eyes and the look about you..." Kagome tried to explain.

"Look lady I don't know who you think you are, but your one to talk. Look at you. Of course I'm not a demon. This is just how my family looks. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were from a branch of my clan, but I do so who are you?" He was just a little riled up at the moment. 'Demon? Demon! Who the hell is this woman?'

"Hey, you can just cool it. It's not my fault you look weird." She shrugged as well as she could while tied up.

"Hey! I do not look weird!" He all but growled.

"Sure sure."

"I just want to beat the crap out of you right now." He yelled as his dog companion growled and jumped beside him.

"Oh look at you. Big tough man. Gonna beat on a tied up girl." She goaded him on.

"Fine I'll just untie you so we can settle this with our fists." He jumped behind her and started to harshly untie her. When he had finished he jumped back in front of her in a fighting stance.

Kagome wasn't even paying attention. She bent down and picked up a parchment that was stuck to the rope. "Well what do we have here?" She said to herself. "No wonder I couldn't get out of the ropes. I wonder if it's some kind of ninja sutra to reduce the strength of the captive."

Kiba clenched his fists at his sides. She was just ignoring him like he was nothing! "Hey! Remember me?!"

Kagome gave him a quick glance. "Oh yeah, thanks for letting me loose." She turned her attention back to the paper in her hands. "This man is well prepared..."

'She just wanted me to untie her the whole time and I fell for it like a new born pup.' He wasn't about to stand for that. "Stupid bitch." He lunged at her head with his claw like nails.

She dodged his attack, but what she wasn't anticipating was her bandana getting caught on one of his nails. Her head cover slipped off as easy as butter and revealed her very inhuman ears. Her eyes got wide and she just stared at him with a look of "oh shit".

Kiba stopped dead in his tracks as he looked up to the top of her head. His face looked similar to hers only it leaned more towards "WTF". Akamaru only growled more fiercely than before. After a moment of silence Kiba spoke first. "Wha... What are you?"

"Uh... heh, well the thing is." 'Oh what ever I can't think of anything to tell him so I'll just knock him ou...' " Heh, what do you think... yur... doin...?" Kiba had reached up and was now rubbing one of her velvety ears. 'This feeels gooood. Don't know why Inuyasha didn't like people to... Ah what am I thinking. "Get off it!" She said snapping out of it. The ever present voices in the back of her head seemed to be snickering at her. "Those are personal property. Hands off." 'I can't believe I just melted into his touch like that. Ok so maybe I do know why he didn't like it. It's distracting.'

"Wow. Your so, so,"

"Frightening." She helped.

"No. Fascinating." He grabbed at her tail wrapped around her waist. "Dose that mean this is something real too?"

Her tail quickly unwrapped and went behind her as a reflex to not be grabbed. She just hit her self on the forehead as the man in front of her got even more excited.

"No Way! A tail too!? That's awesome. Don't you think so Akamaru?" The K9 didn't seem to be all that happy about the way his human was acting. Kiba didn't seemed to notice since his attention was occupied with the woman in front of him. He gave her a thoughtful look. "So is this why you asked me if I was a demon? You're one." It wasn't so much a question as a statement/guess.

"Half demon." she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that." He questioned as he tried to walk be hind her to get a better look at her tail.

"Hey..." She turned one way and then the other trying to get him to stay in the front of her. "What do you think your doing?"

"I just want to look at it." He said engrossed with the swishing appendage.

"Alright! If I show you will you cut it out?" He stopped chasing it and happily shook his head yes. She crossed her arms and slowly brought her tail in front of her. He started to reach for it and she quickly pulled it away. "You said look not touch."

"Aw, but it looks so soft." He gave her sad puppy eyes. "Please." He said with an almost pout. 'No one can resist the puppy dog eyes.'

Kagome had to keep herself from smiling. She never could resist Shippo when he gave her the same look. With a sigh she brought her tail out to him. "I guess." With a smirk he gently grabbed Kagome's tail and started to pet it. She was a little uncomfortable to say the least, even if it did feel good. 'It's kinda like having a stranger rub your thigh, but worse.' Kiba, totally engrossed in the soft fuzziness brought it to his face and rubbed it against his cheek.

Naruto was heading back from the raumen shop with something for Kagome. Of course they weren't going to let her go hungry. The others said they would be there shortly. As Naruto neared the area they left her in, he was met with a very surprising site as you can imagine. There was Kiba rubbing his face on a surprised looking Kagome's tail. Before Kagome even had a chance to say anything about it a kuni flew past Kiba's face. They both turned to see a rather mad looking Naruto. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Kiba just smirked. "What's the matter Naruto?" He stood close to Kagome and put his arm around her. "Can't take a little competition?"

Kagome slipped out of his grasp, with a practiced easy from dealing with Koga, and tried to diffuse the situation. "Naruto, he untied me and..."

"And you let him touch your tail with a lovers intimacy." The Kyuubi and Naruto when angered at the same time seem to join as one mind as of late. His voice even seemed to take on a richer tone. While Naruto may have only been mad about one of his rivals touching her like that in general, the Kyuubi knew exactly what that kind of behavior meant in the demon world for foxes. Kagome opened her mouth to try and explain, but Naruto wouldn't let her. "You shame yourself vixen." He turned red tinted eyes away from her in anger.

Kagome looked hurt, like someone close to her had stuck a knife in her back. "Naruto, I..."

"Don't waist your time with him. He obviously doesn't know a good thing when he sees it." Kagome gave him a quick half hearted smile, but didn't look at him. "Hey what's your name by the way?"

Naruto threw his arms in the air and huffed in the back ground. "And they don't even know each others name." He mumbled in an exasperated tone to no one in particular. "Nice."

"She gave him an angry glance and then looked at Kiba. "My name is Kagome."

"Well Kagome, my name is Kiba and this is my good friend Akamaru. May I say what a pleasure it has been meeting you,"

"I'm sure it has." Naruto said sarcastically in the background.

Kiba continued. ",but it looks like we should get going."

'Thank goodness.' Kagome thought to herself. "It was nice meeting you too, Kiba." _"He's going to tell everyone he knows you dim whit. Do something!"_ Kiba was turning to leave. "Wait. Before you go you have to promise me you won't tell anyone what you know about me."

Kiba paused for a moment and then smirked. "Alright, I won't" Kagome gave a look of relief. "But only if you go on a date with me." Kagome, Akamaru, and Naruto's mouths just about hit the floor.

"What?" Kagome and Naruto said at the same time.

"This has nothing to do with you knuckle head." He growled at Naruto.

"The hell it doesn't. She's my team mate and your black mailing her!" He yelled angrily at Kiba.

Completely ignoring Naruto, Kiba kept talking to Kagome. "So what do you say?"

"That's not very fair you know." She replied.

"Well I guess I could just go out with some other girl and tell here about an amazing encounter I had with a real live demon."

"Alright, alright all ready." She concede.

"What!" Naruto yelled.

Kagome folded her arms and was about to frown, but Kiba surprised her with a kiss on the cheek, startling the frown right out of her.

"Oh that's it." Naruto took a swing at Kiba.

Ducking out of the way and turning to leave he called back to Kagome. "The festival coming up. You'll be my date." He dodged Naruto again. "Naruto here can fill you in on the details." He then took off to escape dealing with the wrath of a hot headed Naruto. "Come on boy." Akamaru followed after him after giving Kagome a non to pleasant look.

'Did that dog just give me a dirty look.' Naruto took a deep breath and turned back towards her and walked right towards her. "Naruto, don't be mad."Kagome said as he brushed past her.

"Here, I brought you lunch." He picked up the bag of food from the ground and tossed it at her non to gently. "You were supposed to get a lesson from this, but looks like you don't need it, so I'll be going."

"Naruto"

"Save it."

"Hey! Look here mister. Your not being very fair about this. What do you care what I do with my personal life any how?" 'It's like dealing with Inuyasha and Koga all over again.' This gave her a brief feeling of warmth. Untill Naruto opened his mouth that is.

"I'm mad because, because your supposed to be keeping a low profile. So low we haven't even told your other team mates, yet you flaunt your secret all over that dog boy!" He yelled at her.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous." She yelled right back getting close to his face.

He turned and moved away. "Don't be ridiculous."

"What ever. I'm tired of this game. If you can't admit how you feel then you'll never get what you want. Trust me." She bent down and picked up her makeshift handkerchief and tied it back in place. She spoke softly. "I know better than anyone."

Naruto's expression softened just a little at the pain in her voice. 'What's that supposed to mean?' _"She obviously has issues."_

Their conversation would have to wait for now. Just as she put her tail back in place the others showed up. Naruto just left and Kagome looked like she wanted to hit something.

"What happened between them." Sakura asked Sasuke. He just shrugged.

IVX: Ch 6. YAY. I am very thankful to the five of you who added Embracing the Kitsune to their fav's, but i wouldn't be at all disapointed if someone left a review or two. I really like the feedback. Motivates me, ya know? ;;; looks out at the 64 visitors from 5 diff countries;;; I see you ^_^ heh...so as always, i hope you enjoyed and R&R... ^_~


	7. Only in Dreams

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine. IVX... ^_~

~Ch. 7 - Only in Dreams ~

Naruto found himself sitting out in the woods staring at the night sky. He was lying on a branch that he frequented when he had troubling thoughts to go over in his mind. Some times he would talk to his fox companion and other times the Kyuubi would leave him be to deal with things on his own. He sighed and looked away from the starts and into the dark forest.

"_What is wrong kit?"_

Naruto reached up and tapped his temple. "You're in there, don't you know?" He said in a tired voice.

"_I thought I would forego tapping into your thoughts and just talk with you this time."_ The fox didn't care if he upset the human boy by breaking into his mind to find out things he wasn't sharing with him. No, he'd done that before. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, Kyuubi actually enjoyed talking to him. He was, after all, the only contact he had for some time. It was a little more than that however. Lately Naruto's emotions had been affecting him. When Naruto was sad he felt himself becoming depressed and when Naruto was happy he would find himself contented. Add this on to the way they joined when angered and he was becoming more than a little worried. He hadn't shared this with Naruto yet though. _'No use in scaring him and dealing with extra feelings of anxiety.'_ he had told his ego. Kyuubi noticed that Naruto had yet to say something back to him. _"Not talking to me now?"_

"It's not you Fox." He turned his attention to the small sliver of the moon that was left.

"_Would it be our new female friend?"_

"Maybe." He rolled onto his side and again looked into the dark forest. 'I like it when the moon is fuller. The forest looks more inviting.' He thought absently to himself.

"_I will take that as a yes."_ He sighed as well. Naruto was being difficult and he didn't feel like talking to a five year old tonight. The boy always reacted better when they talked in person. _"Close your eyes and come join me."_

Naruto did so and found himself transported to a familiar gate. There, inside the prison, he saw the giant shadowed form of the fox shrink down to a humanoid shape. As this new thing stepped up to the bars and into the light Naruto could see the not so foreboding side of the demon. He was clad in all black ninja garb that complimented his flawless bronzed skin. His facial features were very delicate yet still masculine and framed by gorgeous shaggy auburn hair that angled sharply into his face. The tips of pointy ears showed through his hair on either side of his head. Nine elegant tails seemed to move independently around his waist and out of his way as he sat down and motioned to the ground in front of him with his hand. Naruto took a seat and looked at the whisker marks that mirrored his own and then up into those strikingly crimson eyes that betrayed the otherwise welcoming form the fox had taken. This was nothing new to Naruto. The fox often did this when he wanted to talk to him in depth. It put him more at ease than talking to a giant fox, towering way over his head.

"This is much better. I rather prefer talking to a voice attached to a face. Don't you?" Kyuubi's voice was a deep, rich tone and less gruff in this form. This was the voice which usually played in Naruto's mind unless the fox was angry. "So, what has you troubled about the girl."

"Well, for one thing, I don't understand why I got so mad about seeing Kiba touch Kagome's tail. I know I was mad that he found out about her, but seeing him touch her like that just enraged me. Am I going crazy?" He brushed a hand through his hair. "Maybe she's right, maybe I was jealous."

"I wasn't going to tell you yet, but if I don't I am afraid more things like this will happen and confuse you further." He didn't want to let him know about the emotional bonding they were going through, but it couldn't be avoided. He needed to understand before another thing like what happened that day occurred.

"What are you talking about Fox?"

"You already know that every time you tap into my powers you gain more animalistic traits. Better hearing, more agility, a more acute sense of smell…" He explained.

"Yeah, what about it."

"Also, that when you first started using it you were then able to interact with me and that it has become easier every time there after."

Naruto wasn't sure he liked where this was going. "I guess. What are you trying to say." The demon was silent for a moment. "Kyuubi."

"I am trying to say that we are bonding." He finally answered.

"You had me worried something was wrong. That doesn't sound so bad." So they got along better. What was the big deal?

"If only you knew." His voice sounded concerned.

"Stop beating around the bush. If you got something to say just say it." Obviously something was wrong and Naruto hated it when people took to long to get to the point.

"Alright. If you want me to be blunt I will." Kyuubi gave him a sterner look. "Our souls are bonding together."

"What is that supposed to mean."

"If you would let me finish, I was about to tell you." His voice became more serious. He needed him to understand how grave this could become. He wasn't going to baby him. "Naruto, every time you use my power you lose a little of yourself and gain a little of me. The same is true for myself. Our bond grows stronger and good and bad things come of it."

Ok, now Naruto was a little scared. "Dose this mean you will come out and I will be locked away."

"No Naruto, but I wish that were the case. It seems that our souls are slowly becoming one. Thus we are sharing one another's emotions, traits, thoughts, etcetera etcetera." Naruto's face grew troubled and he seemed to be thinking hard on the subject. "Naruto, if I continue to let you use my power we may become one entirely. I would not exist nor would you exist. We would become an entirely new person. Both you and I yet neither at the same time.... Do you understand?"

Naruto felt a panic grip his heart. Almost the same kind you feel when you think you are going to die. 'But this isn't dying. There would be no me in the after life. I wouldn't be me ever forever. It would kind of be like I never existed.'

Kyuubi saw the panic in his eyes. "Don't fret kit." his voice softened. He could feel a panic start to tug at his mind. He would have to calm him down unless he wanted to have a panic attack himself. "If you no longer barrow my powers the bond may not deepen."

Naruto spoke with out looking at him. His voice was more depressed than panicked. "But your not sure. It could still happen."

"I won't lie to you. It is possible, but we know that the power is the catalyst, so if we do not use it like we have been then in all probability we will stay our selves."

"I guess that makes me feel a little better." The weight on his mind seemed to lift slightly.

"Why don't we talk about something else... Perhaps the female that brought this conversation about." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I almost forgot. So, your saying the reason I got so mad was because of my bond with you?"

"Yes, it seems when we feel strongly about the same thing our personalities and thoughts overlap."

Naruto smiled. "So you were jealous too."

Kyuubi turned up his nose. "The great nine tailed fox Kyuubi does Not get jealous over a little punk dog like him."

"Oh no you don't." Naruto said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "You just said..."

"We were both angry is all."

"Yeah, sure. What ever you gotta tell yourself." Naruto leaned over and laid on his side while propping his head up with his hand. "So why were you mad."

"In the culture of demon foxes the tail, as you know, is a very important symbol." He started. " It is also a very sensual part of our body. To have someone cares your tail as he was doing to her would suggest they were lovers. Either that or that she were lose so to speak."

"I wondered why I said that." Naruto had been surprised with his wording when he had the chance to sit down and think about it.

"Yes, that would have been more of me coming through."

"But didn't she say she pretty much raised herself and her demon dad died when she was a baby or something? Wouldn't that mean no one was there to teach her that?"

Kyuubi seemed to mull the idea over in his head. "That is a good point kit, but she knows what it feels like. Would you let a strange female grope your rear."

"No I guess not, but she was blushing. Well whatever the case I still feel I should apologize to her for the way I acted."

Kyuubi shook his head in agreement. "In the very least we should give her the chance to explain." Kyuubi got to his feet and turned away from Naruto. Naruto, in turn, stood and got ready to leave. " It's been... interesting." The fox then walked back into the shadows of his dark prison.

"Yeah..." Naruto opened his eyes and sat up on the branch and looked at the moon again. 'It's getting late and Kakashi is getting us up early again tomorrow. I should probably get some sleep.' He headed back to his small apartment to get what little rest he could out of the night.

*Apartment Building

Tsunade-sama had found Kagome housing relatively quick. 'Probably didn't want me sleeping in any ones house. I might off them in there sleep or something.' She thought with sarcasm. The place she had wasn't much. A one room apartment with a bed, table, and mini kitchen area. The thing that she had taken the most interest in was the strength of Naruto's sent coming from the room next to hers. She guessed it was his room. Even if she hadn't had her excellent smell for long, it was pretty obvious. 'The Hokage probably arranged it that way so he could keep an eye on me. Can't say I blame her. I am a demon after all.' She decided to ease her mind with some sleep. She sat on the edge of her bed in a white spaghetti strap shirt and pink underwear, compliments of the village. Lady Tsunade had provided her with some essentials. Kagome began to unwrap the bandages on her arms. As the cloth slowly revealed her scars she was reminded of her losses. 'It's funny. Training actually took my mind off of the past.' She smiled sadly. 'I think this ninja thing could be good for me.' It wasn't long before she fell asleep. Using as much energy as she had with her demonic power had really drained her.

Down the hall Naruto pulled out his keys, preparing to enter his room. He suddenly stopped with his keys half in the door. He took a deep sniff and inhaled her sent. 'You gotta be kidding me.' _"The old lady put her next to you."_ Naruto stepped closer to the door, but as he listened he realized she was all ready sleeping from the steady even breaths she was taking. "Guess I'll talk to her tomorrow." He sounded a little disappointed, but Kyuubi didn't comment on it. Naruto turned back to his own door and finished unlocking it. He glanced at her door again and sighed before entering his own. Once inside he quickly changed into his pajamas, minus one lost dog cap, and hopped into bed.

As Naruto fell asleep Kyuubi paced back and forth at his confines. He blocked his thoughts from Naruto for some privacy. "I wonder... The seal binds me and my power in this body, but" He held his index finger up. " with the freedom with which my power flows through Naruto now and the other goings on..." His face grew contemplative and he rubbed his chin. "It has been so long since I've even attempted that technique." He argued with himself. "Well, I'll never know unless I try." He looked down at his attire. "Maybe something more attractive." He swept his hand over his body and his black ninja clothing molded into an elegant lords robes of black silk trimmed in ivory. Satisfied with his choice he sat down and made himself comfortable. "We shall see." He made an awkward hand sign and closed his eyes. "Dreamer's Eye Jutsu."

When he opened his eyes again he was in a thick forest. The sky was dark and the sounds of battle could be heard not to far off. He carefully moved though the trees and underbrush to get a better look with out alerting Kagome to his presence. What met his eyes was death and blood shed. He wasn't surprised. Many of his dreams were of the same influence. His vision focused on a human woman holding a fox kit. At first he didn't recognize her, though she did look familiar.

The woman ran to the edge of the clearing and put the kit down in the brush where Kyuubi was hiding. She gave him a tender smile and caressed his dirty cheek with her hand. "It will all be ok Shippo. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Now stay her while I take care of this for good."

The child said. "I trust you."

"I love you." She turned around just as a large demon surrounded by vine like tentacles made his self known.

The new demon gave her a menacing smile and spoke in a low voice. "I'm going to kill you and all your friends and now that I have the complete jewel," he held up a small purple jewel in his hand. " there is nothing you can do about it."

"Your wrong Naraku. I'm not weak anymore."

'That sounds like the female's voice.' Kyuubi's assumption was answered when the black hair faded to silvery white and ears moved to the top of her head, turning into two soft triangles. As she walked towards the other figure her nails grew long and she started to run for him. She jumped through the air at him with her claws aimed for a killing strike. A tentacle whipped through the air and slammed her to the ground.

"Weak, that's all you are and all you will ever will be." He laughed her with an amused tone.

Her eyes started to well up. " No," She pushed her self off the ground and lunged for him again. "Your wrong!" Another tentacle shot out, but this time it grabbed her and curled around her body so she couldn't move.

Again the demon laughed at her. He pulled her close to his face and grabbed her chin. She jerked her face out of his grasp and looked away from him as if disgusted. "You Are still weak. Even weaker than before in fact. You gave up the only powers that could stop me. And for what? Some teeth and tiny claws. You are a fool." A tentacle shot out and rushed around the kit just in front of Kyuubi, pulling him into the clearing with the other two. "And now for your foolishness you will lose everything you hold dear."

"No please, not Shippo, please! He's just a child!" She begged him.

This dream Naraku was unmoved and his smile only grew as he drew a razor sharp appendage high in the air be hind the kit. With lightening fast movement the tentacle tore through the back of his torso and out the front of his chest. The light quickly faded from his eyes and after the body made weapon was pulled out of him his body slumped over. Kagome burst into tears and the demon only looked even more satisfied with himself. "Foolish little girl. How could you ever hope to beat me?" He threw her down. "Your not even worth killing." He walked away and seemed to fade as he further distanced himself from them.

A teary eyed Kagome crawled over to the small boy and cradle him to her chest fiercely and sobbed so hard it looked painful down to her very core. "Why? Why was I not strong enough." She put him down and looked at her clawed hands covered in the blood of her would be son. "Why wasn't this enough?" She put her face in her hands and continued to sob as she rocked back and forth.

Kyuubi wasn't sure if he wanted to approach her now or not. It was obvious she had gone through something painful to have such a dream and now was probably not the best time for introductions. It didn't matter anyhow though because before he could even leave a loud booming conglomeration of voices screeched out. _"INTRUDER"_ He looked back to Kagome after the voice stopped and he watched as she looked around confusedly. The scenery he was in then slowly started to fade away like smoke carried away on a gentle breeze and the last thing to go was the kit. Kyuubi now stood with no cover and the vixen was staring strait at him.

"_LEAVE NOW DEMON NINE TAILS!"_ The voices boomed out again and cause both of them to cover their sensitive ears. A look of realization washed over Kagome's face and before he could say anything he was forcefully ripped from her mind.

Naruto woke up with a yelp of pain a and rubbed his aching head. Not only did he wake up with a pounding migraine, he also had a fox raging on about voices and dreams for no apparent reason. "Voices Fox?" He laid back down with an arm over his eyes. "You really are going crazy." _"Now is most certainly not the time Boy!"_ 'I'm going back to sleep so keep it down.'

In the next room over Kagome woke up and sat straight up in her bed while sweat pored down her face. She thought it had all been just a weird dream at first, but the voices didn't let that line of thought go on for long. _"It was no dream! That crazy mongrel was roaming around inside your head!"_ "what do you mean by that?" _ "The nine tailed fox entered your dream. He could find out everything. You must train immediately to strengthen your mental barriers." _"Your crazy and I'm going back to sleep." She laid down and pulled the blanket over her head. _ "We are in your mind. You can't shut us out. Now get UP!"_ Kagome moaned and sat up. "The first thing I do when I learn this crap is use it to lock you away while I sleep."

* The next morning

Kagome had just fallen back to sleep when a loud knock came at the door. "Go away. I just fell asleep."

"Sorry, but it's time to get up and train." it was Naruto.

"Can't I sleep for just a little while longer?" She responded groggily.

"Nope."

"Your killin me Naruto." She said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I'll be out in a few."

After Kagome got ready they left together and walked to the training area. Neither one had said much for most of the way there and there was a awkward silence between them that was making Naruto uncomfortable. "Uh, Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"About yesterday, I shouldn't have said..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not upset about that anymore." She said before he could finish. "I'm more concerned about last night."

"Last night?" He questioned.

"Yeah, why were you in my head? It's not very polite to go poking around in peoples minds with out their permission." She half scolded.

"Hey, just hold on a minute. Poking around in you head, what are you talking about?" Kagome started to say something, but it was drowned out by the fox in his own head talking. _"She is blaming you for what I did_." "What!"

"I said..." Kagome started.

Naruto put a hand over his face. "Not you."

"Huh." Kagome looked just a little confused.

"_I wanted to see if I could. Besides, she hides something. I heard voices in her mind. The energy did not belong to her."_ "Are you insane."

"Excuse me?"

Naruto looked flustered. "No not you." He waved her off._ "Your going to look insane if you keep it up."_ "I don't care you can't go messin with peoples brains. What if you screw something up in there!"

As Kagome watched Naruto argue with himself it didn't take her long to figure out what was going on. She did it on a regular basis with her own companion or companions so to speak. She walked up close to him and before he noticed how close she was she spoke. "You can hear him in there can't you?"

Naruto almost forgot she was there because he was openly arguing with Kyuubi. "Yeah, what's it to ya." He said in a grumpy tone. "It's not like you don't hear voices too."

"Well when you put it like that we both sound really crazy, but I guess the fox demon told you that. I'm actually kind of relieved I'm not the only one who has this problem. Even if you know you aren't crazy you start to feel it if you're the only one who hears voices in their head." She sounded relieved.

"Yeah," he laughed. "I know what you mean."

Then neither of them said anything for a moment. Both getting yelled at for so openly talking about what was supposed to be a secret. After the inner lectures they looked at each other with knowing looks. "You were getting yelled at weren't you?"

"Right again." Naruto answered and they both started laughing. Their companions didn't seem to find it all that amusing, but Kagome and Naruto felt better knowing they had someone to understand them now. Ignoring his inner demon Naruto tried to hold a conversation with Kagome. "You already know why and who I have to talk to, so what about you? What's your story."

Kagome gave him a small smile and put her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. "I'd better not say. At least not yet or they'll never stop yelling at me."

"Alright, I understand." Naruto said with a little disappointment.

Kagome looked ahead of them and then back to Naruto. "We better get going. I don't want to be late. Kami knows I can't wait to see what Kakashi-sensai has in store for me today." 'Sarcasm cough cough sarcasm.' she thought to herself.

"Yeah I guess we should get going, but I think he's just going to be working on the basics today." Kagome looked a little relieved. "Don't get to relaxed. He said something about a fast track training program."

"Oh yay, can't wait." She sighed and Naruto laughed and patted her on the back.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Your in good hands."

"Thank's." Kagome smirk. "Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" She yelled and took off as fast as she could.

"Heh! That's not fair!" Naruto yelled as he chased after her.

IVX: And there you have it. I have a couple points to make about the story. I looked up the time jump a little and don't want to spoil anymore for my self so as for this story they are the age of post time jump, but we'll just call it** very slightly **AU (or something like that) and pretend that they carried on the way we're going until this point. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm such a feedback whore. lol. Untill next time… ^_~


	8. It’s in the Past

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine. IVX... ^_~

~Ch. 8 - It's in the Past~

"My body hurts in places I didn't even know I had." Kagome griped to Sakura as they walked to the raumen shop.

"Yeah even I hurt after that workout and I didn't do as much as you." She agreed

The day had started off with the basics of chakra. She learned what it was how your body uses it and how to use it for your own will. They then put theory into practice and taught her the simple clone jutsu and transformation jutsu the others had learned at the academy. To their and her surprise she was pretty good at Ninjutsu and got them right in a relatively short amount of time. Kakashi was rather happy about this fact since he had planned on it taking longer to accomplish this task, so he added a bonus training session onto the day just for fun. This meant training with throwing weapons up until lunch. By the time they finally broke to eat Kagome thought she wouldn't be able to lift her arms to eat and after this short break she was then informed the rest of the day would be filled with hand to hand combat training, aka taijutsu. Thus she was quite fatigued. The others took turns fighting her as well as fighting each other to show her new techniques, but Kagome had done the majority of the fighting. If not for her demon side she was sure she would have collapsed from exhaustion long before they stopped.

Now Kagome, Sakura and Naruto where on their way to get some ramen for dinner. On the suggestion of Naruto, of course, who's usually energetic attitude put him way ahead of the wore out girls.

"So, what's the deal with Sasuke?" Kagome asked to Sakura trying to make small talk.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"Oh you know, he's just not to social. He's actually kind of gloomy and seclude from the rest of you. Infact Naruto and him seem more like rivals than friends."

"Ah, I know what you mean now. Well to tell you the truth he has always been kind of "gloomy", as you put it, but that's not why he seems estranged." She said looking down sullenly.

"What is it Sakura?" Kagome asked her with concern.

"It's just... well, things between our group have never been quite the same after Sasuke left with..."

"Sakura!" The girls look ahead to see Naruto stopped in his tracks. "That's enough. The important part is that he's back. The rest is in the past and that's were it should stay." After he finished speaking he started to walk forward again, but with out the pep in his step that had been there earlier.

Sakura looked at Kagome apologetically. "Sorry Kagome. He's still a little sore over what happened, but he's right. It doesn't matter anymore because we're all together again." She said with a smile that could almost pass for real happiness. She looked toward Naruto and laughed as she saw Naruto gain back his enthusiasm and take off in a run as the ramen shop came into view. 'Doesn't take much to lift your spirit dose it Naruto.' "Come on Kagome, we better get there before he eats everything in the shop." Sakura joked and took of in a jog.

"_Why do you cover your pain with childish behavior and false happiness."_ 'We've been through this before fox.' He said to his demon as he sat down with a big grin and ordered a large bowl of pork ramen. 'I don't like to bring those around me down. They shouldn't have to deal with my issues.' _ "Then just don't talk about it. You do not have to fake innocent happiness just to shield them."_ 'Look it helps me forget about it easier, so stop bringing it up and let it be. Why would I want to be in a bad mood when I am in the presence of two beautiful women?' Just as he thought this Kagome and Sakura sat down on either side of him.

The familiar cook turned to see the newcomers and gave Naruto a smile. "Why Naruto, I didn't know you were such a ladies man. Two girls on one date. Impressive."

"No no no, you got it all wrong. There just friends is all. And their paying for them selves and all. Honest." he stumbled a little on his words.

"Naruto your such a dork." Sakura said rolling her eyes. "I'll have the shrimp raumen please." She said turning her attention to the chef.

"Sure thing Sakura." He said jovially after laughing a little at Naruto's flustering. "And for you my dear?" He said turning to Kagome.

"I'll have the pork raumen please."

He turned around and started to make their orders. He threw a glance over his shoulder at Kagome. "You know I don't believe I've seen you around before. Are you from out of town?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"Did you travel far to get here."

"You could say that." She said softly. "But it appears this is my home now."

"Excellent" he said as he swished sizzling meat around in a pan. "I hope you will be as good a patron as your friend Naruto here."

Sakura giggled slightly and interjected. "**Nobody** could be as good a patron as Naruto." They all laughed a little and the cook set down their food for them to eat.

Kagome's eyes got wide. "Wow, this look even better than the restaurants back home." She looked over to Naruto and Sakura who were getting change back from paying. When the man turned to her for her money she turned to Naruto "Um, could you help me. I'm not familiar with the money and the cost of things yet." He gave her an odd look. "Never had much use for it." She said unsure if he would believe her. How could she explain she was from another world/time or whatever was going on. She held out what little money the Hokage had given her to live on until she earned more.

"No problem, Just give him one of these for now. I'll work with you on it later." She did so and the man gave her back some change.

"Thanks."

Naruto just smiled and turned back to his meal. "Now let's eat. I'm Starvin." He said picking up his chopsticks, but before he could get any food to his mouth he heard the one voice that could ruin his meal at the moment.

"Kagome! I knew I'd find you here."

"Bark bark"

Naruto's eye twitched and he put his chopsticks down. "It helps when you can track her scent." he mumbled.

"And what a lovely scent it is. A soft rose fragrance with a hint of spiced vanilla." He emphasized his point with deep inhale as he stepped up to Kagome causing Naruto's eye to twitch again.

"Kiba, what a... nice surprise." Kagome greeted trying to sound pleasant.

"Kagome you've met Kiba already?" Sakura asked her.

"Oh course she has," he put his arm around her. "Infact she's my date to the Festival of the Fox day after tomorrow." Kiba almost fell over when, again with practiced ease, she slipped out of his reach without him barely noticing.

"Really Kagome? You already have a date for the festival?" Sakura asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes," she replied to Sakura, "but Ko... Kiba, it's just a date to the festival. I wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea about me if you act to familiar with me in public." She said glancing to Naruto, remembering what he said to her before.

Kiba looked between the two as Naruto turned and met Kagome's gaze. "I see." He said with a smile. "What ever will make you happy... Well, I should let you three get back to your dinner. Besides, like they say. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Right Kagome?" Since Kagome was now in his path to leave he leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made her blush slightly. He then traced the line of her jaw as he walked away to the dimly lit street, Akamaru on his heels.

Kagome could of swore she just barely heard a low growl come from Naruto. 'Probably just my mind playing tricks on me. Hearing voices will do that to you.' She thought amused as she sat back down to her meal and the other two turned back to there own dinners.

After eating a bite of her food Sakura looked past Naruto to talk to Kagome. "So Kiba huh? He's quiet the catch. What do you plan on wearing to the festival?"

Kagome didn't get the chance to answer her because Naruto had a question of his own to ask. In a not to pleasant voice, without looking up from his ramen, he asked "What was that all about?" Kagome and Sakura looked confused for a moment. He turned slightly agitated eyes on Kagome. "What did he whisper in your ear before he left?"

"Oh, that. It was nothing." she smiled nervously.

He turned to stare back into his food. "Nothing doesn't make you blush." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in a mixture of anger and confusion. "Never mind. It doesn't matter." Naruto set to work on his food.

"Anyways," Sakura continued, "as I was saying. What are you planning on wearing?"

"Actually I have no idea. I don't even know what this festival is about, but hey, if it's about a fox it can't be all that bad. Right Naruto?"

Naruto set his half eaten bowl of ramen down hard and stood up. "I don't feel very hungry anymore." A couple gasps were heard from the shop workers and Sakura and with out another word Naruto walked off.

Kagome gave Sakura a completely befuddled look as if to say what did I do. Sakura moved to the seat next to her. "Don't worry Kagome it wasn't you. It's obvious Kiba is getting to Naruto for what ever reason. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's jealous from the affection Kiba was giving you." She said wiggling he eyebrows playfully. "But seriously, Naruto is usually kind of touchy on the subject and Kiba's behavior probably just put him in a bad mood to begin with."

"But I don't understand. Why would he be mad over a festival? Especially about a fox."

"Well, before I go into detail we should get our food to go." The two girls got their food in portable bowls and walked to a near by bench to finish eating and talking. After they got settled in Sakura continued with her story. "The festival that we were talking about is also Naruto's birthday."

"Really? I should get him something. Wait, why would anybody hate their birthday?"

"That depends."

"Depends on what?" Kagome asked her.

Sakura looked her strait in the eyes. "How much do you _know_ about Naruto."

"You mean about the fox demon inside of him? I already know all about that." She stated.

"Well then I'll tell you what happened. Eighteen years ago our village was attacked by a giant evil demon who destroyed most of the village and killed a lot of ninja and innocent bystanders." Sakura began.

Kagome gasped "Your talking about the nine tailed fox in Naruto aren't you?"

"Yes." She replied. "Well the fourth Hokage was able to defeat him, but the only way he could was to give his life and seal the demon in a newborn baby boy."

"Naruto." Kagome commented aloud.

"This festival is to celebrate the defeat of the fox demon and remember the lives lost during the attack. It's a formal type festival where people wear their best clothes and enjoy candies, dance, music, and art. Then at the end of the night everyone gathers together to let loose paper lanterns that have flame that lifts them into the air. Each family releases a lantern for each family member they lost and if they didn't lose a family then some release one for a dear friend."

"Those poor people. I had no idea." Kagome commented. "Do the people treat him bad on this day?"

"Some do make comments and give looks, but those people usually do that year long. Most people don't even know why they treat him that way. They only do it because the few that do know snub him. I don't think it's that though. I think he feels guilty about it. Even though he didn't do it he carries inside him the one that did."

"Aw, he shouldn't feel that way." Her heart sunk. He didn't even do anything. Kagome felt the old guilt from her past raise in her chest. _"Yes, but you shattered us causing hundreds to die from your mistake."_ 'I don't need you to tell me that.'

"If I want her to know my life story I'd tell her myself." Naruto's voice startled the two girls as he jumped down from a tall wall beside them. He gave Sakura an angry glare, "Besides what do you know. I could just be mad that they defeated the fox for all you know. Who are you to talk about my feelings?"

Sakura might have been scared by his words if his voice didn't have a hint of sadness to it. 'Naruto, I know your just upset.' She thought to herself. "I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Feh, doesn't matter anyhow. Whatever," Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk away again. "I don't need your pity... either of you." _"Good for you. It's about time you let people know just how you feel"_ 'Shut up fox'_"I did not say treat me like them __**kit**__." _Kyuubi grumbled.

"Sakura, I'm going to go cheer him up." Kagome said as she stood.

"Good luck. It's not often he acts like this so he must be pretty upset."

"Thanks, but I think I'll be ok. I'm used to this kind of thing. I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome said with a half smile and took off after Naruto.

"Bye." Sakura said to her back as she too got up and left.

*in a nearby flower garden

Naruto sat amongst the flowers and inhaled the calming scent of roses, lilacs and... 'Do I smell a hint of vanilla?' Something touched his hand and when he looked down a wicked looking rose was nuzzling his hand like a puppy would to be pet. Naruto jump back with a start. "What the heck?" The rose seemed to look at him and tilt his 'head', again reminding him of a puppy. Naruto moved his face closer to get a better look at it. It was a deep red color with black tips and if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him he could have swore he saw teeth just inside it's petals. As he got even closer he inspected it's stem to see twisted evil looking thorns and then it suddenly slithered at him, like a snake would, causing him to once again jump back. He heard a snicker come from the other side of the rosebush and watched as the flower seemed to writhe in pain and wilt in a matter of seconds.

"Awww."

"Alright the hell is going on here." He demanded as he stood and inhaled to pick up on a scent. Now that he was paying attention he new who it was.

"That poor flower." He heard Kagome's voice and then saw her step out from behind the plant and into his view. "I was trying to cheer you up, but I lost concentration and it died." She knelt down and gingerly stroked the withered petals. She looked up at Naruto. "Sorry."

"How, how did you do that?" He asked her, forgetting his foul mood for the moment.

"You know I'm not to sure myself. That was the first time I ever did it. In fact I was told I wouldn't be able to yet, but I use a seed and I did it." She said excitedly standing up to be on level with him. _"You shouldn't have been able to."_ the jewel mumbled in the back of her mind.

"And what exactly was that?" He pointed at the dead rose.

"A demon plant." She stated nonchalantly

"Aw, that explains it." He said with a hint of sarcasm and sat back down. "So why did you come here again?"

"I told you. To cheer you up." She said with a smile.

"Why? Don't you hate me now that you know." he sounded slightly spiteful again.

"Now why would I do that?" She sat down next to him and gave him a smile.

"The fox demon killed a lot of people."

Kagome sighed. "First of all you're not the fox"

"So you hate Kyuubi then." He said accusingly.

"No, Naruto, I don't hate Kyuubi either." She reached down and patted his hand. "People do things in their past that they regret. You obviously seem to have feelings for him so he can't be all that bad."

"How do you know. Maybe the both of us are evil monsters." He said pulling away from her touch and leaning forward on his knees.

"I think your forgetting I am half demon, but better yet, let me tell you something about _my_ past. I knew this wolf demon prince where I came from. Before I met him he sent his wolves to feed on humans. In fact, I met him in the aftermath of one such attack. I convinced him that it was wrong and after that he never allowed anyone in his pack to kill humans again. We became allies and good friends after." Her face lit up with his memory. " He even had a crush on me which drove Inu... well that's besides the point. The fact is he became a very good person and even went on to help destroy a great evil at the cost of his own life." She said the last part with a sadness that made Naruto feel as though he could feel her pain. She blinked away the blurriness in her vision and continued. "Anyways, if I would have hated him for his past transgression I would have missed out on an amazing comrade and a great friend."

"So I take it, the whole attack thing doesn't upset you." He said with hope.

"Like you said earlier, It's in the past."

He smiled at her and she leaned into him, bumping his shoulder with her's playfully. "That's better. You look better when you smile. A frown doesn't suit you."

Naruto let his body relax as he leaned back and looked at her softly lit face and then into the inky night sky. _"I think your falling for her kit"_ 'And your not?' Naruto took the silence as a clear sign Kyuubi felt the same way. "The moon is almost gone. It will be a new moon tomorrow."

Kagome's eyes shot up into the sky in an instant. 'When is my night?!' Her question was met with snickers. 'I'm serious! Tell me or I will tell him everything.' _"Don't you dare"_ 'Then tell me what I want to know.' _"Fine. We thought something familiar would be best."_ "You have got to be kidding me. Tomorrow! What if we're still training after dark?"

Naruto sat up and stared at her for a moment. "Did I miss something?"

"Umm."

"If something's wrong you can tell me Kagome." He said sincerely.

'Should I tell him?' she thought to herself. _"Absolutely not!"_ 'Oh who asked you anyways. If I can trust anyone here it's him. Besides someone should know incase I get into trouble. Not to mention he's bound to find out if we go on missions together.' _"Then do it. It's not like your not going to do what you want."_

"Kagome?" Naruto asked patiently.

"The thing is... if tomorrow is the night of the new moon then I have to be in a safe place by sundown."

"What are you also some kind of revers vampire." he joked.

"I'm serious Naruto! Hanyou have what you could call a night of weakness about once a month. For me it's the night of the new moon." She informed him.

"And what happens on this night of weakness?" He asked more serious now. _"She seems distraught. This doesn't sound good._"

"I will lose all of my demon power and become completely human until the sunrises in the morning." She sighed. "Better tomorrow than the night of the festival I suppose."

"That's amazing. So do I get to see you as a human?" He asked excitedly.

"If you want to, but Naruto this is very important. You can't tell anyone. Half demons guard this secret above all others. I trust you, so don't let me down." She said looking into his eyes.

"You can count on me Kagome." the look in his beautiful blue eyes told her all she needed to know.

A little ways behind them a dark shadow quietly moved away from the two before dropping some kind of chakra barrier. "Lord Orochimaru will be pleased."

IVX: Dun dun dun. Heh. Who was spying.... hmmm. Guess you'll have to read and find out. I thought since i got such a good review amount i'd throw 2 chapters up this time! Love to all my fans! Read ya later... ^_~


	9. Night of the New Moon

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine. IVX... ^_~

~Ch. 9 - Night of the New Moon~

Kagome looked to the horizon for the umpteenth time that afternoon and sighed. 'The sun is getting to close to setting. I have to finish training and get out of here.' She then turned her attention to a tree with many slash marks running up it's trunk. "Kakashi, if I can do this can we end training for the day?"

Kakashi looked up from the book he was reading and shrugged. "I don't see why not." He then started to read his book again.

"Thank you sensai." She held up her kunai and raced toward the tree again. Concentrating her chakra into the bottom of her feet she managed to make it even further than before and slashed another mark before falling back and flipping to land on her feet. "Grrr...." ' This is taking to long.' She thought to herself as she glanced at the sun hanging low in the sky again.

"Do you have somewhere to be that's more important than your training." Kakashi spoke, startling Kagome.

"Uh no... why would you think that." She didn't want to look suspicious.

"You've been glancing at the position of the sun all afternoon it seems." He stated.

'I didn't even see him glance up from his book.' "I'm just, Seeing how long this is taking me."

"Well, if that's the case, then don't dwell on it. Just get it right no matter how long it takes you. It can't all come easily for you."

"I know, it just seems like it's taking forever."She gave the tree a thoughtful look. Then she went to the base of the trunk and lied down.

"Don't tell me your giving up already."

"Nope." She placed her feet flat against the tree. "Just trying something new."

Kakashi smirked. "Let me know how that works out for you."

She concentrated and realized doing it this way made it much easier to focus her chakra. She tried to take a step up the tree, but quickly became aware of the fact that with out the added momentum she had from running she would never have enough core muscle strength to make it all the way up. Holding your body out as flat as a board for that long was to much and she fell back and landed on her butt. "Owwwiiee"

Kakashi just shook his head.

'Who asked him anyways.' She grumpily thought to herself as she tried to ignore the snicker in the back of her mind. 'Alright Kagome, you can do this. Just put it all together.' Again she held her kunai at the ready and took off at a run. She quickly found herself above her last mark and then hanging upside down on the underside of a branch.

"Awsome! You got it already." Naruto yelled out as he walked up to the two.

The sudden loud voice threw her focus off and she fell head first at the ground, but before she hit the ground she felt two strong arms catch her. She looked up into vibrant blue eyes and suddenly found her self dazed. Realizing she was staring she quickly spoke up. "Th-thank you Naruto."

He set her on her feet. "No problem. Wouldn't want you getting hurt tonight." Naruto followed Kagome's gaze as she looked at the sun that was now just touching the skyline. "So Kakashi-sensai, is she done for the day?"

"Yes." He answered as he stood. "I guess I can let her go. You did well today Kagome."

"Thank you very mu" She suddenly felt dizzy and went week in the knees.

Naruto caught her so that she could lean on him. "Are you ok?"

She stood on her own again. "I'm fine. Just a little tired from the workout today. Must of used to much energy." She gave Naruto a pointed look that said that's not the whole story. "Like I was saying before thank you Kakashi. I really should go get some rest now." She turned her gaze back to Naruto. "Will you walk me home?"

"I'd love to." They said a quick good bye and took off at a rather fast speed for having someone that was supposed to be exhausted.

"Now where could they be off to in such a hurry?" Kakashi said to himself.

Kagome and Naruto picked up the speed even more after they were out of their teacher's site. "Naruto, I don't think we are going to make it. I can feel my energy fading fast."

Naruto took a quick look around. "Over there." He pointed to the large park that the flower garden they had gone to the night before resided in. "There should be some trees or brush or something that can hide you." They changed corse and looked for the tallest tree they could find within the immediate vicinity.

Quickly bounding up the tree they were almost near the top when Kagome became dizzy again and lost her footing. With lightening fast reflexes, Naruto reached out and grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. "Thanks again. What is that three times in one day I owe you?"

"Don't worry, I'll think of someway for you to pay me back." He gave her a devious smile and she smacked him on the shoulder. "What."

"I don't know, you just seemed like you deserved it." She said playfully. "This branch is fine. I should just stay here until it's over." They settled in on the branch and faced the sun as the last of it's rays disappeared behind the distant land. Kagome removed her bandana and kept her eyes strait forward, but Naruto looked at Kagome. He wasn't about to pass up an opportunity like watching a demon turn human.

Kagome felt her body pulse and gripped the bark of the tree. Her grip loosened as she felt her claws recede and she felt sick to her stomach as the second pulse came. She could feel her tail shrinking and her ears moving down to the sides of her head. A shutter passed over her and she felt like she would throw up. "Uhhhh, That sucked." 'Inuyasha made it look so painless. Then again he had been doing it his whole life.' She sighed. 'Now I will too... every month.' She wasn't thrilled about this prospect, but she pushed it to the back of her mind and turned to see Naruto's reaction. "So, What do you think."

He was staring at her with an awe struck look. 'Your beautiful, say it. Say it Naruto, just do it.' He gave her one of his large grins. "That was awesome! I mean it just looked so cool to watch!" Although he may have looked excited on the outside, he was kicking himself on the inside. _"Your hopeless."_ Naruto didn't give any argument over the coment.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She looked down at the ground and suddenly realized how high she was with out the aid of her demon strength. "Um, Naruto."

"Yeah."

"I think I might need your help getting down."

Naruto chucked a little. "Not used to acrobatics with out your demon powers?"

"You could say that." She answered.

"Don't worry." He placed his feet on the branch and kneeled in front of her. "Jump on."

'You have got to be kidding me.' She thought to herself as she tilted her head up at the sky. _"What's the matter, a little to familiar?"_ 'Every thing is a little to familiar. I just haven't decided wether that's good or bad yet.' She hesitantly climbed on his back and he started his decent to the ground. "As soon as we get down we need to get back to the apartment building before anyone gets a good look at me."

"That's a good point."

The two took off towards there homes together at a reasonably fast pace, but not so fast that they looked conspicuous. They decided blending into the background was a better tactic than running like mad men through the streets. This seemed to work rather well. In fact, they made it to about a block away from their destination before they encountered any trouble.

Kagome had been talking to Naruto and just happened to look past him to see who other than Kiba walking towards them. She quickly averted her gave and tried to hide behind Naruto. 'What is it with this boy and him running into me at bad times?'

"What's the matter." He asked her quietly.

"It's Kiba, Naruto. What am I supposed to do?" She whispered back.

Naruto quickly glanced to his right and sure enough, there was the nuisance himself. Whispering back to Kagome he told her, "Don't you worry about him. I don't think he's even noticed us yet. Just run as fast as you can to your room when I say go, ok?"

"Alright, but what are you going to do?"

Naruto smirked. "Make a distraction." He made a familiar hand sign. "Go... Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Ten Naruto's sprang up around them and Kagome took off as fast as her human legs could carry her. The many Narutos ran up to the unsuspecting Kiba and Akamaru.

The pair were quickly surrounded, making for a very unhappy Kiba. "What the hell Naruto! What are you doing."

"Why are you here?! You don't live anywhere near the apartments." Naruto demanded.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was on my way to see Kagome." He said nonchalantly, acting as though Naruto's behavior didn't bother him.

"Your date isn't until tomorrow. Why don't you leave the pore girl alone. Your practically stocking her."

"What!" Kiba yelled indignantly.

"You heard me, you track her down by her scent and give her unwanted attention. Why don't you just leave her alone."

Now Kiba sounded angry. "I didn't plan on coming here and fighting, but you know what? I don't mind in the least." He took a fighting stance. "I'll kick your jealous butt and then still go visit Kagome."

"Your wasting your time anyways. She isn't even here. She's training late with Kakashi-sensai." He said trying to sound convincing.

"Bull shit. Why else would you be throwing such a big fit if she weren't there?" He said skeptically.

"What ever. Don't believe me. I just wanted a reason to fight you. You were starting to piss me off." One of the rear Naruto's looked toward the apartment building doors to see no Kagome. 'Good she's out of sight.'

"If that's the way you want it then you got it."

Kagome made it to her suit and quickly unlocked the door. After then locking her self in she sat down to catch her breath. "That was entirely to close." She thought about what Naruto could be doing to stall. "I hope they don't hurt each other." She sat there near the door waiting to hear anyone coming. It wasn't before she heard footsteps and then a knock at her door. She stood up and looked though the peep whole. It was Naruto, but he was pretty banged up. She unlocked the door and flung it open. "Naruto! What happened to you?"

He smiled, but the blood from his nose made it not as comforting as Naruto had planed. "I showed him what for. He decided to turn around and go back to where ever he came from." He cracked his neck. "I'll give him one thing. He hits a lot harder than I remember."

"Oh, Naruto! Did you really have to fight him?" She asked concerned for the absent dog boy.

"Well if you would have rather I let him see you then.."

"No no, it's just that your hurt, and he must be hurt too." Concern was evident in her voice.

"Well your welcome. I'm going to my own room now. Have a nice night." His comment seemed a little on the bitter side to kagome.

Just as he closed his door Naruto heard a knock. He turned around and opened the door. "Yeah?"

"Naruto don't be that way. I was only concerned."

"For him?" He said looking away from her and walking farther inside.

"No." She replied as she followed him in and shut the door behind her. "For the both of you. That's just who I am. Take it or leave it."

His shoulder's relaxed and he let the edge slip from his voice. "Your right. I shouldn't be angry at you for being a caring person." he sat down at the table. "So what are you going to do for the rest of the night?"

"I really have no clue, but I don't feel like being alone. Would you mind if I staid with you?" She said wetting a wash cloth at his sink.

"All night?"

She sat down next to him and raised the wet cloth."If it's an inconvenience I don't have to."

"No, that's fine." She wiped away the blood from under his nose. "I can do that." He said reaching for the cloth.

She swatted his hand away. "Nonsense, it's the least I can do." She inspected his face and realized he had barely a mark left on him. "I see that your kitsune friend helps you heal faster than normal, much faster."

"Yeah I guess that's a plus, huh?" A small silence fell between the two making Naruto uncomfortable. "Sooo, what did you want to do."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you could tell me about some of your adventures as a ninja." She rested her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand as a child would intent on hearing a story.

"You really want to hear about my life?" He said skeptically. Some people didn't give him the time of day and she wanted to know about his life experiences.

"If you don't mind."

"I'd like to." Naruto started by telling her of his very first real mission and how, unknowing to him at the time it was the first time Kyuubi's power actually came to him. Although he didn't summon it himself and he also told her of how Haku's death effected him. He entertained her with this and that of funny storied about his group and amazing tales of giant frogs, snakes, and slugs. This went on until she started to nod off from being to tired from the last couple days of training and lack of sleep.

He watched her head bob slightly again and smiled. "Kagome, why don't you just go to sleep in my bed."

She sat up strait, but her eyes were still very heavy. "No, I'm fine. Really." His look told her that he didn't believe her. "I'm having fun."

"I'm glad, but you need some rest. I will watch over you if you are worried." He stood and reached out a hand.

She reluctantly took his hand and he helped her onto her tired feet. "You don't have to do that. I'm sure I'll be ok, but won't you need somewhere to sleep? I'm just next door." She started to wobble, almost falling asleep on her feet.

"I'll be fine just lie down, sleepy head, before you fall over and pull me down with you." He helped her the few feet to the bed.

She sighed as soon as she laid down on the crisp cool sheets. "Mmmm."

"And she's out." 'She must have been really tired.' _"Doesn't surprise me. She's been training hard the last couple of days and now she's just a weak human."_ 'Hey! I resent that.' Naruto sat down on a small couch on the side of the room._"And."_ 'Yeah yeah, you don't care. I got ya.' He leaned his head against the wall. 'Now I feel really tired all of a sudden. Guess I could catch a few z's too.' He turned his head to look at the young woman in his bead."Good night Kagome." She mumbled and seemed to snuggle into the pillow a little more. He smiled softly and closed his eyes.

"Finally." Kyuubi said as his form molded to his humanoid self when Naruto feel asleep. "I thought they would never go to sleep." He was again attired in his formal silk outfit of black and white. "I've been thinking over this for two days and I think I can alter the Dreamer's Eye Jutsu to suit my purpose." He sat down and made a similar hand sign to the one he had made before. Where the first one had resembled a mix between the dragon and rooster symbol this new sign looked more like the dragon and the rat. "Dreamer's Mind Possession." This time his eyes were not closed and if there were any onlookers they would have seen his already crimson eyes glowing a brilliant cherry red.

His attempt was met with a new obstacle. 'She has put a mental barrier into place. It's futile however.' With a little added pressure he made a hole through her inexperienced barrier . He found her consciousness and pulled it away from her own mind and into his dark prison. As his focus subsided and his eyes faded to their natural color he looked down to see a seemingly sleeping girl in his arms.

Kagome found herself waking in a strange and dark new place. It took her no time flat to realize that someone was holding her. She was reluctant to look up, but whoever was holding her had on very soft silk. "Naruto?"

"Guess again."

IVX: It seems Kyuubi will finally get his face to face with thanks for all the rerviews and as always i hope you liked it... ^_~


	10. In Your Mind's Eye

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine. IVX... ^_~

~Ch. 10 - In Your Minds Eye~

Kagome found herself waking in a strange and dark new place. It took her no time flat to realize that someone was holding her. She was reluctant to look up, but whoever was holding her had on very soft silk. "Naruto?"

"Guess again."

Kagome slowly turned at an awkward position to see who was holding her. 'He looks familiar. Wait, I know where I've seen him before, but that would mean.' She jumped up from his lap and he let her go with no resistance. "Kyuubi?"

The hansom man stood up and straitened himself out. "A pleasure to meet you." He said with a suave bow.

"But how did you get out." She took a look around. "And where are we?"

"I did not, as you say, get out. This " He made a sweeping motion around him with an arm. " is where I reside."

"You mean I'm... inside Naruto?"

"In a matter of speaking. Though, technically, only your conscious mind is here." He informed her.

"Ooook, but how" She stopped mid sentence and seem to be listening for something. "Kyuubi, why don't I hear the voices?"

"You were right. It does sound as though your crazy." She pouted about his coment, but he smiled at her ever so slightly sending a tingle down her spine. "Like I said, only your conscious mind is here with me, your subconscious mind is still dreaming in your body. What ever the voices may be..." He looked at her expectantly for a moment to see if she would fill him in, but she didn't so he continued. "They shouldn't notice your absence."

"That's amazing." she said in awe. "Why didn't you just do that the first time instead of coming into my mind?"

"I had no jutsu to do that at that time. This was the first time I have ever attempted this particular technique."

"What! Naruto's right you are going to mess someone up doing stuff like that." She huffed, but then gave him a small smile. "But, it is impressive that you came up with this on such short notice."

"As long as I have been alive, if I hadn't then I would have been ashamed." He walked towards her, closing the distance she had put between them. He circled around her once and came to a stop in front of her. "I take it this is your original form then?"

"What do you mean?" She said nervously.

"In that dream of yours you started as a human and then turned half demon without a setting or rising sun and if I'm not mistaken, which I rarely am, your opponent also said you gave up your 'power' for claws and teeth." He looked her up and down. "While you are pleasing tp the eyes, for a human, I think I like you better in your other form." He reached his hand out towards the distant darkness and made a hand motion as though he were lifting a heavy ball. Suddenly, out of no where, a horizon formed as the warm morning sun rose at an unearthly speed. Kagome just stared at the beauty of it. "Much better."

"Huh." She turned back to look at him and noticed a few strands of silver hair floated past her vision. She then looked at her clawed hands and reached up to feel fuzzy triangular ears. "But, how did you make me change?"

"You were human because you went to sleep human. I gave you a visual aid that would stimulate a change." She looked like she didn't understand so he sighed and sat down in a chair that Kagome hadn't noticed before. "Have a seat, I can see this may take a while." His tone was a little condescending. "I will entertain your need for knowledge, for now. Only because it has been so very long since I have entertained a female at all."

"But where?" she looked around as she asked and realized there was suddenly a cushy chair behind her as well and took a seat. "Where did this come from? I could have swore it wasn't here a moment ago."

"One thing at a time girl." He rubbed his temple. "The chair, I manifested. Although to me this prison is a tangible area I am actually inside of Naruto's body and mind. I am apart of him so to speak. Now that he is asleep I can use his powers of the subconscious, by tapping into them, in order to bring some life to this dreary place." A fluid motion of his hand was all that was need and they were quickly surrounded by tall trees and lush foliage. The two red chairs they were sitting on stood out in stark contrast to the brilliant green hues around them.

"It's beautiful, much better than the empty darkness." Kagome commented more to herself as she looked around.

"Yes, it is ashamed I cannot do the same throughout the day. It was only recently that I acquire the ability to do this and I do miss the forest so." For a second he looked every part the sad caged animal he was, but it was only a fleeting moment and it was gone before Kagome was even sure she saw it.

"That's awful. To be trapped in here." she tried to sound sympathetic.

"I would be lying if I said I did not deserve it." He gave quite a evil smirk at that.

Kagome gave him an astonished look. It wasn't everyday a male demon admitted something like that. Male demons, above all other males, were the worst when it came to posturing. Though the look he gave her made her unsure just how regretful he was about it.

"Now where were we." he tapped his chin. "Oh yes, the conscious mind is tricky. That is why most tend to lean toward controlling the body vs controlling the mind when learning such jutsu. In your case, you saw yourself as human and you would remain that way until either you woke up looking different or you were stimulated."

Kyuubi said the last word a little more seductively than needed as far as Kagome was concerned, but it didn't stop here from breaking eye contact in slight embarrassment. For what she wasn't sure. "But I changed in my dream like you said."

"This is true, but just like I can only borrow the ability to change my surroundings when my host is asleep, you can only change in your dreams. As I said before, it is tricky" A deep growl of a laugh sounded from his chest as he watched her scratch her head in a very un-lady like fashion.

"What's so funny. I'm just trying to think about it all and how if everything is so difficult or 'tricky', as you put it, then why were you able to do what you did? Bringing me here and all."

"It would take years to make you understand and I'm afraid I have neither the time nor the patience for that at the moment. Just suffice with the knowledge that as old as I am I am confident in my abilities not to upset your, already fragile, mental state." he said jokingly, but with out the joking tone in his voice.

Kagome got a little insulted at the comment. "Hey now, that's not nice! _You_ make Naruto here voices too."

He only smirked at her as he leaned back in his chair and held the side of his head up lazily on his fist. "So tell me. How did you come to be a half breed."

She crossed her arms and turned her head away from him. "I was born with it, like I said before."

"Your lying." His tone was flat yet left no room for argument. "Now tell me what really happened."

She deflated a little. "I... can't. I'll get in trouble."

Kyuubi leaned forward in his chair and glanced around. "With who? There is no one else here." She looked down in her lap and fiddled with her fingers. "It's only fair. I told you what you wanted to hear now give me what I want."

Kagome looked up at him with moist eyes. "I made a mistake and lost everything I had left..."

*the next morning

Sakura had gone to get Kagome to find her something to wear for the festival. She felt it was the least she could do because of the way she had originally felt about this caring girl. She knocked on Kagome's door a couple of times, but no one answered. "Maybe Naruto will know where she is." Sakura moved a few feet to the left and, again, knocked in hopes someone would be home.

A groggy Naruto sleepily dragged himself over to his door to greet the sleep interrupter. "Who is it." He asked as he opened the door.

"Hi Naruto." Sakurra said this loud enough to wake the sleeping half demon in the bed, who until then, was unnoticed in the background being covered with the sheets.

Kagome sat up and stretch, her ears lying against her head as she yawned. "I feel like I didn't get a wink of sleep."

Sakura's first reaction was to blush and look away. "Naruto, I'm sooo sorry I just wanted to..." She realized something and quickly looked back in Kagome's direction.

"It's not what it looks like, Sakura." He panicked. "I swear!"

Kagome in the mean time saw the pink haired girl staring at her and realized exactly what she was staring at. She put a hand on top of her head and felt no bandana. 'My ears! Oh no!' She frantically tried to hide them. First with her hands and then with a pillow. She settled with throwing the covers over herself like a child hiding from the boogeyman. 'Maybe she'll just go away' _"Sure she will... idiot"_

Naruto in the mean time, who hadn't noticed this behind him, was still trying to explain why Kagome had slept in his apartment and Sakura was just gawking in Kagome's direction. Sakura pushed Naruto out of the way and walk toward the bed.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Naruto whined after being pushed.

Sakura didn't answer him she just walked up to the bed, grabbed the sheets and pulled them aside. Kagome smiled awkwardly and waved slightly. "Um, hi?"

Naruto, seeing that she didn't have her head covered on, for once didn't have anything to say and just shut the door, sliding down on it to sit on the floor. "Oh shit."

Sakura looked furious when she turned around to look at Naruto. "Yeah you better be worried foxy!" She stomped over to him and he stood up to meet her. "Why would you keep something like this" she pointed at Kagome who was now getting out of the bed, "from me?" She frowned. "Dose Kakashi sensai even know?!"

"Of course he does Sakura." He had his hand up in a peaceful manner.

"Yeah right. Like I'm supposed to believe you now?" She said angrily.

Kagome felt now would be as good a time as any to jump in the conversation. "He's telling the truth." Sakura looked at her with scepticism. "Honestly." Kagome held up her left hand. "Kakashi was even the one who brought me to the Hokage to ask if I could train and live here. We can go ask him if you like."

"No, it's alright." Sakura hung her head. "I guess I believe you. I don't think something like that would have got past Kakashi sensai. Now I know what you were doing with the Hokage that night." She looked at Naruto sadly. "All I want to know is why, Naruto. Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me?"

"Sakura, don't be upset. I was going to tell you, just not yet. We thought it would be better if you got to know her before finding out. We didn't know how you and Sasuke would react."

"Please don't be mad with Naruto because of me. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." Kagome said with genuine concern.

"Don't worry about it. I think I can understand. I just hope that since we're team mates now Kagome, you'll trust me more in the future." Sakura's face lightened up. "Well, after that shocking revilation I guess I should tell you why i originaly came to find you huh? I came to get Kagome to get her an outfit and hairdo for the festival tonight." She walked over to Kagome and grabbed both ears and wiggled them. "But I think I might have to do her hair myself." Naruto smiled and Sakura and Kagome giggled together.

Kagome turned to look at Sakura. "So your not upset to have a demon on your team."

Sakura contemplated her answer for a minute. "Well, even from the beginning something creeped me out about you, but at least now I know I wasn't imagining the funny feeling you were giving me. Also if Naruto and Kakashi trust you then I have no choice because I trust them." She smiled at Naruto. "Besides, I think it will do him some good to talk to someone who might understand his problem."

"Well thank you for not hating me. It means a lot." Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out her bandana, tying it around her head. "So, since I'm awake, why don't we go outfit shopping."

"Great. Naruto, would you like to come to." Naruto gave her a frown. "Oh, come on. I think you would look nice dressed up."

"Yeah Naruto. Please." Kagome added.

Naruto sighed. "I don't really..."

"Great." One girl grabbed each arm. "Let's go." They said in unison.

Naruto reached toward his door as they dragged him away. "But what about breakfaaassst?!"

A little while later the trio were sitting at a cafe. Naruto whining about food made the women stop for breakfast. The two girls ate small snacks while they watched Naruto devour a rather large breakfast. After Naruto finally finished Sakura stood up trying to get the small group moving. "Are you happy now?" She asked Naruto.

"Very." He said contentedly as he patted his belly.

"Good. Now we can go shopping." Sakura said.

"Awww, Sakura. Do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes."

"Won't you come with us Naruto? You're already out any ways and you can tell us what you think we look good in." She smiled when he silently gave in and stood up.

They tried a women's kimono shop first, but didn't find anything they liked, so they decided to go to a place next where they could find Naruto something. Naruto didn't find this idea to appealing, but it was two against one and he eventually conceded again. Instead of going to one of the main clothing shop they went to an out of the way place that had vintage clothes for both men and women. The three split up to look at different things for them selves, the girls also keeping a look out for clothes for the reluctant male of the shopping group.

Kagome had been looking for a while, but hadn't found anything she liked yet in the unorganized store. Something in a trunk that was half propped open caught her eye. She walked over to it and kneeled down on the ground. As she opened it, the outfit that lay before her eyes made her gasp. 'It's just like his.' She thought to herself. _"Who's"_ 'Oh, nobody. Forget about it.' Kagome tried to blank the thoughts of the night before out of the forefront of her mind. As long as she kept up the barrier that Kyuubi had taught her to hide certain memories then all she had to do was not concentrate on them and the jewel would never know of their encounter. She reached down and carefully unfolded the top section of the black silk outfit. It felt soft and smooth as she ran her fingers along the white trim. As she moved it around in her hands she could see subtle black patterns that were only apparent if the light hit them just right. She places it back in the small chest and carried to where Naruto was.

Naruto was leaning against a wall until he saw Kagome coming and then quickly busied himself, trying to make it seem like he was actually looking. Kagome came up and swatted him on the shoulder playfully. "What?"

"Stop pretending. I know you're not really trying." She said.

"Alright you caught me." He watched as she sat a chest down. "What you got there?"

"Something for you. I saw it and just knew it was meant for you." She opened it and moved out of the way.

He held up the outfit and looked it over. "It is nice I guess." _"Buy it."_ ' Why would you care?' _"Trust me. See the look on her face."_ Naruto looked at her hopeful face as he held it up to him. 'What about it.' _"She adores it."_ ' It's not like I'm going to this stupid festival anyways. You should be against going more than anyone.' _" Maybe we should go this festival and show the dog boy up. Win her heart and show him who is the dominant male."_

"So do you like it?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"It's... very nice." He smiled warmly at her.

"That's wonderful, now go try it on." She pushed him to the dressing screens.

"Hey." Naruto protested as he was shoved into the small dressing area. "Weird girls and there shopping." Naruto mumbled as he got undressed.

Kagome went to get Sakura who was holding a pink kimono folded in her arms. "Sakura."

She turned to greet Kagome. "Hey, look what I found." She held up the garment. It had a subtle transition from light pink at the top to deep red at the bottom of the kimono and it's sleeves. Pink sakura petals seemed to float on some unknown wind appearing more bold the farther into the red they went and tying the pink into the darker part of the dress.

"Oh Sakura, It's perfect for you. It even matches your hair."

"Thanks. I really like it."

"The reason I came to get you was so you can see Naruto when he comes out." Sakura followed her to the dressing area.

"You actually got him to try something on?" She asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, no fight or anything." She said proudly.

"Wow."

"Shhh. He's coming out." She whispered.

Naruto stepped out from behind the screen still looking down to make some final adjustments to the fancy clothes he wasn't used to wearing.

The girls made the wolf whistle and Naruto looked up a little red faced. "Meow!" Sakura teased.

"What's cookin good looking." Kagome added on, although a little more shyly than Sakura's comment. None the less she was wearing a large grin.

"Fine." Naruto stuck his nose in the air. "If you're gonna ack like this I'm not going."

"We were just being nice." Said Kagome

.

"You mean you were actually going to go with out a fight?" Asked Sakura.

"I wouldn't be buying an out fit if I wasn't planning on going." He added in a salty voice.

"OK, ok. I just thought we would have to push you to go. That or have you bound and gaged." She joked.

"Ha ha ha." He tuned around and went to change back into his normal clothes.

Kagome walked up to the screen as Sakura walked away to find a dress for her. "Naruto?"

"What?" He sounded grumpy.

"You really do look nice in it." She walked away before he had a chance to comment.

Behind the screen Naruto was silently smiling. _"I told you."_

"This is kind of depressing. Everyone else has something to wear except for me." Kagome felt like she had been through every piece of clothing in the store. Even the children's and men's sections.

"Did I hear you say your having trouble finding something dear." A kind looking elderly lady walked over to Kagome.

"Yeah, are you the store owner?" She asked.

"Yes I am and you look like someone with very particular taste."

"I guess so, but I guess I'm just having trouble matching my look to an outfit." She said in slight despair.

"I think I know just what you need." The old lady said with a wink. "Follow me."

Kagome followed her to the back of the shop and through a door. In a secluded room the store woman turned on a dim light. The room had a few extravagant Kimono, but what caught her eye was hanging on the back wall. "Oh my. It's amazing."

"I thought you would like it." She watched Kagome get closer to admire the fine work of art. "I know it is more of a winter Kimono, but given your beautiful white hair, I think no matter what season you wear it you would be the talk of the party."

"Thank you very much." The kimono she was looking at was a pure white silk that was reminiscent of an ancient ink painting. There were subtle hints of a winter landscape in the distance, but the main focus was of a snowy bonzai like tree, it's dark twisted branches in stark contrast to the white on it's surroundings. As Kagome drew closer to it she couldn't believe the intricate detail that was involved. A sold black obi and silvery white cord hung next to it. Kagome looked at the price labeled on the wall. She then took out her money and, remembering what Naruto had told her earlier about the strange currency, she realized she had no where near enough. Her face was down hearted, but before she had a chance to turn the lady down the door swung open.

"There you are." It was Naruto. "We were wondering if you found anything yet or if you wanted to go somewhere else to look." The sad expression as she looked back at the Kimono on the wall and then turned back to him did not escape his attention.

"It's ok we can go now." She apologized to the shop keeper and left the room and finding Sakura the three left the store after paying for the two outfits.

Naruto trailed behind for a minute and suddenly spoke up. "You guys I think I forgot something back at the vintage store. I'll be right back." He took off and didn't show up again for quite some time.

The girls had already been through another store before he caught up. "Naruto. Where have you been." Sakura scalded.

"I was looking at a couple more things at the store." He shrugged. He was carrying an extra bag.

Sakura turned her attention back to Kagome. "It's ok Kagome. Maybe we can find something of mine for you to wear."

"What's the matter. Couldn't find anything?" Naruto asked them.

"I just don't have enough money for anything I like." Kagome answered sadly.

"Well I'm glad."

"Naruto, that's not very nice." Sakura huffed.

"Well if she had found something then I would have to return this." He pulled out a decorative red box from one of his bags and handed it over to Kagome.

Kagome just looked shocked for a moment. "Naruto..."

"Just take it."

Kagome took the box from him and opened it. Sure enough it was the kimono from the back room of the vintage store. "You really shouldn't have."

Sakura leaned over her to look at it. "Whoa, that looks expensive."

Kagome was still staring at the beautiful garment. "Really expensive. Naruto you have to let me pay you back." She pleaded as she looked up at him.

"No way." She tried to object but he wouldn't let her. "I know what it's like to be an outcast with to few friends. It makes me feel good to do this for you. Just think of this as my way of welcoming you into your new life." He smiled widely at her. "Besides I already found you this to go with it." He reached in the bag again and pulled out a much smaller box. He opened it and handed her a skinny silver hair comb with three different length rows of black dangling jewels.

"Naruto thank you so much." She placed the comb on the kimono and handed it to Sakura. She then jumped at Naruto giving him a warm hug. "Thank you thank you thank you." She emphasized her excitement by bouncing up and down while still hugging him tightly.

As she pulled away Naruto cleared his throat. "There is one condition." He leaned in closer to her face. "You have to give me at least one dace at the festival."

"You have your self a deal." She took back the box from Sakura and gathering all their things they made there way to the hot spring.

When they arrived Naruto felt how light his frog had become and decided to save the rest of his money. "I think I better not spend anymore money today. Otherwise I won't be able to do anything at the festival." Naruto said his good byes and started to walk away. The girls were going to get a private room, so they weren't worried that anyone would see Kagome. As he neared the exit to the spring area he noticed a certain toad sage across the way. At first he kept walking, but then he thought 'Jiraiya! What if he's here to do "research"' _"That wouldn't be good for Kagome."_

Jiraiya had come back to the Leaf Village for the festival, but being in the village of lovely ladies he decided to do some research for his book. He had just found a good spot when he noticed a dust cloud coming strait for him. "Is that, Naruto?"

"Don't do it Pervy Sage!" Naruto flung himself at Jiraiya intent on tackling him.

IVX: Yay. I love writing this story. Any who... Next chapter will fiiinaly be the festival and we get to see the gang all dressed up. Dancing, fun and ...anger? Yup, it's all comming up in the next installment of ETK... ^_~


	11. The Festival of the Fox

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine.

~ Ch. 11 - The Festival of the Fox ~

"Don't do it Pervy Sage!" Naruto flung himself at Jiraiya intent on tackling him.

Jiraiya ducked just in time and Naruto went head first into the wall behind him. He turned to look at the crumpled teen on the ground. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto quickly jumped up as if he hadn't gotten a facial from the hard wall and pointed at Jiraiya. " You need to go, now!"

"Well it's nice to see you again too. What's the problem here?" He knew Naruto didn't like his work with the ladies, but he didn't usually act so aggressive about it.

"You just have to go. Do your research somewhere else you perverted old man." Naruto looked very serious.

Jiraiya glanced back towards the bathing houses and Naruto moved to stand in his line of vision. Jiraiya's face lit up. "Oh, I think I know what's going on here. You have a girlfriend in there, don't you?"

"N,no... just friends and I can't let you see them... see them n..." the thought of them naked together made it impossible for him to spit out what he meant and he just got all flustered.

"Alright, Naruto, as a favor to you. I will put my writing references on hold, but are you sure you wouldn't rather join me than run me off? What's the matter? Why are your cheeks turning red?" He teased.

"Just go Jiraiya!"

"Calling me by my real name. You must be upset. Don't worry, I'm going, but if you change your mind I'll be getting a drink. You know the place." He slowly walked off as Naruto calmed himself and followed him a little ways off making sure he left the hot spring area. 'Hm. Who ever was in there must be special to him. He was pretty upset.'

The girls sank into their own private hot spring and sighed at it's relaxing heat. Both had a long week and the hot water was a welcome retreat. Sakura looked across the small area to where Kagome was leaning her head back against a large rock with her eyes closed. She didn't want to look at her oogle her, she couldn't help but stare. Her demon features were out in the open and they were fascinating. The fuzzy ears on top of her head were one thing, but what really had her captivated at the moment was the fluffy white tail half floating on top of the water. It was slowly swishing back and froth as though Kagome were a content cat. She saw Kagome's head move and quickly looked away.

Kagome had caught the quick movement as she opened her eyes and looked at her still dry and floating tail. She sunk it with her hand, soaking it completely. "If I'm bothering you I can cover up."

"No, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stair I was just curious. It was rude of me." She apologized.

"It's ok." She smiled. "That seems to be the usual reaction apparently." She laughed. "You should have seen Kiba when he first saw me move my tail. He was like a hyper little kid or should I say pup."

Sakura laughed and then furrowed her eyebrows. "So Kiba knows too."

"Yeah, but don't feel left out again. It was an accident. That's why I'm going to the festival with him. He kind of black mailed me." She grabbed some herbal soap and started to clean her tail.

"That's not good. What if he does it again?"

"I didn't think about that. I really don't know." Kagome ran her claws though the fur, rinsing the soap out, as she thought about it.

"Well that explains why Kiba angered Naruto so bad. Naruto obviously likes you."

Kagome blushed, but it didn't show. The hot water had already turned her skin a healthy pink. "Do you really think so?"

Sakura nodded. "A guy doesn't buy that kind of stuff for just any girl."

"Guess I don't have to much experience in a normal girl boy relationship. One guy I knew got me weird medical gifts, another could barely admit any feelings and another practicaly salked me." She giggled. "He just started calling me _his woman_ one day."

"You've had three boyfriends already?"

"No not really. I kinda had one, but I messed that up something bad." Her voice was sad and Sakura decided to change the subject.

"So, what about tonigh? How would you like me to do your hair?"

Kagome was caught of guard at the quick topic change. "Uh, I guess it would have to be similar to a traditional updo to try and hide my ears."

Sakura looked at Kagome's beautiful long hair. "I'm pretty good with hair, but it could be hard for me to hold all that hair up. Don't worry. I'll figure out a way for it to work so we can use the hair piece he bought for you."

"Thanks... Sakura?"

"What?"

"Do you have a date tonight?"

"No, but I'm always holding out just incase this one person should ever change his mind."

"I know how that feels, so who is the lucky guy?"

Sakura paused for a moment. "Sasuke."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've always liked him." she said shyly.

"Well I'm not one to talk, but if you tell him how you feel and he doesn't give you an answer or doesn't feel the same way you should go with someone else. Life is **to short **and if it was ment to be it will come in time. No use wasting time waiting. Besides you might make him jealous and spur him into gear."

"Yeah, I know. I just can't help it I guess. We will be going as a group tonight so I'll have company one way or the other. I just can't see myself with anyone else."

"I got ya. It's ok. Like I said. I can understand that one."

* After sunset the festival area

A good portion of streets had been set up with activities and food stands. Paper lanterns hung all around, decorating the whole area with soft, colorful lights. Even the same park Naruto and Kagome had visited twice this week already had been decorated. Naruto stood on a bridge waiting for his female companions to show up. He hoped they would come soon though because he felt awkward enough being here at all, but even more so being by himself. Another unkind glance was thrown his way by an older gentleman and Naruto just turned away and fidgeted with his silky hori. _"Would you calm down already." _Kyuubi complained. "Where are they?" he muttered to him self.

"Where are who?"

Naruto turned to see Jiraiya standing behind him. "Oh, Hi Pervy Sage" he said softly.

Jiraiya ignored the comment. He had long ago gave up on correcting him on the nick name. "I didn't think I would see you here Naruto. What changed your mind this year? Wouldn't be your girl friend from the hot springs would it?"

"Would you leave it alone." He huffed. "She's ...not my girlfriend."

"Oh so it is a girl." He said waving his eyebrows.

"A new team mate. Her name is Kagome and her and Sakura all but dragged me out to get an outfit to come.

"But I can see they didn't have to drag you here. I take it they are who you are waiting for."

"Yeah, but they're late." He crossed his arms and pouting alittle.

"So your taking two girls to the festival huh?" he gave Naruto an aproving, yet _some how _slightly perverted, look. "You sly dog you." He patted him on the back. "I'm proud of you Naruto! Maybe my charms with the ladies are wearing off on you."

Naruto shrugged him off and jumped to face him. "Would you get off it already!"

"Naruto?"

The two turned to face Kagome's voice. Before them were two visions of beauty. Sakura was vibrant in her bright colors and had her hair in a youthful up do. Sakura flowers, which were out of season, seemed to be woven though out her pink hair. Compliments of Kagome's unique ability. Kagome, however, was the opposite end of the spectrum. The abundance of white reflected the soft light of the paper lanterns giving her an ethereal glow. An extravagant up do sat atop her head with a dainty silver hair comb, the black jewels cascading down the left side of her hair. Some hair had been left down covering where her "ears" should be and some locks were curled in spirals. Her tail was hidden under the beautiful garment and the only striking color contrast was in her aqua eyes that stood in stark contrast to the rest of her. Kagome walked up to Naruto shyly. "So what do you think?" She turned in a small circle.

Naruto smiled softly. "I think it's the best money I've ever spent. You're beautiful Kagome. Both of you are very pretty tonight. I'm glad I came."

"Thank you." The girls said in unison.

Sakura turned to greet Jiraiya. "Hello Jiraiya-sama. Did you come back to the village for the festival?"

"Of course Sakura. With such visions of beauty running around, what self respecting man could stay away." He turned to the other girl. "You must be Kagome. Naruto and I were just talking about you." Naruto gave him a warning look to behave. "It's nice to meet you." He politely bowed.

Kagome bowed back. "It's nice to meet you Jiraiya."

"Well I have a lot to do tonight and not enough time to do it in, so I will let you three be on your way. Have fun." He turned to leave, but before he did he whispered to Naruto. "If that girl isn't yours, I'd fix that if I were you." With that said he left to enjoy the festivities and of course the women.

"How do you know him Naruto?" Kagome asked trying to make small talk as they walked to the game area.

"He is kind of like a mentor. He's the one I told you about with the frogs. With out him I wouldn't be nearly as strong as I am now."

"That's good... so he's strong I tke it?"

Sakura answered. "He is one of the legendary Sannin."

"What's that."

The other two stopped to gawk at her. Naruto spoke up. "You really didn't stay in contact with the human world did you?"

"Shhhh!" Sakura scalded. "Keep it down."

"I'm sorry Kaogme." He wispered. "I guess I forgot to tell you about that part."

"No harm no foul." She looked around. "Well, there's no sign of my "date", so why don't we play a game or something while we wait."

"Sounds like a plan." said a deep calm voice off to their right. The group turned to see Sasuke walking up to them "You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun without me did you?" He was clad in a formal black outfit similar to Naruto's only it was decorated with a twisting red dragon.

"Glad you decided to join us." Kagome commented kindly.

"I only came because I heard you might need some help getting out of a date." He stepped a little closer than necessary. "The only problem is. To keep him away I had to convince him that I was your... special someone. So I suppose we should keep up the appearance of dating. At least for the night. I hope I'm not intruding. I was just trying to help."

Kagome looked confused for a moment. "No, it's ok. Thank you for your help, but you really didn't need to."

"Yeah, why did you help." Naruto said trying to keep his anger in check. 'He already stole Sakura's heart why dose he have to go after Kagome.' _"It's the classic case of only wanting what one can't have. Don't let him steal her away."_

"I thought I would help our new teammate out of a bad situation." he turned back to Kagome and offered her his arm. " Though I am interested what the whole black mail situation was about."

Kagome took his arm hesitantly and threw Naruto an apologetic look. "I'll tell you another time Sasuke. Let's all just enjoy the night." Sasuke tugged her forward and the two took the lead leaving more than one jealous team mate behind them.

Naruto and Sakura followed them to a nearby game stand where Sasuke promised to win the big prize for her. The other two stood back a bit and Naruto leaned over to Sakura. In a low voice he asked, "Did you tell him about Kiba and the black mail?"

She shook her head no. "I figured you did, but if it isn't either of us who told him..."

"Kagome could have, but I don't remember the two of them ever being alone together." he scratched his head.

"And he sure is acting weird. I mean this is the first time he's acted this way towards a girl, faking it or not. It's just not his style."

The night went on rather uneventful after the dartboard-game owner refused to let a ninja play, lest he be cleaned out of prizes. The group ate some different carnival foods and played some other games while talking about the recent events around the village. They later found themselves in a section of the festival for dancing. Kagome had wanted to go to pay back Naruto the dance she owed him, but so far Sasuke had occupied all of her time. Finally she convinced him she was thirsty and sent him to get her a drink. To her luck, a slow song was on and she walked over to where Naruto was sitting.

Kagome held out her hand. "May I have this dance sir." She tried to smile to cheer up his disposition.

"What's the matter, can't find Sasuke?" He was jealous and it was showing.

Kagome's eyebrows raised in concern. "Naruto don't be that way. This was Sasuke's idea and he is apparently hard to get away from."

He stood up. "You didn't look miserable."

"No, he's trying to show me a good time. I can't be rude. Now let me give you that dance I owe you." She pleaded softly.

Sakura sighed from across the table, "Would you just go already Naruto."

Naruto didn't take her hand he just walked out onto the dance floor and Kagome followed him. He just stood there for a minute with Kyuubi yelling at him. _"You idiot, just get over it. She is trying to give us the attention. I think it's all that Sasuke."_ 'She looked happy enough dancing with him.' Kyuubi just mentally threw his arms in the air.

Kagome sighed. 'I just can't have it easy when it comes to guys can I.' _"Karma..."_ 'Oh shut up. I think you like tormenting me.' She mentally sighed. ' I'm not going to waist this whole night on Sasuke.' She grabbed his arm and forced his hand to her waist surprising him at her aggressiveness. She pulled him in close, so close they were flush against each other. She flashed him a coy smile and waited for him to lead.

The blood drained from his face for a moment when she forced him against her. He swallowed hard and tried to ignore Sakura giggling at the look on his face. To tell the truth he had never danced with a girl before and he was unsure what to do. "Um, Kagome." He lowered his head to her ear. "I don't really know how to dance." Kyuubi felt like smaking a hand over his face. _"The suaveness never stops with you."_

Kagome smiled and started to move. "It's easy see."

After the two fell into a steady sway Naruto decided to make up with his dance pertner. "Kagome, I'm sorry I got mad. It's just that I, well you know..."

"Like me?"

Naruto seemed caught unawares. "Is it that obvious?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, apparently so." They danced in silence for a moment before she spoke again. "But you know what."

"What?" He asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder and he leaned his cheek lightly against her hair. "I like you too."

Sasuke had come back with Kagome's drink shortly after they started to dance and watched them emotionlessly. As the song was getting ready to end he went over to a musician and slipped him some ryo and the name of a song.

He walked over to Naruto and Kagome. "Having fun."

"Hi Sasuke, oh you have my drink, thank you. I was dying of thirst."

As Kagome took a drink Sasuke just stared down Naruto who in turn gave him a frown. Sasuke took the cup from Kagome and handed it to Naruto as the song he requested started. "Take this for us won't you Naruto. Come on Kagome, I must dance with you for this song."

Naruto just about crushed the cup in his hand as his rival dragged Kagome off.

"Sasuke I don't think I could possibly dance another dance. I'm getting tired." She saw the look on Naruto's face when she had been pulled farther onto the dace floor. Not to mention the music sounded something akin to a tango and she didn't think she could pull off what she had seen people do to these dances.

"Nonsense, it will be fun. Last one," he looked into her eyes. "I promise."

"I guess, but I'm not sure I know how." She said hesitantly.

"Just trust me." As he said this his eyes suddenly flashed to red.

Kagome absently noticed the three dots in each eye. 'How beautiful...' She seemed to hear the jewel trying to talk to her, but she was to focused on his dangerously alluring eyes.

Naruto sat down with an equally upset Sakura as they watched Sasuke skillfuly glide Kagome around the dance floor in a very provocative dance. Kagome had loosened her Kimono to let a leg out of a slit, allowing her the movement needed for the dance. Many people stopped to watch the two. They looked like a professional dance team, but something caught Naruto's eye. "Cheater." he hissed. "He's using his Sharingan to dance." He muttered under his breath.

Sakura folded her arms. "Wish he would dance with me like that."

Sauske pulled Kagome to him at a climax in the song and she lifted her knee to his side. Sasuke chose this time to send a subtle smirk to Naruto. Naruto stood up a little violently causing his chair to knock over.

"Naruto calm down." Sakura tried to reason. "It's just a dance. I don't like it either, but it isn't hurting anything."

Kagome, after being half twirled leaned her back into Sasuke. Her arms wound behind her head to his neck and she turned her head to the side as he dipped his head down to graze his lips against her neck.

"That's it! I've seen enough. She obviously has more than enough company for the night. I'm leaving. He stormed out of the small plaza they were in and made his way back to the apartment building. _"Don't let him win!"_ 'Just shut up! I don't care anymore.'

Sakura had tried to stop him from leaving, but to no avail. By the time she looked back to the dance floor both Kagome and Sasuke were gone. "Great, just great."

"Sakura, what a very nice surprise to see you here. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, hi Lee. Yeah, it seems all my friends have left me here by myself." She sighed.

"Do not worry Sakura. I will keep you company this fine evening. Please join me to the remembrance ceremony. It will be starting soon." He smiled widely at her.

"Thank you Lee. That would be nice." she said, smiling softly at him.

Naruto lay on his building's roof watching as the lanterns lifted into the air and filled the sky with hundreds of shimmering lights. He reached into his hori and pulled out a small box. Kagome had slipped something into his shirt when they were dancing and told him not to look until later. "Guess this count's as later." He said bitterly. When he looked at the box it said 'Happy Birthday Naruto.' His face softened. Inside he saw a deadly looking blue flower. Same as the one she had when they first met. He pulled out the metallic blossom and a thin red line formed on one of his fingers. "These things are really sharp." Under where the flower had been there was a note. He unfolded it and it read:

Naruto,

Since I don't have enough money to buy you a really awesome birthday present I made you one even better. If you remember this is like the flower I had when I first met you. I am so glad that you chased me down and dragged me here. That has turned out to be one of the best days I've had in a very long time. Thank you for being so kind to me. It means more than you could ever know. I really needed someone like you in my life to help me through a ruff time.

Happy B-day,

Kagome

Naruto sighed as he put the letter in his hori. He held up the flower and it reflected the lights in the sky. "May be I should have stayed." _"You think so."_ "Hey, I don't need your sarcasm." He got up and walked inside to his room. "No use in moping around on the roof." He tried to go to bed early, but he just couldn't fall asleep. Kagome still wasn't home and the festival was over. He tried to close his eyes, count sheep, even a cup of warm milk, but still nothing. Finally he gave up and resided to lounging in his window until she returned. It was already late, she couldn't be much longer. Could she?

Naruto felt his heart drop as the sun rose and Kagome still hadn't come home. Sasuke was also on his own like they were. The only reasonable conclusion was that she had spent the night at his place as far as Naruto was concerned. Down heartedly he was about to leave when he saw a disheveled Kagome stumbling to the door. Her hair had come undone, leaving her ears for the whole world to see. Naruto quickly jumped out of his window and landed next to her.

Kagome wobbly swung around and greeted him with a smile. "Hi Nnnaruto."

Naruto steadied her with his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome are you... drunk?"

Kagome waved her hand at him. "Pssss, yeah right Naruto. I don't drink."

He grabbed her again as she wobbled. "Sure Kagome, let's get you upstairs."

"I can walk on my own." She shrugged his arm off. "I'm fine." She straitened herself and started to walk up the first step before she collapsed onto the stairs unconscious.

"Yeah I can see that." He reached down and picked her up bridal style. Again he felt his heart sink even lower as he saw what looked to be an intimate bite mark on the inner thigh of her left leg. The outer Kimono was more of a robe, now, the way she was wearing it. He stopped, closed his eyes and swallowed a hard lump in his throat before he covered her leg and walked her to his apartment. He couldn't find her key on her visibly and he wasn't about to go rummaging through her clothes while she was still in them. He also couldn't leave her out in the hall how she was, so the only thing he could do was bring her to his own room and put her back into his bed. _"You are to nice. I would have left the unfaithful vixen where she fell."_ 'No you wouldn't. You have feelings for her too and you wouldn't leave one of your own to the mercy of humans.'

He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. Pulling them slowly down his face he looked over at the sleeping girl, "What am I going to do with you Kagome."

IVX: ;;;Dodges knifes, rotten veggies, and other various trash items being thrown at her.;;; Whoa, just hold on a minute. You have no idea what happened. So before you go jumping to conclusions like Naruto did. Just remember this is and will always be a Kag/Nar pairing. So you'll just have to read to find out what really happened. But I wouldn't expect the whole truth to come out right away. Hehe, I'm evil. I know. Well please review with out to much scolding. Until next time... ^_~


	12. Is it Betrayal

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine.

~ Ch. 12 - Is it Betrayal ~

Kagome woke up covered in sweat and felling like she had been hit by a semi-truck and not one of the small Japanese ones, but one of those huge American diesel hogs. She sat up rubbing her head and trying to squint through blurry vision. A sudden pain shot through her leg and her hand automatically flew to her inner thigh. "Ow."

"Hurt's dose it?"

She turned her head towards Naruto's voice, but all she could see was a blur of blond. "Naruto? Is that you?"

"Of corse, who else would be? Sasuke." He said the name with spite.

"Naruto what's the matter?" She blinked a couple of times and her vision cleared a bit.

Naruto ignored her question. "It's late. You've been sleeping all day. I take it you had a long night."

She moved to the edge of the bed, shrugging off her outer Kimono. "What are you talking about?" She put a hand on her throbbing head.

"Don't pretend you don't know. You spent the night with Sasuke last night." He sounded angry at her.

"What. That's not right. I didn't... well at least I don't think I did." She tried standing and decided against it when she almost fell. "I really can't remember anything past the dance floor."

"I'm not an idiot. You don't have to lie to me. I get it... You like Sasuke, just like every other girl in this town. You're just the lucky one he actually liked back enough to be with you." He walked to the bed and picked up her wrinkled dress and went to hang it up.

"I don't like Sauske like that and I wouldn't just sleep with some guy if that's what your trying to say." She tried to defend herself.

"Oh stop Kagome. If you didn't do anything then why do you have a bite on the inside of your thigh" He pointed at her leg accusingly.

"What?" She moved her inner kimono to the side and looked at where he pointed. Just as he said there was a bruised bite. "I don't know how that got there. Wait a minute, if you knew it was there how do I know it wasn't you!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I had to carry your drunken self up here and the scandalous way you wore your Kimono let your leg fall into my view." He threw her an angry look. "Hey! Don't turn this on me. I'm not the one telling a guy she likes him and then going off to sleep with his team mate!" The hurt and anger were evident.

"Stop it! Just stop it right there!" She stood up on shaky legs with tears in her eyes. "I didn't give my virginity to the man I loved when I was with him for years. Why would I throw it away on someone I don't even like?!"

Another prick in his heart. 'Does she love someone else?' He turned away from her, so she couldn't see the hurt in his blue orbs, and spoke softer. "They say your judgment is impaired when you drink. Maybe you should have thought of that before throwing a few back."

Kagome fell back to the bed, tears streaming down her face and ears layed against her head. "But I didn't drink anything. I don't even know how I got from the dance floor to your room." She covered her face and quietly sobbed.

Naruto was silent as he thought about it. _"He might have been using his Hijutsu for more than dancing."_ "That Bastard!" He growled out. His K-9's elongated and his eyes started to turn red. He heard Kagome gasp and when he turned to her she looked frightened. He calmed himself enough to dissipate the feral look on his face, but his eye's remained red. He went next to her and sat down. "I'm sorry Kagome. I shouldn't have thought you would..." He held his arms out to her and she leaned into his embrace.

She sniffled into his chest. "Do you think that I, that we...?" She couldn't say it.

"I don't know," he sighed, "but I'm going to find out what happened." he squeezed her reassuringly.

"Naruto!"

"What!" She startled him with her sudden outburst.

"Something's wrong. I can't here the jewel!" She said panicky.

"What?" _"The voices."_ "You don't hear your voices anymore? Are you sure?"

Kagome seemed deep in thought as her eyes darted around absently. She turned scared eyes at him. "No I can't."

"Don't worry it will be ok." He tried to comfort.

"No!" She jumped out of his arms. "You don't understand. If it falls into the wrong hands hundreds, maybe thousands will die!" She sunk to her knees on the floor. "It's happening again. I failed again. No, no it can't be." She held herself and rocked back and forth.

"_Comfort her before she has a mental break down!"_ 'Ok!' He jumped down beside her and tried to put his arms around her.

"No! Don't touch me. I'm disgusting. They all died and it's my fault. Can't you see?!" She started to cry holding her bare scared arms out. The thought that her virginity could have been taken wasn't even in her mind now. All she could think of was another Naraku controlling the jewel and all of her new friends being killed.

Naruto grabbed her and held on tight. "Calm Down! Shhhhhh. It will be ok." 'What is she talking about and why do you know?' _ "I'll tell you later just ask her if she is sure it's gone."_ 'What ever.' "Kagome are you sure _it's_ gone."

Kagome became still and quiet. "I don't know if you want to be touching me right now." Naruto reluctantly let go and Kagome searched deep inside herself for her holy powers that lay dormant. The voices had explained it to her recently. The jewel's power was surrounded in what was left of her own priestess powers. The jewel would corrupt her now half demon blood if it were let loose on her body. Thus the holy powers kept it purified and out of her bloods reach. If she were to tap into those powers it could be dangerous, but she had to try. It's the only way she could be sure.

Naruto watched her close her eyes and stay very still for a moment. Suddenly a pink light flared around her body and she screamed. She crumpled into a ball as her hair flashed from white to black and then back again. Then ragged tribal symbols appeared on her face and she stopped writhing in pain. She opened her red and violet eyes and growled at Naruto.

"_Knock her out!"_ "What?" _"Do it now!"_ Kagome lunged at him and he dodged hitting her on the back of her neck on a pressure point. 'What was that!' _"She went into a blood lust."_ He picked her up and sat her on the bed as he watched the marks slide away from her face. "Kagome?" He shook her. "Kagome wake up!"

Her eyes slowly opened. "Naruto..."

"Yes? I'm here."

"The jewel is safe." She closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

"That's it Kyuubi, tell me what's going on." _"Alright I will tell you, but for your information she wanted to tell you in her own time."_ Naruto made sure Kagome was comfortably positioned in the bed before he took off to find Sasuke.

By the time he found his target Kyuubi had relayed most of what Kagome had told him. Naruto's features again turned feral as his anger rose with the site of Sasuke. He was on the outskirts of the village leaning against a tree. It was like he had been waiting for him the whole time. "Sauske." Naruto growled.

"What's the matter Naruto. Is something wrong." He mocked him.

"You know exactly what's wrong! What did you do to Kagome?!" a red chakra encircled him.

Sauske just smirked. "You never could handle a little competition could you?" He pushed off from the tree and walked up to him. "It would kill you to hear how I took her over and over again as she called out my name and not your's, wouldn't it?"

Naruto grabbed him by his shirt and pined him against the tree he had been leaning on. His feet dangling above the ground. "You insolent little bastard. How dare you touch her!" The voice that came from Naruto's mouth wasn't Naruto's at all. It was purely Kyuubi.

"What do we have here." Sasuke laughed bitterly. "Can this be the demon I've heard so many stories about."

"Shut your mouth boy! Now tell me what you did to Kagome unless you want to see what your insides look like." He was to angered to be happy about being the dominant personality.

A cruel smile spread on his lips. "Touchy. Don't tell me the great Kyuubi has fallen for that _thing_ as well." Kyuubi slammed him hard against the tree causing him to cough up a bit of blood. "Heh, I see. Well, whatever the case, I am sad to say I didn't lay a hand on her. At least not in that way."

Both personalities felt a bit of relief. Kyuubi let go of him and he fell to the ground unceremoniously. He bent over the boy and held deadly claws up menacingly. "That is good for your sake, but you did not answer my question." He put a sharp claw under Sasuke's chin. "What did you do to her? Do not make me repeat myself again."

"It's not what I did that you should be worried about."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" He put pressure to his skin causing a small drop of red liquid to roll down Kyuubi's claw.

"Orochimaru would be the one you want to ask."

Kyuubi froze and Naruto suddenly came back to the surface. "Sauske... Why? After all this time? Why go back to him?"

Sasuke smacked Naruto's hand out of his face and stood. "Who said I ever left him."

Naruto thought that nothing could hurt him worse than he had already been hurt that day, but he was wrong. Now it was Naruto's turn to sink to his knees. "Why? We brought you back. We care for you like our own family. You are part of the only family I've ever known.

Sasuke just looked at him with an unreadable emotion. "I wasn't sent back for the mission I have just recently received, but situations change."

Naruto found his strength again and rose to come face to face with Sasuke. "What is your mission."

"Now you know I can't tell you that, but I can tell you what I _was_ going to do." He leaned in close to his ear. "I was to bring you to Lord Orochimaru." Sasuke jumped back and took to the trees.

Naruto was lost. He didn't have the strength to follow him. He just watched him disappear into the dark. _"Go after him!"_ "...Wait a second. Then I know what that bite is on Kagome. We have to get her to Kakashi sensai!"

He sped off toward Kakashi's house and as soon as he reached the door he just about beat it down as hard as he knocked.

Kakashi came to the door and opened it slowly. "Who the... Naruto?"

"Kakashi sensei you have to come with me now! Kagome's in trouble."

"Whoa, hold on a second. What are you talking about?" he had just woken up to Naruto's knocking and had no idea what was going on.

"Sasuke is still working with Orochimaru and I think they gave Kagome the curse mark whatever. We have to go now. You have to fix it! Do whatever you did to Sasuke... except better."

"Where is she." He asked calmly.

"In my room."

"Go get her. I'll meet you at the Hokage's office." He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. She'll be just fine. She's made it this long and with her demon blood she has a better chance of surviving."

Naruto arrived at the appointed destination with Kagome in his arms. He figured that Tsunade would be there given the place they were meeting, but one person he didn't expect to see was Jiraiya. Before he could even question any of it, Tsunade spoke. "Follow us. Kakashi is setting everything up downstairs."

As they walked to the basement Jiraiya looked at the girl in Naruto's arms. "Has she woken up at all?"

"Yeah, we talked for a little while, but then something happened with what I'm guessing is her holy powers and she tried to attack me. I knocked her out and she was able to say things were ok before she fell back unconscious."

"Well then everything should be ok." He smiled reasuringly to comfort Naruto.

"How do you think." Naruto said with an undertone of anger.

"She seems to have survived the initial marking. Besides it's better she's not awake for this."

"Is Kakashi going to seal the mark?"

"No."

"What?!"

"I am. He's just setting things up for me." He looked at the parts of her he could see. "Where is she marked?"

Naruto stumbled a bit causing Jiraiya to give him a strange look. "Um, the inside of her left thigh."

"I see." They reached the bottom and walked to a rather large pattern of writing on the floor. "Lay her down here for a moment. I want to get a good look at the mark." Naruto layed her on the floor and watched the sage closely. He wasn't sure about the perverted ninja touching her so close to certain areas. Jiraiya seemed to pick up on this. "I am very serious about this Naruto. She's in good hands."

Naruto relaxed a bit and moved to let him work. Jiraiya moved the fabric to the side and looked at the bite mark. Tsunade and Kakashi also came over to get a look. Tsunade was the first to comment. "That's not right."

"It's not like the ones I've seen before." Kakashi added.

"I think I know what it's for." Jiraiya said as he stood and walked over to the pattern on the floor. "I think I can adjust this to work." He smudged out a few symbols here and there and rewrote them.

Naruto looked to Kakashi for answers. "What's wrong." He asked worriedly.

"This isn't a normal Curse Mark. I'm not sure what it's for, but apparently he has an idea. That's why I found him on my way over here. He knows Orochimaru's handy work better than anyone.

Tsunade hovered over her and checked her vitals. "Her chakra flow is out of wack, but other than that she seems stable."

Jiraiya looked over his work one more time. "Bring her to the center please." Kakashi picked up Kagome and laid her in the middle of the markings. Jiraiya then connected the symbols from the floor across her skin to the bite that now had an odd symbol it's self. The other three moved out of the way as he started the Jutsu.

Naruto turned to Tsunade. "Your not going to kick her out because of all this are you?"

"No, especially not now. It's obvious that Orochimaru wants this girl for some reason. We have to keep her from him at all cost. No telling what he could do with the powers of a demon." they watched the rest of the procedure in silence.

'I shouldn't have been so hard on her when she woke up.' _"There's no way you could have known."_ 'That doesn't make me feel any better about it.' _" I know, but she is in capable hands now. What you should be worried about now is what happened to us."_

IVX: See told ya she was cool. How will Kagome find her purpose if she no longer has the ability to communicate with the jewel? How will the new curse mark effect her? Guess you'll just have to stay with the story. Poor Naruto though. Sasuke betraying him again and all. Oh and for any Sasuke lovers out there. Don't be mad at me. This isn't the last you'll see of him and this isn't a Sasuke bashing story. Just got to throw those good old plot twists in. By the way, i loved your comments on the last chapter... ^_~


	13. Seasons Change

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine.

~ Ch. 13 - Seasons Change ~

Kagome felt the butterflies in her stomach as she got out of bed. She smiled excitedly to herself. Today was to be her first real mission. She had been training for nearly three months and she was ready to put all her practice into use. The Hokage had been reluctant to let her leave the village because of the Sasuke ordeal, but after much begging and Kagome threatening to just leave if they wouldn't let her Tsunade had finally given in. She wasn't so bad after Kagome had gotten to know her better. She just wanted to keep her village and people safe. `I can't blame her with that Orochimaru guy out there.' There was still no comments from the jewel in her head. She had yet to hear from the voices since the night of the festival. She had come to terms with the loss after a while. At first all she could think about was how was she to find her purpose if the jewel wasn't guiding her, but after a long while she came to the conclusion that no one else in the world had a magical thing telling them what they had to do with their life and if she truly had a purpose in this life then she would just have to find it the old fashion way.

She walked to her closet and pulled out her newly acquired outfit. It wasn't new per say, but new to her. She had gone to a second hand shop to pick up more appropriate clothes. Her "Borrowed clothes" didn't fit her right and just didn't help in her training. If anything they just got in her way. It had taken a few tries to get the clothing combination she liked. Comfortable, handy, and practical for the jobs she would be doing. `I just don't understand how people wear some of the things they do and still fight so well.'

She had originally wanted a skirt, but after less then an hour she figured out that wasn't such a good idea. She thought about trying something similar to Sakura's outfit, but she had realized although it looked cute her legs had taken quite a beating during her trips in the feudal era, so pants would be the better choice. She had finally decided Kakashi had the right idea, so she tried to find something similar to his attire, but more feminine. The result turned out to be better than she hoped. She wore comfortable black slacks that she tied down at the bottom with white wrap. She learned that doing this kept out dirt and insects as well as cut down on clothing noise during movement. The one piece she did buy new was what she like to call, ninja mesh, in a T-top. It was stretchy and breathable, but with her more voluptuous figure, a little to provocative for her taste. The part she liked most about Kakashi's outfit helped with that though. She wore a black vest over the grey ninja mesh. It was similar to her sensai's in the fact that it had many useful pockets, but it had a more feminine cut. She also bought black sandals that fit her properly. The only things she kept the same were the kunai holder tied to her leg, the wraps on her arms and something on top of her head to cover her ears.

Today, however, she wasn't going to wear some old bandana, but something special. She tenderly picked up the head band with the leaf symbol on it and placed it over her ears, tying it under her hair. She took a look at herself in the mirror and smiled as her tail found its usual place around her waist . Inuyasha would be proud to see her like she was now. Strong and confident. `Or he would be mad that I didn't need him to protect me.' She giggled a little and a sort of pleasant sadness fell upon her face. She shook it off and wrapped her tail around her waist. Last but not least she pulled on a winter cloak. Checking again to make sure she had everything she needed she picked up her pack, went to the door and opened it to leave.

Naruto had just about knocked on her face when she opened the door. "Talk about good timing. You ready to go?" He asked.

"Definitely." She smiled at him and the two left together.

As they walked to their meeting place Kagome thought about all that had happened since she had come here. Learning new things, meeting new friends, finding someone special to her. She glance at Naruto again. `Or should I say two people special to me.' Over the last couple months she had grown even closer to Naruto and Kyuubi. At first she had liked only Naruto. Kyuubi had intimidated her for a bit with his demeanor, but she had gotten used to his personality rather fast. She found herself conflicted in her feelings for the two. She knew she liked Naruto, but what she hadn't counted on was becoming close to Kyuubi. Lately she had feelings for the fox stronger than just friends. What a dilemma she had on her hands. If they were in two different bodies she might have felt even worse about her turmoil, but as luck would have it the two recipients of her affection resided in the same mortal shell. Naruto, the playful fun loving sweet heart and Kyuubi, the dangerously attractive older man. `The best of both worlds in one.' She giggled in her already giddy state and Naruto raised an eyebrow to her. She just waved him off and went back to her thoughts still smiling. 'Besides, wouldn't i _need_ to like them both if i were with either...'

Her thoughts turned darker then, thinking about Sasuke and Orochimaru. After what had happened Naruto felt guilty for not telling her about the past and filled her in on all the details about Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Itachi with his group of fiends after demon power. He had wanted to tell her anything that could help prevent something like what happened from happening again. Kagome wouldn't forget, she couldn't. She was reminded every time she undressed by the markings on her thigh and she had no intention of letting someone get the best of her again.

Her Ninja training had been very accelerated because of what happened and even the Hokage was shocked at what she had learned in so short of a time. She was by no means as good as others her age with ninja skills alone, but her half demon abilities evened the playing field quite a bit. She had even mastered more plant controlling abilities without the help of the Shikon no Tama. That's where the vest's pockets came in useful. She carried around several plant seeds in them. Some had medicinal properties while most she picked for their combat capability. One in particular was a nasty little bugger. Venus fly traps and demon energy make for a useful advantage.

During all that time training in the village she had met with all of Naruto's friends and got to know everyone pretty well. Her new friends even offered her extra training in their special areas of interest. Lee would practice her taijutsu with her and Shikamaru would work with her on combat strategies. The later really helped her in her mock battles. Thinking ahead rather than fighting in the moment, while harder, definitely gives you an advantage. Kiba even helped her with a more feral way of fighting. Her claws and teeth were no longer just for show. Yes, she and the dog boy had come to an understanding after the festival when she visited him in the hospital.

*Flash back

"Is he ok?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"He'll be fine. He's just down the hall recovering from his injuries." the Hokage answered.

"It's all my fault he's hurt." She blamed herself for Kiba being injured. Nearly killed was more like it. Apparently the reason he hadn't been to the festival was Sasuke had beaten him to up something aweful. Kiba was no push over, but he wasn't expecting a comrade to attack him.

"No Kagome." Naruto protested. "You can't blame yourself for _his_ betrayal. You couldn't have known. He hurt you just as bad if not worse."

"Naruto's right." Tsunade stated calmly. "Right now you need to concentrate on getting yourself better. You were drugged and had a powerful jutsu preformed on your body. You rest and get well." She walked to the door. "I have to get back to work, but I promise you the Leaf will keep you safe from those monsters." She directed her focus to Naruto. "Naruto can you come with me for a while. You can visit Kagome later." With that said she left the hospital room expecting Naruto to follow.

"Guess I have work to do. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." He promised.

"Naruto, I'm fine. Go do what you have to. Nothing bad is going to happen to me here."

Naruto thought back to a time when a certain sand ninja wasn't on their side. "You would be surprised." His tone was a little darker than he meant and Kagome gave him a worried look. He quickly smiled and tried to chase away whatever fear he had just planted. "Don't listen to me. I'm just upset. Your right. You're safe and I just worry to much." He scratched the back of his head. "Well, I better get going. Don't want to keep the old lady waiting to long."

A distant voice sounded down the hall. "_I heard that._"

Naruto and Kagome laughed a little and Naruto followed after Tsunade.

Kagome was to worried about Kiba to sit still, so shortly after her companions left she got out of bed and changed into the pajamas Naruto had brought her along with a pair of slippers. They were his and a little big on her, but Naruto said they had to be more comfortable than the hospital gowns. With the less `airy' clothes on she threw her tail over her shoulder and made her way into the hall. Her ears had been covered with bandages and the Hokage had made it clear to the rest of the staff, she was the only medic nin to attend to her. `Kind of pointless really. I'll probably be better by the end of the day and Lady Tsunade is being over protective in my opinion.' She walked up to the nurses desk. "Excuse me, but could you tell me what room a boy named Kiba is staying in. He probably has a large white dog with him."

"Yes I know who your talking about, but are you sure you feel well enough to be walking around the hospital?" The nurse asked in a gentle voice.

"I'm fine. Lets just say I'm a fast healer. Now could you tell me about my friend please?"

"Of course. He's in room 113. Right down there." She pointed down a nearby hall. "Now take it easy and let me know if you need anything at all."

"I will, thanks." She smiled, but inside she was getting a little upset. `I wish people would stop babying me. I'm not a child for goodness sake.' When she reached the room the door was open so she knocked on the door frame and looked in.

Kiba stirred and Began to open his eyes. An injured Akamaru lay at the foot of his bed asleep. He looked over to the door with one eye. The other was swollen shut. "Kagome? What are you doing here... In your pajamas."

"They're Naruto's actually..."

"What?" He asked confusedly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to confuse you. Naruto let me borrow them. It seems the same person got the better of us."

"Sauske." He said with a soft, but spitefull growl.

"Yes... but I came to see how you were doing." She sat down in the chair next to his bed and he slowly sat up.

"I've been better." His voice sounded a little painful with the strain of moving, but he tried to sound light hearted about it.

Kagome looked down and fiddled with her hands.

Kiba looked at her and could tell something was bothering her. "What's the matter?"

She raised her gaze to meet his eyes and they were sad. "Kiba I'm so sorry."

"For what..."

"For getting you hurt."

"...Didn't you just say you didn't want to confuse me." He rubbed his temples." You're not doing to good a job of it."

"It's my fault Sasuke attacked you. He was after me and you would have got in his way. He found out about my secret and he was taking me to some guy named Orochimaru." She blurted out in at a rather fast tone.

Kiba's head was hurting, but he had no trouble understanding that Orochimaru was involved. "Was that it then. I should have known that traitor would go back to him." He clenched his un-bandaged fist. "I'm sorry you were caught up in that mess. You don't have to apologize to me. That snake has tried to damage this village before. It's only natural he would come after your demon power." His voice softened. "At least you don't look to worse for wear, but obviously he did something to you or you wouldn't be in here with me. Mind sharin with me? Unless it's personal."

"No. It's fine." She started to roll up her pajama leg.

Kiba had a mischievous glint in his eye. "I know we missed our date, but don't you think we're moving a bit fast?"

"Huh?..." It took a second, but his meaning sunk in and she smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! That hurts you know." Akamaru whimpered and stirred. Kiba calmed him with his voice. "It's ok boy I'm here."

Kagome looked at the dog with sympathy and after he settle back into sleep she turned back to Kiba. "I'm sorry. It's a reflex." She sincerely apologized. `I spent to much time living with a perverted monk.' she sighed in her head. "This time behave or I won't show you." She finished rolling up the loose pant leg and showed him the mark. "They said it's a ..."

"Curse mark."

"How did you know?" She questioned.

"Because I was one of the one sent to retrieve Sauske the first time he turned his back on the village."

"That's right. Naruto mentioned something about that."

"He wanted more power and that mark gave it to him. Especially after Orochimaru's men powered it up even more." He gave her a dead serious look. "Do you crave more power do you? Crave it enough to go with him?"

"Kiba, that's not nice. I would never do something like that!"

"Well I've never known a demon before, but from what I've been told demons seek power above all else." He had been betrayed before because of a stupid little mark like this one an he was a little defensive.

"You shut your mouth. You don't have any right to judge me like that." She spit out a little harshly. She calmed her self and continued. "Besides, not that you heard me, but I already told you I am half human as well." She said folding her arms and looking away from him.

"Now I'm the one who has to apologize. I shouldn't have asked something like that. It's just a bit of a sore spot."

She looked back to him and smiled. "It's ok. I understand. Sauske had the same thing done to him and he betrayed you all twice now, but if there is one thing you never have to question about me, it's my loyalty to my friends."

"Friends... so you're not mad about the whole black mail thing?" he said as he leaned back again, tired.

"I didn't say _that_, but if you really want to be my friend then you have to call off this whole holding my secret over my head. Deal?"

He smiled at her. "I think I can do that."

*End flash back

Kiba wouldn't black mail her or tell her secret anymore after that. He even stopped pushing for dates after he realized there was little chance for him, but that didn't stop him from making suggestive comments to her every once in a while in front of Naruto just to irk him. Kiba found it hilarious, Naruto not so much. -.-; All in all life seemed to be going nicely for her for once and she liked it a lot. It felt like she had a real life again. Studying and going out with friends. Ok, so it wasn't quite the same, but it felt good none the less.

Finally the two arrived at the gate to the village where Sakura was waiting for them. "Hi guys." She looked at Kagome and pointed to her headband. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks. It feels good to finally have it." She replied.

"Some of us had to wait a lot longer to get that you know." Naruto commented.

"Well I put in a lot of hard work." She defended.

"Yeah Naruto, give her a break. Besides, not all of us can be the class clown." Sakura joked.

"Yeah yeah, so will Kakashi be joining us on this mission?" He asked Sakura.

"Yes, I will." Kakashi always seemed to easily pop out of no where. " It seems that I will be on every mission involving Kagome for a while. The Hokage wants to be cautious about her. Sorry Kagome, but no hard missions just yet." Kagome seemed to look disappointed.

"Naruto patted her on the back. Don't worry. Our first good mission wasn't supposed to be hard either, but we all know how that turned out."

Kagome smiled a bit. "Thanks Naruto."

Sakura looked at her in disbelief. "You actually want things to end up like that?"

"Well not like that exactly, but at least a little excitement would be nice. Speaking of which... What is our mission exactly?"

"We are to deliver this envelop," Kakashi held up a large manila envelope. " to the village hidden in the sand."

"Whoa there buddy. That's a tough one." Naruto joked.

"Naruto, you know all missions are important." Sakura added light heartedly.

"Alright you three lets get a move on." Kakashi took the lead and started walking. The others followed behind him.

Much to Kagome's disappointment the trip went smoothly. The most they had to deal with was the tedious task of walking so far just to drop off some letter. They had been walking for days and were nearing their destination and still no sign of rouge ninja or giant snakes. `Maybe I just had to much excitement hunting for the jewel. Demons everywhere trying to take my shards or having to take them from one. If I were normal I would probably be happy nothing bad happened.' She laughed in her mind. `Maybe Inuyasha wore off on me more than I thought or maybe it's Naruto and the ninja training. Guess it's best not to think about it to hard.'

Kakashi stoped and looked at the sky. "It's getting late and it doesn't look like we will make it there before dark. The desert is not a good place to travel at night, so lets stop here for the night."

No one argued with the idea of resting their feet so they started to set up a makeshift camp. The terrain wasn't the prettiest to be sure, but the soft sand would be nice to sleep on compared to the normally hard cold ground. They had watched the landscape slip away from thick snow covered forest to plains land and finally to the arid desolate place they were now stopped in. There were few plants and even less noticable wildlife. Kagome looked around as she started a fire. "Who would want to make this land their home. It just seems so dismal." She was more thinking out loud than asking anyone in particular, but Kakashi answered her comment.

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying `don't judge a book by it's cover'? True it doesn't look like much at first glance, but you just don't know where to look. For example, wait just a little longer and you'll see one of the best parts about this land." He pointed in the direction of the setting sun.

Kagome, never having spent time in an area like this one watched intently. She watched as the sun that had annoyed her companions with it's heat through out the day seemed to let up on its torment and soften the sky around it with warm colorful hues. Subtle at first and then gradually deepening into brilliant splashes of color. Kagome just sat next to the fire, consumed by it's beauty. Tiny sliver specks dotted the edges of the scene where the deep blue-black of night crept upon the setting sun and she didn't speak again until the sun had dipped completely behind the horizon. "I guess your right. You just have to know where to look. That was the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen."

Naruto smiled at her. "I thought you would know not to judge things at first glance better than anyone."

"Hey. I'm aloud to make a mistake once and a while you know." She defended.

"Oh no, not the perfect Kagome who got her leaf village band in such a short time." He teased on.

She smirked. "You do realize that the local plant life is primarily composed of cacti. Wouldn't want one to "creep" up on you in the middle of the night."

"So how bout that sun set. What a beaut... heh" He knew she was only kidding, but it was fun to play along.

"So Kakashi," Kagome started. "Lets say for some reason someone had to travel at night. What dangers would you have to look out for?" She had trouble sleeping lately if she didn't burn a lot of energy during the day. Walking certainly didn't do that for her so after everyone had gone to sleep, during this little trip, she would slip off to train and enjoy the landscape. This new environment was very foreign to her, so she had better get some info before tramping through the sand and getting herself into trouble.

Kakashi leaned back against a supply sack they had brought. "Lets see... I'd say some of the more important things would have to be the deadly wildlife. Scorpions, snakes, and spiders thrive better than most in this area and some of them have venom strong enough to kill you in minutes. Speaking of which, you'll want to shake out anything that's siting on the ground in the morning. Oh, and when you wake up, don't move right away. First be aware if anything is touching you. Snakes have a nasty habit of curling up with sleeping humans for their warmth. The desert gets rather cold at night."

"Didn't you just get done trying to get us to like this place?" Kagome asked him. "That dosn't sound pleasant at all."

"Some of the most beautiful places in the world are the most dangerous. Rainforests, for one, have more ways to kill you than one could count. It gives the land a deadly beauty, don't you think?" He said the last part absentmindedly as he pulled out one of his books and started reading.

"I guess..." `Kind of like Kyuubi. I know he's deadly, but I think that's one of the things that attracts me to him.... which is really weird.' the last part was more of an after thought when she realized she should maybe be concern with that fact.

Kagome waited patiently through dinner and that evening for the rest of the group to fall asleep. She had been anxious to go train with the wicked looking local plant life. She was a little worried about the aforementioned dangers, but with her senses she was confident she wouldn't do something stupid, like step on a snake. She slipped her head band off of her ears and down onto her forehead to listen closer. Everyone's breath had evened out and their heart rates were slow and steady. `Good, now I just have to be quiet.' Kakashi was an extremely light sleeper and it took all of her effort to make her way out of camp with out making him stir. `I'm surprised he doesn't just sleep with his eye open.' the mental image of a major pain version of Kakashi crossed her thoughts and she almost snickered out loud.

After she had moved a ways away from her companions she realized it was quiet chilly, but it didn't bother her to much. Just another perk of being a half demon. Temperature extremes didn't bother her as much. She hadn't even pulled out the desert robe she had been supplied with when her human companions felt it necessary. `What a funny thought. My human companions. I think that's the first time I actually thought of myself as different with out telling myself I was.' She seemed to finally be excepting the fact she was no longer her old self in many ways.

"Now what do I want to try out first." Her night vision was a great deal of help. Where Sakura would have seen maybe dark shadows and undefined shapes she saw almost as much detail as she could during the day, but with more of a grey tint. She looked over a couple odd plants in the vicinity and chose an especially spiny bulbous cactus. "Not much of a variety, but this should be fun." She willed the spines soft as fur while she pick a large round part off of the plant. She held her palm out flat and the thorns sprung back into their ridged state. The plant glowed red for a moment and lifted into the air. The spines grew thick and black as it began to spin. Kagome clenched her fist as the thing gained speed in its spinning. Suddenly she spread her fingers out and the thorns sprayed from the bulb like a shower of needles. Kagome threw her forearms up just in time to protect herself. As the needles made contact with her skin they seemingly turned to rubber and fell to her feet. She hissed as she reach a hand up to one of her ears. "Guess I wasn't concentrating hard enough." She crinkled her face as she pulled a stray black thorn from her left ear. "I definitely need to think these things through a little better."

Kagome decided to move a little farther away from the camp site to look for better research subjects, but she stumbled across a scent trail instead. There were two men and a woman. One of the men's scents seemed off, but she couldn't place her finger on it. There were also traces of poison in the air. `I had better find out who it is. They're near to our camp and they could be a threat.' She slipped her headband back over her ears just in case and went into stealth mode, trying to sneak towards the three as quietly as possible. As she peeked over the next sand dune she saw that they were awake and had a campfire going. `That will make it a little more difficult.' Scanning the area she found little cover. The only place she could possibly sneak in close was an area of short jagged boulders and rocks to the north of the trio. If she stayed low she would be able to hide in the shadows of the rocks. As she felt out the energy of the three from the rock she was currently hiding behind, it wasn't long before she realized that the one with the odd scent had a similar aura to Naruto's or rather two auras in the same body. `How often do these people trap demons inside young men. Honestly, can't they find a better solution?' Her curiosity got the better of her and she peeked around the corner of the rock. The first man had what looked like Kabuki mask marks painted on his face and the smell of poison was coming from what ever was wrapped up beside him. The woman seemed to be tending to an oversized fan, but the one she was most interested in was the red head. None of them were talking, so she had to take extreme measures not to make noise. She slowly moved closer to get a better look at him, treading lightly so as not to disturb the smaller loose stones.

From her new location she could now make out what the red mark on his forehead said... `Love? How peculiar. Why dose that seem familiar?' Maybe she was concentrating to hard on his aura or trying to remember why his persona seemed familiar, but whatever the reason for her distraction she failed to notice the sand shifting toward her feet until it was to late. The sand clenched around her ankle and jerked her onto her back causing her to yelp. She was then drug over the ruff rocks and into the ring of fire light.

The man with purple marks spoke first. "Well what do we have here. A little spy?" he turned to look at the red head. "Good catch."

The woman circled her as Kagome struggled against the sand that acted like shackles. She tapped the metal of Kagome's head band. "Look here. A leaf shinobi." She bent down and got in her face. "Haven't you heard? The sand and the leaf are allied, have been for quite some time now." Her tone was condescending to say the least.

The painted man spoke again. "Maybe she's just daft."

Kagome looked at the man with duel auras, ignoring the other two. They were obviously mocking her, but for some reason this one hadn't said a word. She could see now, he was the one controlling the sand around her extremities. `Maybe if I distract him he'll lose concentration and I can break free.' She gave him a fanged smirk and the other two looked at her like she was short a few marbles if you know what I mean. "So tell me. Is it that demon in you that gives you the power to control the sand." `Maybe he hides his secret like Naruto.'

"Think you're clever little girl?"

`Well at least he's talking now.' She thought to herself.

"So you know of Shukaku. You do not impress me." The sand tightened causing her to flinch. She felt herself being lifted into the air and raised to look into her captures face. "Did you think I was hiding my true nature?" his face held no emotion. It was eerily reminiscent of Sesshomaru. Arrogant air about him and all. "I am not hiding anything," He leaned in close to her looking at her with a scrupulous eye. Had her ears been free they would have moved to flatten against her head, but the twitch under her head wrap caught his eye. " but what is it that you're hiding." He gave her a knowing look, barely a look at all, but she could read it in his eyes... He knew and he was reaching his hand up to her Head band.

"Gaara, let her go. She's with me." Naruto stepped into the light and made himself known.

"Naruto?" Kagome asked in disbelief as she tried to look over her shoulder. It was difficult with the sand holding her in place.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara greeted in his usual flat tone.

IVX: Ok, I know a lot of the chapter was a review of what had happened up till this point, but I really didn't feel like dragging the whole thing out for ten chapters when we could progress the story line. I will be adding some flashbacks of important moments, but as they say the show must go on. I really want to go all the way with this story and I hope you don't mind me doing this so I can keep a strong interest in my work. ^_^;

One last thing. I'm going to be a feedback whore again, but how did you guys like the characters that joined this chapter? R&R Please... ^_~

p.s. ;;;Pegs you with toaster;;; Mwahahahaha ;;;runs away;;;


	14. To Be Free

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine.

~ Ch. 14 - To Be Free... ~

"Gaara, let her go. She's with me." Naruto stepped into the light and made himself known.

"Naruto?" Kagome asked in disbelief as she tried to look over her shoulder. It was difficult with the sand holding her in place.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara greeted in his usual flat tone.

Kagome would have hit her self in the head if she could. "That's why you were so familiar. Naruto told me about a fight he had with you a long time ago." She said happily, finally figuring out her little puzzle.

Gaara gave her a distasteful look then turned his attention back to Naruto. "This..." The sand shifted and held Kagome upside down by one foot. " belongs to you?"

"Hey! Put me down!"

Naruto snickered. " Now that's not nice Gaara. Go easy on her. She's my new team mate."

Gaara glanced at her and suddenly the sand dissipated and Kagome nearly fell on her head.

"Grrr..."

"Her skills are lacking at best. Why keep someone of her... standard with you?"

"Hmm... That's a good question." Naruto teased, over exaggerating the thinking man look.

"Naruto!" Kagome said exasperated.

"I'm just kidding Kagome." He focused back on Gaara. "I guess I'd have to answer that by saying... She's like the desert. There's more to her than meets the eye."

Gaara just stared at him with no emotion for a moment before speaking. "You spend to much time with your female companions." And he sat down, acting uninterested in the whole situation now.

Kankuro spoke next to clear the awkward silence. "What brings you and your comrades to our land."

"Just a run of the mill mission."

Temari threw a thumb in Kagome's direction. "So your friend here got a name."

Kagome answered for him. "Kagome, my name is Kagome..." She threw a contemptuous look in Gaara's direction. "And I do not like being referred to as an object thank you very much."

Gaara focused on her through slanted eyes and Naruto intervened before the tension rose anymore. " Kagome, I think it's time I got you back to camp." Having to break up a fight between Gaara and Kagome was not his idea of a good time. _"Maybe we should let them fight. It could prove to be very... entertaining."_ 'Do you want her to get herself killed?'

Kagome fixed Naruo with a stubborn look now. "But I haven't even learned the other's names yet."

"Kagome this is Temari and Kankuro. Now we better get going." He said hurriedly.

Garra was still staring down Kagome with cold eyes. "But you've only just arrived."

Naruto started pushing Kagome in the direction of their camp. "Naruto cut that out." She didn't like being herded like this.

Naruto ignored her protests. "So I guess we'll be seeing you guys around. Have a nice night." He never stopped moving Kagome farther away as he spoke.

Temari went back to mending part of her fan that had been damaged in their latest mission. "Well she has spunk, I'll give her that."

Gaara never stopped gazing at the spot where the two leaf ninja disappeared into the night. "She... is a demon."

The other two froze and looked at him with unbelieving, surprise in their eyes. "You're only kidding, right Gaara?" Temari asked.

"No."

Kankuro spoke up. "Come on Gaara. You can't expect us to believe that _girl_ was a demon like... well you know." He motioned toward Gaara meaning the sand demon that resided in him.

Garra didn't answer him. He had already answered the question and they should no better than to question him. He had felt the desire of Shukaku to defeat another demon when he sensed her watching them. Unlike Naruto, Gaara did not like to talk to his other half. He would **literally** drive him crazy. But try as he might, he could not block Shukaku's feelings. Those came through loud and clear.

Naruto stopped dragging Kagome as they neared their camp when she planted her feet firmly to the ground and refused to go any further. "Why did you do that?"

"Are you kidding me? What's wrong with you? Weren't you listening when I told you how powerful he was when I faced him way back when? How powerful do you think he is now?" Kagome still stared at him stubbornly and all he could do was sigh. "I just didn't want you getting into a needless fight and getting hurt."

Kagome folded her arms. "Who said I would have been the one hurt. And besides, what were you doing following me?!"

"I've been following you every time you left during this trip." When he could tell Kagome was about to get even angrier he spoke before she could yell at him. "Well what did you want me to do Kagome! There are people out there that want to hurt you, possibly **kill **you! I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen. I've already lost one teammate. Do you think I want to go through that again?"

Kagome calmed down and looked somewhat guilty. "I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to worry you. I was just so bored and I couldn't sleep." She explained.

"Well if that's the case then wake me and I'll keep you company. Just stop wondering off." He pleaded gently. "Ok?"

"I guess." Her tone didn't sound to convincing, but their discussion would have to be put on hold for now.

Kakashi flashed a light their way and from a distance he yelled. "If you two aren't going to sleep tonight _I _could find something for you to do."

Fearing what was brewing in their sensei's mind they headed for the camp right away. "We're going to bed right now Kakashi sensei." said Naruto.

Kakashi smiled to himself and laid back down.

The next morning the group was on the move by sunrise. They were trying to beat the heat of the day by getting an early start. While heat might be a welcome relief from the cold of their land, but after half a day of walking through it, it wasn't quite so welcome anymore. They managed to make it to the village just as the sun was peaking at it's hottest. As they walked to this village's equivalent of the Hokage tower Kagome looked around the village and thought to herself how depressing the place looked with it's lack of color. There were the occasional cacti here and there, but their dusty green didn't help much. 'I don't think I can take much more of the muted tones of this place.' She spread her aura out and connected with the scattered flora of the vicinity. She smiled to herself as she release a small amount of her energy. 'You just have to know where to look, right?' Beautiful flowers of deep purples and vibrant pink filled the area. They were just the natural blossoms of the plants so not much effort was needed to manipulate a blooming.

She smiled even wider as a random child tugged at his mothers sleeve and said "wow mommy, wook at the pwitty fwowers." The adults of the area just looked on in surprise and awe. When Kagome looked back at Kakashi he shook his head as if to say, 'don't mess around here.' The smile slid from her face and she tried to look more serious.

When they reached their destination Kakashi turned to the others. "I'm the only one required in here so why don't you three go find somewhere for us to get some thing to eat and spend the night." He turned away and walked into the building leaving the others outside.

"Does anyone know where to go?" Kagome asked the others.

"I do." Answered Naruto. I've been here before. It's been a while, but things don't looked like they've changed much. Naruto lead the way and the others followed. As they walked away, they passed Gaara and his siblings walking toward them, but they passed by Naruto, Sakura and Kagome like they weren't even there.

"Well he's certainly overflowing with manners." Kagome said with sarcasm.

"That's just the way he is." Naruto explained to her.

"Yeah, I knew someone like him before, but that doesn't mean I like being ignored."

Sakura was getting confused. "Uh, did I miss something here."

"Only that Kagome here tried to start a fight with Gaara last night."

"I did not! _He_ started it."

Sakura was even more confused. "Wait a second. What?..."

"Kagome wondered off and stumbled across Gaara and them. I was following her and it's a good thing I did because Gaara had her in his sand." He explained with a hint of laughter in his voice, goading Kagome on.

"What!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I had everything under control." she said stubbornly.

Naruto smiled, "Sure sure."

"Kagome, you're lucky you didn't get hurt. Gaara's more than dangerous." Sakura tried to tell her.

"So I've heard." She grumbled.

They made their way through a market street of cart vendors and down a couple more streets. When they came to a stop they were in front of what looked to be expensive hotel. The building was reminiscent of a small Arabian palace. There were people in richly colored desert garb walking to and fro. Sakura had stars in her eyes. "Wow, is this where we're staying?"

"Psh, yeah right. Like we could afford this place on our income." He answered.

"Aw, ok so where are we staying then?"

"There." He pointed a couple buildings over to a run down looking motel like building. Sakura hung her head and moaned. Naruto poked her in the side with his elbow. "Hey don't worry. They have their own little eatery and the food is great." He smiled widely and walked for the door.

Kagome smiled sympathetically. "Hey, it's better than the desert floor."

Sakura's head was still hung as she started walking. "Barely." She said weakly. Kagome just shook her head and followed them in.

The rooms weren't much to look at, but they had comfy futon beds and the building seemed to be built to shield the heat of the sun outside. Naruto had ordered two rooms for the group. One for the women and the other for himself and Kakashi. Seeing her opportunity Kagome decided to slip away for a bit. "Hey Sakura?"

Sakura was laying down on a futon enjoying the coolness of the building. She cracked an eye open to look at Kagome. "Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to go out for a bit."

"With Naruto?" she asked.

"No, by myself. Apparently he's afraid I'll get jumped or something cause he's been sticking to me like a fly to you know what since we started this mission."

"You think he'll get mad?"

"I don't care. I don't like feeling like I'm being babysat. I just need to get out on my own."

"Well if I come with you, do you think he wouldn't be as upset. I wouldn't be babysitting or anything. I was just thinking of buying some of the exotic clothes and it would be fun to have a shopping partner." The Hokage had made it clear that Kagome was not to be left unattended when outside of the village, but she couldn't let Kagome know she'd been told that. Besides, she was kind of telling the truth. She did want to go shopping.

"I guess that sounds like fun... Alright. You ready to go?" She said going for the door.

"What? Now?"

"No time like the present."

"Aww, but we just got here." She whined.

"Suit yourself. I'm going though."

"Alright." She sighed. "I'm coming." She said grabbing her desert cover. She noticed Kagome still didn't get her's out. "How come you don't wear your cover." she tugged on her own as she asked. "Don't you get hot from the sun... or sun burnt?"

Kagome shrugged. "The sun dose get a little annoying, but nothing to bad. Let's just say it's another perk of being... _like me._" She said so that only Sakura would get her drift. They took a path that didn't lead past Naruto's room incase he was still in there, but to Kagome's dismay he was sitting in the little café down stairs. She jumped back behind the cornner of a wall when she saw him. "Darn."

"What?"

"Naruto's out there."

"What do you want to do?" Sakura asked quietly.

"He's faceing the food counter in the other direction, so if we're quiet we should be able to slip out with out him noticing." The two quietly walked along the far wall.

They had almost made it to the door when the chef looked up at them and asked, "Would you ladies care for some late lunch?"

Kagome and Sakura's eye's grew big and they dashed out the door in a hurry just as Naruto turned his head in their direction. When he didn't see anyone. He gave the man a strange look. "Maybe you should go take a brake mister. You shouldn't work so hard." and he went back to eating his food. The chef just sweat dropped rather largely.

"Few, that was close. So do you know where we're going Sakura?"

"Not a clue, but we'll find it together." The girls giggled and made their way to what they hoped was the market.

When they finally found their way to the wide alley of cart vendors, Sakura made a b-line for one with fine clothes of many beautiful fabrics and just about squealed with delight.

Kagome laughed at her friend. "You sure do like shopping."

"I _love_ it." She held up an outfit and felt the fabric. "It feels alot softer than it looks."

Kagome reached out and felt it. Even though it looked heavy and itchy it was actually light and soft. Like it had already been wore in. "Maybe, I'll get something to wear while I'm here too. This stuff feels great."

The large man running the cart smiled jovially at the foreign women, aka potential big money. "Ladies, I see you've taken an interest in my humble work."

"Yes sir... It's lovely. How do you make such a durable fabric feel so light and soft?" Sakura asked as she picked out an outfit and held it up to herself.

"If I told you that then I would be giving away the secret that makes my clothes so special, but I can see why you would want to know. My clothing is sought after far and wide." He boasted with an exaggerated hand motion. "Why, my unique outfits are fit for royalty. If you find anything you like just let me know. I am happy to be of any service." He winked at them and turned to another new customer.

"He's certainly a character." Sakura stated quietly.

"Yeah, but people like him make the world that much more interesting." She said with a smile. Kagome sighed as she picked up another out fit. "I was trying to save up money for a nice bow and arrow you know. You are not helping my cause."

Sakura giggled. "But these are awesome outfits."

A while later the girls were walking back to the hotel. Kagome was holing a couple of small folded squares. They were soft baggy white pants with a matching tunic like top. There was also a silky over lay she bought separately. It was thicker than the other material so it held more of it's shape. It was kind of like a long narrow poncho that tied around the waist and hung down almost to her feet with a hood attached. There were subtle inlays of emerald designs along the seems. Last but not least she had picked up a long flowing, white scarf.

Sakura on the other hand had a plethora of outfits stacked in her arms. Kagome saw her eyeing another stand and intervened. "You realized you have to carry all this back to our village right?"

Sakura grimaced. "Guess I forgot about that part. Heh. Think they'll all fit in my pack?"

"Yeah... if your know how to magically shrink all of it." She joked as they turned a corner.

Sakura ran smack into someone and clothes went everywhere. "Oh no." She cried. "They're all dirty now."

"There you two are." Naruto had been the someone. "I've been looking for you two. Let me know next time you guys leave."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes father."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, just that you need to stop worrying so much." She walked up to him and gently poked him in the chest. "You can't protect me from the world you know. Now hold this." She handed Naruto the folded clothes and helped Sakura collect her fallen purchases.

Naruto noticed just how many there were and raised an eyebrow. "Are those all your's Sakura."

"Yeah."

"Wow, you should really have someone hold your money for you."

"A little late with that advice Naruto. Better luck nest time." She said sarcastically.

"Not my fault you have a shopping addiction." After the girls had picked everything up Naruto started walking. "Lets hurry up. Kakashi wants to talk with Kagome."

*Later that evening

Kagome quietly slipped into her new outfit so as not to wake her roommate. She had spoken with Kakashi and as it turns out their mission had actually been to bring Kagome to this sand box of a city. Kakashi had been speaking with the Kazekage about using their expert on demons. He was the one that had helped Gaara's father bind Shukaku with his son and he may be able to help with Kagome's cursed seal. It had obviously been designed for a demons power and was probably going to be used on Naruto, but Kagome had the awesome luck of showing up at just the right time to take his place. Jiraiya had been the one to mention hearing of this so called expert. She was going to meet with him tomorrow and as fun as that sounded, it wasn't exciting enough to quell Kagome's boredom. She was filled with unexpended energy and she needed to get away from the watch dogs for a while. 'What could happen to me in a big city like this anyway?' She thought as she took off her head band and threw her tail over her shoulder. Going to a dingy cracked mirror in the corner of the room, she was caught off guard by the sight that met her. 'Can we say Sesshomaru anyone?' She smiled and pulled the shear scarf up over her nose and the hood over her ears.

She made it outside and paused for a moment as a cool night breeze brushed against her face. "Ah, freedom." She didn't really know where she was going, only that she was finally and **really** alone. Even when she traveled with Inuyasha she had gotten time to herself when she traveled back to her time. As she wondered around aimlessly for a while she came across a familiar scent. She smirked deviously and followed her nose to it's owner.

Not to far away she came to an isolated playground like area. 'Well I guess these kids don't need a sand box, the whole thing is a sand box.' She turned her gaze upwards and found her ill-mannered friend. From this angle he looked to be sitting directly in front of the crescent moon on a high fence. Sand danced around him absently.

He didn't turn to look at her, but spoke non the less. "Why are you following me woman."

"I have a name you know. It's not this, that, woman or anything of the like. It's Ka-go-..."

He interrupted her with an uninterested tone. "Is there a point to your rambling."

"You have a real problems with manners, you know that?" she scolded.

In the blink of an eye he was in her face, looking down his nose at her. She was startled and she tried to hide it, but he saw her flinch and knew his move of intimidation had worked, if only slightly. "You must have a death wish..." He walked past her as if she were no longer worth his gaze and stared off into the distance. "You know who I am and yet you try and provoke me."

"Hey, I'm not trying to provoke anyone. I just have a problem with rude behavior." She put her hands on her hips and stared him down even though he wasn't looking in her direction. She really didn't know why she had followed him here, but it probably had something to do with the fact everyone thought she couldn't hold her own against him and needed to prove that she wasn't scared of him.

He felt the heat of her gaze on his back, but continued to avert his eyes. "Weren't you the one spying on me? Wouldn't you consider that, rude behavior, or are you just a hypocrite."

"Grrr... You are so infuriating. If I had a necklace of subjugation with me I'd sit you from here to next week." She commented more to herself than him.

This comment did cause him to turn a sideways glance to ward her. "Demon, I do believe you are insane."

"What! My name is Kagome and your starting to get on my nerves, you..."

Again he interrupted her as he turned towards her fully. A wicked smile in place. "Then attack me if you dare... or are you scared."

"I don't want to fight you, you battle crazed weirdo." She huffed.

"As I thought. Pathetic."

He started to turn away from her again, but she wasn't about to be ignored again. 'Why that...' She took out one of the many seeds she had stashed in her pants pockets, taken from her vest, and flicked it at his forehead.

He caught it just before it hit him and frowned. 'What a waste of my time. Shukaku was wrong to want to fight her.' he was about to toss the seed aside when he saw her smirk. She held out her hand and as it started to glow red so did the seed. Suddenly she clenched her fist vines shot forth intent on wrapping around him. Sand quickly slid between the plant and his body, enveloping him. After a second of struggle the sand burst the vines and the broken vegetation flew past Kagome's face. 'I may have been wrong.' He cast a deadly smile in her direction. "Take care not to excite me, I have trouble... controlling myself when I'm excited."

IVX: Ohhhh... cliffy. Hehe. This should be fun to watch. It's kind of like death vs life, destruction vs creation... yeah that sounds good. Any who, hope you liked it. Oh and as for the reading the manga... i just can't. I've waited this long for the anime to translate and it's so close now that i don't want to spoil it... but thanks for not giving me any spoilers. Until next time... ^_~


	15. Creation vs Destruction

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine.

~ Ch. 15 - Creation vs Destruction ~

"I don't want to fight you, you battle crazed weirdo." She huffed.

"As I thought. Pathetic."

He started to turn away from her once more, but she wasn't about to be ignored again. 'Why that...' She took one of the seeds she had stashed in her pocket and flicked it at his forehead.

He caught it just before it hit him and frowned. 'A waste of my time. Shukaku was wrong to want to fight her.' he was about to toss the seed aside when he saw her smirk. She held out her hand and as it started to glow red so did the seed. Suddenly she clenched her fist and vines shot forth intent on wrapping around him. Sand quickly slid between the plant and his body, enveloping him. After a second of struggle the sand burst the vines and the broken vegetation scattered around the area. 'I may have been wrong.' He cast a deadly smile in her direction. Take care not to excite me, I have trouble... _controlling_ myself when I'm excited."

The sand rose in front of him and rushed forward, slamming Kagome into the wall Gaara had been sitting on. She coughed and reached into her pocket as she tried to catch her breath. She tossed a seed half way in between them and made the symbol for snake followed by the ram sign with her hands. She had found that combining ninjutsu hand sighs with her power made it easier to manipulate her chakra in the desired fashion. Thus a more powerful attack was born. " Deadly Nightshade." She said calmly and confidently. The seed seemed to explode into a giant serpent shaped plant with fangs and all.

He stood unmoving with his arms crossed as the thing lunged at him with gapping jaws. Just before it hit him a wall of sand sprung up before him. The monstrous abomination of nature slammed into the sand and crumpled in on its self. The sand was unmoved by the force of the blow. As the thing backed away it made, what one might think, was a whimper and came to Kagome's side. She patted its "head" as Gaara lowered his shield. "Sand Shuriken!"

Kagome was just barely able to jump out of the way, but her creation was not so lucky. The sand tore it to shreds and when the attack was finished she looked down from atop the wall. There was nothing but mulch left. She looked sad for a moment and then focused on her opponent. "You could really hurt someone like that." She mocked.

Gaara's eyes were slightly more wild now. Shukkaku's lust for battle was overflowing and Gaara himself couldn't be happier. 'Finally a worthy opponent. It has been to long.' He willed his sand up to her to try and grab her, but she jumped out of the way.

"I don't think so. Not this time." She jumped to the ground and dodged a couple more of his attempts.

"You forget. The very ground you walk on is my weapon." The sand beneath Kagome's feet softened and she quickly found her self up to her waist in the sand.

'That's fine. I don't need to move to take him down.' She threw another seed at his head which he deflected with no problem.

"You'll have to do better than that Ka-go-me." By saying her name he was acknowledging her as a worthy adversary.

She smirked. "My pleasure." She made the rat sign with her hands as he watched her intently. "Poisoned Ivy!"

A single spiked, purple vine wrapped it's self around Gaara's neck from seemingly out of no where. The sand armor had managed to protect him for the most part, but a single thorn had managed to penetrate his defenses. His eye's widened at the pain he felt and a darkness came over his face. He ripped the offending plant off and threw it at her.

She smirked as he went down to one knee with a sudden flinch of pain. "While you were concentrating on the seed I threw, you failed to notice the vine gowing from the ground behind you. I threw its seed with the first seed i threw at you, just incase." 'Thank you Shikimaru!' She thought to herself as she remembered all the lessons on strategy she had with him.

Gaara flinched again and grabbed his stomach. His face was strained with pain and he looked at her through one hateful eye which he forced open to see his opponent.

"That would be the toxins you feel coursing through your veins. Don't worry, I didn't make them deadly, but it sure does smart doesn't it?" She smiled thinking she had gained the upper hand, if not won.

He sneered at her as another shockwave of pain racked his body. "I'll bury you!" the sand she was currently trapped up to the waist in began to suck her under.

'Oh, that's not good!' She thought as the sand came over her head. Kagome started to panic. She couldn't breath or fight it as she felt herself sink farther. The pressure was crushing her. 'I don't want to die. Not now!' her thoughts began to go dark as her oxygen supply ran out. 'No....'

Gaara stood as the pain slowly ebbed away. Shukaku's energy, just as Kyuubi's, had the benefit of accelerated healing and made quick work of the poison in his system. 'How dare the she demon cause me pain.' Gaara's face was emotionless again as he watched the spot where she had sank below the surface. He turned to walk away, but he stopped as he felt the ground quake. Looking back to the same spot he furrowed his brow. "Why doesn't anyone just stay in their grave!?"

Under the surface Kagome's body pulsed as tribal quickly wrapped around half of her body and face. The plants in her pockets began to grow, seemingly, on their own accord. They wrapped around her lowed body in a mass of jumbled vegetation and pushed her to the surface.

Gaara watched as she was lifted out of the ground and into the air. Her head was uncovered and bowed as the plants tenderly brought her to the ground, leaving her ears in full view. Lush green grass seemed to spring up from the desolate soil beneath her feet as she touched down. Her right ear twitched as the vines aloud her to support her own weight. When Kagome lifted her eyes to meet Gaara's the eye surrounded by the strange markings was red and violet. Her expression radiated malevolence. 'I've seen this before.'

As Kagome began to walk toward him the grass moved with her, sprouting before her foot touched down and dying away from the spot she had just stepped. She lazily razed a hand and a wave of flora rushed past her causing its own breeze and rustling her hair.

His sand sprung up in time to stop the massive attack, but he was forced to take a step back as her vines pried through his shield and she effortlessly walked through the gap. His surprise turned to anger and he sent his sand hurling at her, intent on crushing the cursed female, but before it reached her someone deflected the sand. A memory of a ninja with a bowl cut doing the same sprang to the forefront of his mind, but when the sand cleared it was a rather miffed Naruto.

"Stop it!" He yelled at Gaara, then turned to Kagome. "Both of you!."

Kagome didn't even spare him a glance. Her eyes were focused on the sand shinobi alone. Kagome raised her right hand and the humongous conglomeration of multicolored vines on the corresponding side mimicked her action. She suddenly flung her arm to the side as if smacking some insignificant fly out of her way and that's exactly what happened. The vegetation smashed into Naruto like a tone of bricks, knocking him unconscious and slamming him through a nearby wall.

The commotion was heard almost half way across the village and guards began racing toward the impromptu battle field.

Kagome was just about to attack Gaara, but as she lifted her arm again a certain blond ninja flew at her from the rubble of the destroyed wall. This time she did turn to look at him and willed her plants to stop him. He dodged them however and made it to her. When he reached striking distance he tilted his head back and swung it forward as hard as he could. A sickening thud sounded when their heads collided. Naruto caught Kagome as she fell back into unconsciousness... As he turned a bloodied face to Gaara the vines that surrounded them seemed to be vacuumed back into their original seed form and for a moment seed fell around the three like rain.

"Do not interfere or I will take you down as well, Naruto Uzumaki."

Fiery red eyes pierced Gaara's own seafoam blue orbs as he spoke in a deep, rich voice. "Sorry, Naruto is indisposed at the moment. Try again later." He looked back down to the girl in his arms and adjusted her to a possessive carrying position.

From where he stood Gaara could see a thick red chakra surrounding Naruto. It seemed to form long ears and a tale. _"Kyuubi..."_ came an blood thirsty voice from the depths of his mind. "Rrrraaa..." growled Gaara as he grabed his head. 'Shut up!'

Naruto saw the sand rise from the corner of his eye. "This battle is over. I'm taking her away and you **will not** follow." His statement sounded more like a demand. "Know this, Vessel of Shukaku," He turned a deadly serious look on Gaara. "I am not as weak as my human counterpart and should _you_ try to interfere or follow me... I promise, a slow and painful death lies in your near future." With that said he disappeared from sight leaving Gaara to deal with the guards who were just now arriving.

They saw only Gaara standing alone in the middle of the destruction. "Is there a problem here?" one guard asked softly.

"Leave." his voice was dark and the men could tell he was in a foul mood. "That's an order!"

The men backed away slowly. The ninja of his village had seen what he was capable of and no one wanted to bring his wrath upon them.

Kyuubi carried Kagome to the curved roof of their inn and laid her down. He sat next to her and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face as the red chakra disipated from sight. Though his body was that of his other _human_ half, the tell tail signs that Kyuubi was the dominant personality were evident. The usually wild and edgy appearance of a demon charged Naruto was some what subdued. The animalistic traits were still there of course, but this persona wore them with ease, like they belonged on him. His hair had lengthened slightly making it shaggier. The most telling attributes, however, were his eyes. They were no longer wide and youthful, but sharper, with the underlying wisdom of years far beyond the owners age.

He watched her peaceful face as she slept. The designs had slid away and the only mark that remained now was where he had head-but her. He thought about what he had done and shook his head. Never in all his years had he used such a ogreish technique. His fighting style of choice was harsh yet elegant. "I've spent to much time inside of this human child." The sound of his voice caused Kagome to stir, but not awaken. He gently wiped the blood from her brow with Naruto's sleeve and then removed the offending red liquid from his own face. The gentle breeze caught his attention and he turned his face into it, letting it wrap around him and caress his skin. He inhaled deeply. "Ah, to live... how I miss it so." He placed a hand on Kagome's as he looked into the night sky full of twinkling stars. "But I'm afraid my time grows short and you have not yet awakened." He looked at her one last time through his own eyes. "Until next we meet my silver vixen."

His eyes slid shut for a moment and when they opened again they were a vibrant blue. After he blinked a couple of times he jumped up ready to fight. Realizing he wasn't in the same spot he had just been in, he scanned the area and saw an unconscious Kagome lying beside him. "What the..." He took another look around and lowered his fists, going to Kagome's side. 'Kyuubi, what happened?' _"I took your body by force when you were knocked unconscious..." _he sounded exhausted. _ "I rendered her harmless... She will be fine, but I must rest now."_ the amount of energy he expended to take over Naruto's body had drained him. Had Gaara decided to take him up on his bluff, he wouldn't have had the strength to back it up. "That's good... I think." he wanted to know more, but he knew he wouldn't find out untill Kyuubi was ready to talk to him again. He picked up Kagome. "Guess I had better put you back in your room before anyone notices we're missing."

*Flashback ~ two months prior

Kagome placed a hand on his cheek and looked into his eye's. A look of realization overcame her. "It is really you isn't it?"

"Yes."

"But how?" She was so excited for him. " I thought you were forever sealed away inside Naruto's body."

"As had I, but it seems fate smiles upon me at least once more. If Naruto and I work in cooperation together I can have brief periods on the outside. A nice reprieve from my dungeon to say the least." He placed his hand over hers and grasped it from his cheek. "How nice it is..." He brought her hand to his lips and inhaled deeply. " to finally meet you in person." He kissed her hand and she blushed.

"But, we've already met." She said a little confused.

He smirked at her and pulled her close. "The dream world does not hold a candle to touching true flesh and blood." He leaned in close to her lips with lustful eyes.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. For a moment she was paralyzed, but she gained back her mobility and pulled away, batting at him playfully. "Kyuubi." She giggled. She was pretty sure Naruto could probably see what Kyuubi did if it worked the same the other way around. This was fine except for the fact that he didn't know how close Kyuubi and her had become. She didn't know how he'd take watching another male touch her. Even if it was his other half.

Kyuubi took a slow breath and ran a clawed hand through golden hair. She was always shy about their physical contact in their meetings, but he was sure her behavior had more to do with a certain human boy than with modesty. "Is something the matter?" He asked smoothly.

"No... well, I don't understand." She stated a little flustered.

"What do you not understand?"

"It's just that... you still look pretty much the same. I mean, like Naruto. There's some difference, but not really. You know what I mean?" She never failed to pale in comparison to Kyuubi's gracefully worded speech. 'Stupid smooth demons.' She grumbled in her mind at the slight embarrassment from her articulation... or lack there of.

"Yes," he answered with a rich chuckle at the flustered look on her face. "It is true I retain most of the physical attributes of my human host, but you can not really expect the entire molecular structure of his body to reconfigure its self because of me, can you?"

She shook her head. "I guess not." He watched her with crimson orbs that seem to look through your soul and read your every thought. Even though those eyes lay on Naruto's face, when she looked into them she saw purely Kyuubi.

He leaned in closer. " Besides, it is merely my energy and consciousness, that has slipped through the cracks." His eyes then flashed something reminiscent of resentment. "My physical body has been lost to me. I am unsure if I will ever gain access to it again."

"That's awful." She said sympathetically.

"Such is the fate of someone sealed as I have been." Naruto had kept quiet until now to give him some privacy, but his worry got the better of him and he couldn't wait any longer. _"Kyuubi, are sure this won't effect the bonding."_ 'I have already told you so. This is a result of the boding. We have merely switched rolls for a short time. So long as you willingly step aside, no strain should be put on the bond.'

Kagome watched as he seemed to go far away for a moment. She smiled. "Talking to Naruto?"

He focused back into the present. "Yes."

"Harder than it looks to concentrate on a conversation with someone when there's a voice in your head isn't it?"

"You may be correct." he didn't want to directly admit he had even the slightest trouble... with anything.

"Well I'm happy for you." Kagome watched as his composure grew weak and she could see him tiering. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." He brushed his fingers through a lock of her hair this time. "My energy is running low and I must retire now."

"Aw, but you just got here." she pouted.

He smiled slightly at her disappointment. "I am glad you would have me stay with you, but the possession is not yet perfected and takes a lot of chakra. I_ will _see you in your dreams." With that he slipped back into the recesses of his vessels mind and Naruto once again took control of his body.

*End flashback

The next morning Kagome awoke with a throbbing head ache. After a moment memories of the night before, up to her being submerged in sand, played through her head. "Was I dreaming?" Sakura was no where to be seen, so she stood, preparing to go downstairs for some breakfast. The only thing suggesting that the night hadn't been a fantasy were her sandy desert clothes. After noticing this she shook the cobwebs off a little faster and quickly pulling on her head band she rushed downstairs. There she saw Naruto relaxing at a table. She slowed her pace and walked to the table calmly and sat down.

"Good morning Kagome. How did you sleep?" He greeted cheerfully.

"Not so well." She ran her fingers up to her face and rubbed a sore spot in the center of her forehead. There was no mark, but an ache was still there. "Naruto, do you have any idea what happened last night?"

"If you mean the rumors of Gaara destroying a playground for no apparent reason, then yes, I have heard all about it. How did you know though? I didn't see you come down yet today."

He smirked at her and his underlying tone was off. "Do you know what _really_ happened or not?" She asked flatly.

"I'm not sure. Would it have something to do with you having a death wish?" He returned in an equally flat tone.

"What do you mean. I don't have a... he is just so agitating with his superiority complex. Just like Sesshomaru." The last part was directed more to herself than to Naruto.

"Shhhh, Keep it down." He hushed. "No one else knows what really happened."

They sat in silence for a moment as Kagome tried to remember everything, but for the life of her she couldn't remember Naruto comming. Finally she spoke up. "I take it you're the one who saved me then?" She didn't like the idea of having to be rescued yet again.

Naruto leaned in close to her and in a soft voice he said. "That had been my intention, but it seems Kyuubi was the one to step in this time."

"Kyuubi?" She whispered.

"Yes, after you knocked me unconcious he took over and got you out of there."

"I did what!"

"Shhhhhh." he paused to give her a chance to calm down before he explained the rest. " Your curse mark was activated." he informed her. He could see the fear begin to fill her eyes. "You had Gaara on the defensive. Who knows, you could have beat him had you not been stopped."

"Then why did you, I mean he" she corrected , "stop me?"

"Had the battle ended on it's own accord... One of you would have been dead."

Kagome contemplated that fact as the seriousness of the situation hit home. "I guess my near death experience kicked the mark into gear, but I can't remember anything of the end." She sighed and relaxed back into her chair. "Do you know what happened to Gaara?"

"He's fine, I've talked to him already for some damage controll."

"What did he say?" Kagome was fearful of him being turned into an enemy because of her actions.

"Lucky for you, nothing delights him more then a bloody battle. Though, morbid as he is, he doesn't hold a grudge... He wants a rematch. Or as he said "to finish what was started". Kagome, I don't want you fighting him again." She pouted. "I mean it. Your abilities enabled you to fight on near equal terms with that of Gaara's for a short time. He has just had more practice with his."

"This is a bad thing?" She questioned.

"When it comes to you, yes. When he finds an opponent he deems worthy, he goes a little... crazy when he fights them. Besides, what happens if you activate your curse mark again?" He scolded. "It could consume you until nothin's left." His eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Your right," She conceded. "But it was just so exhilarating."

"I know, but you'll have more than your share of fights before you know it." He smiled at her and tossed his head at the food counter. "You better get some breakfast. Our meeting with the demon guru guy is soon." Naruto looked at her dirtied clothes. "And I'd change if I were you." she nodded and took his vice. As he watched her walk away Kyuubi spoke his objection to the meeting. _"It is preposterous to think a mere human knows more in the workings of demons than an actual demon."_ 'Yeah, but for one thing they don't know I communicate with you and for another this curse was created _by_ a human _for_ a demon. You couldn't figure out what the difference in her mark was for. Maybe this guy can help her...' Naruto slowly placed his hand on the table, moving his fingers up and down in a fluid motion. He watched with a grim expression as his claws made clicking noises on the hard surface...... 

IVX: HA! Take THAT! Kyuubi/Kag fluff. Hope you enjoyed the battle scene because I know I did! I was listening to German Metal and I just **had** to write to it... ^_~


	16. The Mysterious Escort

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine.

~ Ch. 16 - The Mysterious Escort ~

*Flashback

Naruto lay on his sleeping mat trying to fall asleep, unsuccessfully. Again he lifted his hand into the air above his face and sighed. 'How the hell am I supposed to sleep?' He had laid Kagome down in her own room, but when he placed his hand on the door to leave he noticed something that shouldn't be there. Claws. He knew that he wasn't tapped into Kyuubi's power and Kyuubi was now resting. There was no reason the claws should still be on his person. His mind was racing with morbid thoughts of losing his soul and the talks him and the fox had. 'Kyuubi promised that the possession wouldn't affect the bonding, but if that's true then why is this happening?' He clenched his fist and frowned, rolling over to look at a sleeping Kakashi. Naruto was half tempted to wake him and tell him the whole situation just so he could talk to someone about it. 'No, what am I thinking? It's not like he could help anyways.' He tossed himself over to his other side restlessly. 'That's it. This is stupid! I'm gonna go talk to the fox no matter how tired he is.'

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his consciousness to the inner workings of his mind. He all, but stomped his way up to the bars of his companions prison. "Hey Fox. Wake up!"

A deep growl emanated from the darkness. "You impertinent little whelp."

Kyuubi's guttural voice gave Naruto the impression that he maybe should have gone about this a different way. For the first time in a long time Kyuubi's voice sent a chill down his spine.

"Are you trying to wake the dead?" a deep growl of a sigh resonated through the area. Naruto heard a shuffling and the clack of large claws on the hard ground. The demonic form of Kyuubi slowly placed his face up to the bars with a tired glare. He suddenly flopped down and rested his large head on his paws. He closed his eyes and the lines of stress ebbed off his face. "Speak... and make it quick kit."

Naruto paused not sure what to ask first and he again looked at the offending claws.

"I said Speak!" Kyuubi glared at him though heavily lidded eyes.

Naruto gulped. "It's just, uh, well look!" He stuttered holding his hands up for the fox to look at.

Kyuubi closed his eyes. "You interrupt my rest for something so minute?"

"Minute! They won't go away. Which means!.. which means." His voice lost it's power.

"That the bond grows stronger. I have already deduced this." Kyuubi raised his head to look at Naruto now.

"If you knew then why didn't you say something? And Why! Why did it happen? I thought **You** said that switching places wouldn't effect the bonding!" He pointed at the fox accusingly. His fear overwhelming him.

"Calm yourself boy!" Kyuubi yelled angrily raising to his feet with new found strength. "Your not the only one who suffers consequences!" The force with which he yelled made naruto fall on his rear and stair up at the seething demon from the floor. The foxed turned his back side to Naruto who's face paled when he saw only five of the once nine tales. Kyuubi quickly faced him again baring his sharp teeth. "Do you have **any** idea how long it takes to acquire that many tails!"

Naruto shook his head dumbly as the enraged demon glowered at him. " no" he said meekly.

"You complain of gaining a useful weapon when I have lost nearly half of my life's work!?" Kyuubi only watched the frightened Naruto for a minute as the hateful look faded from his face. Again he laid down, looking as though he had gone to sleep.

Naruto waited for a long moment, but the fox didn't speak. "...Kyuubi?"

"I am sorry kit... I should not have lashed out at you. You are as much a victim of this as I am." His voice, although still feral in this form, had softened.

"It's ok Kyuubi. I should have waited untill you were rested." He mumbled looking at the ground.

"Please, ask me again what you wish to know."

Naruto didn't take his eyes of the ground. "Why did the bond grow?" This time his question was soft and held no hint of accusation. "Didn't you say that possessing my body wouldn't harm anything?"

"Yes, but only if you stepped aside willingly. You were unconsious so I had to take over control by force. The strain my energy put on you was harsh and had dire consequences."

"It's just not fair." Naruto pouted.

"Kit, I thought by now, you of all people would have figured out that life is unfair. Your own village hated you as an orphaned child who had done no harm to any of those pathetic humans. Seeing death at such an early age. Betrayed by your best friend and teammate. The past of him and Kagome, as well, were tragic in there own rights. Part of life is finding out how cruel it can be. That is just the way things are." He looked at Naruto to see he was still down trodden. "Now stop fretting and get some sleep. There is nothing we can do about it and I need my rest."

Naruto stood, still looking at the floor down heartedly. "I think your wrong."

"What?" Kyuubi asked losing his patience.

"Life isn't just cruel and unfair. There's a lot about it that's happy and warm... like Kagome." He smiled sadly and looked up to the fox. "If I can find someone like her in this crazy world then it can't be all bad."

As Naruto left Kyuubi shook his head and smirked. 'Your smarter than I give you credit for kit.'

* End Flashback

"You will need to remove your pants so I can inspect the mark closely." Said an older ninja. "The rest of you will have to leave."

"What! I don't think so!" Protested Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto. Genku is just doing his job." Kakashi tried to calm the blond shinobi.

"I don't trust this old pervert, Kakashi sensei." said 'pervert' huffed and crossed his arms.

"Naruto, just go wait outside. It's fine." Kagome pleaded. "Can't really have you in her with me in my undies." She teased.

Naruto's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he followed the others into the other room.

"Demon brat." Genku said under his breath as Naruto was closing the door. Naruto growled deeply in his chest, loud enough that he was sure the old geezer heard him.

Kagome heard what he said and felt the same way about this guy as Naruto, but she needed his help and she would put the uneasy feeling she got from him to the back of her mind for the moment. Naruto, on the other hand, could not let it go so easily and took up guard right out side the door. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes with a stubborn look on his face. His sensitive hearing picking up on what was said inside the room.

"Take off your pants and sit here." He pointed to a makeshift examination table.

Kagome hesitantly took off the kunai holder and tape around her leg and removed her pants. 'He's a professional.' She tried to tell her self, but didn't doctors at least turn around when you undress? She sat down on the cold table and put her hands in her lap.

"Let's get a look at you before I get started. It's not everyday I have a willing specimen in my grasp." Kagome didn't like the way he said that, but what was she going to do about it? Genku tugged at her tail.

"What is this silly thing."

Kagome resisted the urge not to growl and unwrapped it, letting it swish aggravatedly a couple of times. "It's my tail." The man reached out and grabbed it harshly, turning it over in his hands. Kagome let him inspect it for a moment, but jerked it away from him when he started pinching it to feel the internal structure. She held it close to herself in her own hands. " I would prefer if you don't touch it anymore." Kagome was surprised to hear her voice come out as a bit of a growl. She took a breath and added on a nicer. "Please." The man frowned, but moved on to messaging her arm. Kagome sweat dropped. 'Yeah, this is sooo much better.' She thought sarcastically.

"The muscular structure is superb." He said it more as a comment to himself rather than a compliment. He then moved onto her "ear". He seemed a bit surprised when it wasn't where it was supposed to be.

"Heh, oh yeah. Sorry." She pulled off her head band.

Again the mans ruff hands eagerly grabbed hold of a more sensitive part of her body harshly causing her to flinch. "When Gaara told me I would be inspecting a demon seal of sorts. I suspected the holder would be another Jinchuuriki, but I didn't know I would enjoy inspecting the beast it's self."

'The nerve! He's talking more to himself rather than to me. Like I'm not even here.' Her eyes were closed and her eyebrow twitched slightly. Naruto had much the same expression on the other side of the door. His teammates, who couldn't hear the conversation within, gave him questioning looks.

Genku, satisfied with his initial inspection, finally stepped back and talked _to_ her. "Lay down now so that I may inspect the mark." Kagome did as asked and jumped a little when his cold hand touched her leg. After concentrating a small amount of chakra onto it he frowned and went to a nearby shelf. He pulled out an old looking scroll. Unrolling it slightly, he ripped off a piece and placed the scroll back in its original place. He then walked back to Kagome's side and placed the piece of parchment against the mark. The paper flashed purple before disappearing completely. "That's odd." he comented.

"What's odd?" Kagome asked concernedly.

He ignored her and went to a rather large book in the corner of the room. Flipping through the pages he finally came to what ever it was he was looking for. "I don't have the means to decipher your curse mark here." He stated without looking at his 'patient'. Kagome pouted, but before she could get up to leave he began to speak again. "I will need a special type of scroll."

Kagome pulled her pants and gear back on. "If I find this type of scroll for you then you can help me?"

He smirked wickedly, finally looking her in the eyes. "Yes, but it's found in one place and one place only."

Kagome wasn't sure she liked the look he was giving her. "Where can I find it?"

"It is hidden deep with in the earth country and guarded by a dangerous clan of shinobi. To try and retrieve it would be dangerous for a kage level ninja, let alone the rag tag group you came with."

Kagome's eyes saddened "Then I guess there's nothing that can be done about it. I can only hope that nothing bad happens from the curse mark."

Genku scowled at her. The man walked close to her. Uncomfortably close, and whispered in her ear. "Demon, you are only fooling yourself. That mark will eventually take over your body and you will kill those close to you." Kagome's heart skipped a beat at his sharp words. "I said they would not be able to retrieve it. You, on the other hand, may. My advice to you is that if you desire to protect your teammates, you leave with out them and retrieve it yourself."

Kagome whispered back in a scared voice. "But I'm not as strong as them. I don't think that I could..."

"Then condemn them to death at your own hands." He cut her off with a shrug. He stepped back and spoke in a normal tone again. "The choice is yours, but being the beast that you are I wouldn't expect any less."

Kagome bristled at his words. "I will do it! I am not the monster you think I am." She said resignedly.

The man smirked again and held out a scroll for her which she took. "All you need is in there."

Kagome's anger now settled she gulped at the prospect of doing something so big on her own. She always had a team for something like this. She wasn't sure enough of herself to blindly believe in her abilities to pull this off. She turned pleading eyes onto the old ninja. Whispering to him again, in hopes of Naruto not hearing, and asked. "Is there any way at least one person could accompany me? I don't know if I could find the way on my own." She turned shameful eyes to the ground. She didn't want to say the real reason she wanted company... She was scared to go alone.

He gave her a disgusted, but knowing look. "I suppose it could be arranged." She turned hopeful eyes to him. "But it will be at the discretions of the Kazekage and no one else."

"Thank you Genku-sama." She said with a formal bow.

"Hn, don't thank me yet little Bijuu. Just make sure you accomplish what need be done." He waved her off. "You may go."

When Kagome stepped outside the room the others greeted her. Kakashi was the first to speak. "Any good news?" He asked looking over the top of his novel.

She looked away. She was not good at lying and if she didn't look him in the eye maybe she could get away with it. "Afraid not." She tried to look sorrowful instead of deceitful.

Naruto spoke up now. "But I hear him say something about a scroll."

"Naruto! It's not nice to eves drop." Sakura scolded.

"It's ok Sakura," She turned her attention back to Naruto. "If you heard that then you must have heard the part about only kage level ninja being able to reach it."

"We can do it Kagome." He assured her.

"No! I will not put any of you in danger for me like that." Her voice softened. "I have enough blood on my hands I won't add any of yours to them."

"Kagome..." Kakashi was going to try and calm her nerves with a word of wisdom, but before he could say anymore she was already heading out the door. He just fell instep behind her and motioned for the others to follow as well.

When the group reached the hotel Kagome excused herself from them and went to her room asking to be left alone for a while. They just figured it was because of disappointment in finding no solution for her dilemma, so they let her be. Keeping an eye on the exit as they ate lunch, just incase she tried to sneak out, as she was apparently apt to do.

Later that night a knock came on her door and Sakura's scent wafted through the crack of the door alerting Kagome to who was on the other side. "It's ok Sakura, you can come in."

Sakura slowly entered and shut the door softly behind her. Turning back to her female companion she smiled sadly. "I'm sorry that we couldn't help, but I'm sure there are others who will be able to figure this out."

Kagome returned the smile halfheartedly. 'So optimistic. I wish I could be that way again.' "Don't worry Sakura. I'll be just fine."

Sakura sat on her futon as she watched Kagome shake out her freshly washed and dried desert clothes and begin to dawn them over her regular ninja outfit. "What are you doing? You're not going to try and sneak away from Naruto again are you?"

"Yes." She stated nonchalantly.

"What? Why?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Kagome answered pulling the hood over her ninja head band.

"Can I come with you?" Sakura didn't like her suspicious behavior.

"No, not this time." Kagome made to leave.

Sakura stood in front of the door and held her arms out. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave. I didn't want to tell you, but we are under strict orders to keep watch over you. You can't just go off on your own."

Kagome sighed. "I figured as much." She walked closer to the pink haired young woman. "Could you at least do me a favor?"

Sakura relaxed a bit thinking Kagome had conceded. "Sure."

Kagome held up her hand with a strange looking bulbous plant resting in her palm. "Tell Naruto not to follow me."

"What..." She was unable to finish her sentence because the moment she spoke the spore exploded into a dust that knocked her out almost immediately.

"Sorry." Kagome lifted her unconscious body onto the futon and left without a second thought.

She made her way up to the roof and stood there in contemplation for a moment. 'Is Genku going to send someone to help?' She looked around the surrounding rooftops. "How will they find me?" At that very moment a swirl of sand sounded softly behind her and she turned to come face to face with a masked man. "Eep." She stumbled back a bit, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. 'He just popped up out of no where. I can't even feel is aura now that he stands here in front of me.' She regained her composure and looked closer at the mysterious man. He wore a dark brown and tan armored outfit and an animal mask. A raccoon mask to be exact, the tie of which held down shaggy red hair, giving the wild mane a more smoothed appearance. She staired at the slits she knew his eyes were hidden behind with confidence. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The figure reached into a pocket and Kagome tensed, thinking he might pull out a weapon or something, but instead he swiftly held out a folded piece of paper. Kagome took it hesitantly. She eyed him warily before unfolding it and reading the contents. 'It's a note from Genku...' The note relayed to her that the Kazekage had excepted her request for an escort and so a highly skilled assassin was assigned to her, who's position was equivalent to that of a Leaf Village ANBU. When she finished reading she pocketed it and turned to her new traveling partner. "So you're here to help me?" The figure only nodded in the affirmative. "Well then it is nice to meet you. My name is Kagome." She said with a small bow. The other figure did not respond in kind so she tried to prompt him. "And you would be?"

The figure crossed his arms.

"...right." Kagome said with a sigh. 'This is going to be a long trip.' "Well if you won't give a name then I will give you one, so I can call you something other that 'hey you'." She tapped her chin for a moment. "I know, I'll call you Tanuki (raccoon dog)." She smiled.

'Tanuki' only inclined his head in the direction of the crack in the rock face that made up the exit to the village.

"Your right, we should get going before anyone notices I'm missing." She pulled her satchel to her front and rummaged through it before pulling out the scroll Genku had given her. "Here, this has a map of the location." Tanuki only held up his hand motioning that he didn't need it and then took off across the rounded roof tops. Kagome sighed again as she put the scroll back. '... a very long trip.' She added to her previous thought before she followed after her new companion.

* a dark alley in the village hidden in the sand

A shadowed figure spoke to Genku. "You have done well Genku. You managed to lure the demon away from her team." The reflection of glasses glinted in what little moonlight reached the edge of his face.

"Not only that, but the Kazekage is absent as well." He smiled his wicked smile. "Lord Orocimaru must give me what I desire now, correct?"

The shadowed man ignored his question for the time being. "Does anyone else know about his leave of absence?"

"No, I am the only one. I was ordered to tell his brother to take up his duties for the time being with word that he left to no one other than his siblings."

"Very good."

"Now what about my reward?" He demanded impatiently.

"Yes, your reward." the other said with a malicious smile. In the blink of an eye the older ninja's throat was cut and the life quickly faded from him as he bled out on the ground of the deserted alleyway. "Your reward for a job well done."

IVX: And the plot thickens.... cookies to those who figure out who Kagome's ANBU friend is. Heh. Though it's not much of a stretch... ;;;sweat drop;;; good thing cookies are cheap. Heh.

Also for anyone who knows about the story later on than what's on TV... after I wrote this chapter I found out who really put the demon in Gaara, but I don't like to give to many hints of spoilers and I like my character so it stays the way I wrote it. Ha! The universe is mine to control! ;;;fingers twitch in a clawed position as a maniacal grin graces IVX's lips;;;

Hope you liked it. Untill next time.... ^_~


	17. Moonless Night in the Sand

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine.

~ Ch. 17 - Moonless Night in the Sand~

The three Ninja stood in front of the Hokage who was leveling them with a fairly angry glare. The three were at attention, awaiting the oncoming reprimand. Tsunade finally slammed her hands down on the desk. "Your mission was a failure!" She took a moment to calm herself before speaking again. "I give three ninja, more than capable of handling an A ranked mission, a C ranked mission and you Fail!? Especially you Sakura." She fixed the nin with a pointed stare.

Naruto felt he had to defend his friend. It wasn't her fault Kagome knocked her out with out warning.. "Tsunade it wasn't her fault I..."

"Hold your tongue, you forget your place!" She watched Naruto flinch as she walked around her desk to stand in front of them. She crossed her hands behind her back and her gaze shifted from anger to sadness. "Due to your failure and the fact we have a run away nin I am left with no other choice." With out looking away she spoke a name. " Chikouu!"

A whirl of leaves appeared behind and to the left of Tsunade. "Yes Godaime Hokage?" came the answer of the masked, kneeling man now in the place of the leaves.

"I have a mission for you."

Kakashi recognized this particular mask belonging to a unique type of shinobi. "Lady Hokage, surely there is another solution than to send a Hunter." Kakashi began lightly, hoping she wasn't serious.

"I'm afraid this is the only option open to me at the moment."

"What! You can't send a Hunter after Kagome!" Naruto took a defiant stance forgetting that he was supposed to be at attention.

Tsunade overlooked his informality due to the fact that she was sending someone to kill his teammate. "Naruto, I liked her just as much as the rest of you. In fact I was excited to have someone of her ability in our ranks despite her heritage, but the truth of the matter is that she was new to our village. How can we trust her when so soon after arriving she runs away, taking with her the secrets of our village. What if this was her intent all along?" She tried to reason. Tsunade liked Kagome and it was killing her to do this, but what other choice did she have when dealing with a demon of unknown origins. Even a long time human resident who had left under similar circumstances had betrayed the village, twice!

"She wouldn't do that! The whole reason she left was to protect us from whatever danger she is going off to face on her own!" His fists were clenched.

"Are you so sure you would risk the safety of your village?" She leveled on him.

"Yes." He said proudly. "Kagome is loyal to her team and her village." '...and to me.'

Tsunade looked at the other two. "Do you believe the same?"

Sakura answered first. "Yes I do Lady Hokage." Her voice was strong and unwavering in the affirmation of her belief.

She turned to Kakash. "And you?"

"Before she left she said something peculiar."

"And that would be?"

"She said her hands were stained with enough blood and she wouldn't add our's to them." He answered matter-o-factly.

"And how did you perceive this notion?"

"She left in order to spare us from any harm we might befall should we chose to follow her." His voice held confidence in his pupil just as the others' had.

She thought over this information trying to decide on a course of action, but before she could come to a conclusion her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's loud voice. "Let me go after her Tsunade-sama. Please!" He said as he bowed deeply. "I have an idea of where she is going. Just let me try before you take such drastic measures. I beg you."

"Just where is it that you think she has gone to, Naruto?" She asked curiously.

"I overheard the pervy demon guy say that there was a scroll he needed to fix her deep with in the earth country."

"Is that all? That is a rather vague description." She frowned.

"He also said it was guarded by a dangerous ninja clan so she must be heading to the Hidden Rock Village." He added.

After a moments pause she made up her mind. "I will allow you to retrieve her if you can." The group smiled. "But only you."

"You're not going to send Naruto into danger all by his self are you?" Sakura protested.

"I must agree. A team would be better suited to the task." Kakashi added.

"No. Our village is still short on skilled ninja and I can spare no more on that foolish girl. Naruto will be sufficient. If he cannot persuade her back then I doubt the two of you would be able to either." She looked over her shoulder. "It seems your services will no longer be required Chikouu."

The masked Hunter nodded. "As you wish my lady." And with that he was gone again.

Tsunade looked back to the three. "Naruto your mission is to retrieve run away ninja Kagome. By any means necessary." She fixed him with a serious gaze. "By any means. Do you understand?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade." He conceded. _"We are all that is required. I just hope we haven't lost to much time returning here."_

"You must leave immediately."

"Of course." He bowed. "Thank you." He made to leave at that very moment, but before he could the Hokage added one more thing to his task.

"Naruto, you will have a limited amount of time to complete this task. If I do not hear word from you soon I** will** send the hunters." Nauto looked as if he were going to protest. "Don't think me unkind. Understand that Orchimaru is once again plotting against this village and Kagome is no doubt playing a major roll in his strategy. Weather she is willing or not, is not the issue at this point. The most important thing is that he **does not **get his hands on her." Her eyes penetrated his deeply as if trying to convey her will.

A new resolve made its way to the blond's face. "Understood."

*At the boarder of the Earth County

Kagome set her pack down and stretched her back. "So this is the Earth Country huh?" She might as well be talking to herself and she knew it. Her companion had yet to say anything to her. Not a single word! And we all know how Kagome needs conversation. Her eye twitched ever so slightly. 'How can anyone travel with someone for so long and not say anything!' She watched as the man started to walk again, expecting her to follow. "Oh no you don't." Kagome huffed and her companion turned to look at her. "I'm not going another step unless you talk to me." She emphasized her point by plopping down on the ground.

'Tanuki' tilted his head for a moment before walking up to her.

"Yes?" She hoped he may just say something to get her to move.

He bent down and Kagome smiled, that is until he grabbed a hold of her and flung her over his shoulder.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" She screamed, but he didn't even flinch. He just bent down to scoop up her bag and began walking again. "Put me down right now!" She flailed wildly, not really wanting to attack him, but just to try and make it more than its worth to try and carry her around. Her plan worked, but not as she hoped. Tanuki dropped her and her bag unceremoniously to the ground with a hard thud. "Ouch." She said rubbing her bottom. "Was that really necessary?"

Her companion ignored her and began setting up a small camp.

Kagome just threw her arms up in the air and flung herself backwards on the ground. "I don't know how much more of this I can take." Unknown to her, Tanuki was thinking the same thing.

As the evening drew closer she decided to try and entertain herself with a little game. She had been staring at the back of Tanuki's head for quite a while. He didn't have an aura, chakra or a scent. If she didn't know any better she would have believed him a ghost, but heck even a ghost had a feel to it. This brought about her idea for a game. Find out who mystery man was and get him to talk. Those ties to his mask were just sitting there begging her to untie them. Who was she to deny them.

As quietly as she could she snuck up behind Tanuki and reach her hands toward the ties. She made a sudden movement, sure that she would be grasping the stings in half a second. What she did not expect was to be face down in the dirt. Tanuki had moved to the side at the last moment causing her to lose balance. She growled in frustration. 'Alright, I guess subtlety doesn't work. So how about direct attack.' She lunged for his mask again. He merely ducked out of the way and again she growled in frustration. "That's it! I will find out who you are or at least what you look like and then you can start talking to me. Now give me that mask!" She launched her whole body at him and he jumped away and landed on his feet. Kagome's hair was now slightly tousled and she had a smudge of dirt on her face. She gave the man a hateful glare and she could swear if she could see his face he'd be smirking at her.

The masked ninja seemed to consider her for a moment. He then held out his hand and made a come hither motion.

Kagome smiled. 'At least this should be entertaining if nothing else.' She sprung at him with no warning and grabbed at the damnable mask. He, of course moved in time, but Kagome made a very cat like motion and twisted her body mid flight. Turning just in time to catch the edge of his mask, nicking it with her claw.

Tanuki reached up and felt the notch. After another still moment he gained a defensive positions. Kagome smirked again and swiped at him. This time he shocked her with a little play of his own. He knocked off her hood. Kagome reach up and patted her head band to make sure it was still in place. Tanuki took this opportunity to attack and nearly succeeded in grabbing that in which she was worrying over.

"Hey! No fair." Kagome protested. Tanuki just stared at her. "Ok so maybe it is, but I bet I get your mask off before you get this off." She gestured with a thumb to her head band.

Tanuki nodded in acceptance of the challenge. It had been a long time since he gauged his close combat skills and this would be sufficient training. He knew she was skilled enough to give him a good work out, so he agreed to her little challenge.

As their 'game' went on the sky was stained a deep scarlet and the sinking sun failed to catch the attention of either focused ninja. Kagome was readying her attack again, but this time she was going to put all her force and speed into it. She crouched low and just as she uncoiled her muscles and sprung to action a painful pulse made its self known deep in her gut. Instead of grasping for intended target her arms instinctually flew to her stomach.

Tanuki, of course, took her slip to his advantage and grabbed head cover. With a swift tug it came lose as she flew past him. He landed with his back facing her while she tumbled across the earth. As the last rays of sunlight dissipated from the clearing he turned to look at his opponent, prize in hand. What met his sight was not what he was expecting however.

Kagome felt the last of the pulsing pain ebb from her body and she pulled herself up onto all fours. She quickly grabbed hold of her side where a rather nasty rock gave her quite the bump. She slowly raised to a knees to look at Tanuki. He seemed to be staring from her to the cloth in his hand and back. She didn't need to feel the top of her head to know she was human. 'How could I have forgotten?' She sighed. 'Guess it couldn't have came at a better time. Now I just have to explain a hair color change instead of little fox ears.' Kagome was about to try and explain, but before she could utter a sound a searing pain shot through her left shoulder. The pain stole her breath away and she barely managed a shallow gasp. She grabbed her shoulder, quickly forgetting her side, and look down to see a rather large needle protruding from it.

As Kagome tried in vain to move her left arm Tanuki took a defensive pose in front of her. Another needle cut through the air and just before it struck Kagome in the back of the neck, what little sand there was on the ground rose to deflect it.

Kagome was unaware of this as she was looking up at the man standing so protectively over her. "Tanuki?"

"Shhh." He silenced her as he watched and listened carefully for the next attack.

Kagome's attention was brought back to her surroundings as she felt a small stream of demon energy in the ground around her. Looking at Tanuki's feet she watched with fascination as a small amount of sand ground its way into the dirt below. Recognition light up her face and she snapped her head up to look at 'Tanuki' "...Gaara?"

No answer was given, for in the next instant they were being attacked from every side by low level sound ninja. Sand burst forth from the ground, impaling the assailants where they stood. Most died instantly while an unlucky few screamed in agony around them. Blood slid down the impromptu spears and mingled with the sand empowering Gaara's abilities. Movement caught his eye just as a shuriken tore through the air at him. His sand otherwise occupied, he was left with no other choice but to dodge it the old fashioned way. He moved just in time to avoid being hit, but the tiny weapon sliced its way though the main string holding his mask on.

Kagome watched in slow motion as the white and red mask slipped from his face revealing what she already new to be true. Gaara's aura flooded her senses as she watched a small paper seal on the inside of the mask burn away with the loss of contact to its intended target. 'So that's how...'

Gaara looked down at her. "Get up."

Kagome quickly came back to herself and stood behind him. She ripped out the offending needle with only a slight grimace and threw off her desert garb. She was left in her ninja attire, weapons at the ready. She pulled a kunai from her leg pouch and prepared herself for the oncoming attack. 'Thank goodness they hit my left shoulder and not my right.' She thought as she chanced a quick glance at her unfeeling, dangling appendage.

"They are coming." Gaara stated. Kagome nodded showing her readiness. The sand, holding up the many dead and dying sound ninja, receded as quickly as it had rose and many sickening thuds were heard. The loose sand ran along the ground to Gaara's waiting form and swirled around the two. With the spikes and bodies no longer blocking their view they could see the twenty some ninja charging them.

Without another word the two began their piece de la resistance against the oncoming forces. Kagome threw as many kunai and shuriken as she could with only one useful arm. Some of which hit deadly true to their intended mark. Others maiming a portion of the attacking enemy.

Gaara on the other hand had taken up the defensive for the moment. Deflecting any and all projectiles meant for either of them. This, however, quickly became boring as Kagome diminished the number able to throw said projectiles. Just as he was going to unleash his sand shuriken a shout from the distance sounded and the men turned tail in retreat.

Kagome lowered her last kunai slightly as she spoke to Gaara. "Do you think they're leaving?"

"Doubtful." He answered. Shortly there after the ground began to quake.

Kagome, less her advanced demon balance, toppled over at the strong tremors. "What's going on!?" She yelled above the growing rumble from below. Suddenly Kagome was swept out of the way by Gaara as a giant snake burst through the ground where they had been standing not a moment before.

The serpent had large yellow eyes and a tan body covered in sharply spiked scales. Those huge slitted eyes turned on the two diminutive figures below him. Gaara had again taken up a position in front of Kagome. The snake seemed to hiss a snicker at his attempt in protecting the girl and one swish of its giant tail sent Gaara sailing through the air. Kagome watched in horror as his body bounced across the rocky ground, flipping several time, before finally coming to a stop.

"Gaara!" She yelled and she sighed in relief as she saw him sit up, seemingly unscathed except for... 'Is that a crack on his face?' She dismissed the thought and made to run for him, but the giant reptile quickly slid between the two, blocking her path. Now, for the first time she realized how helpless she felt with out her demon strength. Maybe if she had both arms in working condition and her full power she could beat this thing, but in her current broken and human state she was no match. She gulped as the wave of fear hit her hard. As the demons head darted toward her she closed her eyes and threw her good arm up before her in reflex. "Nooooo!" She screamed and a bright light flashed through the area, emanating from the young woman.

When the light finally subsided the onlookers were both scared and astonished at the sight of what greeted them. All that was left of the great snake was bits and parts of charred flesh littering the ground. The remaining sound ninja ran like the wind. If someone could bring down a beast like their lord's snake demon so easily then they would have no hope of victory by themselves.

Kagome's wide eyes traveled down to the tribal on her arm. "What the..."

Gaara just sat for a long moment in awe at the spectacle that had just graced his vision. For the first time in a long time he allowed communication with the Bijuu inside of him. 'Speak Shukaku.' _"The human half of this abomination is a priestess..."_

*Near the boarder of the Grass and Fire Country

Naruto sped through the trees with ungodly speed. He reveled in the feel of the wind as it whipped by him. This new found power was amazing to him. His speed had doubled, his senses enhanced, and his strength tripled. He took another leap above the tree tops, seemingly tempting fate, to see just how far he could push himself. _"At least I know my loss was not entirely pointless."_ Naruto wasn't sure if he was being sincere or jealous so he just ignored the fox's comment for the moment.

"This is amazing. With out the others to slow me down I am making excellent time." He took another daring leap, adding a double flip for fun, before landing on another branch. "We should catch up in no time at this rate."

Kyuubi just sighed in the back of his mind. _"Do you have any idea what today is?"_

Naruto thought for a moment. Turning his eyes to the rapidly darkening sky he knew exactly what day it was. "Shit." He cursed. "I just hope she can keep herself out of trouble for one night. I won't be able to reach her before morning."

"_Or any time close to it for all you know. We still have no definite destination."_ Kyuubi paced back and forth behind the bars of his imprisonment. He wished he could do more. He hated the feeling of helplessness to no end. He was once **The** Great Kyuubi, Nine Tailed Beast from the world of old. He was the thing of nightmares for even the most skilled shinobi, but now what was he? A extra chakra reserve for a human boy? A disgrace he had not felt in a long time made its self known in the forefront of his thoughts. He rubbed his temples with one hand, trying to dispel such useless notions. The task was not as easy as he had hoped however. _"Step aside Naruto."_

"Why?"

"_Just do as I say."_ He tried to keep a calmness in the tone of his voice.

"I don't know... What about the bond?"

"_Just do it already!" _He snarled slightly and then checked himself. _"Please kit." _

"Could have just asked nice in the first place." Naruto grumbled to himself, but none the less backed down from the dominant roll and felt Kyuubi's will swiftly take control of his body.

Kyuubi didn't falter in a single step as he switched rolls with the boy. The deepening of the bond had one positive effect at least. The possession was far easier than before. He inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet smells of the living world around him. With a pleased smirk gracing his face he increased his speed to an even faster pace than his other half had taken up. "I am coming for you, my silver vixen."

*Back with Kagome and Gaara

Kagome rubbed the arm that had held the strange markings only a short time ago. There was no pain. No, the holy powers that pored through her veins, purifying the snake demon, had healed any and all injuries to her person. She just couldn't shake the creepy feeling she got from the curse mark. It didn't help that Gaara had again taken to silence even though she had revealed his identity. 'Maybe he just doesn't like talking.' She thought, but held out hope that she wasn't right.

They had quickly relocated after the hasty departure of the sound ninja and even though the moonless night made it hard for Kagome to make out Gaara's face she could tell he was staring at her. She hated it when people stared. It made her feel so self conscious. She rubbed both her arms this time trying to dispel the cold chill in her bones as the night's wind blew against her. They were much farther north than Kanoha now and even though there was no snow on the ground it didn't make it any less cold. They couldn't make a fire to keep warm incase the enemy was still looking for them. The flat land of the area would make the light easily seen from miles away. 'I guess in my half demon form I just didn't notice how cold it was getting up this way.'

Gaara watched as the girl shivered again. She had already donned the cloak from her pack, but the nights were cold in the northern territories and she obviously wasn't used to them in her less temperature tolerant human form. She sneezed and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She would be no good if she caught an illness in the middle of their little mission. 'She had better be grateful.' he thought to himself as he stood up and left her by herself for a moment.

Kagome saw his shadowed form rise and heard him move steadily away from her. "Um.... Gaara?" She called out to him. Hoping he hadn't left her to her fate, lost in the middle of some distant barren land. "Gaara?" Suddenly a pile of twigs from small dead bushes fell in front of her and a wall of sand rose around her causing her to jump. What little light that had been coming from the moonless night sky was blocked out by the earthy prison save a small hole in the top. She was just about to start freaking out when a spark and the sound of metal against stone caught her attention. Another flick later and a small flame took to the bits of dried leaves clinging to the weathered branches. It wasn't long before the fire spread to the entirety of the small pile of kindling. A warm glow lit up the inside of the sandy vault she now resided in and she could see Gaara on the other side of the fire putting away a kunai and flint stone. Her attention then turned to the small stream of smoke rising out of the hole in the roof of the domed ceiling. 'Oh...' She looked back to her savior and defeater of cold. Yep he was staring again. -_-; "...thank you." She said timidly as she reached her hands toward the flames and reveled in their warmth.

Gaara nodded to acknowledge her gesture of gratitude. He leaned back to rest himself against the comforting sand he had willed to move with them as they left the scene of the battle. He sighed inside his mind. 'How is it possible to house demon blood and holy powers at the same time. She should be dead.' Gaara was speaking to himself of course. After getting what little info out of Shukaku he desired he locked him in the back of his mind, less the demon's will be imposed on him as it had when he was younger or in the throws of an exhilarating battle. His curiosity was nagging him though and he was trying to be patient and give Kagome the chance to explain herself on her own accord. The girl had not ceased in her consistent rambling since they left his village. Needless to say he had questioned his decision to accompany her after only a short while. And now, when he actually desired her to open that mouth of hers, she sat as quiet as a mouse. He would wait no longer. "Explain yourself."

His words obviously threw the girl off because she gave him a strange look. "What?"

Gaara turned his face to the side and looked away trying not to seem as interested as he actually was. " Your current condition. You were a demon and now you are human. Using purification powers at that." He gave her a quick sideways glance before shifting his attention to some unknown target again. "You should not be aloud life."

"Well that's not very nice." She bristled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It is just the way of things. You should not exist as you do now." He stated.

"I see what you mean, though you should really work on your people skills." She tried to think oh an answer for a moment. "I guess I'm not really sure how I used my powers again. Until tonight I thought my priestess powers had been lost to me. At least being able to use them anyways. I must have been able to access them due to the dormancy of my demon blood." she forgot she was answering a question and turned more to talking aloud than anything.

"So you were not always as you are now." His face held indifference, but his mind was racing with questions.

Kagome lightly pounded on her forehead with the side of her fist. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She muttered to herself. 'Me and my big mouth.'

'Apparently I have stumbled across information I was not meant to know.' He had to admit she did make quite an amusing site berating herself in such a fashion. "...continue..."

Kagome stopped her self belittlement and sighed. "I suppose it doesn't matter much now. You did save my life and all." She met his eyes with sincerity. "Thank you for that by the way, but why did you do it? We just had a major fight the other night and then you protect me." He stared at her blankly. "Never mind, you don't have to answer. You'd probably just say it was because of your duty to the mission the Hokage assigned you." She waved her hand to dispel her previous question as unimportant. She was used to that kind of answer from stubborn men.

"Kazekage." He corrected.

"What?" His voice surprised her. She didn't expect him to say anything.

"The title is _Kazekage._" Did this woman really not know about him? It would explain a couple of things.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry." She apologized.

After another moment of silence he spoke again. "You have not answered my question."

Kagome had to think for a second to remember what they were talking about. "Right..." she said reluctantly. "Do you really have to know?" The deep gaze he was fixing her with gave her the answer. " The answer is no. Happy?" She slouched back into the rounded wall with a pout. "I used to be a priestess. 100% human."

"Why did you fall from grace? Were you tricked?" Interest shone in his eyes even if the rest of his being gave no hint to it.

If Kagome had not spent a fair amount of time with Inuyasha's half brother near the end of their journey she might not have caught it at all. 'At least I know he's not completely emotionless, outside of a fight. And now he's even talking more. Even if it's about something I don't really want to share.' She tilted her head forward as she thought about his question. Her bangs hiding her eyes. To him, or anyone for that matter, a holy woman choosing to become a demon would look to be evil. That was the first time she really thought about it that way. 'He does live with a demon in him, so maybe... but then again, he didn't choose to put it there now did he?'

Gaara watched her patiently while she seemed to have a debate with herself about weather or not to tell him. Finally his waiting payed off when she spoke again.

"No, I was not tricked." she answered vaguely.

"Then you chose to walk the earth as a monster?" It wasn't that he found her disgusting. In fact, he considered the thing inside him a monster and thus himself as one for harboring it. That's just the way he saw things. Though she did flinch a bit at his words and that fact did not escape his attention.

"Yes, but not why you might think." She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "I'm not evil or power hungry, or anything of the sort. I just made a rash decision in an emotionally unstable time for myself."

Gaara couldn't understand her answer. If not for power or evil intent then why? Why would anyone subject themselves to a life not unlike the one he grew up with? What else could be worth the misery of isolation and ostracization? He almost felt he _needed_ to know. "Why then did you choose such a fate?"

After a moment of silence one word was all that greeted Gaara's ears. "...Love." A sad half smile played across her lip for a brief second as she met his gaze once more. "I don't want to talk about it any more." She didn't care if he protested or not. She didn't want to get all teary in front of him. "I'm going to try and get some sleep now." She pulled her pack close to her. She curled into a ball on the ground and used it as a pillow. "Wake me up in a bit and I will keep watch while you sleep."

"That won't be necessary. Rest."

Kagome wasn't going to argue with that and soon she fell into a uneasy slumber. Gaara watching over the strange girl. The flicker of the dying flames and unanswered questions dancing in his eyes.

IVX: Hello again faithful readers. I know I know.... you're wondering when the heavy kag/nar fluff will happen. All in due time... I'm just having to much fun to speed things up anymore than I already have. The story was seeming a little rushed (I just can't make up my mind can I? lol), so I wanted to step back and slow it down a notch. By the way, most writers like to know they have a loyal fan base who actually care enough to check back in for updates. Thank you to everyone who reviews. I love yous guys... ^_~

PrinsessOfDeath gets a double chocolate chocolate chip cookie for being the first to get it...

Zoey tamagachi gets an oatmeal raisin cookie for being the second...

and Narilyte gets a sugar cookie just for reviewing. lol.

There were only three of you this chapter so i couldn't juet leave one out... Besides I liked the it's a trap moment thingy. Also, the question about oro's obsession with kag will come to the surface in ohh... ;;looks at watch;; ... a "few" chapters. Guess it depends on your deff of few. lol. Take it easy and don't forget those ever more lovely reviews... ^_~


	18. Crossing Paths

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine.

~ Ch. 18 - Crossing Paths~

Kagome watched as each kunai flew from her hand with deadly accuracy. Each hitting their mark as crimson sprayed from its intended target. Another and another. It was a sea of undefined faces. Black and white camouflage and musical notes on silver forehead protectors. She watched with a detached fascination, her body seemingly acting on its own accord. Another, then another. 'Why won't they stop? Where do they end?' As if to answer her question the figures slowly faded down to only a few. The next of an unending supply of kunai slipped though the air and as Kagome looked upon the target's face it seemed to change and reshape. Undefined features turned soft and feminine while dark hair melted away to bubble gum colored tresses.

The blade sunk into flesh.

Kagome watched helplessly as blood spilled from the chest of her newly formed comrade and friend. 'No....' The whispered thought was barely in her mind when her fingers nimbly manipulated the next kunai to an unseen target. As pained eyes rolled back in the kunoichi's head, Kagome was forced to look to her next victim. Just as before, the shapeless face morphed. This time she watched her sensei fall to his knees, lingering there for a moment, and then fall face first on the ground. 'By the gods...Not again' she thought grimly as her hand whipped out the next weapon. Oh how she wanted to close her eyes, but some unseen force kept her vigil. This time blond hair spiked forth. 'Please not him!' blue eyes widened as the lethal blow hit. He closed his eyes tight and coughed up blood. When he opened them again to look at her with despairing sorrow the now striking orbs of red pulled her focus into them completely. With out even noticing the change she now looked upon Kyuubi.

Kagome finally found control of her limbs and ran to him. She caught him, easing his fall, as he came to rest against a tree. "Please don't die! I'm sorry I'm so sorry. Just don't die!" She touched the protruding kunai, wanting nothing more than to make it disappear. Staring at it intently she willed it to not be true.

"What's the matter Kagome. Just do him like you did me." A gruff voice said making her snap her eyes back to the face of the man she held.

"Inu... Inuyasha." Suddenly she noticed the kunai in her hand was no longer a kunai, but an arrow. "How....."

Gaara saw the sky slowly lighten signaling the approaching morning. The fire had long ago die out, but he had kept the sand walls up to protect Kagome from the elements as she slept. He would be waking her soon though, so he felt no need to shelter her any longer. The sun would warm her well enough. Sand sunk down around them and he stood to stretch his legs. A whimper came from the sleeping woman on the ground drawing his attention and as he moved closer he noticed a stray tear roll down her cheek. Curiosity got the better of him and he leaned in close to her face, examining her, as the soft morning rays fell on her creamy skin.

"Ahhh!" She shot up and Gaara almost fell over from the sudden movement. Almost.

He took a step back as her features shifted to those of her demonic nature. Her breath was quickened and it was evident that the change was uncomfortable to say the least, but the look in her eyes seemed more saddened than pain filled. Only a moment later, the Kagome he met that night in the desert sat before him. All traces of the previous humanity gone. She turned those deep pools of blue-green on him and smiled nervously.

"Not the best way to wake up, if ya know what I mean." Her awkward smile faded and the sadness from before lingered in her eyes. She finally stood up and stretched herself out, bones cracking and popping. She rolled her neck around. "Can't say that was exactly a good nights sleep, but I guess it's better than nothing." She tried to shake off the crazy nightmare that left her drained and get the day started.

If the bags under Kagome's eyes were any indicator then she obviously received no peace in her dreams. Gaara knew all to well that sleep did not always equal rest or peace. In fact to him sleep could be deadly, for the people around him at least. He watched her rummage through her pack and pull out two bars of food. She tossed one at him and then cocked her head slightly. "What is it that you want?" She obviously wanted to ask him something.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Why do you worry over my sleeping habits?"

"Well we did have a big battle yesterday and you don't strike me as the type to fall asleep and leave us with no security, so I'm guessing you didn't get any rest. Aren't you tired?" Her voice held sincere concern.

"I do not sleep." he stated as if it was a normal thing for people.

"You don't sleep!?" she just about yelled in surprise. "Like ever?"

"No. I do not."

Kagome stared at him unbelievingly. "Even with the demon's strength you have to sleep _sometime_. Right?"

"I believe I already answered the question." His eyelids lowered a fraction in annoyance as she still questioned his word.

"But everyone has to sleep eventually. At least that's what I thought. Even full demons sleep!" She looked him up and down. "Ok so if you don't sleep then how do you rest?"

"Meditation."

"Why don't you just sleep? It's so much easier." She was flabbergasted with him. He had to be lying to look tough or some stupid macho thing.

Now he was really starting to get annoyed with her. "The demon." There, now maybe she would leave him alone.

"The demon won't let you sleep? How awful for you. How does he do it?"

Gaara's eye threatened to twitch. 'Why does she care so much.' "I am the one who keeps myself awake. It is the demon that want's me to fall asleep."

"Then why don't you?" Now she was getting a little confused.

"Unless you want a blood thirsty beast released upon the country side, then you had better be happy I have mastered a life with no sleep." He said with an edginess in his voice.

"Oh... I see. Well then again sleep isn't all it's cracked up to be." She was thinking back to the awful dream she had awoken from. She quickly shook her head to clear her mind and an awkward silence fell between them once again as they began the day's travel.

Kagome wasn't sure how long it had been since they started walking, but the sun was getting pretty high in the sky before Gaara spoke again. It was like he just picked up in the middle of a conversation when he talked out of the blue like he did, but any conversation was welcome to stop the thoughts of death playing through her mind.

"Do you become human often?"

Kagome sweat dropped. 'Yep, he must talk to himself in his head more than I do. Or maybe it's the demon like Naruto and Kyuubi.' "No not often." ....silence.... 'well this won't do.' She thought. She needed to start a deeper conversation before they spent the entire trip only speaking a sentence every few hours. "So, the demon you house..." Gaara stiffened ever so slightly at her words, but she didn't notice. "You said his name once before. What was it again?"

He glanced at her wearily. "Shukaku."

"Ah." She waited for a moment.

"......"

Nope she'd have to do better than that. "So... What's Shukaku like?"

Gaara stopped in his tracks and turned to her fully. "Why are you so interested in my personal life?"

She stopped and put her hands on her hips. "It's not like I'm the only one mister. Weren't you the one asking the questions last night?" She stuck her nose in the air and started walking again, Gaara following after a moments pause. "I was only trying to make small talk. If you haven't noticed by now, I don't like silence."

"Obviously."

Kagome huffed a little, not to sure she liked the way he said that. "I guess you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I was just curious."

".....The demon is a psychotic, blood thirsty monster who's only pleasure is blood shed."

Kagome hoped he was being over dramatic when she asked about his sleeping problem, but the conviction in his voice told her otherwise. She couldn't imagine haveing someone like Naraku locked in her head forever. 'No wonder he's distant.' "I'm sorry."

"I do not want nor do I need your pity."

"How do you keep from going crazy?" She asked with concern.

Gaara resisted the urge to sigh. She obviously wasn't going to leave the subject alone, unless... "I keep him locked away. What of your self. You _are _the demon. Does that not eat away at your humanity?"

Kagome laughed slightly. "Not all demons are evil beasts bent on death and destruction. It isn't like it's built into the DNA. Some are actually quite kind and gentle."

Gaara looked at her a little disbelievingly, but then again in some ways she did seem to contradict the theory herself. "You may have to convince me of that yet. While you are different than what I expected in a demon you still seem prone to fighting."

Kagome paused on this thought for moment. "I guess something in a demon's blood does cause them to be a little hot under the collar, but that still doesn't make them murdering evil devils or anything. I think it has more to do with instincts or something about dominance." She smiled. "When I was still a human I traveled with a half demon and I remember wondering why he always acted so macho. Then again, I was _always _a little... short fused, about certain things. " She noticed him staring at her and cut her reminiscing short, clearing her throat. "Anyways, all I was saying was that not all demons are bad, I'm just sorry you got the bad end of a deal with yours."

"This curse is not lacking in its advantages." He emphasized his point by manipulating some sand he had stored in pockets to swirl in the air.

"I know what you mean." She pulled out a seed that bloomed into a white rose in the palm of her hand. She turned a soft smile to him and surprisingly enough he returned it with an, albeit very small, smile of his own.

*Hidden Rock Village

Naruto casually walked around the city trying not to look conspicuous. He had "barrowed" a brimed hat from a passed out drunk the night before to hide his rather memerobale hair and to shade the features of his face. He had also removed his head band shortly after he entered the Earth Country so as not to be recognized as a leaf nin. The Earth and the Fire Country weren't exactly on "good terms" to say the least. No use in getting in unnecessary confrontations. His main focus needed to be finding Kagome before she got herself into trouble. He went with his original plan to come here and look for her first. It was as good a place as any to start.

He had nearly laughed when he snuck past their defenses so easily. He was careful to be discreet in his questions about a white haired girl running around and while no one suspected him of being an intruder he had found no leads. He sighed to himself. 'Well either she's not coming here or she hasn't got here yet because there's no evidence of an attack anywhere.' _"Or sighting of a white haired girl save the little rock nin most directed us to."_ He ducked out of sight and made his way to the city's rocky walls. With a quick glance around he sped over it in the blink of an eye. To his surprise he landed directly in front of someone. He took a defensive position and the other person mirrored his actions. Suddenly the masked person before him dropped their guard.

"Naruto?"

Naruto watched her carefully. "Who wants to know?" The person took off her mask in response. "Temari?" He asked dumbly as he removed his hat. "What are you doing here?"

"Shhh." She hushed as a guard passed by on the wall above and they both jumped into the surrounding conifers. Temari nodded her head for them to move to a safer spot and Naruto conceded.

When they were finally a good distance away Naruto picked up where they left off. "Ok so why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Naruto."

"I'm looking for a lost comrade."

"Then it seems we are on similar quests."

Naruto gave her a funny look. "Who's missing that you would go looking for them yourself?"

Temari mulled over an idea in her head. "I'll tell you only if you tell me who your looking for first... and you have to swear secrecy."

"I'm looking for Kagome. The girl you met in the desert that night. It seems your little demon expert convinced her we couldn't handle what ever quest she's on because she up and left with out word or consent." He answered. His tone a little miffed that it was their village's expert that caused this.

"Do you mean Genku?" Naruto shook his head yes. "He was found dead shortly after we realized one of our own were missing. Maybe these three incidents are connected somehow."

"Who's missing then?"

"Gaara."

"What!" Naruto yelled. "Who's running the village?" He asked in a much quieter voice, hoping the guards hadn't heard that.

"Kankurou for the moment, but it's only a matter of time before people start asking questions. Gaara indulges himself in missions occasionally, but his duties never allow him a long leave of absence."

"You don't think.... Not after that fight..." Naruto thought aloud.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kagome and Gaara got into a little... sparing match." He answered. "You don't think they left together after fighting do you."

"Gaara's never been easy to read, but I wouldn't put it past him. The question is why?" Temari looked Naruto in the eyes. "It seems we would do good to join efforts. Our task may be one in the same. What have you found so far?"

"Jack squat. I only know that Genku sent her after some scroll in this country and that it's guarded by some top ninja clan."

Temari's brows furrowed. "Well that doesn't help much."

"Tell me about it." Naruto sighed. "And to make things worse Grandma Tsunade will send the hunters after her if I don't find her soon."

"This is a grave situation." Temari agreed.

"Have you got any leads so far?" He asked in return.

"Actually, I did come across something peculiar a while ago."

"Go on."

"There was evidence of a battle from the blood stains on the ground and all the kunai, but there were no bodies anywhere. It was near the boarder of this country in the direction of my own. I tried to find a trace as to where the people involved had gone, but no such luck." She waited to see what Naruto thought about it.

"_If it was Kagome and Gaara we would be able to sent them if she took us there."_ 'That's exactly what I was thinking.' "Temari, can you find that spot again?"

"Yeah, that's easy." She answered with confidence.

"The lets hit it. We've already wasted to much time." The two took off with Temari leading the way.

* with Kagome and Gaara

The terrain had finally changed from flat bleakness to a rapidly thickening forest of evergreens and sharply rising peaks, the beginnings of mountains. A soft snow had started earlier and Kagome thought the dark green trees looked absolutely beautiful lightly covered in sparkling whiteness. Snowflakes drifted down lazily around them and Kagome smiled widely at the surreal picture before her. However, when she looked over to her traveling companion he looked, for lack of a better word, grumpy to be in the frozen precipitation. That's when an idea popped into her head. With her white features and her lightly colored winter cloak she would blend into the surroundings quite well. She suddenly dashed off without warning.

Gaara stared in the direction she had gone wondering what could have possibly made her run off like that. He lost sight of her just after she left his side. Then it hit him... *Shplah* He looked down at his own brown cloak to see a spattered snowball stuck to the cloth. The sand sensing no danger from the soft object had not risen to his deffence. He turned a questioning look to the revealed half demon to his right. She smiled playfully while she tossed another snowball up and down in her other hand. 'She wouldn't dare...' *Shplud* Again Gaara's eyes traveled to the offending white mess on his clothes. The look he threw her way was definitely not playful. She pouted and ducked down behind a snowbank. 'What is she doing?'

*shthud* This time he sent his sand to block her 'attack' with ease.

"Hey! No Fair! No abilities!" She quickly ducked down again and moved out of sight.

Gaara kept a watchful eye about him as he spoke to her. "May I ask you, what on earth you think you're doing?"

"Haven't you ever had a snowball fight?" He heard her say.

He turned in the direction of the voice, but saw no trace of her. "No." He stated crossing his arms.

"Then your way over due." Kagome let another snowball fly towards his back, but just before it hit he turned and smacked it out of the air much to Kagome's dismay.

"Is this some ridiculous form of training?"

"No silly." She giggled. "It's a game. You know, little kids play it to have fun. You really need to let loose more." That said she faded out of sight again.

'She's playing with me?' He thought. 'With no ulterior motive? Just to have... fun.' He hesitantly bent down and scooped the snow at his feet into a ball. He stood up staring at the round white object in his hand. *Splah* Gaara shook the snow from his hair with a frown.

"You should really pay more attention Gaara. Your gonna look as white as me if you keep it up." She laughed. Gaara smirked evilly and she gulped. "Hey, I'm just playing." She said waving her hands in a frantic manner. "It's only a game..." *Shplud* Kagome flew backwards off her feet and landed in the snow. She laid there for a second just blinking in surprise with a white mass smack dap in the middle of her forehead.

"Given up already?" He called after her.

That was all she needed. With a grin she jumped to her feet wiping the snow off her face. She ran to another hiding spot and made up a rather large pile of ammo. Peeking out from behind the snow mound she saw him standing out in the open. 'Perfect.' In almost a machine gun fashion she hurled one after the other at him, but he didn't move. 'What the heck?'

As the snow balls reached him his sand shot out of his pockets and seemed to slingshot them back to their owner.

"Eep!" *Shplah shplud shplop shplah splash shplop shplud* At least three hit her in the face alone. As she moved her face muscles the snow fell off in clumps. Her face was slightly red, but most likely not from the attack. "I thought I said no powers!" She grumbled clenching her fists at her side. She shook herself off, looking very much like a wet dog drying its self. The swishing tail and ears flopping against her head didn't help much either. Her anger quickly subside at the sound that met her ears. Gaara... laughed. It was soft, but there was no malicious undertone or demon educed psychosis. It was just a laugh. Kagome smiled for a moment. 'But I can't just let him get away with it that easy.' Her smile turned into a smirk as she reached her energy out to the tree he was currently under. 'Got ya.'

Gaara looked up as a branch creaked only to be covered in a mountain of snow. He quickly dug himself out and looked at Kagome incredulously. Apparently the look he was giving her on top of his snow caked and all around uncomfortable appearance was to much and she broke out into a fit of laughter.

"If you... could only... see" She said in between giggles. "The way... you look. Ahhahahahha" She grabbed her sides and fell over in the snow from laughing so hard.

Gaara started to frown, but try as he might he couldn't be angry with her. In fact, her laughter was so contagious, before he knew it he was smiling. Even though there was snow all inside his clothes and he had just been bested he just relaxed and joined her with his own laughter. His laugh was no where near as loud or giddy as hers, but it was genuine and, dare he say, happy. 'Is this what others feel...'

Kagome got up and wiped a tear from her eye. Still grinning widely as she spoke. "Alright, lets get you somewhere warm and get you out of those clothes." Gaara stopped softly laughing and gave her one of those dead pan stairs. "Um, ha, I don't mean it like that." She said turning bright red. "We just can't have you catching pneumonia or something." He raised a brow, but didn't say anything. "Ugh!" She threw her arms in the air in defeat. "Lets just go."

After she turned to walk he followed after her, sporting a subtle smile. Yes... he could get used to this.

IVX: I just love to see Gaara finally get to be happy... don't you? Oh by the way... I don't believe I will have any of the Akatsuki in here... maybe but doubtful. Seeing as how i don't know mutch about them and all, I'm mainly focusing on Oro. As for the claws and ninja being perceptive, Naruto is also a ninja and arn't ninja also good at concealing what they don't want seen. lol. just a thought. Also like I said before, the universe is mine to controll, it's very slightly AU, I havn't gotten past time jump in my own viewing, yada yada yada, so sit back and enjoy. Try not to take things to literaly from series to here. As much as i try to keep things relevent and characters in character, I still have my own ajendas to meet, sorry if i have to bend things just a tid bit. PLEASE don't take offence, cause i do love constructive feed back, it makes me think just a little harder, I just don't want ya guys to sweat the small stuff. Good catch on some of it though Narilyte. Hope this chapter along with this author note cleared up any questions. Take it easy and as always, R&R please... ^_~


	19. Rabbits, Reunions and Revelations

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine.

~ Ch. 19 - Rabbits, Reunions and Revelations ~

Temari thought she might just die by the time they reached the sight she had told Naruto about. The leaf nin was being a slave driver in the way he pushed her and the worst part was that he seemed to not even break a sweat. She looked to Naruto to tell him they were almost there, but before she could even speak he move so fast he almost disappeared to her eyes. She looked ahead of her and saw him already inspecting the ground. She finally slowed down and collapsed to her knees not far from him. "Find.... anything?" She said between pants.

Naruto didn't even acknowledge her question. He was to intent on the smell taunting his nose... Kagome's blood. That's when he caught sight of her bloodied desert garb a little distance off. He clenched his fists and his features took on an ever so subtle, feral edge. Temari noticed this and became a little apprehensive. Sensing her anxiety Naruto allowed himself to relax. Well relax as much as one could with an angry fox demon snarling in the back of your mind. His arms went limp at his sides and he sunk down to sit on his knees next to her abandoned clothes. "Oh Kagome.... what did you get yourself into now."

"What's the matter Naruto?"

"Kagome's blood is on these clothes. She was hurt."

"Kagome's blood? How can you tell?"

"I can smell it." He said off handedly as he dropped to all fours and inhaled deeply.

"Really?" She asked amazed at the fact he could smell the difference between different people's blood.

"Yeah." He took another sniff.

"Heh. You know kid, you look a lot like dog sniffing the ground like that." She laughed a little at the sight he was making.

"Don't insult me." He said standing up. "Or I might not help you find Gaara."

Temari's eyes lit up at this. "You smelled him too?"

"Yeah, believe it or not, the two of them are traveling together. Now lets go. They have such a big head start we have no time to waist."

Temari supressed a whimpered as she stood up. 'You suck.' She mentally stuck out her tongue at him. She hurt all over and she hated the prospect of moving at the moment, let alone running at his insane pace.

"_Kit, look at her. Her weak human body is exhausted. I am surprised she ran as far as she did." _'Yeah your right.' Naruto thought as he looked at her grudgingly pull herself to her feet. 'I can't afford to wait any longer though. I'll just have to carry her.'

Temari was a little startled when Naruto jumped in front of her and knelled down. She gave him a funny look. "What are you doing?"

"Jump on. I'm going to carry you the rest of the way."

She crossed her arms. "I don't think so. I'm perfectly capable..."

"Look." He said sternly, looking over his shoulder at her. "I don't have time for this. Either you get on my back or I'll leave you behind. It's up to you, but in your current condition there is no way you'll be fast enough to keep up."

Temari stood her ground stubbornly for a moment before relenting. She _was_ tired after all. "What ever. Just watch your hands." She said with a little glare. She climbed on and as an after thought added, "And you better not tell anyone about this."

Naruto shook his head at her antics. She was worried about her reputation of being a hard ass probably. "My lips are sealed. Now hang on."

She barely had time to get a good grip on him before he took off at a mind blowing speed. "Wooooah!"

"What's the matter Temari? To fast for ya?" He teased over the sound of wind whipping by.

"No." She growled, but still grabbed him tight around his neck and held on for dear life. 'He was playing with me before. 'In my current condition'.' she scoffed. 'Even on a good day there's no way I could keep up with this pace. How does he run so fast?' she asked herself in amazement.

Naruto snickered a little, but soon turned his attention back to the task at hand. He kept smelling the air to pick up on the trail the two left. The trail didn't smell too old, so hopefully he would catch up to them by nightfall.

* Cave in the Earth Country later that day

Gaara wore an extra desert robe as his cloths hung over a rock drying near the fire. They had been lucky to find such a convenient location not far from where they had their snow fight. The cave was deep enough to be well sheltered and Gaara had used his sand to carefully carve holes above the fire to allow ventilation. Kagome had gone out to find some fresh meat since they had stopped early and had time to properly prepare such a meal, so Gaara was sitting alone in the slowly warming cave. He stared into the fire as he contemplated the little half demon traveling with him. His thoughts were running over something she had said the night before. 'Love...' a holy woman had love strong enough to make her want to give up her humanity and become, essentially, that which she was born to fight against. Try as he might he couldn't grasp what it must be like to have that kind of feeling. Happiness in general was somewhat of a new experience to him. Thanks to Naruto he had been able to slightly lift the self inflicted veil of hatred, but he had yet to feel love or any good emotion in that strong of a magnitude. Then another question came to mind. If it was love that caused her to make such a decision then where was the person that love centered on? Gaara's mussing was cut short as a lightly snow covered Kagome bounded back into the cave.

She shook herself off at the entrance and her tail swished behind her happily as she held up two small rabbits. "Not to bad eh?" she asked with a smile.

Gaara nodded in approval as Kagome moved to the side of the cave and began the task of skinning and preparing the meat. Gaara watched as she used deadly sharp claws instead of a knife to cut into the skin. Blood coated her fingers and the stray though of what those claws could to in battle passed his mind and he felt a slight anticipation grow within him. Would he have the chance to fight her again? He hoped so. Though next time it would be more enjoyable... and explicitly uninterrupted. If he had anything to say about it.

"You know," Kagome started, bring Gaara out of his thoughts once again. " it's been quite a while since I had rabbit... and Inuyasha was usually the one to do the hunting and cleaning." She said with a slight grimace as she started peeling the skin back. 'Can't say I like getting my hands all covered in gore.'

Gaara was suddenly kneeling down beside her and starting on the second catch, she had yet to reach, with a kunai. Kagome gave him a disbelieving look, but it soon turned to a smile and she continued her own work. "Who is this Inuyasha?" Gaara asked without looking up from his work.

Kagome's face saddened a little, but she decided she was ok to talk about him now. "He was the half demon I told you that I traveled with."

Gaara paused for a moment, but after he had run a few things over in his mind he continued. "Is he the reason you turned yourself into what you are now?" It was a logical conclusion being that she was now a half demon.

Kagome looked at him thoughtfully. "You know, your pretty smart. Maybe to smart." she teased with a nudge to his arm. He looked down at where she had touched him for a long moment, but Kagome seemed not to notice now that she looked away again. "But, yes. He is the one I loved and the reason I turned myself into a half demon. And before you ask I'll save you the trouble. No he didn't ask me to I came up with it all on my own. I thought he would love me more if I were like him."

Gaara was surprised she knew he was going to ask her that, but she didn't answer the one thing he really wanted to know. "Where is he now?"

Kagome's shoulders sagged. "Unreachable."

"Dead?"

"Not quite, but to me he may as well be." she moved to take their finished work over to the fire. The spit had already been set up and she just staked the bodies and placed them over the flames. They both cleaned their hands in a small pool of water that had been melted from ice in the heat from the fire. The two sat down next to each other to watch the meat cook in silence. Kagome turning the meat every now and again. After a time it was Kagome's turn to ask the questions. "What about you Gaara. Have you ever been in love?"

Gaara resisted the urge to scoff at the question and instead just turned his face slightly away from her.

"Oh come on!" She whined. "I answered your question. Besides, you had to have broken dozen of hearts."

Gaara turned back to her with interest shining in his teal blue eyes. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Kagome blushed slightly. "Well, uh, what I mean is that you, ya know." Gaara cocked his head slightly. "Well, lets just say if my school girl friends saw you they'd be going gaga over your good looks." She finally settled on that statement hoping it didn't sound like she was a hormone crazed school girl herself.

Gaara was taken aback. Good looking.... him? Surely she was joking. 'I have been a monster in everyone's eyes how does she not see what they do?' He had been labeled demon and monster for so long that it was hard not to look at himself in the same manner. The thought that he might have good looks had never even passed his thoughts. That's why his hair was kept so unruly. What was the point of trying to make it look good if he didn't?

The shocked look he was sending her was quiet amusing to Kagome and she giggled. "Don't look all surprised. You know you look handsome, so don't try and deny it."

Gaara regained his composure and his brows furrowed a little in contemplation.

She cleared her throat. "Don't take me the wrong way. I don't mean anything by it, but you just acted so surprised to hear me say it."

He looked at her again with the same concentration, studying her with his eyes. "You believe that _I_ have handsome features?"

"Well, yeah, I mean... heh." She scratched the back of her head. "Like I said don't take it the wrong way cause I'm kinda involved with someone right now, but yeah, ya look good. Has no one told you that before?"

"No." He turned back to gaze at the fire. "The meat is burning."

"Oh!" She moved the meat to the side to allow it to cool for a moment before turning back to him. "Haven't you ever had a girlfriend or someone like that compliment you before?"

"I wasn't exactly... excepted. Even now people fear the power I hold rather than respect the shinobi I am."

Thoughts of how Inuyasha and Naruto described the way they were treated as children passed through Kagome's mind. The images of all three of them being outcast because of something they had no control over. Children treated like dirt by entire villages or races. The world was so cruel sometimes. Before she knew what she was doing she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Gaara froze in place as he felt her soft arms slide over his own from behind. She rested her head on his shoulder and squeezed slightly. Gaara finally relaxed into the embrace, just enjoying the feeling of such an affectionate touch rather than worrying about the why.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. The world can be so unfair." As reality came back to her she realized the awkward position she had put them in. He wasn't returning her hug, but he hadn't attacked her for it yet so that had to be a good sign, right? She was about to remove herself from his person and apologize, but before she could a voice sounded from the entrance of the cave.

"Gaara?" it was a female voice.

"Kagome?" And that would be Naruto.

Kagome winced and quickly jumped away from Gaara as she realized how that must have looked. "Um, hi Naruto... Naruto?! What are you doing here!?"

"I'm interested to find out as well." Gaara added.

"We should be asking you the same thing." Naruto said with a slight possessive growl under his voice. He had set Temari down just outside the cave and was happy to finally see Kagome again, but this was definitely not the welcome he had expected. However, he learned a while ago that looks can be deceiving, so he would give her the benefit of the doubt... for now. Though it didn't stave the possessiveness his demonic qualities pushed on him. _"We are going to have to have a talk with her on what is appropriate behavior with other males."_ Kyuubi growled in the back of his mind.

Temari was torn between amusement at the sight of what she walked in on and fascination with the appearance of the leaf kunoichi. She looked over at Naruto who returned her gaze and a look of realization dawned on him.

"Kagome!"

His yell startled her and she squeaked a little. "What?!"

"Your ears and tail!"

Kagome quickly covered her head with her hands. 'Why do I even try this. It obviously doesn't work.' She lowered her hands with a sigh. "Sorry Naruto. Guess I just got to comfortable not hiding them while it was just me and Gaara." She said sheepishly.

Gaara had said something about thinking this girl was a demon earlier on, but to see her like this she couldn't help the question that escaped her mouth. "Wh... what are you?" Temari stuttered and stepped forward a little to get a better look at her.

Naruto sighed this time. "At this rate your secret won't be much of a secret anymore ya know." The small smile on his lips was contradicting the serious reprimand he was going for.

Gaara spoke up. "She is a half demon and a comrade. Treat her with respect."

"Half demon?" She wondered out loud. She looked at Gaara with intrest.

"No not like me." He answered her unspoken question. "She is half demon and half human."

Naruto decided to cast aside Temari's surprise and the whole Gaara hug thing, for the moment. He just focused on what he had wanted to do the whole way there. He strode up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He inhaled her sweet smell and reveled in the fact that she was unharmed and alive.

Gaara watched the display of affection with a little twinge of jealousy. He was enjoying that very feeling before it was so rudely interrupted. 'I should have guessed he was the one she was 'involved' with.'

The fact that Naruto was relieved to find her didn't get her out of the fact that she was in big trouble and he wasn't about to let her forget it.

Kagome had just relaxed into him when he grabbed her shoulders and held her at arms length with a slight glare. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's Wrong you ask? How about you just suddenly take off with out a word and steal yourself a Kazekage in the process!" He scolded. "Not to mention worry me out of my mind." He gave her one more quick hug for good measure.

"I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to I just... Wait a second did you say Kazekage?" She said looking to where Gaara sat. He stared back into her eyes emotionlessly, waiting for her reaction.

"Yeah," Naruto continued. "You didn't know Gaara was the Kage of the Hidden Sand Village?"

"No." She said with her mouth slightly agape. Only one thing was going through her mind. 'I fought a Kage?..... Am I Fricken Crazy!'

"Heh, didn't take you for the modest type Gaara." Naruto teased, back to his usual demeanor. He walked back over to Temari and slapped her on the back. "Snap out of it. She's not gonna bite ya. Now what smells so good?"

Kagome snapped out of her daze and smiled at his antics. "Well I was cooking some rabbits, but I'm afraid I don't have enough to feed everyone with just that, so I'll just have to dig out something from my pack."

They all seated themselves around the fire and enjoyed a meal of Rabbit and the few rice cakes Kagome had left over in her supplies. Kagome was a little uncomfortable with the way Temari was staring at her the entire time and after she had finished eating she just couldn't take it anymore. She leaned her head towards Temari with a sigh. "Go ahead and touch them. I know you want to."

"Heh," She reached up and tweaked the fuzzy appendage. "I'm that obvious huh?"

It took her a minute to respond because the ear rub felt as good as a back masage, but she managed her responce once it was over. "Yeah, but don't feel bad. It happens a lot when it comes to cute fuzzy ears." She laughed a little to herself as she thought back to how her and her mom reacted to Inuyasha's ears. "Well, Now that _that's _out of the way, why don't you two tell us why you followed us."

"Well for one thing, you've been labeled a missing nin and if I don't get you back soon they'll send hunters after you. You can't just go runnin off without permission. Especially with Or... well you know why. Your lucky we found you."

"Missing nin, hunters? What are you talking about?" She asked a little confused.

Temari answered her. " If a Ninja runs away they are labeled a missing nin and are usually tracked down and killed by hunter ninja to keep the secrets of their village just that, secrets."

"Yeah, only with you it's a little more than that Kagome." Naruto added. "If _he_ were to catch you who knows what could happen. He wouldn't have went through all that trouble if you weren't important to some evil plot he's come up with."

"Who's he?" Temari asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Kagome dodged.

"Whatever, but I'm here for a different reason." She said with a pointed look to Gaara. "You can't just take off without telling anyone. Your our leader and you just disappeared."

"I left word with Genku. Did the incompetent fool not tell you?" Gaara asked.

"The incompetent fool, as you put it, is dead. Murdered to be exact." She stated.

"Murdered?! How awful." Kagome said. She may not have like the guy all that much, but he was helping her and she didn't like to hear that anyone was murdered. "Hold on a second. If he's dead then who is gonna help me now?" She flustered over that little fact.

"Don't worry." Naruto tried to sooth. "I'm sure there is someone else out there that can help."

"I guess your right." she tried to assure herself.

Gaara spoke up again. "Do you have any leads?"

"I'm not sure. I've been gone looking for you, but I'm guessing it has to do with what ever he sent you out here for or in the very least the fact that he was helping Kagome." Temari turned to Naruto. "So now that you know "he" may have something to do with it do you mind sharing who it is that's after Kagome?"

Naruto thought it over for a moment. "I guess if it helps.... The man after Kagome is Orochimaru."

"I'm guessing he is the one that gave her, her curse mark then?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Naruto answered.

"Well all the more reason for me to get that scroll. Obviously someone's trying to stop me from getting it." Kagome concluded.

"I agree."

"Thank you Gaara."

"Well I don't." Naruto crossed his arms and Temari agreed.

"What, why not?" Kagome whined.

"We are getting you back to the village before people are sent to Kill You. Get it?" Naruto emphasized the kill you part of the statement to try and get his message across loud and clear.

"Yeah and Gaara," added Temari. " you need to get back to Suna before Kankuro stabs someone. You know how much he hates doing your paperwork."

"Well Gaara can go if he wants, but I'm finishing this mission. I will get that scroll." Kagome stated firmly.

"I will see this through to completion as well." Gaara left no room in his tone for argument.

"Well I'm not about to let you go running off again." Naruto said stubbornly.

To stop the bickering, that was quickly becoming annoying to him, Gaara came up with a solution. In the authoritative command that his position held he said, "Temari you will return to Suna and dispatch a messenger to Konoha with word of Kagome being found and that she will be returned shortly. This should give us enough time to complete our mission. My brother will just have to accept his temporary fate. And Naruto, since you obviously won't leave Kagome again you may accompany us if you wish."

"Damn strait."

Kagome clapped her hands together with a smile as Temari sighed in the background. "Great now everyone is happy." She pondered for a minute. "Except maybe your brother, but I'm sure a little paperwork won't hurt him." She moved to her pack. "Now everyone should get some rest. I intend to get an early start tomorrow."

Naruto groaned. "Yay an early start." He said sarcastically as he moved to lay on his side. "I ran for about two days strait to find you ya know."

Gaara smirked almost imperceptibly. "And yet you still have the energy to complain. Miraculous."

Naruto growled in mock anger, "Watch it ginger, I kicked your butt before. I can do it again."

Gaara stood up. "As I recall it was a draw."

Naruto got up and stood in his face. "Oh really? You wanna take this outside."

Kagome was horrified that they might fight and she jumped in between the two putting a hand on each man's chest. "Come on now guys. There's no need to fight."

The two look at one another across the half demoness with a twinkle of amusement in their eyes while their faces betrayed nothing. Naruto was the first to back down. "Feh, It's not worth my time anyways." Naruto settled himself back down into a resting position.

Gaara took his seat again. "My thoughts exactly."

Kagome sweat dropped. "Heh, ok then. Well good night everyone." Not wanting to try her luck in questioning what all that was about she decided it best to just turn in. Soon everyone was following suit with their respective form of "rest".

Later that night Naruto watched through slitted eyes as Gaara walked through the cave entrance. He sat up and gave a quick check to make sure the two girls were really sleeping before casually following after him. Naruto stepped out into the chilly winter night and found the red-head staring off into the dark forest. He walked to stand beside him, their frosted breath rising in small wisps around them. _"You need to set boundaries if he is going to be traveling with us."_ 'Let me handle this. I don't like how we walked in on them either, but Kagome and Gaara are both special cases.' _"Yes, the vixens bleeding heart could stir up more problems of the like, but this is an opposing male. Friend or not he is competition and if you don't assert your claim and dominance now he could move in on what is ours."_ Naruto mentally sighed. He would have to have a very in depth conversation with the fox on just how he felt for Kagome, but for now... 'Just let me handle this. He won't be a problem.'

Naruto was just about to break the ice when Gaara beat him to the punch. "You have quite the Kunoichi Naruto." Gaara glanced out of the corner of his eye and then turned his focus away again.

"Oh?" Naruto smirked, but was unsure weather he liked that comment from him or not.

Gaara stood for a moment more in silence before finally telling Naruto exactly what he meant by that. "Her mere physical existence is perplexing, but add her odd personality to the mold... One can only be drawn to such an interesting woman."

Naruto frowned slightly as Gaara turned to face him, but the blond's eyes held an unspoken challenge.

Gaara didn't miss the signals coming from his long time, all be it awkward, comrade. The possessive nature Naruto held for the girl was definitely more than a passing affair. 'Shame, I should have liked to give the whole... courting experience, a try.' Gaara turned away from him again, having got what he needed from his scrutiny. "Relax Uzumaki, I am no threat to your obvious affection for the girl."

The tension eased out of Naruto's body and he went back to wilderness gazing as well. "I'm glad to hear it."

"I will say one thing though. You will have your hands full with that one."

Naruto laughed jovially, but quietly enough not to wake the sleeping women. "You have no idea." Now in a much lighter mood he looked at Gaara in teasing suspicion. "Speaking of which, just how did my vixen end up snagging the "Icy Kazekage" in a snuggly hug?"

Gaara turned to walk back into the cave with a small smile that Naruto couldn't see. "I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Uh huh," He said skeptically. "....She does have that effect doesn't she?" The question went unanswered, but Naruto wasn't done with him yet. "Wait."

Gaara paused and turned back expectantly.

"I wanted to ask you... what happened on the night of the new moon?"

IVX: If you guys want to see how I picture Kagome in my mind I have my drawing of her at http :// fa. mediaminer. org/73/196773. jpg (take out the spaces) It does have very very partial nudity, but it's tasteful. ( I really don't consider it nudity, but thats only my opinion and i don't want to upset anyone.)So feel free to check it out. Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. And as a little spoiler for next chapter... it's fluff time! YAY ^_^ hehehe... I think I'm anticipating it about as much as you are. Until next time... ^_~


	20. You Can’t Fight Your Nature

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine.

~ Ch. 20 -You Can't Fight Your Nature~

Kagome snuggled into the soft warmth as she slowly woke up. 'Where am I...' she though as she ran a hand through the thick fur. 'Oh' She smiled as a deep rumble, almost purring, growl vibrated through her "cushion". She stretched and sat forward. "Hello Kyuubi." A massive fox muzzle nuzzled her face and Kagome giggled.

A rush of air alerted her to his change in form just before warm arms snaked their way around her. "I have longed for you since last we parted."

Kagome relaxed into his embrace and sighed. "I missed you too." They sat in silence for a moment, relieved to be in each others presence again.

Kyuubi brushed her hair away from her neck causing her to get goose bumps. He kissed the crook of her neck and she shivered."You have spoiled this beast." He purred into her ear lustfully as he slowly dragged a hand up her stomach.

"Kyuubi." she playfully whined.

"What? Is it such a horrid thing that I long to touch you in a more intimate way?" He asked as he nipped and sucked her neck a bit more.

Kagome just about came undone. If this dream-like state was as intense as actually touching in real life she might not have been able to fend off the fire he made burn in her blood so many times. Still, real touch or not, she some how found the strength. "Kyuubi..." she sighed as she pulled away. Kyuubi growled harshly and it startled her. Though she knew he hated when she fended off his seductive ways he never truly seemed angry with her before. "...What's wrong?"

Kyuubi grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his face. He eyed her lips wantonly and she though he was going to kiss her for a moment, but surprisingly he just pushed her away gruffly. He ran a hand though his hair and closed his eye's.

"Kyuubi?..." She crawled forward to try and get him to look at her. "Talk to me."

He opened his eyes and glared at her slightly. "I have longed for nothing more than to embrace you since you disappeared and you thwart my efforts."

"You seem to want more than to just embrace." She said seriously.

"When have I not?" Kagome sat on her knees and put her hands on her hips. They just glared at one another for a moment before he spoke again. "Do not look at me with those hateful eyes. I show you affection and you brush me off. How long must I wait before you give into me?"

"Give into you?! Is that all you want from me! And here I though you were just being sweet and overly affectionate." She growled lightly. You and Naruto are more alike than you know. You sweeten me up and then yell at me. Well you can just shove it." She crossed her arms.

Kyuubi lost his temper and lunged at her. She was taken off guard by his sudden aggression and he succeeded in pinning her to the ground. She was shocked and, to his advantage, speechless. "Gods vixen..." He softened his grip on her as he moved in close and grazed his lips just above hers. He stayed there for a moment as if fighting himself, but finally pulled back. "No, I do not chase after only one thing from you. I care for you for more than rutting. I would not have given up so much had this just been lust." He let his claws graze her skin as he removed himself from her causing goose bumps to rase on her arms.

She sat up and watched him lean back to a kneeling position. She wanted to appologize and ask him what he meant by giving up so much. "I'm..."

He cut her off and looked at her with intense, burning eyes. "How do you fight so strongly against your nature? Surely you do not think me an unsuitable partner... do you?"

"Excuse me?" 'Nature? What nature?' She thought to her self.

"You are Kitsune. We are very sensual creatures" he said in a seductive tone. " yet you deny yourself enjoyable pleasures of the flesh."

"Oh...um." She put a finger to her mouth as she thought. "I am half human too and was human first." she tried to answer him.

"Your human morals be damned!" He growled as he forcefully stood up. "You are driving me insane. So affectionate yet elusive to me at the same time. Let go and give into your beast! Give in to **me**!" He yelled scaring her slightly. He noticed and calmed himself. "Other than my complete freedom from this place I have never been denied what I want... and what I want is you." He said in a softer voice looking away from her. His eyes closed and he inhaled deeply. "And your sent is maddening..." He sighed.

Kagome finally spoke up. "My sent?" 'Of all the things to ask.' she berated herself inwardly as she stood also.

He was flush against her in the blink of an eye, startling her for the umpteenth time this night. He brushed his mouth over the crook of her neck again and inhaled deeply. "Yes... your sent."

The growl under his voice made her knees weak, but she stayed firm in her questioning. "What about my sent?"

"You don't feel it yet?" He growled in a ruffer voice. She shook her head no. He smirked as he realized she might not have been through it before. She was in for a ruff ride if he had anything to say about it. "You, my dear, are going into heat."

"Heat? That can't be right. But, wait. How do you smell me in here?"

He inhaled deeply and on the outside world a sleeping Naruto's nostrils flared slightly. "I can smell what the boy smells and right now he is lying awfully near to you."

"But what did you mean about going into heat? You mean like a cat?" She asked cocking her head.

Kyuubi laughed richly. "Not quite, but I suppose you could compare them. You are becoming fertile and your sent changes so that males will respond accordingly."

"And that's why your acting so crazy?"

He frowned at her use of words. "I am not crazy vixen." He said stepping away from her. "I have spent years in this place and the first contact with another just so happens to be a delicious female fox. How do you think I should act."

"You could act with a little restraint. And you know my name so use it." She huffed.

Kyuubi laughed again, but this time it had an evil hint to it. "Just wait _vixen_. You will be begging for my touch when your heat catches up to you." 'And you should be thankful for the restraint I have now.' he added to himself.

"You wish." She huffed. "Why have I not felt the need to jump your bones before then? Huh?" She asked in a know it all voice.

"Demons don't go into heat often. My guess is that this is your first." He smirked.

Kagome's face fell for a moment. "I'm not going to start humping anything that walks am I?"

He stared at her dumbly for a moment before he realized she was serious. He broke out into a jovial roar of a laugh. After he finished his little fit of humor a rather miffed Kagome stood tapping her foot at him. He shook his head at her, letting go of his previous anger. "What am I going to do with you my little silver vixen?" he pat her on the head. 'I will deal with my lust later. For now...' "I think a lesson on being a kitsune is in order. Foolow me." As he turned, the scenery began to change.

He started to walk away and even though she was still a little angry with him she finally noticed it,. "Oh no! What happened to your tails?!"

Kyuubi looked over his shoulder at her and then to his tails. "I suppose theres no reason to hide it from you now."

"Hide what exactly?" She asked suspiciously.

* in the real world

Kagome jumped up with a look of fury in her eyes. "Naruto!"

Naruto jumped up and sleepily rubbed his eyes. "Huh.... what, who?"

Gaara walked in from his self appointed post and Temari sat up with a stretch. "What's goin on?"

Kagome ignored the others and poked Naruto in the chest. "What's the big idea keeping something like that from me!?"

"Huh? What on earth are you talk about?" He asked confusedly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I just had an interesting little talk with the Fox in your head." She glared.

"_She knows of the bonding."_ "What! Why on earth did you tell her about that?"

Kagome jumped in his face. "You talk to **me**, not him! And why wouldn't you tell me about something like that! You are in danger and I care about you."

"You're one to talk. Who's the one putting themself in danger here? How about the little incident on the night of the new moon?! Hmmmm?" He yelled back.

"That's different. Both of your souls are at stake! Every time you use Ky..mmphff."

Naruto swooped in and kissed her. When he pulled back Kagome looked into red eyes and growled. "You speak with to loose a tongue in mixed company vixen."

"Kyuubi you jerk!" She watched him close his eyes with a smirk as she smacked him hard across his face.

"OUCH! What was that for? He did it not me." Naruto grumbled as blue eyes staredback once more.

"Come out here and face me like a man!... Male... grrr What ever!"

Naruto grabbed her arms and tried to calm her. "Whoa there Kagome. Calm down before you pop a blood vessel. I'm sorry alright." He felt her tenseness lighten slightly. "I should have told you, but he's right. It's private and we aren't alone." The two looked at there companions then.

A wide eyed Temari sat with her mouth agape and Gaara seemed to be watching unfazed. Though his sister found silence the best approach he decided to speak up. "By all means, do continue. I find this... entertaining." a tiny smirk played across his features.

Both of the fox oriented members growled at him quickly wiping his smug expression away. They looked back at each other with stern eyes for a bit before Kagome conceded. "Fine. I'll wait, but the moment we have a chance for time alone you _will_ talk to me."

Gaara was still annoyed about being growled at and dismissed. "Since everyone is awake, I suggest we get an early start and leave now." He walked outside, not waiting for agreement or disagreement.

"But the sun isn't even up yet." Naruto whined.

Kagome shook her head at him. "It's your own fault." She gathered her stuff up and followed after the Kazekage. The two remaining in the cave cleaned up a bit, Naruto grumbling intermittently, and then joined their companions.

Gaara looked at the sky and then strait out in front of him. "Temari, you may leave us now. Uzumaki, Kagome... follow me." Temari and Kagome nodded, but leave it to Naruto to complain.

"Hey. Who said you get to lead?" Naruto stood his ground and crossed his arms.

Gaara glared at him. "And I suppose you know the way?"

Naruto faltered and then blushed slightly. "Oh, I guess not." He grinned widely shaking off his embarrassment. "Lead the way _Kazekage-sama_."

Gaara frowned a little at his antics, but took off with out another word. Temari split from them after they rounded the side of the mountain the cave was located in and Kagome and Naruto followed after Gaara in a strait line. They traveled until about noon conversing lightly here and there about what had happened when they were separated. Naruto and Kyuubi were especially interested in the use of her holy powers in conjunction with her curse mark. It didn't sit well with Kyuubi and he wanted to talk to her more about the insident when he had the chance. The three only stopped for a short lunch of the typical ninja rations before they were off again and with everyone's heightened abilities they were making good time.

It was only four in the afternoon when Gaara brought them to a halt and the other two looked at him questioningly. "We are close to the destination, but even the map did not give away its exact location. We will set up a base camp and do reconnaissance from here."

"That's a good idea." Kagome complimented. "You must make a good leader." She said with a smile as she started the process of preping the area for a camp site.

Naruto grumbled at her compliment since it was directed to another male than himself, but shook it off. 'It's just her way.' He joined her in setting up base and Gaara took off to secure the perimiter.

"So," Kagome started. "We're alone now."

"Yeah, but I ain't gonna talk about it yet. Gaara could be back at any moment. We will find time alone later tonight." He said as he staked a kunai into the ground with a thick stick. Luckly for them, snow had not fallen in the area for a while so other than patches of white here and there the ground was relatively dry and clear. The climate was still rather cold however so he decided to set up a little safe haven to spare them from the chilly wind.

Kagome had pulled over a couple of logs for them to sit on rather than on the cold ground and even split one against the grain with her claws for an impromptu table. "I'm guessing a fire is out of the question because of our closeness to the target." Naruto nodded as he tied a length of wire to the end of the kunai in the ground and another. Kagome came over to watch. "Whatcha doin?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see." He threw it over a rather low branch and secured the Kunai on the other side. He repeated the process closer to the truck of the tree and then it finally hit Kagome.

"Oh, I see. Your making a tent. Cool."

"Right. Can I borrow your blanket?"

"Sure" She went to her pack and tossed it to him.

He tossed it over the frame he created and tied the ends to the wire. "There, that should do. Better than having no fire **and** sitting in the cold wind all night."

Just then Gaara came back. He looked around and nodded in approval. "Come here you two." He rolled out a map on the "table" Kagome had provided and staked it open with kunai. He took out a small writing stick of charcoal and made some marks. "This," he said pointing to a dot on the map, "is where we are now. I set sand traps here, here and here. There are also wire traps here and here." He pointed to the corresponding x's as he spoke. He then made a wide circle around the camp sight. "This is our search area for the day." He divided it into three sections. "Kagome you will take this area, Uzumaki will take this one and I will take the remaining one. No one is to come in contact with others outside this group. This is a reconnaissance mission only. Is that understood?" The other two nodded in acquiescence. "Good, we start at night fall."

"Is it a good idea to go running around an unknown area in the middle of the night?" Asked Naruto.

"I was under the impression you were a highly skilled ninja." Gaara quipped.

"I am." Deffended Naruto. "But don't you usually know where your going if you go into a mission after dark."

"That's exactly why we should do it this way."said Kagome. "It's a good plan. With our heightened night vision we should have the advantage."

"You forget you no longer travel with normal humans. This team is more than adequate." Added Gaara.

"I guess so." Conceded Naruto. "So now that thats all cleared up," he said stepping away from the map, " how about some early dinner."

"So eager for more rations Naruto?" Kagome laughed.

Naruto grimaced. "Oh yeah, no fire. Damn."

"...I have an idea." Kagome said as she looked at the ground. "You two stay here and I'll be back in a jiffy."

"What are you planning exactly?" Gaara questioned staring at the same spot of earth.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing... I think. Don't worry I won't go to far and I'll watch for others. Just relax until I get back." She started to take off, but Gaara stopped her.

"I think it best you cover up certain attributes while we are in unfriendly territory."

"Understood." She covered her ears and wrapped her tail around her waist. With that done she took off and left the men staring after her in question.

It wasn't long before Kagome returned with two field dressed snow hares. She went to the cleared spot of earth she had been looking at before and called the boys over. "Ok then, two questions: One, do either of you know that fire ball jutsu I've seen in the village?"

"I know it, but haven't used it in a long time." answer Naruto.

"Good enough. You'll have to do it cause I don't have a clue. Now for my second question. Gaara can you grind this area of ground into sand for me?" Gaara eyed her suspiciously, but none the less used his ability to make a small sand pit. "Thank you." Gaara nodded as Kagome bent down and buried the two kills in the sand. She had grown a couple of season plants from seeds she carried and added them two the rabbits before she covered them over. 'I knew those would come in handy.' " Now, Naruto," She said stepping back a bit. "Will you kindly heat the surface with you jutsu?"

"For how long?"

"I'm not really sure." She said with a pondering look.

"What?! I thought you said you knew what you were doing?"

"It's not an exact science and I don't know how hot your flame will be." She huffed.

"Fine fine." He made the hand symbols and inhaled deeply. On his exhale he managed a small poof of a flame. "Uh, heh heh." He scratched the back of his head. "Like I said, it's been a while." He concentraited a little harder this time and produced a steady stream of flame.

"See," Kagome said as Naruto continued with his work. "He isn't really burning anything, just heating the sand. The jutsu doesn't produce smoke on it's own and so no one will see it. The heated sand will act like an oven and cook the meat."

"Clever trick."

"Why thank you Gaara."

Naruto panted for a moment to catch his breath. He had been blowing deep breaths of air and chakra out for about twenty minutes now and he was getting lightheaded. "Uh, Kagome, can I stop now?" _

"Let me check." She used a stick to pick through the glassy top layer and dig in the hot sand. "Hm, that looks good. Smells good too." She dug them out and placed them on the table to cool. The map had been recollected by Gaara while she was hunting. Favoring her claws again, over a kunai, she releaved the prey of their dirty, hair singed skin and added the meat to the bland rations of food provided for ninja on long missions in the wilderness. "Not five start restaurant good, but better than the alternative." She motioned to the other two to take their portion of dinner. She used the cheesecloth material the other food was in as a kind of plate to keep the food from getting dirty. A funny thought seeing as how they were cooked in the ground.

"Mmmm, This is much better." Naruto commented, gobbling his down. _"She never ceases to impress."_ Kyuubi added in his head.

"Good I'm glad you like it, but we all did our part in making it. Good teamwork everyone." She said cheerily.

The group finished their meals and waited for sunset so they could start their reconnaissance. Sure enough, as soon as the sky darkened from the absence of the sun Gaara stood and ordered the other two to their duty.

Before they left Kagome pulled Naruto aside and whispered to him. "Follow the boarder of your section that runs along mine. I'll meet you in just a bit." Naruto nodded and they took off. No more than fifteen minute later Kagome caught up with him.

"So soon?" Naruto asked.

"Well as I see it, Gaara is traveling in the exact opposite direction so we have a good distance between us."

"Shouldn't we be focusing on our mission for the night?" He reprimanded.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you and we have all night to cover our areas. Now talk to me about this bonding." She demanded as she took his hand and inspected the claws that had escaped her notice somehow until after Kyuubi said something. Grant it, she hadn't spent much time with him after it happened, she still should have noticed.

"What do you want to know?" He leaned in closer to her and inhaled. " Didn't... uh, Kyuubi fill you in." Her scent was strong this close to her and for some reason it was distracting him.

"A little, but I was mad at you at the time, so I kinda forced him to release me back to my mind so I could yell at you." She blushed a little."I know that it deepens when you use his power and that you both bonded deeper... to save me." She looked down, ashamed that she had caused them harm at her foolishness.

Naruto again took in her enticing smell and closed his eyes for a brief moment. 'Has she always smelled this good?' he wondered as he absently ran a hand along her jaw line and tilted her face up to him and looked into her eyes. Kyuubi smirked in the back of his mind and decided to keep quiet about her condition for now. "What's the matter? Are you worried about me?"

Kagome blushed again as she stared into more intense eyes than Naruto's usual lighthearted gaze. "That and... I feel guilty." She admitted. "I wasn't just mad at you. I was mad at myself too, so I was twice as hard on you. Sorry, to both of you." Her eyes got a little misty and Naruto pulled her in for a tight hug.

"It's ok Kagome, you didn't know." He ran his claws through her hair and continued to breath in deep breaths, savoring her smell. 'It's... spicier than usual. Some thing has to be different. Kyuubi?' _"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about."_ Some how the sound of his voice made Naruto believe him about as much as a con artist, but he obviously wasn't going to get an answer out of him. "So now, What exactly do you want to know?"

"Well, most importantly," She pulled away from him slightly to look at his face again. "how many more times of sharing power do you have left before the bond is complete."

Naruto conversed with Kyuubi for a moment before he answered. "We're not sure, but it depends how much energy is used and for how long. I'm sure that it's very few no matter what though."

"Why do you think that?" Concern shone in her eyes.

Naruto smiled gently at her. 'You are really worried for me aren't you.' "Well for one thing Kyuubi lost half of his strength and I gained substantial power the last time alone. I shudder to think what will happen next time." He turned her around in his arms and held her to his chest, inhaling her sent to distract himself from the sense of impending doom that the thought sent through his body.

"What else happened because of the bond?"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down with him so that his back was resting against a tree. "Kyuubi and I didn't communicate until I first accessed his power and then there was my heightened senses after that. Later we realized that our emotions and even thoughts would overlap at times. Then finally, by accident, we found out that Kyuubi could switch places with me for a bit."

Kagome relaxed into him and felt a strange deja vu as he moved her hair away from her neck. "Promise me you won't ever use his power to save me again." He kissed her neck and she almost melted. 'This seems so familiar.' As soon as the hand crept its way up toward her bosom she remembered why. "Naruto." She had meant to sound reprimanding, but her voice didn't seem to cooperate. "I'm serious." She reluctantly pushed his hand away. "Promise me."

Naruto nipped at her neck. "Fine. If you must hear it then, I promise." He said absently. His voice was a little richer than usual, but not quite the deep voice of the fox.

Kagome knew that she should really stop this, but for some reason she could not will her body to push away like she had only the night before with Kyuubi. In fact she did quite the opposite when she twisted to catch Naruto in a kiss. Kagome was flooded with a sensation that burned like liquid fire through her veins. She turned in his lap with out breaking the kiss and straddled him so that she could caress him in return. Every thing in the world seemed to drown out of their thought and they were completely occupied with one another. They didn't even notice the presence of three ninja sneaking up on them until one spoke.

"As much as I'm enjoying this little show, I'm afraid we have more pressing matters with you."

IVX: Dun Dun DUN! Hehe, cliffy. Who caught the two love birds? What happens now? Will they ever get extended fluff? Read again to find out. Oh and just a show of hands, how many want a lemon? And for those that are iffy about it. I will make it very tasteful. R&R please... ^_~


	21. In the Heat of the Moment

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine.

~ Ch. 21 - In the Heat of the Moment~

The three ninja had snuck up on the romantic duo in their distracted state. The pair whipped their heads in the direction of the one that spoke and jumped up to their feet. To their surprise he was seemingly blindfolded with the village of sound's head band, scars littering the surrounding flesh. He had black spiky hair and was dressed in the attire of the normal Orochimaru disciple. The two that stood slightly back to his left and right looked very similar to each other. Blond hair, blue eyes, tall, lithe forms and dress the same as the first. The blond man's head band covered his ears, holding back his shaggy hair, and he watched them with a cocky smirk. The woman's musical note engraved band covered her mouth and messy dreaded hair fell over her strained face haphazardly. She watched them with intense eyes surrounded by dark circles.

"Your obviously Orochimaru's goons, so just spit it out so we can get this fight started." Naruto demanded in a dangerous tone.

The blindfolded man spoke again. "Now hold on friend." He replied with a devious smile belying the friendly tone he used. "We haven't come here to fight you. We are merely messenger."

"Yeah right." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Let me introduce you to our little group." he continued, ignoring the disbelieving comment. "We are the Sound Ninja Three... Hear no Evil, See no Evil, and Speak no Evil."

"Yeah, real cute. Now get on with it." Naruto said impatiently nudging Kagome slightly behind him.

"Ah, strait to the point, but relax. We are not here to hurt the woman behind you." Naruo and Kagome looked at him confusedly. "What's the matter? Surprised that I can tell what you are doing?"

"But how did you..." Kagome trailed off.

He smiled cruelly again. "Just because I do not see with eyes does not mean I do not see, your auras are as clear as day to me and I can read your confusion like an open book." He stated nonchalantly. "But enough about me. I am hear to deliver that message. Kagome, if you would be so kind as to come with us quietly then no harm will befall your comrades. This is your only chance for a peaceful solution."

"Like hell she will!" Naruto yelled, swinging at the sound ninja.

The man effectively dodged and stepped back with a mock pout. "Then I guess we have no choice." The leaf nin took defensive stances preparing for a brawl, but to their surprise the three started to back away. "Just remember that you had your chance." That said the trio seemed to be swallowed by darkness and disappeared.

Naruto and Kagome looked around for a moment and slowly relaxed as there was no trace of them left. Kagome looked at him worryingly. "We should find Gaara and tell him about this."

"Your right. If they found us here. I'm sure they know where our camp is." He nodded for her to follow him and they took off to find their remaining team mate. "Damn, so much for reconnaissance." he mumbled as they ran through the trees.

"And so much for our work on camp." Kagome added down heartedly.

They tracked down Gaara after a bit. He had covered a lot of ground and left few traces of his passing making it a little more difficult than following the normal person. Finally they caught up to him and he looked at them in question. "You found the site already?"

"Not really." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Then what are you doing here?"

Kagome spoke up. "We had a little run in with Orochimaru's ninja."

"They found us with no problem and wanted Kagome to come with them. When she didn't they gave her a warning and left. That seemed odd to me, but that's besides the point. They most likely know where we are camped. I say we give up looking for the night and move to a secure location."

Gaara thought for a moment and nodded in agreement. "We must be close if they came to disrupt your search, so we will move closer in that direction." He abandoned his previous path and made for the direction the other two just came from.

"What about the camp?" asked Kagome.

"Leave it. They may watch it for some time expecting us to come back."

"What about all our supplies?"

"We will not be setting up a camp this time. We will just have to do with what we have on us." Gaara stated.

Naruto's stomach growled at the thought of having nothing, but an energy bar on his person. This gained him an amused glance from Kagome, but he just sighed and tried to ignore it. They moved farther to the northeast and settled down in a very small hollow surrounded by thorny, thick bushes. Naruto tugged his shirt free from one of the branches and grumbled. "Couldn't we have found a more comfortable place?"

"You are incorrigible." Gaara said noncommittaly.

"What did you call me!?" Naruto yelled in an angry whisper.

"What he's saying, Naruto," Kagome answered, "is that this is the best we can do for now so stop complaining. You two, I swear." She said shaking her head. "We are lucky to find a place with such good cover. Now the sun is almost up so I'm gonna try and get some rest while I can. Does anyone have any objections?" The boys didn't answer. "Good." She curled into a ball and used her tail for a pillow. "Good night... er well, you get the idea." She was soon asleep leaving the two males to stare one another down.

Kagome woke up a little later to the soft morning light filtering through the surrounding flora, mostly bare from the winter's cold. She was startled at the sight that greeted her when she opened her eyes however. Gaara was sitting rather close and staring directly at her with an unknown intensity behind his gaze. Kagome sat up and cleared her throat and Gaara never broke eye contact. Feeling awkward Kagome looked away and rubbed her neck. "Sooo..." She started looking around, "Where's Naruto?" She chanced a look back at him and they locked eyes.

Gaara paused for a moment before speaking. It took him a bit of effort, but he tore his teal orbs from her aquamarine ones. "He is patrolling." Her question answered, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, a slight rumble coming from his chest.

'Oh no, that can't be good.' She leaned over to tap Gaara's shoulder and get his attention, but to her surprise he snatched her hand up in his. "It would be better if you refrained from touching me at this time." He informed her and slowly loosened his grip, allowing her to pull back her captured appendage. After an awkward silence he spoke again. "It is unpleasant, to say the least, harboring the sand demon around you. I am unable to keep him completely locked away." His voice seemed more tired than usual and he rolled his neck. Opening his eyes again she could see black tinting the edge of his iris. "Uzumaki was having a harder time dealing with you than myself so he volunteered for the task." Shukaku laughed in his head. _"More like ran away... ahhahaha."_ Gaara sneered. 'Refrain from speaking to me if at all possible.'

Kagome took the curl of lip as directed towards her. "Well if my presence is that disturbing to the two of you I will just leave. Men!" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Gaara was about to protest, but a swarm of thorned vines surrounded the miffed vixen and she disappeared from sight. Gaara rubbed his temples as the racoon raged inside his head. He wasn't about to go running after the disgruntled kunoichi and her overbearing sent. It had been barely noticeable the day before, but over only a few hours her heat had come into full bloom, pulling the beast from the confines of his inner mind to torment him along with the smell. 'Let the fox deal with her.'

Naruto was on his way back to check in with the others and was feeling much better. He needed to get away from Kagome for a bit to clear his mind. Kyuubi was, of course, being no help and finding amusement in his torture. The only way Naruto kept him in check was to remind the fox he was not immune to the effects of what ever was wrong with her. As he neared the area they were staying in he saw Kagome run right past him and almost knock him over. "What the heck..." He said turning to look at her retreating form. "Hey, HEY Kagome, wait up!" He turned on his heals and gave chase. For some reason she wasn't stopping when he called her. As he neared her he smelt a tinge of salt in the air and knew what it meant. She was crying. _"I swear, if that racoon dog hurt her I'll pull his innards out through his ass." _Kyuubi growled in a guttural voice. 'That's ridiculous. Why would Gaara hurt Kagome?' He waited for a response as the fox debated wether to tell him or not. _"Oh... there is one reason I can think of."_ He decided on not. 'Yeah thanks for all the help.' Naruto sighed.

Kagome could feel Naruto hot on her heals and she really didn't want to talk to him right now. She didn't know why she was over reacting to the situation, but for some reason she just couldn't help it. "Get away from me." She said shrugging off the handthat Naruto had tried to place on her shoulder and then picked up speed. The thought of him not wanting to be near her before consumed her thoughts and fueled her anger even more.

Naruto's brows furrowed in confusion at her action. 'What the heck!' He repeated a little more irritated than before. Kyuubi sat smirking in his prison. There was no scent of attack of any kind from the sand vessel and that relaxed Kyuubi as much as he could in such close proximity to the female. _'Have fun kit. Females are most volatile at this time.'_ He thought to himself. Naruto just pushed harder and jumped in front of her. "Kagome! Stop for just a second, please?" He pleaded.

Kagome slid to a halt so she wouldn't collide with him and refused to look at him. She just stared at the ground with her arms folded and bangs covering her face.

Naruto moved closer and tried to touch her, but again she maneuvered herself away from the contact. Naruto frowned, but tried to keep his voice soft despite the lusty feeling that was spreading through his veins already. "Kagome, tell me what's wrong. You're worrying me." He placed his hand under her chin and made her look up at him. Her eyes were moist and, if he could guess right, accusing. "Did I do something to make you mad?"

Kagome sighed and looked away again. "Maybe." She grumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, honestly confused.

"Why do you care any ways?" She finally looked at him of her own free will, but much to his disappointment she was sending him a slight glare.

Naruto repressed the urge to growl and calmed himself. 'Man alive it's hard to think strait with that smell taunting me.' He focused his thoughts on there conversation again and answered. "Why wouldn't I care? I care for you and somethin's obviously wrong."

"You didn't seem so concerned for me earlier." She pouted.

"_Make her submit to us, she is being unreasonable and I can think of better things to do to her right now than argue with her."_ Kyuubi sent him images of exactly what he wanted to do and Naruto groaned slightly and shook his head to clear his thoughts again. 'That's not helping.' he ground out to the fox. ' What was I doin again? Oh right, Kagome, concern...' "What do you mean 'earlier'? I have no idea what your talking about."

"Oh it's nothing really." She said sarcastically. "It's just that you, or Gaara for that matter, can't stand to be around me." She growled at him slightly. "Am I really so unbearable that you had to run off to get away from me?"

Naruto heard the anger in her voice, but the look in her eyes seemed to melt into hurt. "Is that what this is all about? Geese Kagome. What do you want from me?"

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

He moved swiftly to press himself against her and spoke in a low tone. "It means that I am having trouble controlling myself around you and unless you wanted me to ravish you right there in front of Gaara I had to get a breath of fresh air." He lowered his head to practically purr the next words into her ear. "I don't know why, but your scent is driving me wild."

Kagome shuttered at the feeling, but her face suddenly lit up with understanding. "The Heat." She whispered to herself.

Naruto was losing himself as he nuzzled into her neck, missing what she had said. "Hm, What was that?"

Kagome sighed at the contact, but she had to tell him what she knew. She reluctantly pushed him slightly away. She was surprised by the growl and the red tinted eyes from Naruto that met with her action, but continued anyways. "Naruto, listen to me. I'm in heat. Didn't Kyuubi tell you?"

'Heat, Kyuubi? Huh?' His mind focused somewhat again. "Kyuubi wouldn't tell me anything. What does it mean or matter if you're in heat?" He tried to lean back in, but Kaomge had the presence of mind to stop him so she could explain.

"All I really know is that it means I'm fertile and my sent changes. I never really got him to tell me any more..." Kagome looked down when the hands Naruto had put on her hips tightened and the claws dug in ever so slightly. When she looked back up at him her eyes were tinted around the edges with red like his.

"Gods Kagome..." the feral sight she gave him mixed with her scent was intoxicating him. He felt the need to take her so bad he had to shut his eyes and fight it. _"Why are you fighting this?! She want's this as much as you!"_ 'It's just I've never... I don't know...' he tried to explain in his jumbled mind. Kyuubi was suffering the same effects as him and was far less patient by this point. Naruto only felt the effects so strongly because of their bond, but Kyuubi was born full demon and the effects were much more heavy on him. _"If you're nervous then let me help."_ He growled in the forefront of his mind.

Kagome didn't know what came over her. She knew she was a little emotional today, but when she looked down at his hands touching her in an intimate way she just about lost it. It was as if a voice in the back of her head was pushing her to become one with the man in front of her. This voice wasn't like the jewel though, it was more like her subconscious or maybe her instincts. Either way when Naruto shut his eyes she growled low at the fact he chose not to look at her. She closed the small gap between them and pressed their bodies together again. Naruto's eyes flew open at the move and she met amazing amethyst orbs just before his mouth crashed down on hers.

'Hea_ven"_ came the thought in the singular mind of Naruto's body. The desire to be with the female they cared deeply for was so strong their minds completely overlapped. Though they were still themselves they were also one. Both feeling and touching with one mind and body.

Kagome gave in completely to her inner demon instincts the moment Naruto's soft lips met hers and her world was in a haze of want and lust. The male that she came to covet in the past few months, the male that had protected her and showed her happiness again wanted her and she had no desire to deny him. In fact she realized she wanted him just as badly and returned the kiss with even more fever. Her aggressiveness caused her partner to take a step back.

Naruto and Kyuubi would be having none of that. Kyuubi's will to dominate the elusive vixen overpowered them and they pushed back, making Kagome step back until her back met a smooth rock face. They were upset when the damn sound nin had interrupted them last night and they'd be damned if that happened again. They broke the kiss with her for a moment while a flare of red chakra emanated from Naruto's body and incased them and Kagome in a protective force field. When Kagome opened her eyes from the kiss that had just ravaged her mouth, her eyes had bled completely red and this only spurred the males on further. They smirked at her and spoke in a mixture of both voices. "Mine."

Kagome tilted her head to the side, baring her neck to him in submission and acceptance, but kept her fiery eyes on him. "Mine." she purred back with a smirk.

At that moment Naruto swooped down on her neck, placing fevered kisses here and there as he untied her winter cloak and let it drop to the ground. Kagome returned the gesture and his cloak fell down to meet hers. Next to go was Kagome's utility vest, leaving her braw to show through the sheer netting. The males growled at the sight and slid both hands up her stomach to cup the soft mounds of flesh beneath the cottony undergarment.

Kagome sighed in contentment at the contact, but her male lingered to long and she yearned for more. She made quick work of his sweater and undershirt. Then snaked her tail between them to caress his bare chest. He in return pulled off her netting in one fluid movement. Kagome pulled him against her, using her tail against his back, longing to feel his skin against hers. The silky feeling was exquisite and only made her want to feel more of him.

Naruto's body slowly slid down hers as he unbuttoned and slid her pants off in the same motion. They watched with an unwavering hunger as she stepped out of her shoes and pants. He ran his claws through the silky fur of her tail causing her to shiver. Satisfied with the reaction he pulled from her he took a step back as she removed what was left of her undergarments and beheld his beautiful silver vixen in all her glory. Her ears were laid back seductively and her tail swished back and forth in a teasing motion. Though even in the state of mind she was in, their bashful Kagome shown through, if only a little, by positioning her hands and body in a way that save just a bit of modisty. The beautiful sight caused the males' emotions to split momentarily. Seeing his hesitation Kagome moved to him and wrapped her arms around his mid-section. Naruto's own voice came out in a tortured whisper. "Kagome, wait..."

"Shhh..." She tried to placate him, but he didn't stop.

"Kagome," his voice struggled to find strength again. "Are you sure you want this?" He had to know. As much as he wanted this he had to know that she wanted him because of him and not just because of the heat. "Are you sure you want me?" Blue eyes looked into red as the barrier around them flickered.

Kagome saw the need for acceptance in his eyes. She tried her best to calm her raging hormones, but it was harder than she thought. Finally her eyes became their normal brilliant aqua green, even if they were ringed with red. She cupped his face and smiled. "I want you more than I can tell you, both of you."

That's all they needed to hear. Naruto had his acceptance as well as Kyuubi and the fox merged with his conscious mind once again in total agreement of the situation. The barrier flared with new strength and he swiftly moved her to lay on the fanned out pile of discarded cloths while ravishing her mouth again. The lust burned hard in both of them as hands worshiped one another's bodies, never breaking the kiss. Each tongue fighting for dominance till Kagome growled ruffly and tugged on his pants.

"Off, Now!" Her eyes had long since bleed red again and she had given over to her inner beast. She was feral and demanding which excited the male above her even more if possible.

They loved the attempt at dominance. It excited him to hear the fight in her, but they wouldn't give in. They would be the dominant partner in this coupling and she would have to wait till he was ready to let her have what she wanted. Or, at least, that's what he wanted, but when the sound of shredding met his ears he knew he had better take them off or lose them completely. He growled at her and her impertinence, but complied non the less.

She watched satisfied as he began sliding the fabric off. The sight that met her eyes made her breath catch in her throat. She had seen other men naked before because of accidents at a hot spring or two, but never had the sight of a man's most intimate parts sent this kind of reaction through her entire body. She was shaking with anticipation as he lowered himself over her and she ached for him... badly. The man/men she loved looked down into her eyes with those beautiful purple pools and she nodded slightly.

He quickly covered her mouth in a deep searing kiss as he thrust into her with one swift movement. He felt her whimper into his mouth and held still so she could adjust to his girth. After a moment she began to grind into him ever so slowly and that was his cue. He gently rocked back and forth with her, moving the attention of his mouth to her jaw line and then down her neck. For the mind of 'one' this feeling was both newly wondrous and familiarly welcoming.

For Kagome, though, this was completely new. The pain was quickly dying away thanks to her demon healing and the feeling coiling tighter in her stomach yearned for something she didn't know. "Please..." She moaned, trying to sate this want of the unknown. Her lover knew exactly what she needed and began to speed up and deepen the thrusts causing her to half moan half growl into the crook of his neck. A heat rushed through her entire body and she felt like she might explode. Kagome was in such bliss at the wonderful feeling she didn't know what to do with herself, so she followed her instincts and sucked on his neck harshly. Naruto followed suit and imitated her action, adding nips of fags intermittently as they both neared their climax.

Kagome moaned loudly as the pressure built brining her closer and closer to pure extasy. She wrapped her tail around his upper thigh in a death grip as she felt herself reach the peak. With one more hard thrust a hot white wave of pleasure washed over her and she sank sharp fags into the delicate flesh of his neck.

Naruto felt her tighten around him and it sent him spiraling into his own fiery completion with her. He released a vicious snarl of a growl and bit down hard, marking her as his forever. As they came down from their high Kagome came back from her near blood lust and Kyuubi, content, receded to his proper place in the back of Naruto's mind. They released each other from their vice like jaws and panted heavily. Both unsure what to say, but unashamed at what they had done. Naruto chose to forego words right now and after withdrawing from her he rolled beside her, pulling her to his chest and sighed in happiness he had never known.

Kagome smiled with a blush as the reality of what just happened hit her, but nothing had brought her more joy than she found now. Laying in the arms of her lover. 'Lover...' She pondered as he pulled one of the winter cloaks over them. 'No more than just lover, my love. I won't leave it unsaid this time.' She twisted slightly in his arms so she could look at his face. "I love you." She said caressing his cheek with the soft tip of her tail.

Her lovers' eyes flashed purple. "We love you also, with all of both our hearts."

Satisfied more than words could express she snuggled into him and they lay there in each others arms for a long while. Neither willing to give up the tender embrace...

IVX: Oh Yeah! Lemony goodness. I tried to make it tasteful so you could feel the connection rather than read about bodily fluids. ;P Well any who, let me know how you liked it. Though, with the response I got on the lemon question, I think any sexual act would throw you all into an uproar... bunch of nymphos... hehehe j/k. I'm glad though cause I really wanted to add this scene. Oh yeah, sorry for the wait on this story. I would give the reason, but it's not plesant and i don't want to spoil the good feeling this chapter most likely gave you. So now they are finally together together... wonder what will hapen now? me too. j/k hehe... ^_~


	22. Dubious Trap Village of Death

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine.

~ Ch. 22 - Dubious Trap... Village of Death~

Naruto and Kagome made there way back to camp after a more controlled repeat of their little performance. Much to Naruto's and Kyuubi's relief, after sating Kagome's need, her scent seemed to be diluting back to almost normal. Naruto followed behind her and smiled fondly when she looked back at him. She giggled softly and looked back in front of her. They were already approaching where Gaara was awaiting them and in Naruto's mind it came far to quickly. As they entered back into the hide out they both blushed lightly meeting the Kazekage's questioning gaze.

Gaara was relieved that Kagome's scent had subsided and didn't bring Shukaku forth again, but the blush both gave caused him to quirk a brow. When they both looked away from each other and blushed harder he had a good idea why her scent had changed again. Regardless of how much amusement could be had from torturing them on the matter, they had a mission to finish and he was tired of waiting. He chose to get strait to the point. "Now that you two are finished.... working things out, I have thought of a new strategy." The two obviously grew anxious at his pause which caused the corner of Gaara's mouth to turn up ever so slightly. "We should stay in one unit seeing as how Orochimaru's men came looking for us and now that we have been discovered speed is of the utmost importance. We have wasted enough time, so we are leaving now to search the area as a group." He left their secluded hollow and expected them to follow right after.

Naruto and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged. He was obviously right and they had no objections, so they left as well. Kagome went to walk beside Gaara, but as soon as they exited their 'base' he took to the trees at a fast pace, so she was forced to catch up before she could ask him her question. "Gaara?"

He looked to his side and appraise her. "Your endowments." He stated looking away again.

"Huh?" She looked herself over as well. "Oh! Right." She hid her ears and wrapped her tail around her stomach. That done, Gaara nodded for her to continue with her question. "Have you thought about what we're going to do when we find this place? Are we going to just bust in or try and negociate?"

"I have thought this through and regardless of my own station, neither of our countries are on _good terms _with this one. I very much doubt they would have a sit down with us."

Naruto came up on the other side of Gaara then. "Good. I prefer the direct butt kicking approach anyways." He pounded a fist into his had with a smirk to emphasize.

"We are going to use stealth and attempt to take the scroll with as little confrontation as possible." Gaara said sending Naruto a pointed look.

"What? Of all the people I know you like confrontation even more than me... scarily so." Naruto said in shock.

"Time is of the essence for more than one reason." He replied.

"He's right Naruto. Fighting an entire village would be time consuming not to mention dangerous. What with the hunters and Orochimaru's guys..."

"I know I know," he waved his hand cutting her off. "It's just weird is all." He said eyeing Gaara suspiciously. Gaara glared at him for a second and he gave up on his own gaze. 'He really has come along way from that angry boy in the hospital.' Kyuubi grunted in agreement.

The group covered a lot of ground that day and by late afternoon they found themselves entering a valley with high jagged rock faces on either side. There wasn't much cover at the bottom where they were so they stuck close to the rocks. Naruto had caught the faint scent of smoke on the wind and was sure this was the direction it came from. After coming around a bend in the narrow valley they saw it. High up on the mountain side, as if it were built into the rocks, there were many buildings. Some on lone rock shelfs while others congregated on larger cliffs. It was now that the smell assaulted their noses with the shifting of the wind.

Kagome covered her nose with her bandaged arm and scowled. "What is that horrible stench." She whispered to Naruto.

While the smell bothered the men they were prepared. They had smelled this before. Naruto looked from the small streams of smoke coming from the cliff side village and frowned at Kagome. "It's the smell of burning flesh. Human flesh."

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked back to the village horrified. "You don't think that _they_ did this do you?"

"Who else?" Naruto whispered back.

"That's awful." she whined.

"Awful?" Gaara questioned.

"Yeah, they killed them just because we were coming here." She stated sadly.

Gaara looked at her with a stoic gaze. "Were we not just planning to infiltrate and possibly fight with this village? How would it be any different?"

"Well," Kagome tripped over her own words for a moment. "I didn't think we'd..."

"What? Kill anyone? Don't be naive." Kagome flinched at his words as he turned back to the sight above. "But I agree with you."

"Huh...." Kagome stared at him dumbly.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're the most confusing person I've ever met?" Naruto asked Gaara as he sighed.

"Look at the buildings." They complied with him. "What don't you see."

Kagome answered with realization. "Anyone."

"Exactly. Where are the mourning loved ones. Children.... elderly. They have probably killed everyone, not just the defending ninja." He stated. "It is atrocious ."

"So what's the plan?" Asked Naruto. "Their probably waiting for us up there."

"I'd say we just go up there and confront them." Said Kagome.

"It seems like we don't have much of an option. If we don't go to them they will only come to us. If we go up there now there is still a chance the scroll is there."

They nodded in agreement and stealthily made their way up the rock face. They had yet to see anyone, villager or guard, as they reached the lowest of the larger cliffs. What met their sight made even Gaara sneer at the deplorable acts committed. Men, women, the elderly and children were cut down in the street. Every so often a small pile was set on fire.

Naruto shook his head. "They didn't set them on fire to cremate them. They did it to lure us here easier."

Kagome was ready to cry. Here was yet another village left desolated to the very last life because of her. 'If I hadn't come looking for it then they might have been spared.' she had been used to this sight from the feudal era, but it effected her the same every time... more guilt and self loathing. The only difference between then and now was she had not expected to see this again after defeating Naraku and coming here. It caught her off guard and it took all of her strength to hold back her tears. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as she passed the body of a little boy with a wooden toy kunai still in hand. The poor thing was laying twisted and bloody on the ground.

Naruto came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her. "Don't blame yourself Kagome, this is all Orochimaru's fault." Suddenly a sinister laughter came from the darkened cave ahead of them. Naruto dropped his arm from Kagome's shoulder and stepped in front of her as she hissed in pain and grabbed her thigh. "I know that laugh." He growled.

The three heard a slow clapping as the enemy stepped out from the shadows. "Nice try Naruto... But she is quite right to feel shamed." He smirked at her as she peeked around Naruto's shoulder. "If it weren't for you my dear, all these poor people would still be alive." He mock pouted. "Your mere existence caused their deaths."

"Don't you listen to him Kagome. He's just trying to get to you." He turned his attention to Orochimaru and pointed at him accusingly. "It was **you** who killed all these people and we wouldn't even be here if it weren't for **you** putting the curse mark on her!"

Orochimaru tilted his head and smiled. "Now why ever would you be here because I cursed the demon?"

Gaara finally spoke up. "Don't play dumb. You obviously know about the scroll." He said glaring at him intensely.

"Scroll." He said blinking, as if momentarily confused. " Ah yes. The scroll... There never was one." He smiled devilishly. "I had Genku make up the whole silly thing." He waved his hand dismissively. "The plan worked rather well don't you think? I now even have the pleasure of killing a Kage as a bonus. Isn't that right Kabuto?"

Kabuto stepped out to stand beside him, glasses flashing slightly as he passed into the light. "I must agree Lord Orochimaru. The plan worked even better than we could have hoped."

Gaara's sand had been leaking into the rock around them and he now had a generous amount swirling around him in his anger. "And what makes you think you can defeat me?" He all but growled out.

"Oh I'm not doing anything," Orochimaru said innocently, but then his voice turned back to his evil demeanor. "They are." The three ninja from before seemed to melt away from the rocks and come to stand in front of their master.

"You guys again!" Shouted Naruto. "Why don't you go back to the hole you crawled out of."

"Yeah ya Jerks!" Kagome added overcoming her fear from looking in the eyes of Orochimaru. His gaze had reminded her to much of the malice filled one belonging to Naraku. Remembering what happened last time she would not wait until her friends were beyond help before putting her all in. She stepped out from behind Naruto and put on her best battle face.

"My my, quite the fight you have in you. How much fun I will have breaking you of it." Orochimaru said almost giddily. "Now Tsukiko!"

Suddenly a shadow sped across the ground toward Kagome who had stepped away from Naruto. It stopped right before it reached her feat and a child jumped out from it's darkness, wisps of the shadows swirling around her like smoke. With one swift motion the little girl stabbed Kagome in the gut with a round object. To Kagome time seemed to slow to a stand still as Tsukiko held the device to her and it pierced her skin. Her golden cat like eyes locked with Kagome's blue-green ones and she thought she saw apology there. Black hair framed her deathly pale face and faint purple scales grace her hairline, arms and neck. Kagome's world was suddenly kicked back into real time as the child slid back into the shadow and an immense pain shot through her whole body.

"Kagome!" Naruto yelled and he ran to catch her just before she collapsed. He looked down to the device and shook his head. "How?" He turned hateful eyes back to Orochimaru. "Where did you get this? Take it off her NOW!"

"Tsk tsk, You should know where I got that from. I know you had a run in with it before. The snow ninja that were left have been very helpful to my cause."

"What is that thing?" Gaara asked hurriedly as he came to stand guard over the two.

"It's a device that drains and contains your chakra so you can never use it again." Kagome groaned as she tried to flare her energy against it and it seemingly shocked her. "Hold on Kagome." He said tenderly. " I'll get you out of this. I've broken one before I can do it again."

"I wouldn't be so sure of myself boy." Kabuto spoke up. "You see we had this one made especially for demon chakra and only Lord Orochimaru may remove it at will."

"You bastards." Naruto growled as his eyes began to turn red and his whisker marks became jagged. "You won't get away with this!" Naruto charged at the group in a fury.

"Naruto!" Kagome managed to say trying to stop him before he got hurt.

The blond lady obviously dubbed "speak no evil" stepped in front of the rest of them and pulled the Sound Village band down from her mouth and grinned manically. Then she opened her mouth wide and screamed. The sound vibrations hit Naruto like a ton of bricks and sent him flying in the opposite direction. He caught him self just before he flew over the side of the cliff and pulled himself up. He saw Kagome running to him and moving her mouth but all he could hear was ringing. He stood up shakily, but quickly regained his balance and ran with Kagome back to Gaara's side.

Gaara had launched his own attack after Naruto was hit. He was attempting to use his sand to ensnare the 'blind' man, but no matter how fast his sand moved this "see no evil" seemed to dodge every time. "Hold still so I can kill you!" He shouted angrily.

Kagome jumped beside him just as hear no evil pulled out a round flute of some type. As he blew all three of our favorite ninja hit their knees and covered their ears. Naruto gaining his hearing back just in time to be tortured by its sound. The little Tsukiko seemingly fell out of the shadows and convulsed in pain and Gaara's sand swirled around him sporadicaly. Kagome screamed and Naruto grit his teeth.

Orochimaru walked forward to stand in front of the three listening to the, what seemed to him, sweet harmonious sound of music. "I'm sorry. Do you not enjoy Hear no Evil's music." He laughed. "Oh yes, that's right. To anyone with large amounts of demon chakra, it is excruciating to hear. Oh well," he shrugged. "I guess I win." He knelt down and slammed a device like Kagome's into Naruto's stomach and motioned for Kabuto to do the same to Gaara.

But as Kabuto reached through the sand cloud to Gaara's abdomen the Kazekage screamed gruffly and the sand found a moments direction. It sliced into Kabuto's arm to the bone. Gaara Slumped as Kabuto pulled back his bloodied appendage. "Here," He tossed the device to Speak no Evil. "You do it." He stepped back as his arm already began to heal.

The sound Kunoichi walked calmly up to the swirling vortex of sand and opened her mouth, releasing another scream of an attack. The sand was blown away momentarily and Gaara was knocked onto his back. She quickly slammed the object against him. The sand that was striking back like knives scattered softly in the wind just before it hit her and floated to the ground around them.

Tsukiko whined pathetically on the ground as she to felt the affects of the instrument. "Please..." she sobbed. " Lord Orochimaru... please, it hurts."

Orochimaru barely acknowledged her as he continued his taunting of the three before him. "And to think you've caused me so much trouble in the past." He said shaking his head at Naruto. He then looked at Gaara and frowned. "And your little failure at the leaf cost me dearly."

Kagome watched through pain hazed eyes as Orochimaru pulled a kunai out and stalked to the Kazekage. Gaara was trying to stand up, but it was all he could do just to crouch on his feet after getting off his back. Both him and Naruto crackled with the shock of the devices as even through their pain they tried to break the seals. She watched as Orochimaru was about to end Gaara's life with the single strike of a blade and suddenly the pain disappeared. All sound and feeling, save the pulsing of her curse mark, left her as the desire to save her friends flooded her. "No!" She cried as the kunai made it's way toward Gaara's chest and Orochimaru was thrown back ten feet in a blinding flash of light.

The sound ninja ran to their masters aid as he stood up woozily. The air pressure around them dropped and the bright light emanating from the half-fox girl slowly faded. She had her hand extended toward where Orochimaru had been thrown from and was breathing heavily. The music had stopped by the surprise of the players lord being attacked, giving the boys' heads a chance to clear from the pain. They too, looked over to their female companion. Kagome's curse mark had spread across her whole body and the black lines were growing larger. She doubled over in pain as the marks touched and her skin became entirely grey colored. With that swirls of red and pink energy whipped around her body and the device on her stomach crack. Her clothes frayed around the edges. Her bandages and head band shredded and fell away from her.

"Impossible..." Orochimaru said as Kagome was seemingly coming into stage two of the curse mark without the process it takes to get there. All in the area were mesmerize by the transformation. Forgetting about the life or death fight momentarily.

A scream tore through Kagome as her tail unwrapped its self and split from the tip two make two separate, independently moving appendages. Both were twice as long as the original had been. Her claws lengthened and her ears grew long and jagged looking. The fury of the chakra storm around her died down to an unnatural wind and she stood, seemingly no longer in pain. She ripped the snow ninja contraption off of her and stood stationary for a moment as her hair rippled around her. The strands shimmering between black and white. When she finally looked up to Orochimaru her eyes were pure white. She took a step towards him with a stoic and blank face. As her foot touched the ground it blackened as if scorched by her touch, but in reverse to her previous use of the curse mark, as her foot left the ground a small patch of vegetation was left in her wake.

As she picked up speed everyone seemed to come back to their senses and the fight began again. The sound ninja three all activated their own curse marks and attacked her. Just as Hear no Evil was about to play again, she flicked a seed into one of his instruments holes and it burst forth a rush of foliage that snapped the flute in its owner's hands. Naruto took the opportunity to tackle the man in his state of surprise. Next the blond woman opened her mouth to scream, but before anything could come out Kagome flicked her wrist toward her and calmly stated "Poison Ivy." The same purple spiked vine that had been used against Gaara flew into the sound nin's face and wrapped around her head. The piercing of the poisonous thorns working instantaneously, effectively shutting her up.

Before Speak no Evil even hit the ground See no Evil was on her. He managed to slice her arm, but as soon as the blade slit the skin it mended together in a zipper like fashion. Kagome looked down at her arm and her brow lowered in anger. The man stumbled back a step at the aura he saw coming from her. Her hands glowed hot white and she grabbed the spot on his neck where his curse mark emanate from. See no Evil went limp in her hand and his curse mark receded back in on itself and went inactive. The man collapsed as she pulled her hand away. She looked to her right at the little shadow girl and without hesitation the girl jumped back into her shadows to hide in fear. When she started to walk toward Orochimaru a few areas of her skin seemed to fake away and rise lighter than air before drifting off on the wind.

Orochimaru's face turned from disbelief to glee and again he laughed. "How marvelous! It's even better than I hoped for." Kabuto stepped in front of him then.

No matter to Kagome though. It didn't matter how many she had to go through she would get to Orochimaru. Kabuto raised a kunai to the ready and began to charge her. Without moving, a rush of vines grew swiftly from her pockets and slammed into him. Kabuto only had enough time to clear his head before the vines encircled him and through him against the rock face. Unbelievably he made to stand again, but before Kagome attacked him this time Gaara stepped between them.

"Let me handle this one." With a very slight nod from Kagome Gaara ran to the attack. Grabbing one of Kabuto's own kunai before stabbing at him.

Kabuto managed to avoid a fatale blow, but none the less, he was out of her way. The only thing left was Orochimaru now and she would smite him into nothingness, but as she took a step forward she stumbled a bit. More of her skin seemed to flake away and be lifted on the wind. Using this stage of the curse mark had tapped into the jewel and amplified both her demon and holy powers. The two opposing forces were at war in her body and though they were giving her immense strength they were also tearing her apart.

Kagome shook her head to clear her blurring vision and lunged at him with her claws. He dodged and summoned one of his snakes to attack her, but she was prepared. "Deadly Nightshade!" Her vicious plant lunged at the serpent and the two minions battled off to the side, destroying one another.

Orochimaru smirked at her as she began to sway on her feet. "What's the matter my dear? Growing tired?" He laughed and spewed up a sword.

"Don't worry." She growled as the white began to recede from her eyes slowly. "I have more than enough strength to defeat you." A vine wrapped around her arms and sprouted blue flowers in her palms. She quickly flung her hands toward him, throwing the razor sharp petals and making him block while she came within striking range.

He managed to block her deadly claws with his sword, gouging out a nice wound in Kagome's hand, only this time it didn't heal right back together. Orochimaru smirked and straitened his back. "It seems your powers are fading fast my pet." She swayed on her feet and he struck. His blade pierced through her shoulder and pinned her to the rock wall behind her.

Now _she _smirked and before he could get away she swept at his hand with her claws. Three fingers fell to the floor with half of his right hand. He screamed in pain and rage and she breathed heavily, but kept smirking. "I... heard the story..." She said in between pants. "About the third... Thought I'd.... pay tribute." The curse mark failed at that moment and all the power she had been drawing from the jewel was sucked back into it, leaving her broken and exhausted. Everywhere her skin had flaked away became sores that began to bleed and she went limp against the sword impaling her to the wall.

"You Bitch!" Orochimaru screamed as he slapped her face with his remaining good hand. Her face turned to the side with the hit and then rolled back to the front where her head lay bowed. His scowl turned to a maniacal grin again and he jerked the sword from her shoulder. She fell to the ground with a thud and he drug her by her hair. He stopped and lifted her head up so she could see her friends fighting against skilled ninja without the use of their chakra. Gaara was having an especially difficult time without the use of his sand.

Kagome's vision wasn't the best in her weak condition, but she could see they were beginning to struggle now that See no Evil had come to again.

Orochimaru leaned down and licked her cheek with his forked tongue. "Now my pet, you will watch your friends die. He motioned something with his hand she couldn't see, but she didn't need to see it to know what he had done. Low level sound ninja headed by none other then Sasuke swarmed in to surround them.

"No..."

The boys came back to back prepared to fight to their last breath. The ones they were fighting stepped back to the crowd to catch their breath and let others take over for a minute. Naruto spared a glance in Kagome's direction and saw Orochimaru leaning over her battered form. "Kagome!"

At his shout Gaara turned to see her as well. Shock evident in his eyes. With the power she had been exhibiting he didn't think it possible for her to be brought down. "We have to retrieve her." He stated urgently. "If he takes her, there will be catastrophic events I'm sure."

"I want to get her just as much as you, but we're gonna have to get past all these guys first." Naruto growled in anger and fear for the safety of his love.

"And with out our chakra the odds are against us." Gaara added.

Sasuke stepped forward and addressed Naruto. "What's the matter? Not scared are you?" He asked mockingly.

"Sasuke." He growled out and struck at him.

Kagome watched as Naruto exchanged blows with Sasuke and the other ninja closed in around them both. Orochimaru still had a tight grip on her hair so she was forced to watch. "Naruto..." She started to cry. Not for help, but because she was worried for his safety regardless of her own.

Naruto heard her however and thought that she was scared for her life, so he tried to calm her. In between exchange of blows he spoke to her with as determined a voice as he could muster. "Don't worry Kagome!" He blocked a kunai. "I'll get you out of this." Block, throw, swipe. "Believe it!" Block swipe. "Everything's gonna be ok. I promise." Duck, dodge, throw. "These guys are nothing!" He emphasized nothing when he looked into Sauske's eyes.

Kagome saw the truth though. They were out numbered and had no powers. They were all going to die if they stayed. Her voice found strength again and she called out to them. "Run! Run away and save yourselves."

"What are you talking about!" Naruto yelled at her. "We are Not leaving you behind!"

Gaara was fighting off a few lower level ninja and he too protested. "I don't see your request as an option."

"You have to! You'll die if you stay!" She pleaded with him. She heard Orochimaru laugh at her attempt to save her friends, but she ignored him. She had to try.

"Don't talk like that Kagome! I love you and I am Not gonna leave you in the hands of that disgusting excuse for a ninja." He nearly got his head taken off by a huge shurikken while talking to her.

She heard the conviction in his voice and knew. She just knew that no matter what, if there was a chance to save her he wouldn't give up. Looking down at her scared arms her mind cleared an she knew what she had to do... 'It's the only way. I just hope Gaara has the brains to pull Naruto away if he won't leave on his own.' Orochimaru had given some slack on her hair and pushing through the pain she leaned over to touch the grassy area from where she stepped under the curse marks influence. She pulled on the very last of her strength. Dangerously close to all of her chakra, but she wasn't worried about that right now.

Vine like plants shot forth from all the footstep marks she had taken and wrapped around the enemies, including Sasuke and Orochimaru. Everyone was stunned and looked to the fox girl as they struggled against their confines. Sweat was poring down Kagome's brow as she struggled to maintain her plants. "Go..." She gasped out. "Go now before I run out of chakra." Naruto **and** Gaara started to run towards her instead of leave. She would have gladly joined them, but for one thing Orochimaru still had a hold of her and for another the minute she let lose of her grip on the plants the others would be set free. If that happened they'd have seconds to get away. No way they would have time to get her, let alone carry her and outrun all of these ninja. She reached down and pulled a kunai from her leg strap wih one hand.

Orochimaru laughed as he began to break through his bindings along with several others. "You still think you can beat me?" He broke free completely and fisted her hair painfully.

"No." She stated simply. "But I won't let you win either. For once **I **will save those I care for." She turned her face back to Naruto who had been held back by the few ninja that broke free. She looked into his eyes sadly. "I love you!" She raised the kunai high in her hand and plunged it into her chest.

Naruto lost the ability to breath and felt his heart hit the floor. "KAGOME NO!"

Gaara too was floored by her lack of self preservation to save them and actually felt panicked at the site. He'd never felt so helpless before.

Kagome winced in pain as Orochimaru screamed at her in anger. She could barely breath, but she managed an airy. "Run you fools." She held the kunai firm and pulled it down with what remained of her demon strength, tearing through bone and cartilage with sick cracking, popping noises. Orochimaru yanked the weapon from her bloody hand, but it was to late. The damage was done and her body, demon powers or no, was to drained to heal her. She fell to her side on the ground and watched through fading vision as Gaara came to his senses and tried to drag Naruto away. Naruto fighting him all they way while reaching for her. 'Please.... you have to live....' And she faded into the welcoming darkness.

Orochimaru was screaming for Kabuto as Gaara pulled at Naruto who was fighting against him. "We have to Leave!" Gaara yelled at him.

"No. I can't leave her!" He struggled and reach toward her even though she was a good distance away in a dark crimson pool of her own life force.

"It's to late for her. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain!" He yanked him again, but just as he did a powerful wave of energy smashed through the area from where Kagome lay. Everyone was thrown to the ground and the devices on Gaara and Naruto's stomach broke. Before anyone had time to regroup the Kazekage ripped off the damnable contraption and encased himself and Naruto in sand. The sand seemed to blow away in the wind, leaving no trace of the two jinchuuriki.

IVX: Don't hurt me. ;;;cowers in corner;;; It's not over yet. Not even close... ^_~


	23. Forever Winter

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine.

~ Ch. 23 - Forever Winter ~

Naruto sat on a branch with his back against the trunk looking out at the surrounding forest. Today he wore no orange, only black, standing out in stark contrast to the white snow. 'This is where we first met.' He thought to himself absently. A small smile curled at the edge of his lips as he thought back on the chase she gave him and Kakashi, but it quickly diminished. Reaching up he pulled his fore head protector off and looked emotionlessly at his own reflection in the polished metal. "What good am I as a ninja if I can never protect the ones I love..." He tilted his head and turned the metal to look at his neck. He touched the tip of the wound, but as soon as his fingers ran across the mark of love and devotion his face contorted in anger. Using all his strength he flung the metal and cloth band to the side with a growl. A smaller tree cracked at the impact and fell just a little ways off to his right. He returned his gaze back to the forest. The barren plants reminded him of his Kagome, his silver vixen. He would never see her again, nor would he see the beauty she created with her own life force and a bit of flora. His life was as dead as this forest looked. 'The only difference is, my spring will never come again.'

Kyuubi wasn't handling the grief much better, but after living so long and seeing so much death he was able to steel himself. He couldn't stand to see Naruto in so much pain and like a bigger brother would, he sucked up his own pain to comfort his younger companion. '_Kit... Life is fragile and sometimes to brief, but...'_

"Save it Fox. I'm not a child and I can feel your pain as much as you feel mine. Greave for yourself and leave me be to do the same." Naruto heard a slight growl in the back of his mind, but he was just thankful Kyuubi respected his wishes. He knew the fox was hurting to and they shared the pain. That was enough. He didn't need to be coddled and he was tired of everyone bringing it up. He thought about her and her death enough without everyone and their mother bringing it up. He was determined to blank his mind and immerse himself in work to distract himself. The only problem with this plan was the Hokage refused to let him take a mission until he took a leave of absence to 'properly morn'. She had even made him go see a shrink! It was no secret that Kagome and he were close in the village, but if Tsunade found out how close they had really become she might make him go back and actually "talk" to the shrink. She never specified actually talking...

*Flashback

News that Kagome had been lost and then located again by Naruto spread fast through their circle of friends. In fact, for the past couple of days a few of them had wonder to the gate when they got the chance, awaiting their arrival. It just so happened that Kiba and Sakura were there talking together when Naruto came through the gate with a guest, but to their surprise it wasn't Kagome with him. It was the cold Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand. Both looked a little worse for wear and the two leaf nin looked at each other in worry before going to greet the travelers. They jogged over and Kiba nodded to the two in greeting and Sakura bowed to Gaara.

"Hello Kazekage-sama," Sakura said and then turned to her team mate, "hi Naruto." Garra only nodded and Naruto said nothing. He didn't even look at his friends and they both kept walking in the direction of Hokage Tower.

"Sooo..." Kiba started as him and Sakura follow along. "Is it true that you found Kagome?" Naruto Turned his head away from him in clear disgust. "You did find her, Right knuckle head?" He asked again in a half joking half concerned tone and Akamaru barked in question as well. Naruto only clenched his fist and tightened his jaw, still not speaking.

Gaara caught Naruto's actions from the corner of his eye and answered for him so that he may find some peace from this annoying man. "Yes."

Kiba seemed surprised that Gaara answered him, but deciding to try his luck he directed his next question to him. "Well where is she then?" He asked in his usual tone.

Sakura elbowed him and piped in to be more respectful. "What he means is could you please tell us where our friend is? Is she perhaps in your own village?" She asked hopefully.

After glancing to see if Naruto was up to talking, and he wasn't, he resigned himself to answer this last question before he transported them directly to the office and away from these two and their unwanted questions. "No she is not in the Village Hidden in the Sand." He actually stopped and looked at them to give them the grievous news, having to grab Naruto's arm to halt him in his blinded and mechanical walk. He kept his voice in his usual monotone, but on the inside he felt that chest pain that he hadn't known how to place when he was a child. "The Leaf Ninja Kagome died an honorable death in battle to save her comrades." The other two were absolutely floored and in shock. They didn't even get a chance to ask how it happened before Gaara used his sand to transport himself and Naruto away.

Right after Gaara and Naruto left, the words they heard actually sunk in and Sakura sobbed. Kiba's eyes watered as he pulled Sakura into an embrace and let her sob into his chest. "Shhh, it's alright Sakura, it'll be ok."

Gaara and Naruto reappeared directly in front of the Hokage's desk in a whirl of sand and right in the middle of a meeting. Upon seeing the two Tsunade quickly excused the Elders she had been talking to and turned her full attention to the new arrival. "Hello Gaara-sama, Naruto. Let's get strait to the point. Given your attendance" she said looking at Gaara, "and your appearances, I gather you have bad news."

"Unfortunately, Hokage-sama, it is as you say." Answered Gaara.

Tsunade sent a small glare at Naruto. " Then I take it Orochimaru has captured her?"

Naruto suddenly came back to reality. "No Hokage-sama," He snapped to attention with a blank face and buried his sorrow. The perfect little soldier. " The missing nin Kagome was recovered, but died in battle saving the lives of the Kazekage and myself against said aggressor." Tsunade looked shocked for a moment, but Naruto just stayed at the position of attention and spoke no more.

Gaara looked at him knowingly out of the corner of his eye, but even if he did know what he was doing, it was still strange to see Naruto like that.

The Hokage looked at him sympathetically for a moment, but not wanting to upset him she played along and took the roll of commander in chief. "Very well then, the mission was not a complete failure. You are dismissed Naruto." Naruto turned on his heals and made to leave, but before he made it through the door Tsunade stopped him. "And Naruto..."

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"I'd like you to see the on duty Grief Counselor when you get the chance."

"Yes Hokage-sama." With that he left to find this shrink and get it over with so he could resign to the solitude of his own room.

Tsunade motioned for Gaara to take a seat and she did as well. She placed her fingers together, resting them against her forehead, and sighed. "Would you mind giving me the details of the mission? I don't think it best for Naruto to talk on it at the moment."

"Of course."

*End Flashback

It was only two days ago that they had returned, but Gaara made sure they had a proper hero's funeral for Kagome today. She had sacrificed herself so that a Kage would survive as well as a fellow leaf ninja and she would have all the honors she deserved. That's why he was dressed all in black and the reason he was alone here in the woods. As soon as the ceremony had ended with her name being carved on a certain special memorial rock he made himself scarce. For the last two days people had found it necessary to try and "comfort" him. Kakashi had even shared a deep personal story from when he was young about a friend who gave himself to save him. Although he felt a twang of sorrow for his sensai, he couldn't get past his own misery. He hadn't even said more than I'm sorry to Kakashi and the jounin had soon left realizing his need for solitude. So the last thing he wanted was to stand and hear all the same condolences and comforts. What good were they? All of them put together a thousand times over couldn't bring her back.

Naruto rested his head against the bark and looked up to the grey sky through the empty branches. 'I should have been able to tap into your power and break the divice. We could have saved her.' He thought not to Kyuubi, but more to himself.

Kyuubi heard it though and reprimanded him. _"There is no use for would of, should of, could of. What's done is done and there is no way to change the past. Besides, do you think it's what Kagome would have wanted?"_

'I don't think she wanted to DIE!' Naruto snapped back angrily.

"_I'm sure she didn't, but she also didn't want us to lose our souls to save her. She made us promise or do you not remember?"_

'I remember just fine, but what's the point if we don't have her hear to share?' He asked brokenly as a tear finally escaped his eye for the first time since he returned to the village. He sniffed to stave of a runny nose, but he froze as something caught his eye in the distance. "Kagome?" He asked himself quietly. "It can't be..." He said shaking his head. The little white triangle atop silvery hair swivelled in his direction before the owner took off. Naruto quickly jumped up and took off after the figure. He caught another glance of white ears through the snow and branches along with a flash of red. The second sight of ears was all he needed. He knew he wasn't seeing things and even through he was upwind and couldn't sent her he knew it was his vixen. It just **had **to be. "Kagome!..." He took off at full speed. "Kagome, come back! Kagome!"

The figure disappeared from sight and Naruto came to a halt in the last place he saw it. He was so concentrated on finding her with his eyes he missed what his nose was telling him. Kyuubi, however, did not. _"Naruto."_ He stated calmly. 'It's her Kyuubi! She didn't die after all. She's come back to us.' Kyuubi sighed. _"No kit, she has not."_ 'What do you mean "she hasn't"? You saw her with my own eyes.' _"Use your nose. It is not her. Be on guard!"_

Before Naruto could come to his senses he felt the pressure of a very large sword at his back. In a gruff voice, he heard the unknown man ask, "Just who are you and why the hell do you know Kagome?"

Naruto's heart fell out of his chest as he realized Kyuubi was right. He didn't even care that his life was in potential danger. The returned hope and plummeting fall of that hope into oblivion was to much and he sank to his knees. The stress of it all finally cracked the damn he had been using to hold in his emotions.

The man behind him was thoroughly confused. He had threatened this blond kid and even asked him a question and all he did was drop to his knees in the snow and hang his head. Then he smelled it. Salt... this young man was crying! "What the?" Inuyasha's mouth gaped and he walked around in front of him. Stabbing the huge blade in the ground he kneeled down to get a look at his face. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were related to her actin this way." The mans tears flowed harder and a choked sob left his lips. Being normal Inuyasha he began to panic. He would have rather the blond attack him then this. He didn't know what to do when Kagome cried, let alone a complete stranger. When he was still ignored he stood up and sheathed Tetsusaiga. "Hey kid, I don't know what's eatin ya, but if you know a little priestess girl named Kagome I need to know and I need to know now."The blond looked up and suddenly switch from crying to laughing. A little on the crazy side if you asked Inuyasha, but at least he finally said something.

The ears, gold eyes, red getup, even the sword. He fit the description perfectly. The cruelty of fate hit him hard and for some reason he couldn't stop the bitter laugh that passed over his lips. "Oh this is just wonderful, no Beautiful." He looked up and raised his hands in the air. "Care to throw anything else at me! Why not strike me dead on the spot. Oh Wait! That would be to EASY on me!" He yelled at the sky. He finally turned his attention back to the half demon in front of him, who was giving him a strange look, and didn't bother to wipe the freezing tear trails of his face. With a queer smile he finally addressed the actual person there with him. "You must be the infamous Inuyasha."

Ok now he was just getting annoyed. This clearly crazy man knew Kagome and knew at least _about _him and he still hadn't answered either of his questions! "Alright kid. Just how do you know me and Kagome? And you better answer me quick..." he sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes. "..fox boy or I'll get it outta ya by force." He flexed his claws for show.

Naruto's face paled as he got a hold of himself. "Yep, you're definitely him." Inuyasha flashed him an annoyed glare and Nartuo sighed. "Where to start..." He scratched the back of his head. _"A name is always a good opener, though if I were you I'd wipe that look off his face before I gave him anything." _ Naruto sighed again before continuing. "My Name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He said with out his usual theatrics and bowed slightly. He looked at Inuyasha and he had seemed to relax a fraction. "As for Kagome, she has been my team mate for the last few months, but before we go any further into this story I think it best you sit down because you aren't gonna like what I have to tell you."

Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest. "Worry about yourself and tell me whatch'ya got to tell me."

"Suit yourself. Well as I've said Kagome's been with me for the past few months and we actually found her wondering around this very same area, so more than likely the jewel sent you to..." Naruto's eyes widened. "Ah SHIT! The jewel! That bastard probably took it from her! Why didn't I think about it sooner?!"

"Wait just a minute! You know about the jewel and somebody took it from Kagome!?" He yelled.

"Mother, son of a..." He ended his little triad to answer Inuyasha after a calming breath. "In a manner of speaking, most likely yes."

"Well then take me to her so we can go get it back!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Now there's the problem." Naruto added softly.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Now there's what problem?"

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but, Kagome is... Kagome..."

"Spit it out already. Did she get kidnaped again. I tell you, that girl gets in more trouble than..."

"She's dead Inuyasha."

"...anyone I ..know..." He trailed off. Naruto saw the same expression cross the dog demons face that he was sure crossed his when she died. But, disbelief set in and anger consumed him. "You wanna run that by me again." He said through clenched teeth.

"She died in battle. I watched her die myself." He said sadly looking away and into the distance, but his attention snapped back to Inuyasha quickly because of the snarl and the sound of unsheathing metal.

"You're lying!" He growled. "You're just tryin to keep me from her. Now tell me where she is!" He yelled as he swung the sword toward the woods, leveling a large portion in blinding lights like claw marks. Then he pointing the oversized sword in Naruto's face.

Naruto didn't flinch though. He understood the denial and anger he was going through. He himself had clear cut a large path of forest with his Rasengan after Gaara transported them to safety. "Inuyasha, she's gone."

"No, she can't be!" He just about cried, but his voice was back to anger in a flash. "What proof do you have you were her friend! You're probably the one who took her and the jewel!"

Naruto had just about enough of this. Even though he understood, he had his own pain and to be accused of being her attacker was just to much. "Do you _really_ want proof? Well then fine!" He yelled back with a slightly deeper voice as Kyuubi's anger overlapped his own. "I didn't want to hit you with this right after you found out she died, but you leave me no choice." Inuyasha lowered his sword slightly and looked at him wearily. "Kagome was my mate! She was taken from me the day we marked each other!" His eyes were bleeding red reciting the painful information.

"BULL SHIT!" He roared. "She loved me and was with me for years. Why would she mate with a twerp like you after only a few months?!"

That was the last straw. Naruto gave Kyuubi free range to beat a little sense into him. Kyuubi tackled Inuyasha, knocking the blade from his hand. They scuffled for a minute before Kyuubi was able to pin him. The now rich voice of the fox rolled of his tongue as he dug his claws slightly into Inuyasha's throat to hold him in place. "She wanted us because we loved her and only her, something you didn't show her well enough obviously." He said condescendingly. "But if you want proof _**Puppy**_ then so be it." He pulled his shirt collar aside and turned his neck. Although this would be a show of submission he would suffer it to show Inuyasha what a idiot he was.

Inuyasha stopped struggling and swallowed hard. The hand around his throat loosened and he leaned up to sniff the mating mark at the juncture of his neck. It was there... faint and a little off, but her smell was there... He let his head fall limp against the ground as the other male rolled off of him to sit beside his prone form. He stared up through the skeletal branches as he though on it all. 'So the jewel made her a half demon after all... it's the only way she would make that mark.' He closed his eyes as they began to water. 'Then she mated this freak... and if that's true then right after she...' "Oh Kagome..." He sighed sadly. "I've failed you again."

Naruto scoffed at this in his own voice again. "You think you feel guilty. She gave her life to save mine... I was right there and I couldn't save her."

Inuyasha sat up and looked toward the other man. "How, how did it happen."

"It's a bit of a long story and after that little attack on the forest we will have company any second now. After we deal with the guards I could take you to her memorial and introduce you to the people she knows... knew." He corrected himself after swallowing a hard lump.

"Hn." Was his response in the affirmative.

"Here." Naruto ripped off a sleeve and split it to make a head cover for Inuyasha and tossed it to him. "Better cover those ears if you wanna get in my village. Not everyone takes to kindly to demons."

Inuyasha scowled, but started to wrap his ears anyways. "I'm only doin it so I can say... my good byes." He said sadly, but then his voice steeled. "That's the Only reason. I couldn't give a fuck less what those humans think." As if on cue, when he got the material secured on his head, they were surrounded my men in animal masks and others with metal plates on there forehead. Inuyasha jumped up defensively grabbing Tetsusaiga and Naruto stood up calmly.

A man with a painted mask stepped forward. "Naruto, are you injured." he asked after looking at the devastate trees.

"No, I'm fine. Sorry about the trees though. That was my fault. I've had a hard day." He said looking down. There was no reason to get people mad at Inuyasha before he even got in the village.

The masked man seemed to understand, but glanced toward the other man that the others were pointing various weapons at. "Who is this stranger?"

Naruto looked to the other guards. "Calm your selves. This is a friend of the late Kagome Higurashi's and a good friend of mine." They lowered there weapons and Inuyasha shot Naruto a questioning glance. "He's here to pay his respects."

"Oh." The masked man said. "I'm sorry for your loss," He said to Inuyasha. "I'm also sorry that you just missed the funeral precession by a couple of hours. Would you like us to escort you back to the village Mr..."

Naruto jumped in again. "His name is Inuyasha and that won't be necessary. You can go back to your posts and we'll be along at our own pace." The masked man nodded, but glanced at the felled trees again. "Don't worry. I'll go strait to the Hokage and make a full report after I help my friend here."

The guards seemed to find this suitable enough and left. Inuyasha heard one of the guards make a passing comment, because of his acute hearing, after they moved a bit away. _"A shame the ninja Kagome is dead. Hey, that man kinda looked like her, do you think they're related?"_

Naruto and Inuyasha started a slow walk back. Walking in silence for a little bit before Inuyasha was able to ask the things on his mind. "Would you mind, you know, telling me about her. I only knew her when she was human and only a priestess. I missed this whole part of her life." He said sadly.

It hurt to talk about her, but if it helped her friend he would do it. She would have wanted him to know how strong she got. "I think I can do that for you. What would you like to know?"

Inuyasha rubbed his neck uneasily. "I don't know. Like what type of half demon she was... what kind of warrior. That kind of stuff."

Naruto smiled in a sad sort of way. "Bet you hope she was half dog demon don't you?"

Inuyasha gave him the same smile. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but she was half fox demon."

"Figures, she always did want to be a real mother to Shippo." He said more to himself.

"The fox kit?"

"Yeah, I see she told you a lot." He stated. "How much _did_ she tell you?" He asked suspiciously.

Naruto didn't look at him, but kept his gaze in the direction they were walking. "She told me she loved you... and that she lost everyone in her group because of the jewel. Everyone but you that is. She said she lost you to a stupid wish." Naruto shook his head. "She blamed herself for everything. I think that's the reason why she... Well, never mind that for now. What else?" He asked to get off the subject of her death for a little while before he had to relive the day to Inuyasha.

"Well what did she look like as a half demon?"

"She was a silver vixen so she had a long soft white tail and ears similar to your own only a little more slender. Long silvery white hair, Oh and her eyes were a beautiful aqua-marine."

"Are you sure we have the same Kagome?" He said skeptically. "That doesn't sound anything like her."

"Lets see. How about warm brown eyes with a fiery spark to them and soft black hair with a midnight blue tint."

"Yeah that sounds about right. So she let you see her on her night of weakness huh?"

"Well, we were pretty close." He said softly.

"So what kind of warrior was she." Inuyasha asked changing the subject.

"She was a ninja like me. She fought gracefully, but the really beautiful thing to see was her ability with plants."

"Plants?"

"Yeah, a silver fox is rare and so is there ability to control plant life, or so Kyuubi tells me. Remind me to show you a flower she made for my birthday."

"Ok, but who's Kyuubi?"

And so their conversation went as they walk up and through the gates. Naruto regaling him with funny stories and pieces of her life. Even the darker parks about the curse mark and who Orochimaru was. This part made Inuyasha growl deeply, frightening a couple of nearby children away. Finally this brought Naruto to the day that _it_ happened and by the time they reached the great stone monument to those who had fallen in battle, Inuyasha knew the worst of what happened to his beloved miko while they were separated.

"Well this is it." Naruto said as they walked into the small area. A small picture of Kagome still sat by the stone for the day and Inuyasha got a chance to look at her with his own eyes.

Inuyasha bent over and picked the picture up. "And I didn't think she could get any more beautiful than she already was."

Naruto found the freshly carved name on the black surface, not feeling jealous in the least at that comment. " Here is her name if you'd like to touch it."

Inuyasha looked at the picture longingly for a moment more before setting it back where he found it and moving to where Naruto was. He ran his hand over the delicate engraving. "Saved you and some village leader huh?" He asked Naruto, who shook his head yes. Turning back to the markings he rested his head against the stone and closed his eyes. "Looks like you finally got your wish to be strong and brave, but you were always that to me." Inuyasha's eyes weld up, but he clenched his fist and held it in. He would cry for her, but in private where he could morn properly. He pulled back with a look of determination. "Right. Where do I find this Orochimaru and how soon can I get there to shove my Tetsusaiga down his throat."

IVX: Dun dun DUN! The past love returns to late... The jewel is possibly in the hands of the enemy and Orochimaru now has some of the most powerful demon influenced individuals mounting against him. But what about Kagome you ask? Is she really gone for good. Mated for not even a full day before being pulled away from yet another love. Am I really that evil.... Mwahahahaaa.... Read next time to find out... ^_~


	24. And Then There Was Darkness

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine.

~ Ch. 24 - And Then There Was Darkness ~

Darkness slowly faded into a haze of green lights and tubes. Someone was standing over her doing something, but she couldn't tell what. Kagome had been fading in and out of consciousness. Everything seemed to blur together and she had no way of telling how long she lay in that room, connected to all those tubes. This time round in waking, she had enough strength to lift her head and look down at her body. The effort made her head swim, but she caught a glimpse of some kind of seal on her chest and many wires and tubes connected to her body in various places. The man with glasses standing above her picked up a syringe and injected it into one of the IVs. The darkness claimed her vision again and she went back into a dreamless sleep.

In what seemed like the blink of an eye, she was having water splashed in her face and being chained to a wall. She seemed to be laying on a very thin futon which did little to protect her sore body from the cold, hard ground.

"Come on now," said a mans voice. "Time to wake up and see your new home."

Kagome looked in the direction of her "splasher" and saw the same man with glasses from before. "Where...where am I?"

"Why, in Lord Orochimaru's lair of course. Now wake up so I can inspect you. Have to make sure your in good condition before I leave you here. Wouldn't want all that hard work to go to waste now would I?" He shined a bright light in each of her eyes, took her pulse, and did other routine tests to check her health. "You very nearly died you know." He said in a reprimanding tone as he continued his inspection on the exhausted and disoriented female. "Lord Orochimaru would have been very displeased with me if I didn't save you. You are to precious a thing to let die... for now anyways." He pulled out a syringe to give her a shot and even though she tried to pull away she didn't have enough energy to escape his grip. "This is just going to help you relax and be a good girl for us." He sad as he sunk the needle into her flesh. He finished up by re-securing the bandage on her chest and then made to leave.

She followed his movements with her eyes and noticed he left through a heavy metal door. The minute the familiar man left she relaxed and closed her tired eyes. 'How did I get here... she tried to remember, but it was all hazy. 'There was Gaara and Naruto.... three weird people.... then...'

"_Then you made a complete mess of everything."_

Kagome's eyes shot back open at the familiar voices. "That's impossible. I haven't been able to here you for months!" She saw a guard open a slot in the barred window of the door to check in on her and then shut it after he was satisfied that nothing was amiss.

"_So quick to dismiss? We were not gone, only silenced. We know all you have done since last we spoke."_

Kagome closed her eye's and groaned. 'Then you tell me how I got here if you know all.' She remarked in a smartalecky tone.

"_You are a complete failure as a guardian, that is how you got here. Are you having trouble remembering? Let us help you relive your shame..."_

The images of the day of her attempted suicide flashed through her mind. It wasn't like watching a movie. It was more like all of a sudden knowing something that you didn't before. Tears welled up in her eyes and a weak hand raised to her neck. The realization of all that had happened hit home when she found the mark that was now healed. "Did Naruto and Gaara..."

"_What does it matter. You are an unworthy guardian. Your most important mission in life was to keep us out of danger, but you even failed at that. You delivered us into the hands of our enemy."_

Kagome rolled toward the wall being mindful of the shackles and chains attached to her. She sighed. 'It figures you come back to torture me at the very worst possible time.'

"_Hush your mouth, insolent kit. You failed because you were to preoccupied with a certain demon and his vessel."_

Kagome lost the care to feel guilty at the moment. She was so damn tired... "Yeah yeah, I'm an unclean and unworthy whore who talks to voices in her head...."She said sarcastically.

The guard on the other side of the door raised an eyebrow to this, but thought it best not to disturb the mentally insane.

'How can I hear you now? And, for that matter, why couldn't I hear you before?' She was struggling to stay awake now.

"_The curse mark you walked into was storing our power for its master and cut off our communication as a side effect_. _Your drain on our power opened the possibility for communication again. You were just to shell shocked from the power surge to pay attention to our emphases on Not killing yourself."_

Kagome yawned. 'So why did they bother saving me... why not just take the jewel from my dead body?"

"_We are a part of you now_..._ one with you. If you were to pass to the underworld, you would be doing the same as Kikio and we would be born with you yet again in your reincarnation. The jewel's power would be out of the snakes reach then."_

'But I thought you said my holy powers were guarding my demon blood from the jewel. How is it part of me then?'

"_We are no longer a jewel of stone separate from you, but rather you are the new jewel. You are the vessel of what we are and were. Your holy blood is the only thing saving your demon side from being seduced by the power within."_

"Great. Just what I need." She tried to make herself cozy, but gave up on the effort. 'Your right. I failed to protect myself and so I failed to protect you. Naruto, if he's still... alive, probably thinks I'm dead. There's no one to help this time.'

Cynical laughter came from the voices. _"All hope is not lost yet. Another guardian has been summoned to the task since you are obviously inept without..."_

Kagome barely registered what the jewel said as her tired mind could only focus on one thing at a time. 'Won't you tell me if Naruto made it out of there alive? I have to know... please tell me he lives.'

"_No, we will not say. You don't deserve to know. It is your reckless love for the fox boy that _g_ot you here."_

Kagome couldn't fight off the sleep anymore and her mind began to drift off yet again.

"_One thing will be told to you however. Obviously protecting us is not enough motivation to keep yourself alive... so maybe the life of your unborn is."_

Kagome's mind was panicked, but it only kept the unconsciousness at bay a moment longer and then all was dark.

* at the Hidden Leaf Village

Gaara, Sakura, and Kiba stood in their respective degrees of shock, or lack there of (coughGaaracough), staring at one very annoyed hanyou. Inuyasha had removed his head cover in private, at the request of Naruto, so that he could prove to the other's he was another half demon.

"Are you like Kagome's big brother or something?" Sakura asked him as she got closer to inspect him.

Naruto laughed and Inuyasha looked insulted. "Do I look like a fox!" He growled at her and then turned to Naruto. "Are you the only one she mentioned me to?" He asked annoyed.

"No." Gaara spoke up. "She mentioned her past love to me as well."

Kiba looked between the Naruto and Inuyasha. "Wait a second... your telling me you ran into her old boyfriend?"

Inuyasha blushed a little at everyone talking about his personal life. "I wasn't her mate alright! Just leave it alone." He grumbled.

"Yeah guys," Sakura chimed in. "Your being insensitive. No matter his relationship with her he is still grieving with the rest of us."

"Your right, sorry man." Kiba apologized and Akamaru barked in addition.

Inuyasha yipped back to Akamaru which made everyone stare. He looked around. "What."

Gaara spoke up wanting to know exactly why he was delayed in his departure to meet a person from Kagome's past. "Why exactly did you call us here Uzumaki?"

Naruto stopped smirking at Inuyasha's discomfort and gained a serious look. "Strait to the point as always." He looked at everyone. "I called all of you here for more than introductions, but before we continue on I have to know one thing." They all looked at him in anticipation. "Who here is afraid to confront Orochimaru and his goons."

Sakura and Kiba exchanged worried glances. "Is ths about revenge?" Sakura asked.

"As much as I want revenge, it's much worse."

"Well I'm not afraid." Said Kiba. "And if you were going after him for just revenge I'd still be up to it for that alone."

"Me too. Revenge for more than one thing." Added Sakura, but not quite as strongly.

"What is the reason?" Asked Gaara.

"Are you sure we can trust these people." Asked Inuyasha to Naruto non to quietly.

"Yes, these are the few people Kagome trusted with her secret." he answered Inuyasha first and then directed his next answer to Gaara's question. "The reason I need your help is because of a certain object Kagome was entrusted to guard."

"What kind of object?" Asked Kiba suspiciously.

"One that could destroy the world if in the wrong hands." Answered Naruto.

"Please tell me she didn't have it on her when..." asked Sakura.

"I'm sorry to say so, but yes." He said a little on the quiet side. Still not comfortable with speaking on her death. "As you all know, we couldn't find.... her when we went back and therefore we had a ceremony rather than an actual cremation and full funeral."

Inuyasha saw Naruto having trouble and finished for him. "And that means the bastard that killed her took her with him to get the jewel." Even if it hurt him to talk about it as well, he could always turn to his anger for distraction.

"What are we supposed to do against someone like that, especially if he now holds some all powerful object?" Asked Kiba defiantly.

"Go kick his ass and take it back." Inuyasha growled. "I'll be damned if I let all my friends' sacrifices be in vain because of one asshole.

Gaara spoke up again. "Orochimaru is no pushover. The dog trainer's question is a valid one."

"I can't see how this ass hole can be any worse than the last bastard that had it." Inuyasha turned to Naruto with a look of aggravation. "Is this what you call top warriors cause I don't see nothin but a bunch of whiney babies."

"Hey buddy, watch your mouth!" Kiba growled. "You're the one asking for our help."

Inuyasha got in his face and growled. "I don't think I need the help of a scaredy cat like you any way."

"Who you callin a cat ya pussy!" Kiba yelled back in his face.

"Boys, boys! Lets keep the peace for a minute here." Sakura said trying to push them apart. They took a moment to move, but they finally humpfed and turned away. 'And I thought Naruto and Kiba were a pain together.'

"Alright, that's enough fighting." Naruto said trying to get back on track. "We all need to work together. Even if it wasn't a friend of ours, it's still something that effects us all. With this kind of power, Orochimaru could take out any village he wanted."

"Why don't we go to the Hokage about this then?" Sakura asked.

"Ain't no one finding out about the jewel that don't need to. Where I'm from thousands died because of it. Do you want that happening here? The less that know the better." He then looked at Gaara and pointed a clawed finger. "And I know you're one of those village leaders, so don't go getin it in your head about using the jewel to power your land above the others."

Gaara sneered at him. "I have more than enough power without the help of your trinket."

Inuyasha relaxed a bit and Naruto spoke up again. "I am only letting one other person know about this and that person already knows Kagome's secret. Kakashi is already making arrangements to get you two together on a reconnaissance mission with him." He said pointing at Kiba and Sakura.

"You started your plans before even asking us?" Sakura scolded.

"I know you guys. I knew what you'd say." he smirked. Moving on he continued with the plans. "Garra, you can obviously do what you please, but I know you have a village to run. Your help would be a great advantage, but it's up to you. What do you say?"

"Yes. I will send a runner to give the message. The Kazekage will be adding an extension onto his leave of absence."

"Good, now all we have to do is find this Orochiwhoever and kick his ass. When do we leave?" Inuyasha asked.

"There is one more thing I need to do." Naruto added. "I know there are intelligence files gathered from different ANBU members on the whereabouts of Orochimaru's new hide out. These have been kept from me for obvious reasons, but we're going to need those if we ever want to find them."

"So your going to steal them." Gaara stated.

"Barrow, I'm going to barrow them." Naruto grinned. His little smirk faded when he said the next part. "Tsunade has already sent ninja to find her... body and keep Orochimaru from using her if he can. We need to find her or at least the jewel and take it back before anyone else learns about it."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Kiba asked. "This is the ANBU we're talking about."

"You just let me worry about that. It wouldn't be the first time I got past them. Sakura, Kiba, just act normal until you get your mission in a couple of days. Oh and show Inuyasha here a good time. Gaara, you can go when ever you feel like it, but just come to me for a meeting place."

The three seemed to have no complaints so Naruto turned to leave.

"Wait," said Inuyasha, "what about me?"

Naruto smiled at him. "Go have a good time with Kiba and Sakura. It's almost dark and I have a little mission of my own to get done." And with that he walked out of the Kazekage's hotel room.

*Orochimaru's subject containment cell

Kagome sat with her arms wrapped around her knees as she stared out at the plain room. It was a room of grey tiles from floor to ceiling. Her futon was also grey and her blankets white. As dreadfully dreary as it was it was very clean. 'No doubt to keep me from getting an infection." She scoffed in her mind. Kagome's ears lay flat against her white hair as she tilted her head and rested it on her knees. She sighed softly and closed her eyes. It wasn't like there was much to look at anyway.

"_You are still suffering the consequences of your curse mark and stupidity, but soon you will need to find a way out of here. It won't be long before they start the experiments."_

Kagome's ears perked up at this and she raised her head. "Experiments?"

The guard opened the little window again and she opened her eyes to glare at him with a growl. The guard quickly shut it again and she began to cough. The effort and low rumble of the growl put to much strain on her chest. After her coughing fit was over, she thought to her voices again. 'What do you mean, experiments?'

"_You don't think a man like that snake would allow you to continue to hold all this power within you and leave none for him did you?"_

'So what you're saying is they are going to find a way to drag it out or most likely kill me in process.'

"_Now you are beginning to see."_

Kagone's hand moved down to her stomach and her eyes began to water. If Naruto did die then this was all she had left of him. She wouldn't let anything happen to it... to his child... the representation of their love for one another.

"_If that sentimental garbage is what gives you the strength then cling to it, but just so you are aware, if to much strain is put on your body from their torturous procedures then you __**will**__ lose this pregnancy."_

Kagome's determination grew stronger. She bared her teeth and glared a hole through the door. 'They won't take from me ever again. I refuse to let them.' She growled in her mind.

The voices seemed to laugh softly in the back of her mind at her statement and their satisfaction. Only one of the many voices seemed to sigh for the pain this girl had and will yet endure, but the soft whisper was overwhelmed by the others feeding on the girl's hatred.

IVX: I love reading your reviews. Some are quite colorful and make me laugh. Well, i hope you are happy now that you know she isn't dead. No way kagome would die that easy, as many of her former enemies could tell you. lol. R&R my faithful and way to awesome readers... ^_~


	25. Pain

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine.

~ Ch. 25 - Pain ~

Chakra control, silence, masking, patience. Naruto clung to a dark corner of a hallway ceiling in the secure information department of ANBU headquarters. 'The old perv's lessons are really paying off now.' Naruto thought as he went unnoticed by another patrolling guard._ "And it helps that they have a low security staff tonight... you might not be having such an easy time if not for that."_ 'I still say it's cause I have mad skill so shut up.'

After the guard had past, Naruto began his tortuously slow journey to the open case files room. Once near his destination, a quick glance around showed him no sign of the next patrol being near by, so he began picking the lock. _"Watch out, there is a..."_ 'I know I know. Now be quiet, I'm trying to concentrate.' Naruto used the expert skills of the fox with his ninja training to disarm the alarm within the lock. After a few short moments, the door opened softly and Naruto slipped inside.

* Local Ninja Bar of The Village Hidden in the Leaves

Inuyasha snuck out of the bar the others had dragged him into and snorted to clear his airway. The smell of smoke and alcohol burned his nose. The ninjas had there hearts in the right place, but more than the over stimulation of smells, he didn't really want to be around anyone right now anyways. He had yet to have a moment alone since he had learned of Kagome's death. Inuyasha just wanted to be left alone to grieve. He couldn't let go in front of anyone. It's just how he is. The only one he would open himself to would be... have been Kagome. He gave one look back to make sure the hyper kid in the green jump suit wasn't following him, 'Man that kid has a lot of energy,' and took off in the direction of the memorial.

It didn't take him long to find it. This small village was nothing to navigate compared to the whole of feudal Japan. When he arrived, he approached the black stone slowly. He made his way over to Kagome's picture and picked it up as he had before. Looking into the eyes of the photograph the tears finally came. He sank to his knees and sobbed. "Kagome..." was all that came out in a broken whisper. If he said anymore he would have lost it completely.

After he had a few minutes to just let the tears fall he found the strength to stand again. Letting the picture fall limply in his hand against his side, he went to trace her name's characters one more time. It was as if he needed to just to comprehend that she was really gone. His voice found strength enough to speak in a ruff and pain filled way. "Why Kagome, why did you have to make that wish. I would have made you happy... I promise. I could have made you happy..." He inhaled deeply through his nose to hold off another wave of sobs as he shivered from more than the cold of winter. He stood silently for a moment and then spoke without turning from her name. "You can come out. I know your there."

Naruto slowly stepped out from behind a conifer with a file scroll slung over his shoulder and walked toward Inuyasha. "I didn't mean to intrude, I just..."

"It's fine." Inuyasha said gruffly before releasing a softer sigh. "I know." He knew Naruto was here to morn the same as him. He wanted to be mad at this boy for having Kagome's heart when it should have been his, for knowing her in a way he never did or will, and for thinking he has the right to morn her as he did. The problem was, he did have the right to morn her, and Kagome had the right to give her heart to whom ever made her happy. The thing that hurt the most was the fact that no matter how much he wished to change the past, he hadn't been here with her. Who was he to judge. No, he couldn't be mad at this ninja. If anything he should probably_ thank_ him for making Kagome happy in the last bit of her life. 'Feh, fat chance.'

The two of them stood side by side looking at her memorialized name. Neither said a word for quite a while, but finally Naruto broke the silence. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect her as well as you did all those years." Naruto turned and met Inuyasha's gaze with moist eyes. Suddenly he went to his knees and bowed as low as he could. "Please forgive me. I wasn't strong enough to save her."

Inuyasha couldn't see his face, but he could smell the tears. He couldn't stand to see this obviously proud warrior prostrate himself like this. "Get up."

"No, I need your forgiveness. I know you loved her and if it weren't for me..."

"Stop it, just stop right there. Get up so I can talk to your face."

Naruto slowly and reluctantly stood believing he was about to get the verbal bashing of his lifetime, but to his surprise, the words that came from the half demon were soft, in his own way.

"Look, don't do this to yourself. You sound just like she did after... our own battle. It tore her apart until she made the decision that sent her here." He paused as he looked back down to her picture. "She wouldn't want us to feel like this... to act like this. She always put others first and that includes their happiness over her own. She would want us to be strong and move on. That's just how she is..." He didn't have the strength to correct himself that time.

Naruto looked at him befuddled. "But why try and make me feel better, don't you hate me?"

Inuyasha sighed. "As much as I want to fox, no, I don't hate you." Before Naruto could say anything else he also added, "And no, it wasn't your fault, so you don't need me to forgive you. It's that bastard's fault and no one else's. Just like it was Naraku's fault that our comrades died!" His voice had turned to anger and he took a moment to calm himself before speaking again. "Look, I ain't any good at this whole feelings stuff so lets just leave it at I don't hate you and we need to kill a son of a whore."

Naruto nodded once in the affirmative and turned to leave, but before he left he made a promise to Inuyasha. "I'll get him and make him pay for what he did to her, believe it." His normally enthusiastic catch phrase took a dark undertone, with all the promise of threat and anger that he felt. Naruto then finally left to share the spoils of his self appointed mission with the others.

Inuyasha sat down with his back against the cold stone. 'I know kid, I know.'

* Examination room, Orochimaru's hide out

Kabuto hooked up another leed to the demon woman's chest as she groggily opened her eyes. "Ah, awake just in time to participate in all the fun."

Kagome's world was fuzzy and dazed as it always was when she awoke from those damndable drugs. 'Ass holes, what if they hurt the kit with all the stuff they're pumping in me?' Kagome growled as loudly as she could muster in her sate... which wasn't very loud, but her motherly instincts were running her mind at the moment. She tried to lash out with her claws, but the movements were slow and clumsy.

Kabuto just chuckled at her and then clicked his tongue." Now now now, we can't have any of that." He grabbed her wrist with enough force to break a human's, but only enough to inflict pain on Kagome. He straped her limbs down with metal shackles.

Kagome didn't even give the satisfaction of a verbal response. She just snapped her fangs at him as he attempted to pat her on the head. She would have continued glaring daggers at the evil medic nin, but at that moment, the one person she had been dreading to see appeared.

Orochimaru had finally made his entrance. "Tell me Kabuto, how is our research subject fairing."

The two discussed her recovery, but Kagome was to busy in her own head to listen. She was glaring and growling low at the snake bastard, but on the inside she was scared. Scared for her baby, her kit. _"You are not yet strong enough to escape... your power is returning, but the medication is keeping you weak. You need to find a way to avoid it."_ 'Ya think I haven't tried.' _"Never the less, it seems you will just have to sit through this round of torture..."_ Kagome tensed, but refused to show any fear to her captors. She again picked up on their conversation.

"So is she strong enough to survive the procedure now... we are running short on time." Orochimaru was obviously itching to sink his metaphorical and literal fangs into her.

"I believe she will survive a trial, but I doubt we will be able to get you the full power before it kills her if we do it now. Would you like to at least do a test run my lord?"

Orochimaru turned to look directly into Kagome's eyes. "It would be my pleasure." He purred in a way that made Kagome want to retch.

It was now that Kagome realized her thin white robe had been taken from her and the only cover she wore was the bandaging over her chest. She would have blushed had this been any other situation, but what really happened was that she flushed over her entire body from the raw anger poring off of her at the pale man approaching her.

Orochimaru took it the way he saw fit though. "Oh look Kabuto. The darling in embarrassed." He moved in close to her and put a hand on her thigh.

She tried to jerk it away, but with the restraints, she just didn't have enough leeway. She felt his hand slide to her inner thigh and she did the only thing she could. She spit in his face.

He seemed surprised for a second, but just ended up laughing at her and leaning in close to her face. "Hiss and spit all you want little kitten..." He scratched under her chin, which nearly lost him a couple more fingers "but I will be getting what I want from you. Why don't you just cooperate like a good girl and make this easier on all of us?" He emphasized his point by slowly dragging his hand farther up her thigh.

She shuttered in response to the sickening feeling it gave her. She leaned in closer to his face as well with a forced smile. Orochimaru smirked at her. Kagome's lips came to rest near his ear. And she bit down hard.

Orochimaru screamed at her. "You little Bitch!" Kabuto hurried to check the damage. It wasn't much, just a nick on a vessel that made it bleed rather well.

Kagome sat there with a satisfied smirk on her face and her ears laid back, a small trail of blood running down her chin. "Fuck you ass hole."

Orochimaru shooed away Kabuto and his fussing and moved back to place a hand on Kagome's leg. "I see you're eager to get started, so let us begin. And let me return the favor." As fast as lightning, Orochimaru had his head pressed between her slightly sped legs.

A searing pain shot through Kagome as he sunk his fangs into her curse mark. It felt as though every nerve ending was being seared with a hot poker. Suddenly the pain dulled as she felt like her very life was being drained from her. That's when it happened. It started out as a flash, but soon grew to an over whelming amount of imagery and knowledge. Ninjutsu, genjutsu, pictures of torture, of unthinkables, started to flood her mind.

On the outside Kabuto had to pull his master away before something bad happened. Kagome was starting to glow in an unnatural wind, the scene reminding him all to much of the village in the earth country.

Orochimaru came out of his power-lust induced haze and looked at the female on the table. He wiped a smear of blood from his lips as he watched her writhe in pain and arch her back toward the ceiling. It took a minute, but she finally calmed down enough for Kabuto to inject her with the sedation medication. "It seems our little procedure causes her great physical pain." Orochimaru smirked even wider as she passed out. "All the more fun for me."

"Just make sure you are careful lord Orochimaru. It almost seemed as if she were tapping into the power herself again."

"No, I was drawing off copious amounts." He stated as he inspected his newly reformed hand. "It was probably just a matter of the power leaking into her system as I drew it off." He cocked his head at her for a moment as if mulling something over in his own mind. He then straightened himself and began to leave. "Have this little set back fixed by the next time I come back." He said with a dismissive hand gesture as he walked out of the door.

IVX: There it is... I had a chance to write... and write I did. Can't wait to add more soon... ^_~


	26. Chains that Bind Body and Mind

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine.

~ Ch. 26 - Chains that Bind Body and Mind ~

Kagome lay curled in a ball with her tail hugging her tightly and her ears plastered to her head. She was on her mat in the plain grey room, chained to the wall again. Her eyes stared off into nothingness and save for the steady raise and fall of her rib cage, one might think her dead. The calmness of this exterior was do to the exact opposite of her mind. The syphon of power had unexpected consequences. Apparently, the trade off of him taking power from her body, as his own, was her taking memories and knowledge from his mind, as her own. The things she saw left her shell shocked. She acquired new jutsu knowledge, but that plus paled in comparison to the negative of his memories. Naruto had told her this man was a bastard, but they really had no idea how truly awful he was. She had only comprehended a small bit of all the information, but what she experienced shook her to the core.

It was as if she was the one that had done those horrible things to people. Memories happen in the first person so she was at war to keep her sanity. The effect of having another's personality forced into your mind against your will was a hard battle to fight. It took a great strength of self to hold onto who she was until the memories had time to fade. The voices of the jewel had tried to snap her out of it, but she had reverted to her more animalistic responses by growling their efforts away. This being both in her mind and out loud had scared the two guards stationed outside her door into a nervous sweat.

Suddenly her eyes widened, the first movement she had made since the snarls she emitted at the voices. A thought had occurred to her. 'What happens the next time he does this? I don't think I can take much... [flash of a memory: blood, lots of blood] ...more of this.' She cringed and nearly threw up. Though it would have been more of a dry heave as the little contents of her stomach already lay next to her in a puddle from earlier situations of the like.

Finally the voices tried their luck again, lest she fall into another fit of anxiety. _"This is why you must hasten the return of your strength. Your demon and human chakra is being limited by these shackles. Your inhuman strength is your only salvation."_

Blinking a couple of times to focus on the here and now, Kagome finally found the will to move. She placed a hand on the mat and pushed herself into a slouching sitting position. She sighed as she tried to find the will to fight against the chains. 'What's the point. If I break the chains I still have to beat up the guards, find my way out and probably' [memory flash] she cringed and continued with her thought after she finished shivering. '... I'd probably have to fight my way out. You know I don't have the skill or the strength.' She thought about it for a moment and then her ears perked up again. 'That is unless I tap into the jewels power again.' Her hope soon faded. 'But let me guess. The extra strain may kill the kit in my womb.' She laid down again. 'How did I always find the strength to keep positive when I was with Inuyasha? Well, up until the end that is.'

"_The loss of loved ones takes its toll..."_

Kagome was startled to hear only a single, soft, feminine voice this time. She was about to ask what the heck, but her world seemed to brighten more and more until she had to close her eyes at the pure whiteness that enveloped her vision. When she dared to open them again she found herself in a never ending scenery of softly glowing pink light. The form of a woman slowly materialized in front of her. Recognition flashed in her eyes... "Midoriko!"

"Yes child. I am she, but listen closely. My time is brief and costly. You need a reason to fight and to have hope again... I can give you four."

"What do you mean four?"

Midoriko looked over her shoulder and turned back to her, grasping her hand and smiling softly at her. "My dear Kagome, you not only carry the vessel and demon's progeny... you carry twins."

Kagome gasped as she gained a stunned and goofy grin.

Midoriko seemed more rushed as she spoke. "You have yet more reasons to fight. Most importantly, your love lives!" Again Kagome was shocked in a good way, but the elder miko didn't give her a moment to think on it as she tried to finish before her time was up. "The last reason is the return of your..." Suddenly a tentacle shot out of a darkened rift in the bright surroundings. It wrapped around Midoriko's mouth and pulled her back through the hole and out of Kagome's site.

The surrounding suddenly darkened to deep purple and as the thing lurking in the shadows of the rift started to emerge, she was forced back into the waking world. She shot up frightened. A pulse of foreboding power surged through her once and she felt something in the back of her consciousness seize control. Jagged red vine like patterns formed on her face as her eyes turned to the familiar violet and red. Her demon blood surged through her at full strength as her rational mind faded. _"The foolish miko has lost her advantage with that little stunt. You are ours now!"_ The corruption of the jewel flowed past the weakened holy powers of a half demon Kagome.

The guards outside the door heard a growl of a chuckle that made their hair stand on end. Suddenly the sound of breaking chain and tile filled their ears and a look of horror passed between them. As one hesitantly stepped up to the sliding panel to look in, the door exploded forward as the demon woman smashed through it. The other guard was scared motionless as the demon shook off pieces of the smashed wall while still in a crouched position on the broken door. His pants darkened as he wet himself. Full demon Kagome sniffed the air and growled at the disgusting smell that offended her sensitive nose.

Red eyes turned on the still living guard in black and white garb. Finally the man screamed and stumbling, he ran away as fast as he could. She gave chase to the fleeing prey, her predatory drive not able to resist the chase. Her tail swished in glee as she ran on all fours, her small medical yukata not hiding much. She made a couple turns, but skidded to a halt as she rounded one particular corner. Before her was an entire hall of sound ninja on the deffensive. Kagome let lose a bone chilling snarl and charged.

She leaped at the first in her line of sight, a trembling woman holding a pair of sais. With her clawed hands out stretched, Kagome crashed into her and tore through her chest with one quick motion. Rolling to her feet, but still in a crouched position, she growled at the rest of them. Most were a little more timid after the bloody display and backed up slightly. She would have attacked another, but the sound of clapping from up above caught her attention. Her jagged ears lay flat against her skull as she saw who it was. Even in this form, her hate for this creature was clear.

Orochimaru smirked down at her. "Sasuke, take care of this won't you?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama."

Kagome leaped up the walls in a sporadic manner, digging her claws in for hold as she approached her new prey. Suddenly a grey, winged Sasuke smashed into her and sent her crashing to the floor. The cursed Sasuke slowly descended as Kagome picked herself up off of the shattered stone. His face was calm while hers was one of pure and unadulterated rage. She charged at him sloppily and he dodged, tripping her in the process. She stumbled into the wall and it only furthered her furry. Losing all of her technique in this form, turned this into a repeat of a scene from her past. Sesshoumaru easily out maneuvering an animalistic Inuyasha.

"Remember, don't kill her _yet_." Came the smarmy comment of the snake from above.

Kagome charged Sasuke again, but this time he powered his fist with chakra and slammed it into the back of her skull as he side stepped her. Kagome's world went black...

*Hidden Leaf Village

For the second time, Inuyasha sat in front of the woman this village called their leader. She had invited him and Naruto to sit with her and drink "tea", but one sniff told him she was poring herself something with a little more kick.

Seeing that the young men weren't partaking in their tea, she decided to move onto the reason she called them here. "Inuyasha, as I have said before. I'm sorry for the loss of your...." They had yet to tell her his relation to Kagome and she was curious.

"Cousin, Inuyasha is Kagome's cousin." Naruto filled in on the spur of the moment. Inuyasha sent him a small glare, but went along with it.

The glare wasn't lost on Tsunade, but since you don't see two white haired, animal eared half demons everyday she didn't think the glare was because of a lie. "Ok then, I am sorry for the loss of your cousin, but due to recent events, I don't think it wise for you to linger here to long. I'm sure you understand."

Inuyasha's voice gained a slight growl as his volume raised slightly. "No, I don't think I do understand. I lost my _cousin_ to this bastard, **who** is a personal enemy to **your** village, and you want me to just walk away?!"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched as she tried not to lose her temper. This _man_ had good reason to be angry, but she wasn't about to let a repeat of Kagome's case happen to them. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to join our ranks to fight against our common enemy. Letting Kagome become a leaf shinobi was a mistake of mine, that I humbly apologize to you for. I can't in good consciousness let another similar situation happen."

"I don't give a damn about your conscious wench! You'll let me join in against the fight or else I'll..."

"You'll what!?" Tsunade said as she stood. Inuyasha moved to meet her motion.

Naruto sweat dropped as he tried to stop them from ripping each other's throats out. The two short fused people didn't mix well and Naruto was appalled to find himself the mediator. "Sit down!" That got their attention. "Both of you!" the authority in his voice startled them both into sitting before they had time to think about it. Naruto then spoke in a calmer voice as he saw them about to react badly to what just happened. "Look, Kagome's death has affected us all badly, but we can't go at each other like this." He directed his attention to Tsunade with pleading eyes. "This is hard for me to talk about, but..." He bowed respectfully. "As Kagome's husband, I humbly request the only other remaining member of her family be allowed visitor residency to help me in my time of need." He kept his head bowed and eyes down so he didn't have to look Tsunade in the eyes. He didn't know what her reaction would be.

At first she had to do a double take and make sure she heard him correctly. 'Did he just say what I think he said, but that's impossible. I wasn't notified of a wedding.' "What do you mean 'husband', Naruto? I don't remember seeing any paperwork alluding to a marriage between you two. I think I would have noticed."

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms, "The kids tellin the truth. According to demon traditions, they are mated." He had to keep himself from growling. "Man and wife to humans." Just cause he didn't hate Naruto, he was still allowed to hate that little fact.

As proof Naruto pulled his collar to the side and showed her the fang marks, still not looking at her. "This is the mark I received when we... made it official."

Now Tsunaded sat in stunned silence. After a moment she gained back her composure. "Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Before she could continue Naruto finally looked her in the eyes with a sad yet determined look. "And that's how I want it to stay for everyone else. I've had just about all the pity I can handle and that would only make it worse." He paused as he thought something over. "Actually, I think I'll take you up on that extended leave of absence. I realize now, I need the break."

Tsunade nodded. "Done. As for your request about Inuyasha, I will allow it. However, he will not be allowed to join our ranks. He will remain a civilian."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Like I'd want to be a stupid Ninja." Inuyasha just ignored the scowls being sent his way by the other two. 'I'll fight him weather or not I'm "in your ranks" anyways, hag.'

Tsunade decided to leave the comment about ninja be. "As for your arrangements I could allow you to stay in your late cousins dorm, if you so wish. Or I could find other arrangements."

Inuyasha's voice softened. "No, Kagome's place will be fine."

"That's for the best I suppose, since Naruto's room is right next to that one. You can pick up the key later today from the housing department." She stood signaling the meeting was coming to an end. She bowed to them and then caught Naruto's gaze. "I hope these arrangements help you, but if you need someone to talk to," She said softly, "don't hesitate."

Naruto Caught her meaning and bowed back. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

Tsunade still found it weird to be called that by him, but she didn't comment as she watched them leave. She shook her head as something occurred to her. 'Poor Naruto, he finally starts a family of his own and loses that one too.'

*Orochimaru's subject containment cell 2

Her head hurt... really bad. That was the first thing that she realized as she came too. The second was that she was being shackled again. She opened her eyes to see the red orbs of her former team mate. He met her gaze briefly, but looked back to his work soon after. Without the corruption of the unbalanced jewel coursing threw her veins, her demon blood had calmed and she had returned to herself. She looked to what he was doing and also noticed she had been cleaned of the blood that should be on her claws.

As Sasuke finished he started to leave, but Kagome's quiet voice stopped him. "Thank you."

He looked back incredulously to her. "What?"

Her voice found a little more strength. "I said thank you. As much as I want to escape, I don't want to be that mindless killer you saw..." Her hands wrapped around her belly as tears came to her eyes, but went unshed.

His eyes returned to their normal onyx. "...Your welcome." He went to leave, but again her voice stopped him.

"This isn't you, you know."

He eyed her suspiciously. "And what is that supposed to mean exactly?"

"Your curse mark..." She paused as if remembering something. " it's strong."

Sasuke scoffed. "And its power is now mine. Your daft if you think..."

"No." She stopped him. "It's strong enough to warp you. He knew that and that's why he gave you one of the most powerful seals. Most don't need the influence of the stronger seals as they already want to join him for power, but he knew you'd need an extra push."

Her eyes were pleading with him to believe her, but even though a small part of him wanted to, he pushed it aside. "I chose the path I walk for the power to defeat my own demons. No one controls my actions except me." As he was walking through the door he paused to look back at her for a second. She still looked pleadingly to him, but he shrugged her off, walking through the rest of the way and shutting the door a little rougher than necessary.

Now alone, Kagome looked down at her wrists and sighed. 'Back to square one. Are the kits ok at least?' The voices were back to normal. _"Yes insolent welp." _Kagome sighed in relief.

After she had a bit to think on it Kagome realized talking to Midoriko alone probably took quite a bit of power on her soul's behalf. It must have cause the jewel's resident demon auras to gain the advantage in their never ending battle and thus corrupting the jewel for a short while. If it worked the other way around then it wasn't a small jump to think it could work this way as well.

"_Very astute of you half-breed. Our miko self became selfish and paid the price. To speak to you takes a compromising conglomeration and as that is but a part of our consciousness, to speak its mind alone takes a great deal of singular energy._"

'That's right. The demon that faced Midoriko was a jumble of many different demons.'

"_Again, astonishingly correct."_

"You know what. I don't think I want to think about it anymore." The sound of her voice caused the guards on the outside of her cell to flinch and tense, though this went unnoticed by said miko/demon. "My mind hurts enough as it is. To try and understand how you work is to much for me right now." A smile graced her face then. The first true and bright smile since the moment she woke up in this god awful place. 'Thank you Midoriko. You've given me just what I need to keep my hope going.'

Later that night, after the guards had turned off her already dim lights signaling night shift had begun, she awoke from her restless sleep to the sounds of a familiar voice at her door. Her ears swivelled to focus on the conversation. 'A bribe? For what?' _"Revenge"_ With that word whispered in her mind, she got her to her feet as she prepared herself for the worst.

There was the sound of a scuffle at the door. The guards apparently hadn't gone for the offered money. The door creaked open and two shadows entered. Kagome's good night vision allowed her to see who it was even before they turned the lights on to an even dimer illumination than normal. The one with the band around his eyes spoke with an anger that she could feel radiating off of them both. "You killed our sister you _whore_. Now, wether lord Orochimaru wants you alive or not, you are going to pay with your life."

IVX: Oooooooh, cliffy, heh. I love those. Lol. Will Kagome ever find out about Inu's apearance in Naruto land? ;;;shifty look;;; Maaaybe... R&R please... ^_~


	27. A Moment’s Peace Fight!

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine.

~ Ch. 27 - A Moment's Peace... Fight! ~

Naruto walked Inuyasha to Kagome's door looking down trodden. He hadn't spoken much since they left the wench's office and that would have been fine with Inuyasha, but the heartbroken look on the kids face was making it really hard for he, himself not to get depressed all over again. He wanted to hold onto his anger with the man who had caused his Kagome to die, but the grief of her loss kept seeping back into his mind with every sad sigh or broken look from the fox boy beside him. He needed to say or do something, but what. He never knew the right thing to say in these situations. 'Kagome was the one who always....' Inuyasha shook his head. He just couldn't think about her right now. He had to lock the pain away and this damn boy kept making him bring it up. "So, your plan worked well."

"Yeah."

"You know she's stupid to think I wouldn't fight." Inuyasha commented to Naruto.

"Yeah."

Inuyasha scowled at the boy as they stopped in front of a door. "Look kid, you can't let it eat at you or your gonna make both of us crazy. Then who's gonna have the energy and will to get the revenge she deserves?" Naruto didn't say anything for a moment, but just before Inuyasha was gonna probably say something stupid Naruto spoke.

"You're right. I know I have to stay strong, but talking about it makes it more real. It's just... harder to deal with when I make it real to myself." Naruto seemed to snap out of his depression at least half way for the moment and pulled out the keys. "Well, this is Kagome's room."

Now Inuyasha sighed. Just as Naruto was about to put the key in the slot Inuyasha snatched them away. "You know, I think we have some unsettled business."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto was thoroughly confused.

"As I see it, I still owe you a serious ass kickin." Inuyasha smirked.

Naruto's look of confusion turned to one of understanding and thanks. "As I recall," he now smirked back. "I beat your ass already."

"You wish fox brat. Now show me where I can wipe the ground with you and not have to rebuild a better part of your little village."

"Yeah yeah, you wish." Naruto said as he strode back down the stairs. "Right this way 'oh diluted one'."

* Training ground - Hidden Leaf Village

The two had drawn quite a crowed. Their battle had lead them through a good portion of the training grounds, interrupting others that had been training there in the mid afternoon. Of those gathered, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata stood to one side watching as Inuyasha swiped at Naruto's face with his claws.

"He lacks style and his attacks are merely reliant on brute strength." Shino turned to Kiba. "Is he a distant member of your clan Kiba?"

"Ha ha ha," Kiba said sarcastically. "Not in a million years. He's the guy I mentioned. The one that knew Kagome..."

"I see." Was all that Shino said.

"If you two were at the bar last night you would have met him."

Hinata cringed a little as both warriors struck a blow to the other. Both flying back the way they came from. "You have to admit. His animalistic traits and style do coincide with your own Kiba. Even though his fighting seems rough around the edges, he is holding his own against Naruto." She agreed softly.

After a particularly hard hit with a chakra infused punch, Hinata side stepped with a squeak as Inuyasha went flying past her and into a tree... bending the trunk.

She ran over to him. "Oh m..my, are you ok?"

Inuyasha stood up with a curse that made Hinata blush. "I'm fine wench." He growled without looking at her before lunging back at Naruto.

"Hey! What did you call Hinata you jerk?!" Naruto yelled as Inuyasha threw a punch.

"Who? The wench?" Inuyasha yelled a little confused, not knowing who the hell Hinata was.

"Rasengan!"

The three cringed as the white haired man hit the same tree. They then proceeded to step out of the way as said tree cracked and fell where they had been standing. "Looks like Naruto just defended your honor Hinata." Kiba teased.

Hinata blushed a little as Inuyasha pulled himself out from under the broken tree. He scowled in their direction. "Who's honor needed defending? All I did was call her a wench!" He said pointing angrily at her. He saw her softly colored eyes moisten and got the distinct feeling he was forgetting something.

"Rasengan!"

"Hey! What the hell." He dodged not wanting to get hit with _that_ again. 'What did Mrs. Higurashi say about that word? Think think.' A light bulb when off in his head. "Wench is just another word for bitch!" Naruto looked even more angry. 'Oh, shit, wrong word again.' "Rrr uh I'm mean **woman**, you know... girl, female! You get the idea."

Two Narutos stalked toward him with a ball of energy forming in ones hand. "I don't care what you meant. Apologize to Hinata now!" The second Naruto dissapeared in a poof of smoke.

"Like hell I'm gonna apolo..." When he turned to look at the girl the unshed tears from the word bitch lingered in her eyes. 'Ah hell, not another one crying.' He sighed. "I'm sorry, alright?" He said gruffly.

"Good." Naruto stated no longer angry. "Rasengan!"

"Sonova! Oof..." Naruto made contact with him again.

As Inuyasha picked himself up off the other side of the clearing he yelled, "That's it!" He sliced his arm to load his claws with blood. "Blades of Blood!" The tail end of one caught Naruto in the arm causing him to spin, but he caught himself and landed in a ready crouched position. Both males stared each other down. They smirked at the same time and another unspoken charge was issued.

Kakashi strolled up beside Gai and his squad, reading one of his infamous books. "What's going on here?"

"Our training was interrupted by a Youthful show of friendly competition! Some of the other nin around here would do well to follow such an Enthusiastic Display of..."

Kakahi held his hand up to stop Gi before he could get a full blown rant going. "I get the picture." He turned his attention to Neji. "So who's winning."

"It would appear they are matched in stamina, though Naruto has landed more blows since we have been observing."

Kakashi pocketed his book to watch more closely. "This should prove to be interesting."

Inuyasha landed a claw scratch on Naruto's cheek. Naruto scowled at him. "You are sooo lucky I filed my nails down earlier." He said quietly enough for only him to hear.

"Blah blah blah. Shut up and attack already."

"Lets make this a little more interesting shall we?" Naruto said, straitening from his fighting stance for a moment.

Inuyasha also relaxed slightly. "What do you have in mind?"

The gathered crowd was silently anticipating what twist Naruto would put on the interesting sparing match.

"Let's include weapons."

Inuyasha smirked. "I would take out half the people here with one swing of my blade. You think it's smart to do that?"

"Can't you control that attack of yours?"

Inuyasha's smug look turned into a glare. "Of course I can!"

"Good, then it's settled. Guard yourself!"

Inuyasha drew his blade and turned it just in time for it's wide transformed side to block the two kunai Naruto threw. "Yeah, some friendly sparing match." He grumbled under his breath.

Inuyasha swung his massive sword at Naruto, who in turn dodged before throwing another kunai.

"Wow." Commented Hinata. "He has a really big sword."

There was a moment of silence between the three of their group and only the sounds of the mock battle could be heard. Suddenly Kibba burst out laughing.

"What? What did I say?" Hinata asked innocently.

Shino just shook his head at Kiba. "You are such a child."

"I still don't get it." Said a baffled Hinata.

Mean while Naruto was doing an impressive job of holding back Tetsusaiga with only two crossed kunai. "What's the matter?" He said with obvious strain in his voice. "Isn't your sword big enough to over come two little kunai?" He teased which got a growl out of Inuyasha. "Maybe the size is just for show." He said as he started to break into a sweat against Inuyasha's strength. "In fact, I think you're compensating for something."

It took a moment, but Inuyasha caught on to his meaning. "I'll show you compensating you little twerp!" With a heave of extra force he pushed Naruto back. "Wind Scar!"

A loud resounding roar of the fang's main attack shook the area. When the dust settled a cringed Naruto peaked an eye open to looked at the slash marks running along the ground beside him. He heaved a sigh of relief before turning on Inuyasha, who was currently leaning against his sword with a smug expression plastered to his face. "Are you crazy!"

The stunned cowed also let out their held breaths when Naruto spoke.

"What?" Asked Inuyasha. "I made sure no one was in the way before I attacked." He defended.

Naruto sighed with a smile. Inuyasha smirked back as he re-sheathed his sword. This battle was just what both of them needed.

"So, seeing as how I won. How about you get me some of that ramen you've been ranting is so good." Everyone in the crowd sweat dropped.

The two smirked at each other then started to walk in the general direction of the ramen stand, ignoring the crowd, but before they even got past the first set of onlookers they heard it...

"NARUTO! What exactly is going on here!" The angry voice of Tsunade filled the clearing causing both to stop and cringe.

*Orochimaru's hideout - evening

Sauske walked down the hall staring intently at the syringe in his hand. 'Why did I volunteer to give her the drug?' He asked him self, but he knew the reason. What she said before had been eating at him ever since he left the room. He wanted to deny it, but the more he thought on it the more upset it made him. He was supposed to be strong. Not only in body, but mind too, if he wished to defeat his brother. The possibility that he was being manipulated irked him to no end. 'If I am to get rid of these unwanted feelings I will just have to prove she is the one trying to manipulate me for her own reasons.'

As he turned a corner his red eyes flickered to the dark corner of the hall. "Come out Tsukiko, I know you're following me." The child shifted out of the shadow and the customary wisps of darkness trailed after her for a moment. She fell in step beside him looking at the syringe. 'This girl seriously needs to find someone else to torment.'

It had been a shock to find out Orochimaru had a child, a half demon at that, but what really surprised Sauske was the way she was treated. Orochimaru treated her more like a dog or a tool than a child and he even allowed the other sound ninja to walk all over her. The stalking problem he was currently dealing with started after he broke up a small incident involving her and a couple of the more depraved of Orochimaru's underlings. Suffice to say, if he hadn't happened along at the right time, what little innocence the girl had left would be gone. Ever since then she followed him around like a lost puppy. Looking back down at the girl, Sasuke suppressed the urge to sigh. "Can I help you?"

The soft spoken girl looked at him with wide golden eyes. "Is that for the woman like me?"

"Yes."

They continued for a moment more before she asked another question. "Is she sick?"

"No."

"Then why does she need medicine? Was she bad?" She paused for a moment before speaking again, even softer, if that was possible. "Is it like the medicine our lord uses on me when I'm a bad girl?"

Now Sasuke did sigh. He was near the corridor that held Kagome's cell and he needed to get rid of her. He was about to order her away when a soft melody tickled his ears, one that always turned his stomach. Suddenly Tsukiko hit the ground and grabbed her ears in an attempt to shut out the sound. 'What the hell, why would he... Kagome! That rat bastard.'

Tsukiko turned pleadings eyes on him. "Please.... make him stop Sasuke!"

He turned down the hall with a determined stride. 'The ingrate knows he is not to harm her. I'm going to throttle him for causing problems that I have to clean up.' He scowled even harder as he approached the unconscious guards. As he looked in the door he saw the man who called him self 'Hear no Evil' playing his flute while the other, 'See no Evil', had Kagome pinned beneath him. As it looked, they had already had a go at it. Both were scratched up, but it would seem the anti-demon flute, on top of the shackles, had given the despicable man the advantage. The man raised his kunai laden fist in the air as if to throw a deathblow, but Sasuke yelled at him in time to pause his strike. "Stay your weapon!"

The man turned his ear toward Sauske and the other stopped playing his flute, surprised by his appearance. The first spoke. "Mind your own business, little pet of our master, or I'll kill you as well. This _thing _stole not only my curse mark away from me, but she killed Speak no Evil and for that she **will** die!"

"You are under orders to keep her alive and detained until our lord is done with her. Back down now or I will be pleased to kill you." Sasuke said with a cocky grin.

Kagome, in the mean time, had recovered from the flue and right after Sasuke finished speaking, she raked her claws across See no Evil's face. Seeing his opportunity Sasuke attacked him as well. He grabbed him by the back of his shirt and stabbed him in the neck with the syringe before throwing him into the tiled wall head first. Suddenly Kagome pulled him out of the way when Hear no Evil, curse activated, lunged at him. Quickly recovering, Sasuke attacked with a trio of throwing stars. The last of which hit it's mark... Hear no Evil was now one eye closer to taking See no Evil's place. Sasuke went to slice the screaming mans throat with his kunai, but Kagome grabbed his arm.

She only had just enough room to reach him before he killed the man. "No Sasuke. Please don't kill him. Enough people have died over me." Sasuke turned heated eyes on her. "Please." she pleaded.

Sasuke allowed his arm to drop as he sneered at the two. "Collect your unconscious brother and be gone from my site." As the man hurriedly did so, Sasuke added, "Better yet, if I were you, I wouldn't be here when Lord Orochimaru finds out." The man scurried out with a few choice curses, but was out of the room in no time flat.

Kagome released the breath she had been holding and sat down. "Thank goodness they're gone. That could have been a lot worse." She said, speaking more to herself. Sasuke turned a disapproving look on her. She looked up and noticed this. "What?"

"Why did you ask me to spare them? You do know they would have killed you if I hadn't happened along, don't you?" His vision snapped over to the corner of the room. "Tsukiko! Out, now!" Suddenly the little girl jumped out of the shadow and ran out the door. He then turned his gaze back to Kagome expectantly.

"I didn't want you to kill them. They were already defeated. There was no need." She stated nonchalantly.

His gaze narrowed at her as he squatted down to be at her eye level. 'Just like him...' After an awkward moment of silence he stood back up. "You make a piss pore ninja." Kagome humphed at his comment. Sasuke looked out the door as if thinking about something. He turned back to her with another question. "Did you really take away his curse mark?"

Kagome's ears perked. "Why? Would you like me to remove your's?" She said hopefully.

"No! I was curious how you accomplished something no one else has. That's all." He defended. "Now, I have to go get more sedative. Don't try and escape while I'm gone or else." He stalked out the door, closing it behind him.

Sasuke replaced the guards with fresh ones and informed Orochimaru of what happened, save the _letting_ them go part. His version was more of they ran away with their tail between their legs. Now that all that was done he was on his way back to the cell with another syringe. The guards let him pass and he entered the cell. He found Kagome resting, sitting up, in the corner her futon was pushed up against. He saw one of her ears swivel forward at the sound of his footsteps, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Do you have to give me that?"

Sasuke kneeled down and took her arm in his hand. "Yes. We don't need you killing anyone else."

Kagome's ears lay down as her eyes opened. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to kill anyone." Sasuke brought the needle to her arm, but paused before injecting it. "Change your mind?" She asked hopefully.

"No." He pulled the needle away and let her arm go for a moment. "But, before I knock you out, I have a couple of questions." He spoke softly, only at a whispers level so the guards wouldn't be privy to their conversation. "First of all, why did you pull me out of the way of that attack?"

"Duh, I didn't want you to get hurt."

"So I could save you?"

"No, so you wouldn't get hurt stupid." She said crossing her arms.

Sasuke glared for a moment, but moved on to his next question. "Alright, how did you remove the curse mark on that man?"

Kagome looked away from him and turned her nose in the air. "Why should I tell you, you have no interest in removing your mark of subordination. All you would do is run to your controller and tell him so he could stop me."

Sasuke growled, "Ok, how about this. If you can remove another's curse, why not remove your own?"

"I can't."

"Why not."

"It's not the same. The energy I used to destroy that man's is the energy mine feeds off of. Even if I get out of here alive, I may never be rid of it."

They sat for a moment before Sasuke spoke again. "So you really expect me to believe my curse mark is corrupting me and my actions, you naive little girl?"

"Why would I have said it if I didn't mean it?" She huffed.

"You wanna prove it? Then look into my eyes."

Kagome glanced into his direction, but quickly looked away. "Oh no you don't. I remember exactly what happened the last time I looked into those deceivingly pretty eyes."

"My eyes are not _pretty_. Now do you want to prove it or not?"

Kagome finally conceded, but the glare of a look she sent him quickly faded to a blank expression.

Sasuke's brow furrowed, her mind was a mess. Memories of more than one person. All of them jumbled. It was hard to center in on the information he wanted. One of her thoughts crossed his mind and was surprisingly the one that shook him the most. 'She is with child.... Naruto's children.' His shock was short lived when he stumbled across the information he was looking for. A memory not of her own, but one he himself remembered. It was when Orochimaru cursed him, except this time he was facing himself and hearing thoughts that were not his own.

They both gasped as his eyes faded to black and he fell from his crouched position onto his butt. Kagome was the first to speak. "How dare you." She growled lowly. "How dare you enter my mind without permission." She said wrapping her arms around herself, feeling as if she had been violated somehow.

"...It was the only way."

"Did you find what you wanted?" She all but spat at him. _"We protected the memories from your previous life and those including us, but that was all that could be spared._"

"Why didn't you say you were..."

"Pregnant?" She whispered angrily. "Why would I? So you could rip my kits from my womb in some heinous form of torture?" She waited for a response. "You still haven't answered my first question."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm such a fool."

"I'll take that as a yes." She grumbled.

He moved to his knees and got in her face. "Remove it now!" He demanded with an angery whisper.

"I can't. You must not have gotten that far," She said, tapping her head. " but I need access to my holy powers. I can only do that on the night of the new moon. It's the only time I can get to them and the power with in to rid you of your curse without danger to my kits."

"That's still a couple weeks off... Damn it!" He sat back on his butt.

Kagome looked at the door and then back at him. "If you get rid of it he'll know and you'll have to leave." Her eyes turned pleading. "You'll take me with you wont you?"

His initial reaction was to say no. The feeling of preserving only himself in the forefront of his mind. 'Damn him. So that's how it's been manipulating me. Why didn't I figure it out on my own.' He met her gaze with a determined one of his own. "You can count on it."

Kagome sighed in relief. "Thank you. Now all we have to do is wait for the new moon." She looked at the door. "You have to get going before anyone suspects something." Sasuke looked down at the syringe he still held. Kagome half smiled at him. "It's ok, if you have to you have to, but later I can't..."

"Shut up, it's fine." He went to a drain in the middle of the room and shot the concoction down the pipe.

"This should have knocked you out for a few hours so you better be a good actress or we are both going to be in more trouble than I care to deal with. Now play opossum." He stood up and she laid down with a smile. He shot her a look and she quickly became the picture of chemical induced unconsciousness. She peeked an eye open at him and he nodded before heading to the door.

Once on the other side, one of the guards questioned him. "Is something wrong sir." He was obviously worried about the inhabitant of the cell, as well he should be with the track record the guards for her were having.

Sasuke sent him his usual cold stare, the guard snapped back to attention and left him alone to leave. However, before he left their hearing range he spoke to them with out turning around. "Nothing better happen on this shift or I'll kill you both myself." With a smirk the guards couldn't see, Sasuke left. He had to keep up appearances after all.

IVX: Yay, another chapter. I was supposed to have more time to write this summer, but I managed to accumulate three jobs soooo, this chapter took a little longer to get out than I wanted, but here it is. As I see it now, there is only a few more chapters of story to go plus and epilogue and we should be calling it a wrap. I am hoping for two chapters a month so we can finally see what happens in the end... do you think you know what will happen. It might not be what you expect. Well any who, here's a hint for the next chapter. The title is Forbidden Blood of the Past. Now, if anyone can get what I'm gonna do with that then you're a frickin genius... ^_~


	28. Forbidden Blood of the Past

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine.

~ Ch. 28 - Forbidden Blood of the Past ~

Kakashi finally had the mission orders he desired and was making his way to the memorial. He had an even stronger reason to come here now. Not only for his lost team mate, but for his student. The second one he had failed, this one paying a much heavier price. He sighed as he entered the small clearing, but came to a halt as he saw Naruto at the stone. This was the first time he'd encountered him here during his pre-mission ritual. He didn't have to think twice about the reason though. He started walking again and Naruto turned a down trodden gaze on him. As soon as Naruto met his eyes, however, the blond gave a half hearted smile and strolled away with his hands in his pockets. Again Kakashi sighed to him self. 'Make that three students.' He knew what kind of relationship had been blooming between Kagome and Naruto. So now the boy had lost his best friend to betrayal and his special someone because of said betrayal. 'I should have been able to help you more Naruto. I'm sorry.'

Kakashi made it to the stone and first looked upon the familiar name of his long lost comrade. After a moment he went to the other side to look upon Kagome's freshly carved one. 'I'm sorry to you as well Kagome.' He knew there was nothing he could have done, being so far away when it happened, but maybe if he had of been a better, more attentive teacher, not only recently, but a couple years ago as well, then all this might not have... 'No, I can't go on thinking like that.' He bowed his head to Kagome's name for a moment. "I'll do my best to make up for past mistakes... for what happened to you." 'Thats all I can do.' With that, he left to find the others.

As Kakashi neared where he was to meet his team he heard Sakura's aggravated voice and his eyebrow raised in curiosity. "You sound just like Kakashi-sensai! When did you pick up his bad habits?" She huffed.

As the group came into view he saw Naruto rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Naruto then responded with something that made Kakashi give a small smile. "No, Really Sakura there was this old lady who..."

"Oh can it!" She huffed just as Kakashi appeared. She turned hard eyes on him. "And you!" She pointed. "Don't even say it." She huffed and walked towards the gate with Kiba and Akamaru in tow.

Both Naruto and Kakashi sweat dropped before looking at each other with a knowing half smile. They then turned to follow after the bubble gum haired firecracker.

*A couple weeks later

Sauske finally came to a stop, his chest heaving from the over exertion of his escape. His clothes were wet from blood and the river he had swam down to through his persuers off his trail. The were heavy and uncomfortable, but that was the least of his problems. He turned his eyes, long ago returned to onyx, up to the moonless sky. At least the little light should give him better cover. His mind finally cleared and he had a chance to think back on what happened. 'She's such a fool. I might have been able to get her out of there too if she hadn't been so stupid.'

Tonight was the night of which they had planned their escape, it would have worked too, if not for a stroke of bad luck. Just as the sun was setting, they came for her. Thanks to him, Orochimaru knew of her night of weakness and he was going to try the power syphon again. At the remembrance, Sasuke mentally berated himself for his own stupidity. If only he had know about his curse's effects sooner...

*Flash Back... A few hours earlier

Sasuke watched from the shadows, with the help of a certain little girl, as Kabuto lay an unconscious and bandaged Kagome on her futon. After the man left, surprisingly without re-shackling her, the other two occupants of the room emerged from the dark depths. Sasuke rushed to her side and rolled her so that she faced him. "Kagome." He whispered as he brushed some ebony strands of hair from her sweaty brow. "Kagome, wake up." he tapped her cheek lightly and she started to rouse.

"...who..." She asked groggily.

"Shhh." He whispered as he placed his hand over her mouth. "It's me, Sasuke. Quietly, are you ok?"

Her world was swimming and the unwelcome flashes of memory assaulted her. She turned to the side and emptied her stomach. After she finished Sasuke helped her sit up. She held her head as she whispered to him. "I think I'll be ok, but these images are making it hard to think straight."

Sasuke turned back to the little half-snake. "Tuskiko, go keep an eye on your father for me. If he comes near, alert me immediately." She nodded and disappeared in tendrils of black. Turning back to Kagome, he noticed something poking out from under the bandage on her wrist. He took her arm in his and pulled the white material aside to get a closer look. His eyes widened as he saw the tattooed marks. He hurriedly removed the other bandages from her neck and three other appendages. All of them were encircled in shackle like tattoos with symbols running along the rims. He looked in to her eyes to get her to focus on him. "What did he do to you?"

She looked at the marks he had uncovered and took a moment to sort through her jumbled mind. "I can't remember. Every things so messed up in my head right now." She shook her head from side to side as if she were trying to clear out the cobwebs.

"Never mind it for the moment. Do you have the strength to do what we talked about?"

She flexed her hand and it glowed pink. "I think I do." The energy flared a bit more and she sighed in relief as a bit of tribal slowly slid across her skin. However, the marks stopped at her shackle marks.

"What does that mean?" He questioned in concern, looking at the marks.

She frowned as she listened to the jewel explain what the marks were doing. "It seems he found a way to put some kind of limit on my ability to draw from the jewel. Don't worry, it's not enough of one to stop me from getting that blasted mark off of you."

Sasuke looked uneasy. "Maybe I should keep the mark until we get to safety."

"No." She whispered sternly. "If Orochimaru finds out your trying to turn on him, he'll just turn up the juice on your mark and then where would we be?" She smiled weakly. "Are you ready to be free?"

"But what if I don't have enough power to escape with out it?"

She placed a reassuring hand on his cheek. "You have something inside of you that is more powerful than the curse and all your own. Your blood right." He looked at her confused.

She shook her head as she talked to herself. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out before." She looked back into his eyes. "I do remember one thing clearly from what happened. It's so obvious now."

"What, what is it?" He asked getting a little impatient.

"A bit of information Orochimaru stumbled across." She smirked. "You have a power that I can feed with the same energy that will help me remove your curse."

"Spit it out already."

"Sasuke, you have demon blood running in your veins."

"That's absurd." He snorted.

"It's not just you Sasuke. It's almost every great clan with a hijutsu. Your ancestors thought to strengthen their abilities by mixing themselves with their most powerful demon familiars, just as Orochimaru did with little Tsukiko." She gave him a minute to digest the information before pressing on, but after a moment she continued. "Now lets get to work before we are found out." He nodded and she placed her hand on his neck. "This isn't going to be pleasant."

He braced himself and nodded once more. A light flared under her palm and he suddenly felt as if his insides were being ripped through a pin whole in his neck. The feeling made him weak and nauseous, but he made sure no sound escaped his lips. He focused on her big brown eyes to stay conscious through it. Finally she pulled her hand away and he slumped against her, feeling completely drained.

His head seemed somewhat clearer now. Like a dull hum had been lifted from his mind. Then he was hit with a wave of emotions. Emotions he had not felt when he should have. The guilt and hurt of every betrayal and underhanded act he committed against his friends hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes widened and took every ounce of what was left of his energy not to poor tears from his eyes. "What have I been doing?" He questioned himself accusingly.

Kagome encased him in a soft hug. "It's not your fault. They will understand in time." She seemed to know what the sound in his voice meant. He was feeling guilty and she was comforting him for it.

Tsukiko suddenly appeared. "Sasuke, he knows and he's on his way here, right now!" She said hurriedly next to his ear.

"Already? I don't have the strength to fight him right now." He sighed. "Are you sure you won't come with us?" He asked the little girl. She would make their escape much easier.

She backed away slowly. "My lord will already be mad enough if he finds out I helped you this much. I'm sorry, I have to go now."

She disappeared again and Sasuke felt sorry for her. That bastard had really screwed her in the head. She wouldn't even try to escape her father's evil clutches for fear of what he'd do to her when he caught up to her. He was brought back to the reality of the situation when he heard Kagome's voice.

Kagome spoke, but what she said seem like part of a conversation he came in the middle of. "Just do it. Protect them or I'll hand the powers over to him myself." Her angry whisper caused him to raise a curious brow. She took notice and waved him off. "Never mind that." She said nervously before her look turned deadly serious. "You remember that inner strength I told you about, well get ready to use it."

"What?"

"You said it yourself, you don't have the energy to fight him or his goons right now and neither do I in this condition. I'm going to give you the power that I can push past these new binds placed on me." She placed her hands on both his shoulders, but she gave him one last instruction of sorts. "Now listen very carefully, you are going to gain a massive amount of strength and energy, but it comes at a price. You may lose some of your rational thought. I don't know how badly you will be affected by this seeing as how diluted your demon blood is, but be on guard for it." She put a finger in his face as a warning. "You are going to have to leave me behind. Once I give you this power I am going to pass out. If you touch me, my priestess powers may try to purify you, or at least your blood, and then this will have helped no one."

"I can't just leave you here."

"Your going to have to. I know now, the most important thing is to not let the power I hold to fall into his clutches." She smiled. "Just don't forget about me once your on the other side. I'm counting on you to bring the calvary." Her ears twitched. "He's almost here. Time to say goodbye." Her body and hands flared to life with light and the tribal seemed to be trying to break through the binds in their way.

He was flooded with an energy that sent his heart racing and set his blood on fire. It reached deep inside him and pulled on his own life force to rise up and meet it. His entire being felt more alive than he had ever felt in all his years of life. His vision sharpened in the dim light and his hearing heightened. His nails turned to claws and he felt his k-9s elongated. Suddenly, with out reason, the mangekyou sharingan was activated. As he felt his muscles bulge slightly, he was hit with a familiar feeling of influence. It whispered to his mind to shed blood, the blood of anyone who came near, including the girl clinging to him. "No..." He shook the thought from his head. No more will he be influence, including by his own inner demon. This was **his** body, **his** mind, and nothing was going to take his rational thought away again.

Kagome stopped glowing as the curse mark receded and she fell sideways to land on her futon. He went to touch her, but the feeling of being burnt licked his hand the minute he reached for her, reminding him of what she said. He had no longer to think about it however, as the door flung open. There before him, stood his now ex-master.

*End Flash Back

A noise, a short distance behind him, brought him back to the here and now. He lifted his shirt to examine the sword slash. 'I'm lucky it isn't more serious. My increased speed and reflexes were the only reason I didn't die tonight.' He glanced around before taking off to the trees again. 'Don't worry Kagome, I'll send them for you. It won't be long now.'

As it turns out, reports of a certain demon vessel and entourage came in just that day. They were far enough away for Orochimaru not to be to concerned, but close enough for Sauske to intercept them in less than half a day. Now all he had to do was convince them not to kill him before he told them about Kagome...

* With the search and rescue party

Naruto sat in the branch of a tree, watching over his sleeping comrades. Inuyasha and Gaara were absent though. Inuyasha running an "area sweep" since just before sun down to "make sure they were safe" and Gaara back in his village for the moment. When they had reached the border of Earth Country, Temari and a couple Sand ANBU had met up with them. While Gaara was on leave, Orochimaru had caused trouble in the form of a small coup. Gaara had to leave, but forced Temari to accompany them in his stead until he could return. Their group was deep into Earth Country now. Past the village he had lost Kagome in and long past Iwa.

A gentle breeze came from the west and caressed his face. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. For a moment he could almost imagine Kagome softly touching his cheek, but he was shocked out of his small fantasy by a familiar scent the wind carried. He growled and took a crouched position in the direction of the scent. He didn't turn to greet Inuyasha as he apeared on the branch behind him. Naruto was glaring hard eyes into the darkness.

Inuyasha, unable to use his sense of smell, still knew what was going on by Naruto's behavior. "Who is it? They weren't there when I checked that direction."

Naruto growled out, "Sasuke" but it sounded more like a curse word than the answer to a question. On the inside, Naruto and Kyuubi were in complete agreement on the need to throtle the ex-leaf, but they were in a deadlock on who would get to do it. _"I will kill the little bastard for getting my vixen in that whole debacle in the first place." _'But I'm the one he betrayed and hurt. It's my job.' _"He took from me!"_ 'And not me? He's my ex-team mate!' _"Grrr... And you've always hesitated with him!"_ Naruto was silent for a moment. Then he conceaded. 'Fine.' He didn't want to let Sauske get away with what he had done because he didn't have such a strong heart for revenge.

Inuyasha jumped up beside him and smirked as he saw the boys eyes bleed red. "If you take this idiot out then I get the snake, Fox."

Deep red pools glared into Inuyassha's brown eyes. "Only if I don't get him first, _Human_." This caused Inuyasha's smirk to fade to a scoul, but he didn't have time to respond. Kyuubi jumped down from the branch and landed between his vessels sleeping friends and the target of his rage. He released a flare of energy and growled loudly as the teen came into sight.

The others of the group were on their feet in a second. Sakura gasped as she saw their old teammate, but Kakashi spoke up. "Naruto, don't charge into this, it could be a trap." He went to put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, but just before his hand made contact he met the glare of crimson eyes and a growl.

"Touch me and you'll lose that hand." He turned his head back to the teen before him.

Kakashi pulled his hand back as if it were burnt. 'That voice, it isn't Naruto's.' Kakashi's eye narrowed suspiciously. He had a guess, but he had to confirm it. "Naruto?"

Kyuubi smirked. "The kit isn't here at the moment. This is _my _revenge, so stay out of my way."

Sasuke flinched and the others looked at him in shock. Sasuke knew he didn't have a chance trying to rationalize with the fox. His only chance was to get Naruto back to the surface. "Kyuubi..." He began, but before he could say any more a punch sent him through a nearby tree. He coughed and gripped his wound, which was now bleeding with renewed vigor. He made to stand up, but suddenly found himself pinned with deadly claws at his throat.

"Naruto!" Sakura yell as she rushed to them, trying to snap her friend out of it.

Kyuubi turned deadly eyes on her and she froze in her tracks. 'This isn't the same as before, some thing's wrong.'

"I told you! The boy is not here. If you weren't dear to him I would have already killed you for interrupting." He growled out. "Now back off!"

Kakashi caught Sakura as she stumbled back and the group kept their distance. Unable to do anything and unsure how to handle this new situation.

Sasuke was trying to pry away the hand cutting off the circulation to his brain. If he died then he deserved it for what he had done, but they needed to get to Kagome and fast. "K..Kagome.." Kyuubi's glare whip back around to his eyes with avengeance and the grip tighened to the point Sasuke feared his trachea would colapse.

"How **dare** you say her name with that filthy little mouth of yours!" He smelled the blood and smirked. He trailed a clawed hand down to the boy's abdomen. Sasuke's face tightened in pain as Kyuubi's clawed fingers dug into his sword slash, but he was unable to make a sound. His eyes rolled back in his head slightly. "Oh no you don't. You'll feel every last bit of the pain I cause you." Kyuubi loosened his grip so the boy wouldn't lose consciousness.

A ruff inhale was fallowed closely by a rugged cry of pain. Sasuke struggled against the pain to concentrate on his mission. "Sh... she's a..alive." He managed through his damaged throat.

"Liar!" Kyuubi picked him up by the neck and slammed his back into a tree, causing it to splinter. "You would try and save your life with that untruth? All it does is power my anger and hatred." He smirked. "And blood lust." He shoved his clawed thumb into his wound again. Sakura started to cry as she watched and Kakashi held her back. "On second thought, I think I would like to hear you beg and grovel for your life like the worm you are."

Kyuubi turned his gaze to the others and Kakashi stepped in front of them. Kyuubi threw Sasuke on the ground before them. He jumped and landed with a knee in the boys back, causing the ground around them to crack. The fox reached out with a clawed finger and forced a wincing Uchiha to look at the ones he betrayed. The claw in his chin was drawing blood and slowly sinking further into the soft tissue.

"Beg for their forgiveness. Tell them what a worthless piece of shit you are." Growled out Kyuubi before he removed his finger.

Sasuke looked into the frightened and angry eyes of his former comrades and the rush of guilty he felt was nearly crippling, but he pushed it aside. He owed it to Kagome. "Kagome...Ahhh!"

Kyuubi dug claws into the bak of his neck. "Wrong!"

"STOP! Please, stop it!" Screamed a teary eyed Sakura being held back by a glaring Kakashi.

"_She's right, this is torture. Just... get it over with."_ Naruto started to slide farther back into the confines of his mind, not wanting to see the next act.

"As you wish Naruto." Kyuubi placed the boy in front of him in a kneeling position and held his claws to his throat. "Time to end your pathetic life."

"NO!" Screamed Sakura.

IVX: Am I not the most evil of evil writers. ;;;shifty glance;;; lol. I do love cliffys though. Well I hope this got you all worked up and ready for more. I had this mostly done for a while, but then I had alot to take care of with my husband in basic training and his graduation comming up soon. Otherwise this would have been out sooner. Well, R&R please... ^_~

Reviewer replies: I don't do this to often anymore because i'm usually to excited to post a chapter but i figured, ah, what the heck, so here's some from this chapter...

Zoey tamgachi: roflmao, loved the emo comment

Amethyst Lynn Willow : ;;;wink;;; you never know

Freedomfromrules13 : ^_^; um, no, sorry

ScarletChakra : Um, sorry, no itachi in the main plot, but i might add hints of things in the epilogue

ShaddowBlade : Glad you decided to read, i know how you feel about the only complete stories though

Sui-Yoobi : heh ;;;scratches back of head;;; yeah, I have a inner perv who like to come out to play in my writing, lol

To anyone else who reviewed this chapter or before, Thank you guys so much for your support, you have no idea how much it means to me and and as a special treat, anyone who reviews the last chapter before the epilogue of this story will get a special reviewer reply at the end. I will be making up something for each and everyone of you based on your reviews, so the more indepth a review the better your treat should turn out. But by all means, please review the chapters before that too because they help me get a feel for what I will make you into, oops! Did i say to much? ^_~


	29. Beautiful Release

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine. ;;;sticks out tongue;;; IVX... ^_~

~ Ch. 29 - Beautiful Release ~

Kyuubi turned his gaze to the others and Kakashi stepped in front of them. Kyuubi threw Sasuke on the ground before them. He jumped and landed with a knee in the boys back, causing the ground around them to crack. The fox reached out with a clawed finger and forced a wincing Uchiha to look at the ones he betrayed. The claw in his chin was drawing blood and slowly sinking further into the soft tissue.

"Beg for their forgiveness. Tell them what a worthless piece of shit you are." Growled out Kyuubi before he removed his finger.

Sasuke looked into the frightened and angry eyes of his former comrades and the rush of guilty he felt was nearly crippling, but he pushed it aside. He owed it to Kagome. "Kagome...Ahhh!"

Kyuubi dug claws into the back of his neck. "Wrong!"

"STOP! Please, stop it!" Screamed a teary eyed Sakura being held back by a glaring Kakashi.

"_She's right, this is torture. Just... get it over with."_ Naruto started to slide farther back into the confines of his mind, not wanting to see the next act.

"As you wish Naruto." Kyuubi placed the boy in front of him in a kneeling position and held his claws to his throat. "Time to end your pathetic life."

"NO!" Screamed Sakura.

Suddenly, before the death blow could be struck, a red clad figure with black hair jumped down directly in front of Kyuubi and stayed his hand. Kyuubi growled dangerously while his angry gaze of crimson met stern, brown eyes. The others stared in shock. There was only one man that wore _that_ outfit. So why did he have black hair?

"Remove yourself from my person, Dog, or I'll end your life as well." Came the nearly unintelligible growl from Kyuubi.

"No." Inuyasha said firmly but calmly. "Not until you promise not to harm the boy." Kyuubi quickly struck at Inuyasha with his claws. Inuyasha dodged, but due to his lack of speed in his human form, caught a claw across the cheek. A thin line of blood trickled down his face, but he ignored it.

"He is Mine to kill!" He snarled out. "Even the kit agrees. He caused the death of our love! OUR MATE!" There was a couple of gasps from the onlookers, but Kyuubi didn't care. The kit may have wanted it kept secret, but she was His too and he would claim what as his. He placed his claws back to the boy's throat. "Why would you protect him anyways? He is nothing to you. Give me one reason why I should not kill him this very moment." Sakura went to protest, but a red glare met her eyes the moment she opened her mouth. "I'm talking to the half breed, not You!"

Inuyasha sighed. "If he knows something about Kagome, if there is even the slightest chance she is still alive, then we need to know about it." Kyuubi glared at him. "She was my special person for years, if I can lay down my sword cause of that, then so can you fox. Then, if he is useless, do what you want."

Kyuubi seemed to think it over for a moment before lowering his claw and then shoving Sasuke to the ground, holding his hands behind his back. "If he doesn't give us something useful, I'm taking it out of _your_ hide."

"Feh, what ever." Inuyasha sighed again as he watched the sun start to rise before sending a small glare at the fox. "And you just couldn't wait to almost kill him a couple more minutes could you, annoying foxes." He mumbled the last part under his breath just before his body pulsed. All in the area watched as he returned back to the white haired half demon they had all met before.

Kyuubi smirked at him. "Not our fault your human half desided to come out to play." Then he turned a glare back at the boy on the ground. 'You had better take over kit. I never was much of an interrogator, I might just end up killing the fool anyways.' He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were back to their normal vibrant blue.

Now Naruto spoke in his own voice, much to everyone's relief. "Inuyasha, could you take this trash from me, I don't want it to dirty my hands."

'Ouch,' thought Sasuke with a sense of dismal humor. 'but I deserve it. Never thought words would hurt more than what he just put me threw though.' He grimaced as the white haired man moved him to an upright position.

Kakashi, now knowing the situation to be less dangerous, stepped in to tie up his former student. "I hope you have some pretty good information, I don't think I'll be able to stop both of them from killing you if you don't." He sighed as he set him against a nearby tree.

Sakura watched Naruto and Inuyasha with careful eyes. She wanted to ask them so many questions, but knew they'd have to wait. Instead she gather with the others around Sasuke in a semi-circle.

"Now," said Naruto with narrowed eyes. "Make me believe you."

* Orochimaru's hide out just before dawn

Kagome awoke with a Huge migraine. Why did using to much power have to hurt so bad? She sighed and tried to sit up. As she lifted her back up she began to shake. 'Ok, never mind.' She just relaxed and let her body rest. Her mind thought back to what had happened earlier that night. 'Just can't catch a break... Well, at least I know he'll bring others to rescue me.' _"You hope._"'Oh, shut up. It's not like we both would have been able to make it outta here in that condition. The only rational thing to do was send out one, powered up, so they could bring back reinforcements.' She sighed, 'I'm trying to do the right thing here. I want to do my job as your guardian right. I can't be all stubborn and try to prove myself in a fight. I've got you and the kits to worry about now. Not just myself.' There was a moment of silence... _"And it seems the kit becomes a vixen."_ Oddly enough, the voices seemed satisfied with her answer.

Just as she started to drift off into a slight sleep the door burst open, slamming against the wall and nearly giving Kagome a heart attack. It was Kabuto and he looked all to pleased. "Time to fulfill your purpose demon."

He yanked her up by an arm and forced her to stumble along beside him or be dragged. She growled at him. 'What did he mean by that? Didn't they just try to take the power and fail? If they do it again this soon...' _"You may die."_ '...no...' She protested, but knew the truth in that statement. 'Just watch over the kits, please. If I lose them I won't have any kind of strength to save myself if I do survive.'All she could do now is pray and hope the voices heeded her word.

Orochimaru watched as the girl was dragged in by his right hand man. He smirked at him and nodded his head as the man began tying her down. Now was the time and they had to play it right. What fools these young ones were. Did they really think anything escaped his attention? How absurd, especially in his own hide out. However, the forced change in plans was a blessing in disguise and if all went according to plan, his biggest success yet.

"She is prepared. Shall we start?" Asked Kabuto.

"Yes." He smirked. "Are you ready Kabuto?" The man smirked and nodded. "Then we shall begin." He walked up to the human Kagome and ran his fingers through her black hair. "I think you look much more delicious this way..." she cringed at his words. " though it won't matter soon." He released her hair and moved to her thigh.

The snake-ish man glanced at the clock on the wall for a moment, hovering over Kagome's curse mark. She prepared herself, but was inwardly shaking with anticipatory fear. Suddenly he struck. The familiar overwhelming sensations and images flooded her and she lost all coherency with the outside world.

Kabuto watched the clock as his master continued his work. After a few moments he spoke loudly to draw his masters attention from the power's seduction. "It's time!" Just as he spoke, Kagome's body pulsed. The energy swirling around her doubled and there was a loud roar of wind.

Orochimaru wrenched his mouth away. Quite hard to do when the powerful and godlike feeling was so overwhelming. He stepped back and watched as her abdomen glowed, surrounded by a white bubble of light. The rest of her began to shift... Her ears and tail returned, along with claws and white hair. Her eyes were pressed shut hard against the pain she was feeling. When those eyes suddenly shot open, their color now that of red and violet, as had been expected by the sanin. The red marks of her demon blood began to appear on her cheeks, but was soon overwhelmed by the black of her curse mark. The roar of raw power in the room increased to a near deafening decibel.

Kabuto tugged on his master arm. "We have to go now my lord!" He said trying to move him towards the door.

Orochimaru nodded with a gleefully crazed smile and followed, but never took his eyes of the girl. As they stepped just outside the door, the entire room was demolished by huge roots, removing the half-demon from their sight. Finally Orochimaru turned away and made a hasty departure, but the smile never left his face.

Kabuto ran beside him and turned to see the smile. "You look more pleased than usual, my lord."

"What power she holds..." He turned to look at his subordinate. "And it's all mine!"

Kagome let out a rugged scream as her tail split into three. The hospital table she lay on practically melted from the intense power, the restraints along with it. She crouched and held her head for a moment, a crazed look in her now glowing pure red eyes. Finally, as her eyes turned to pure white, she stood and began to walk towards the door calmly. The roots in her path parted to allow her passage.

She continued to walk slowly through the halls and was soon confronted by three guards. They didn't even get the chance to draw a single weapon. They were impaled by sharp roots that burst through the walls. Unseeing white eyes blinked slowly and the organic spikes receded as quickly as they had appeared. The bodies fell to the floor like rag dolls and the calm vixen just stepped over them. A trail of deadly beautiful blue flowers sprouted from the carnage as she passed.

It wasn't long before she came to the large hall she had come across before. There were less ninja than before, but still an over whelming amount. The female stopped for a second, her blank eyes never looking away from the path directly ahead. She raised her fisted hand above her head and vine like roots sprouted from the floor and spiraled around her body. The sound ninja took defensive positions, but there was no way they could be prepared for what happened next. In a repeat motion of the cactus trial from what seemed like so long ago, Kagome's fingers spread out quickly.

On the outside of the hide out, the calm quiet forest scene was suddenly interrupted by an upward explosion. An unimaginable amount of wooden spikes, three times the height of the surrounding trees, burst through the ground. The surrounding area trembled from the after shock.

Naruto and his group stopped in shock. The overwhelming wave of chakra along with the sound and feel of the explosion were, of course, unexpected, but what they saw over the tree tops was what had them in shock. The towers of spikes were easily visible in the lightening morning sky. They were silent for a moment before one realized what it meant.

"Oh no. Kagome!" Yelled Sasuke. Everyone who had seen her power before looked on in awe.

"Kagome? What do you mean..." Started Inuyasha, but he was cut off.

"That's Kagome's power," Naruto said in sock and awe, "she must be in trouble! We gotta go Now!" He took off, with the others, other than Inuyasha, slowly getting left behind. He never felt so overjoyed and scared at the same time. He had found it hard to believe Sasuke, but held out hope. But now, now it was here... before him was the proof that she was still alive, but it also meant something terrible had happened if her reaction was this wild and huge.

At the epicenter of the massive attack a single figure emerged from the spikes. Layers of skin flaked away as she walked and she now had only two tails. She stumbled to the ground and fell to her hands and knees. The jagged ears were laid flat against her skull as she panted heavily. Kagome's eyes gained back the colorful irises and she blinked a few times. "...where...where am I." She said as she looked around. Suddenly she cringed as she felt her bodies agony. She knew what was going on now and she panicked. She looked down to her belly and saw the soft white glow. 'Thank goodness.' She sighed.

She didn't have time to relax however, because at that moment a kunai imbedded its self in the wall of the spike she had collapsed near. Her reflexes in this form were amazing. She hadn't even realized it was coming and she dodged it at the last second anyways. Now that she looked around she was being surrounded. She could feel the power ebbing out of her and knew she didn't have much time. She made a quick hand sign and slammed her hands onto the ground. "Forest of Death!"

The snow covered conifers around them began to move. Their needles merging into large spikes and suddenly bludgeoned the nearest sound shinobi. Kagome didn't have time to be disturbed by what her attack had just done. She had to leave! Her sensitive ears picked up the sounds of approaching reinforcements. She had no idea where she was so she just took off in a random direction, but before she had even made it past her deadly trees, she was confronted again. She grabbed a mostly dead plant and yanked it from the ground. She pored her unholy chakra into it. "Poison Ivy!" She cried as she threw both hands in opposite directions. Two shinobi dropped like flies. 'Not enough.' She thought frantically. 'They're still coming.' She grabbed another hibernating, frozen plant and ran.

Gaara had been on his way to try and find his fellow search party members. He knew the approximate area of their destination and the direction they would be coming from. He had hoped to intercept them near the target, but when he neared, he felt a rush of demon chakra like he had never felt before, followed shortly by an explosion. The only plausible reason for a feeling like this was the Kyuubi. Naruto must have already found the hide out and be in battle. Now he increased to his full speed and tore through the countryside.

As he came closer to his source of the explosion he slowed. He used his sand to bring him above the pine trees. 'Kimimaro?... No he died. I saw it with my own eyes. Then who...' Comming back to himself he dropped back to ground level. He didn't have time to contemplate the whos of this situation. If a massive ninjutsu like that was used, his comrade was in trouble. He took off into the forest toward the new super structure. Gaara hadn't made it very far on his way to help Naruto before he skidded to a halt. He couldn't believe his eyes. 'Surely this is a genjutsu, but...' White hair, fox ears, tail... 'She is, she's... alive?' He asked himself, stunned.

Kagome staggered forward. The power from the jewel had faded and it was all she could do to keep upright. Her entire body hurt in a strange sort of way. There was pain, but it was so blinding it felt like a dream. The only thing that kept her going now was sheer willpower. She knew there were people after her and that she couldn't be caught, but beyond that she didn't have the energy to think on anything else. She just kept going...

Wide eyed, Gaara looked over her battered and bleeding body, littered with strange tattoos. He looked at her face and realized she hadn't noticed him yet. Her eyes seemed glazed over and she was watching the ground as she stumbled along. The beautiful creature he met in the desert barely visible to his eyes. So... broken. "...Kagome?" He breathed softly, as if speaking any louder would shatter the welcome yet frightening vision before him.

She stopped moving and just stood there for a moment, puffs of steamy breath raising in the air from her delicate mouth. Slowly, her dulled eyes raised to meet his. Her brows furrowed in confusion for a moment before the glazed look lifted to one of recognition. She just barely managed a small smile and reached a bloodied arm towards him. " Gaara..." She breathed in a sigh of relief. She collapsed into the snow, unconscious.

Gaara shook out of his stupor and ran to her. He picked her up and placed her in his lap, doing a quick assessment of her condition. There were several open wounds along with deep gashes in her arms. She had blood coming from her mouth, ears, and eyes. He may not be a medicnin, but it didn't take one to figure out the situation. If he didn't get her to help soon, she was going to die. With that thought, he quickly wrapped her in his winter cloak and picked her up bridal style. 'Her only hope is that I find Sakura.'

IVX: And there we have it folks. Were you expecting Gaara to be the one to find her? Or were you expecting it to be Inuyasha? Will Gaara make it in time? How are the others fairing? All very good questions and all things you'll have to come back next chapter to find out... ^_~

P.S. See, I'm not as evil as I first appeared. I updated really soon so you guys wouldn't squirm... for_ too _long...hehe. I was hoping for more reviews before I posted this ;;;pout;;; but i couldn't wait. lol. Please don't forget to give your authors their super-writers-power by reviewing. ^_~


	30. Bitter Sweet

IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine. ;;;sticks out tongue;;; IVX... ^_~

~ Ch. 30 -Bitter Sweet ~

Naruto and the others made it to ground zero of the explosion, but the sight that met them was... a little wierd. They only had a moment to take in the bodies hanging from the pointed branches around them before they were attacked. 'After these kinds of attacks, where does he get the man power?!' Naruto mentally growled at Orochimaru's seemingly endless resources. He wanted, no, needed to find her. His entire being ached to find her and these idiots were slowing him down. His group quickly met the hasty attacks of the confused sound ninja. It was obvious they weren't expecting the damage that had been done, let alone reinforcements to show up.

Naruto took out a couple of the shinobi before he was surrounded by three more. He placed a well aimed kick into the chest of the first one who charged. He used the momentum to throw himself at another, leading with a right handed kunai strike to the neck. He turned to guard himself from the attack of the third sound nin, but just before the man's wakizashi fell on him, sand stopped the man mid swing. The sand quickly covered the attacker and was followed by a sickening crunch.

Naruto whipped his gaze around to find his red headed friend. What met his eye was definitely not what he was expecting. Gaara was running towards him with Kagome in his arms. The sand rose to deflect kunai thrown in its masters direction and Gaara quickly came to Naruto's side.

"We need to go right now. Haruno's medical skills are needed immediately." The urgency in the normally stoic sand ninja's voice left no room for argument.

Naruto called for the retreat. The others looked over to their comrade in confusion before they caught a glimpse of what Gaara was carrying. They quickly complied and took off the way they had come.

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat at the sight of bloodied white hair. 'Kagome...' It had to be. The sent in the air was flooded with the blood of many, making his sense of smell to overwhelmed from this distance, but it had to be her. There's no other reason the brat would call a retreat. He came back to himself as they started to move away at a break neck speed. He quickly followed suit, but stayed at the back of the group. After they made it a little ways away he swung around with his favorite attack to slow down any enemy attempts at following them. "Wind Scar!" He roared and without watching the last of the light fade from the attack, he sped up to run next to the sand ninja.

Naruto was already running on one side of the man, no doubt to be close to _her_, so Inuyasha took up the other side. He looked into the mans arms at the precious cargo and what he saw tore at his heart. It was his Kagome alright. White hair aside, it was like he was looking at her all those months ago... Her face peaceful in the bliss of unconsciousness in stark contrast to the blood marring her angelic features. He felt his blood boil and gripped the Tetsusaiga tight as his eyes pulsed red for a brief second. The moment passed, but his anger was not abated. The anger nor the fear.

Gaara suddenly stopped and gently handed Kagome to Naruto. Inuyasha was about to protest that he wasn't the one she was handed to, but Gaara faced the rear and spoke. "Everyone get behind me." He formed a few hand seals before placing his hands together in concentration. The ground began to shake. Rumbling could be heard beneath their feet and the earth in front of Garra began to crack. "Sand Tsunami!"

Inuyasha had to catch himself before he fell back on his but in surprise. A giant wave of _sand_ rose up and crashed through the forest. 'Just how powerful are these ninja!?'

Gaara straightened himself before turning back to Naruto. "That should have taken care of them for a while. Kagome needs to be treated immediately." He then turned his serious eyes to Sakura who nodded and ran over to where Naruto was sitting down with Kagome in his lap.

Naruto pulled back part of the cloak and winced. He quickly covered her again and turned a pleading look to Gaara. The Kazekage nodded and Naruto, Sakura and Kagome were all surrounded by a wall of sand. The group on the outside of the wall heard a small gasp come form the medic nin, but it was soon followed by the faint green glow associated with the healing chakra.

Inuyasha still had a white knuckled grip on the Tetsusaiga and was gritting his teeth hard. To the point they might crack. He slowly walked over to the wall of sand and sat down cross legged in front of it. He carefully placed his sword against his shoulder in the position he used to watch over his pack with. The half-demon's ears swivelled to listen to any and every noise from the inside. Kakashi, Sasuke, Temari and Kiba with Akamaru spread out to keep an eye out for enemies and Gaara walked over to the sand and stood with his arms crossed, taking the opposite side from the dog man to protect the makeshift shelter from all possible attack. All those on the outside sat in silent vigilance.

On the inside of the shelter, Naruto held the vixen protectively yet gently. He had tears in his eyes at the sight of his broken love. He put his cheek to the top of her head and gave encouraging words as he stroked her sullied hair. "It'll be ok Kagome, your gonna make it. I didn't find you just to lose you now." Whether the words were for her or him, the others couldn't tell. "You'll make it, you have to..." _"She is strong kit, she _will _make it."_

Sakura had healed the deepest gashes on the girls arms to stop any life threatening blood loss. After she accomplished that she moved to check for any serious internal injury. She went to the head first and found no evidence of stroke or heavy bleeding, just... random damage. She repaired the minor afflictions and then moved to the chest. There were abrasions and shallow sore like wounds that covered the rest of the body, but the only sign of possible major damage from the outside was old. A scar covered by an odd tattoo. Sakura knew better from her analysis however. What ever had happened to Kagome, she had been hurt from the inside out. It was as if her own body tried to rip its self apart. 'What could have done this?' She thought to herself.

She had to repair thinning to the pleural cavity and ruptured alveolar sacks before her lungs could have a chance to colapse. There was even damage to her heart. It took a few minutes, but she finished with what she could in the thoracic cavity and moved on to the abdomen. She again used her chakra to do a diagnostic of this area_. _'That's strange, there's no damage like in the chest.' Even the skin of the stomach looked untouched. The only thing marring the flesh was blood from wounds on other parts of her body. 'Liver, stomach, spleen,' She thought to herself as she checked all of the kunoichi's organs from top to bottom. She concentrated a little harder as something in the hypogastric region caught her attention. It was a faint signature of chakra. "What is thi...' her eyes widened in shock. Her gaze flew up to Naruto's in an instant.

"What! What's wrong!" His shout caused the rest of the shinobi to closely surround the small enclosure. All of them had worried expressions. Inuyasha, most of all, looked ready to break into a thousand pieces.

Sakura was afraid to say anything. She had heard what the Kyuubi had said, but there were so many factors to consider. She didn't have to be a demon to know what the word mate meant to a fox, but had they consummated it? For that matter, if they had, were these children even Naruto's? Orochimaru was a bastard and there was no telling what poor Kagome had gone through at his hands.

"Please Sakura. Tell me." Naruto pleaded with moist eyes. "Don't tell me she's going to, to ... NO! She's gonna be fine!" His voice got louder as if yelling it in anger could possibly hold off his love's death. He glared at her, his eyes tinting red. "Save her. Please!" He pleaded angrily as he wiped a stray tear away with his sleeve. Why else would she be looking at him like that? She had to have found something that was to injured to fix, but she had to fix it no matter what. He couldn't lose her, not again.

Sakura flinched from the level of his voice as well as the pain it held. "Naruto..." She started. She didn't know if she should tell him, but she couldn't let him suffer, thinking she was dying. "Naruto, Kagome's... pregnant."

At that one word, a hush fell through them all. Naruto's sobs had stopped so sudden he wasn't sure he had been crying in the first place. Had he heard right? "She's, she's what?"

Sakura looked away a little shamefully. "She's going to be ok."

"Sakura," He growled narrowing his strikingly blue eyes. "That's not what you said."

"She's **pregnant** alright!" She jumped a little as she heard a deep rumble of a growl from Inuyasha's side of the sand walls.

"She's pregnant?" He whispered to himself looking dazed. "But how..." _"It only takes one time kit."_ Kyuubi said smugly.

Sakura flinched again, thinking what he said meant he hadn't gone all the way with her yet. That ment... 'Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick.' She covered her mouth with one hand for a second, but quickly went back to work to clear her mind of the images_ that _thought conjured. She began healing the girls minor wounds now that there weren't any imediately life threatening ones left. The sores on Kagome's body began to shrink and disappear save small patches of pink.

The five shinobi took up a position around the sand and Inuyasha leapt into a tree. He was so confused! She was alive, he was happier than words could express. She was injured, he was scared to death. She was going to be ok, he was relieved. She was pregnant, he was Angry. He had both hands in a death grip around Tetsusaiga's handle as he resisted the urge to bash his head against the tree. 'What the hell am I supposed to do?' He whine/growled in his mind. 'She's alive. She should be **mine**, but even if I had a chance to steal her away before, I can't now...' He sighed. 'She loves the fox boy and now she's gonna have his pup...kit. Whatever!' " Feh." Even if Kagome wanted to come with him, she would never do that to a family. It wasn't in her nature. "Grrrrr..." He'd just have to put it from his mind for now. She was alive for cripes sake! And he would be there for her when she woke up.

Now that Naruto knew she was going to be alright he could clear his mind to think on other things. One of the most important being that he was going to be a father! At first he felt a warm bubbly felling well up in his chest, but it soon dropped to a flutter of nervousness in the pit of his stomach and he audibly gulped. "I'm gonna be... a daddy?" He whispered quietly to himself in an astonished voice.

Sakura paused for a moment in her healing at Naruto's softly spoken words. The affirmation that her friend believed the children to be his definately lifted Sakura's spirits and she sighed in relief.

Kyuubi was smirking to himself at Naruto's nervousness and feeling of panic, but as he looked out through Naruto's eyes he couldn't get one thing out of his mind. _'Those tattoos, why does she have them?' _He wanted more information and he was going to get it. _"Kit..." _Well if he was going to be a father he couldn't really call him that anymore now could he. _"Naruto" _He corected himself as he tried to gain his vessels attention. 'What?' Asked Naruto as he came out of his own thoughts. _"Get your former teacher to investigate those markings, I don't like them." _He growled the last part of his statement in obvious distaste of their existence. 'Oh right' "Kakashi-sensai, can you come here for a moment?" Naruto covered Kagome as best as he could with out covering the markings. He wanted to save what little of her modesty he could before the copy ninja landed in their small inclosure.

Kakashi landed next to Naruto in the next moment. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned as he turned a critical eye over Kagome. The moment he saw the strange tattoo like markings he had a good idea why he was called. "I see..." He removed the headband covering his sharingan and took a closer look. After a minute he covered his left eye again and looked up to his former students. "The markings are tied to her chakra network in a way I have never seen before. I'm not exactly sure what their purpose is, but they don't seem to be interfering with her at the moment.

Naruto sighed in relief and then smiled down at Kagome. She looked much better and, for the moment, she wasn't in danger. He then looked up at Sakura as a thought crossed his mind. "Is my child going to be..."

"Children." Sakura interrupted.

"What?" Asked a confused Naruto.

"She is having twins." She said softly. "But, yes, they are going to be fine as long as we get Kagome to a medical facility for proper treatment as soon as possible."

Naruto's mouth hung open and his eyes widened. 'Twins...?' He asked himself incredulously. Kyuubi only smirked wider than he had before. _"You are carrying the infamous Kyuubi wihin your body after all. It's only natural you are more... virile." _The fox teased his jinchuriki.

Kakashi gave Naruto a smile, only visible by the eye crinkle associated with it, and placed a hand on the younger ninja's shoulder. "Congratulations." He stood and motioned for the other two to follow suit.

Naruto came out of his stupor and wrapped Kagome securely in the cloak again. "Alright Gaara. You can drop the walls. We're done."

Inuyasha took a deep calming breath and jumped back down to ground level. Just as he did, the sand walls lowered and he saw Kagome in the arms of the fox still. He had to admit, she looked a lot better than she had only a short while ago. With that thought he was able to quell some of the possessive and jealous thoughts running through his head at the sight of her in another man's arms.

"We have to get moving. Who knows how many people Orochimaru has left or where they are. We need to get Kagome back to the safety of the village as soon as possible." He looked at Sakura with gratitude. "There's no way I can ever thank you enough for saving her." He turned to Gaara as well. "You too, comrade."

Sasuke moved to stand in front of Naruto and smiled saddly at the blond. "This is where we part ways my friend." He looked down at Kagome and smiled as he put a hand on the top of her head. "And thank you. You set me free." He stepped back to leave, but Naruto spoke up.

"You could always come with us you know. Now that the curse mark is gone and all." He started and Sakura agreed.

Sasuke shook his head in the negative. "No, I don't think I can come back this time. They wouldn't understand."

"Please don't leave Sasuke." Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

Saskue smiled and pulled her into a hug, startling her. "It's ok Sakura. I'll be ok." He pulled back from her. "Besides, I still have unfinished business." He stepped back and looked around at everyone. Before he took off he left them with one more thing. "Take good care of her, she's going to change this world... for the better." He looked meaningfully at Naruto. 'They won't ever be able to outcast people like you again. Not after they find out what she has shown me.' He thought with a half smirk. He then took to the trees to find himself a safe haven of his own.

"Right," Said Naruto. "Let's move out!" He took the lead and they all headed in the direction of the Land of Fire and the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* Four days later

They had made phenomenal time. It had helped to have two Jinchuurikis and a half demon to push them, as well as the threat of a deadly enemy at their backs. They were almost to the village now and the group slowed to a walk, much to the relief of the humans. Even Kakashi was panting heavily, the other three thought they would die. "That was as bad as when I was following Naruto before." Complained Temari.

"I think my legs are going to fall off." Added Sakura under her breath, but she quickly snapped out of her exhausted stupor and nudged Temari. They looked up to see Naruto half turned in their direction with a slight frown, holding the still unconscious Kagome. "But it was worth it." She quickly added and Temari nodded vigorously in agreement. That said, Naruto turned back in the direction of the village gates and continued walking. The two women sighed and followed.

The two guarding the gate were slack jawed at the group that had just arrived. Of course they were mostly surprised to see the Sand Village's Kage here unannounced, but that wasn't the only reason they were in shock. Laying in Naruto's arms was someone completely wrapped in a bloodied cloak. Was it one of there own? One of the two snapped out of it first and quickly bowed to the Kazekage and greeted him appropriately while forcing the other one into a bow. It wasn't long before they were surrounded by ANBU and escorted in different directions. Naruto, Inuyasha and Sakura went straight to the hospital, Gaara, Temari and Kakashi went to Hokage tower, and Kiba was free to go to home. Yeah like that was going to happen. After the ANBU had departed with the others Kiba set to work. No matter how tired he was, he was going to let her friends know she was alive. Kagome would have everyone waiting to greet her when she woke up.

At the hospital, Sakura left the ANBU at the door and dragged the boys into an empty room in the ICU. She pulled down the blind on the door and told Naruto to lay Kagome on the bed. "I'll be back in a second. I have to get supplies and some things to clean her up properly with." She said as she was slipping out of the door.

"I'll stand guard to make sure nobody tries to come in." Naruto said as he followed after her. The minute he stepped into the hall, though, he saw two ANBU on either side of the door. They weren't making a move to peer inside, but they were staying nearby all the same. Naruto took up his position directly in front of the door with a grim expression. Hopefully the presence of the two ANBU along with Naruto's sour expression would deter the nurses from trying to interfere until Sakura had a chance to properly wrap her ears and hide anything they didn't want others to know about.

'Finally' Inuyasha thought to himself. He approached Kagome and pulled the hood of the cloak away from her face. He just stared at her for a long moment before he reached up and ran his claws through a pearly white lock of hair. Even though some of her hair was stained pink or reddish brown, the area he ran his fingers through seemed to be untouched and felt like silk to his fingers. 'She's so... beautiful.' He thought sadly to himself. He pulled his hand away and clenched his fist. 'Damn it, why did I ever wait to tell her how I felt? Man I'm an idiot.' He thought dejectedly. He sighed, trying to let go of his anger and self loathing for a bit. He wanted to just be in Kagome's presence, alone, at the moment.

He stole a quick look at the covered glass of the door to make sure no one could see him. Asured, he leaned down to hover just over her face and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Her wonderful sent flooded his senses and he realized how much more her demon blood enhanced it toward the pleasing end of the spectrum. Suddenly he heard a moan, it was very soft, but he heard it! He quickly opened his eyes and moved his face back slightly so as to have a better view of her. She moaned again, this time louder, and her face grimaced.

Just then Naruto flung the door open and rushed in, not forgetting to close the door behind him. "Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes began to flutter open. "n...n-naruto?" She managed to croak out through her dry, sore throat, but as her vision focused slightly, she was greated by a blurry Inuyasha! "Inu...Yasha...?" She said and then she sighed in defeat. She raised a hand toward his face with a sad smile. "I... died, didn't I?"

Inuyasha choked on a small happy sob as he nuzzled into the palm of her hand. "Of course not stupid." He said gently with a soft sad smile. "You wouldn't die that easy." He quickly but gently wrapped his arms around her in a long awaited embrace. Naruto clenched his fists, but said nothing to interrupt their reunion.

Her mind was still fuzzy from the long sleep induced by injuries, but she was coherent enough to know this wasn't right. After Iuyasha released her, she made to sit up, but her eyes screwed shut in pain and she let herself fall back into the bed. "But... but how?" She managed out between pained pants.

Naruto stepped closer to the bed now and laid a hand on her arm. "Inuyasha appeared in our world after we thought you had...died."

Kagome's eyes shot open at the voice of her mate. "Naruto!" Her head seemed to be clearing rather rapidly at the rush of adrenaline. Her eyes flitted from one man to the other and back again. 'Inuyasha and Naruto... in the same place!' She heard the chuckle of the jewel in the back of her mind. "Arg! I don't know weather I want to kill you or hug you... you stupid Bobble!"

Inuyasha took a step back at the rather unexpected outburst, but Naruto chuckled. It seemed she was going to be just fine to him. Naruto looked over at Inuyasha before lightly squeezing Kagome's arm in reassurance and helping her to sit. "Um, Kagome, I think Inuyasha might not quite understand your relationship with the Shikon." He said this as helpfully as he could with out letting his amusement slip into his voice, but there was still a smile present on his lips. "Besides, it's not like it can here you anymore anyways."

Kagome chuckled nervously for more than one reason. "Well you see, I _can_ kinda... talk to it again."

Naruto turned to her shocked. "Really?"

Inuyasha looked back and forth between Kaogme and Naruto for a moment before putting two and two together. "You were yelling at the jewel?"

Kagome sobered up again as she met Inuyasha's golden eyes and her heart skipped a beat. He had always had that effect on her, but now it had a guilty feel to it. She nodded in the affirmative to his question before turning troubled eyes up to Naruto. She was overwhelmingly happy to see her mate again after so long, but she felt awkward in front of Inuyasha. She had to many things going through her head right now that she didn't quite know what to say to either of them. She suddenly found her hands very interesting and her brows furrowed in worry. The trouble in her mind seemed to stir something in her subconscious and she resisted the urge to groan at what she knew was coming.

Naruto figured he knew what was happening. It didn't take a genius to figure out she felt awkward, so he leaned over and embraced her softly, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. Kaomge seemed a little stiff in his grasp and even though it bothered him... he could understand. _"Understand my rear end, what did I tell you about rival males!"_ 'Shut up fox. If she doesn't pick us then it wasn't meant to be... I trust her.' Kyuubi contemplate this for a moment before settling down. _"I suppose..." _He growled in agreement, but none the less paced the bars of his cage. Naruto helped her back down to a lying position before stepping back slightly. "I'll let you two talk for a little bit, I'm sure you have a lot..."

"No." Kagome said softly. She seemed to wince slightly for some reason, but then continued. "I... I don't think I can talk to either of you right now." Her voice was so lost and broken. Not the Kagome they knew at all. She closed her eyes and gripped a handful of her hair before rolling on her side. "Please just leave me alone right now."

Naruto rethought his earlier assumption that she would be just fine. That did not sound fine to him and by the hurt, but worried look on Inuyasha's face, he felt the same. Naruto was making to comfort her when the door burst open with Sakura and Tsunade carrying medical supplies.

"Both of you out!" Tsunade commanded with that scarey medical nin glint in her eye.

Inuyasha looked like he was about to protest, but Naruto grabbed his arm and dragged him out. Once down the hall a bit Inuyasha ripped his arm from the Jinchuuriki's grasp. "Just what the Hell do you think your doing?!" He growled at Naruto.

"Saving your ass you stupid mutt!" Naruto fumed back.

"Who you callin a mutt you stupid..."

"Just shut up for a moment!" Naruto yelled and then noticed the hallway was way more quiet than he remembered it being before. They both looked around at the patients and medical personnel that had stopped what they were doing to stare. Naruto grumbled before he started walking off. Inuyasha crossed his arms in his hori and followed after the younger man.

Once outside Inuyasha resumed the previous argument. "Now what the hell was all that about?" He asked in more of the demanding kind of way.

Naruto rested his back against the outside wall of the hospital and slid down to sit on the ground. He sighed heavily before he explained. "First of all, Tsunade would skin you alive if you got in the way of her treating a patient." At this comment Inuyasha snorted, but Naruto just continued. "But now that I think about it... Look, just put yourself in Kagome's place... After going through who knows what and nearly dying, again!, she wakes up to find us in the same room, let alone the same world. She needs to work through this with out us breathing down her neck. You can understand that, right?"

Inuyasha decided to sit down next to Naruto in an unceremonial flop. He sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky with a sigh. "...yeah, I can."

IVX: Yay! It's done. That was a hard chapter to write for some reason. I had some major writers block in the middle of it, but it all worked out in the end and Kagome's home and safe... for the moment. Well, as always, R&R cause I absolutely live for your reviews. Their what give me the want to continue the story. Later... ^_~


	31. Salvaging Self

_IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine. ;;;sticks out tongue;;; IVX... ^_~_

~ Ch. 31 - Salvaging Self ~

Gold glared into blue and blue into gold for the briefest of moments before turning away again. Naruto and Inuyasha sat directly across the hall from one another on the hall way benches of a quiet hospital wing. Around either of them sat an array of balloons, flowers, cards, and small wrapped gifts. It had been hours since they arrived back in the village and though they were both exhausted, neither would give up his vigilant post outside of Kagome's new, more secluded room.

Neither of them had talked to her since they were shooed of by the Hokage, nor had they left to sleep or eat. Many well wishers had stopped by to try and welcome back the ghost that was Kagome, thanks to Kiba's loud mouth, but she had denied them all. That in its self was odd for Kagome. She was always welcoming to her friends and never liked to be secluded as she was doing now. Regardless of her usual persona, here the boys sat, surrounded by the gifts intended for her and left to wonder just what had happened to turn her so drastically.

There was an unspoken battle going on between the boys now. No clear line drawn and no physical attacks. Not a single word was uttered in the acknowledge of it, but they could feel it in the air. The only deciding judge lay on the other side of the door at the end of the hall and all they could do was wait for the fateful final decision. The uneasy understanding Inuyasha and Naruto had in the wake of Kagome's death had slowly dissipated as the minutes and hours ticked by. Condemned to their own silent brooding, both had entirely to much time to think over the "what if's" and that was never a good thing. Any uncertainty of whether they would be the one to spend the rest of their lives with Kagome reared its ugly head and slowly soured their disposition towards one another.

The door to Kagome's room opened causing a small creaking noise. Golden brows rose in anticipation and triangular ears attempted to swivel beneath a black bandana in the direction of the sound. As the pink haired kunoichi stepped into the hall, a sour look graced both men's faces and they turned away in defeat once again. Each picking their own particularly interesting section of wall to gaze at again.

Sakura smiled uneasily at their antics and walked past them quickly. They were none to happy with her right now and she couldn't blame them. Of all their friends, she had been the only one Kagome had allowed in and it was only under orders of the Hokage that she did so. When she did stop in to check on her, Kagome had never been sleeping. She merely stared at the ceiling, unseeingly, as if she were somewhere a million miles off. That's why Sakura had been so surprised this last time when the soft lilt of Kagome's voice broke the silence. It had been a request, barely above a whisper, but deafeningly loud in the quiet room filled with only the hum of the florescent lights to cut the silence. The request was even more shocking than the sound of the voice its self however.

As she passed the ANBU standing guard around the corner and out of sight of the boys, she began to contemplate what Kagome had requested of her. Sakura was sure Kagome would have asked for one of the diligent, self-appointed guards who sat surrounded by the presents of her friends. If not that, then in the very least, something to help her sleep, but what she had asked was just so out of the range she was expecting. The person she asked for was not exactly one that jumped to mind when a depressed person needed comforting or counseling, but who was she to judge really. Her hanyou friend had spent a great deal of time alone with the man and anyone who spent that much quality time with Kagome was bound to warm up to her eventually, regardless of the thick layer of ice that surrounded them.

That thought had Sakura frowning a bit. The Kagome that lay on the hospital bed back in that room was not the Kagome that had left. Sakura was overjoyed to have her back alive, but what price had been paid for the safety she bought Gaara and Naruto? 'I only hope that what ever she needs from him will help her find the path back to her old self.' She thought as she exited the hospital and made her way to Konoha's visiting dignitary quarters.

* A short while later

Soft footsteps echoed down the quiet hall and caught the attention of both males. Again they eagerly awaited a distraction from the quiet and bland hall of the hospital. Both had expected to only see the pink hair of their female medic nin, but as the richer, fire colored locks accompanied the unexpected visitor, the two threw knowing looks at one another. They smirked slightly and Inuyasha scoffed. "Heh, come to try and talk her out of there?" He asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Good luck Gaara, she hasn't let anyone in other than the Grandma and her little student." Naruto said in a dejected tone. "And I do mean _anyone_." He added.

The Kazekage halted for a moment to look between the two before resuming his stride without a word to either of them. As he approached the door he slowed to a stop once again and raised a loose fist to the door. His knock was followed by the sound of his unique voice. "May I come in."

The two watching in slightly sadistic amusement at his eminent shoot down, could have fallen off their seats at the answer. "Yes." Came the soft voice from the other side of the door. Gaara merely opened the door and walked in with out a look back at Naruto or Inuyasha, closing it behind him.

Slack jawed, the boys looked at one another, looked to the door, and then back again. Slowly their looks of astonishment turned into looks of barely restrained anger. 'What the Hell!' was the duel though process of the men as they stood with clenched fists.

"Do you believe that shit?" Growled Inuyasha in a low whisper.

"I feel the same. It's just not right." Replied Naruto in an equally quiet hiss.

"That's it! I'm going in their." Inuyasha snarled.

"I'm with you!" Said Naruto loudly.

Maybe it was the fact that it had been another male that had entered the room before either of them or just the fact that anyone else was given the privilege before them, but what ever the case they were unhappy to say the least. Momentarily forgetting their own mini feud for the moment, they were now united... united against Gaara and united in the act of forcing Kagome to talk to them. As they approached the door, their sensitive ears could pick up on hurried whispers on the other side of the door. As Naruto reached out and open the door, they caught the tail end of sand swirls.

"Sonova...!" Growled Naruto.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha said as he dashed in the room to look for the two that should be there.

"Sakura!" Roared Naruto as he ran down the hallway with heavy foot falls.

Gaara and Kagome appeared outside of the hospital where Gaara set his gourd down to take off his maroon overcoat and cast it around her shoulders. It wouldn't do for her to get sick because she needed to get away from her male companions for a bit. She had only been attired in her hospital garb when she begged him to spirit her away before the two busted the door down. After he was satisfied she was sufficiently covered, he replaced his gourd in its proper position and picked her up bridal style. 'She is weak and hospital socks are not good enough to keep the cold wetness of the ground at bay.' He rationalized to himself. He wasn't one much for contact, but he had carried injured comrades before so it wasn't for the contact reason he needed to rationalize. He was worried over her rejection at his touch. If she hadn't even _seen_ anyone else besides the necessary medic Haruno, how would she react to being carried?

A the lack of protest his worries were abated, but he needed to move them again. It was only a matter of moments before the loud blond found them. "Where would you like me to take you Kagome?" He asked softly.

"Anywhere... anywhere away from prying ears." She said as she turned her face away from him.

This he could handle. He had been afraid she would want to stay outside in this cold temperature and he would have refused. Not something he wanted to do to her, but she needed to recover properly. The first place that came to mind was his own room at the dignitary quarters, but that was the first place Naruto would look, most likely. So the question was, who could he trust to help in this situation. Then a though came to mind. '_He_ is always willing to help a friend in need.' Yes the green clad, eternally energetic Rock Lee was always one to count on. It helped that Lee was one of his special people. His few friends. Just as Gaara glanced the blond spikes of his other friend turning the corner, he activated his transportation jutsu and narrowly missed him again.

This time when they reappeared, they stood in front of a small apartment building. Kagome looked up at the building and then back to Gaara in question. "Lee." He stated, but in a way also asked. If she objected he would find another, indoor, location. When she nodded her head in acceptance he made his way into the main hall and out of the cold. The sun was close to setting now and the temperature was steadily dropping.

He carrier her up to the second floor before he set her down. She may begin to get upset if he carried her unnecessarily. As he approached the door he glanced out of the corner of his eye at Kagome. Her head was sightly bowed and her gaze far off. Even her slumped shoulders gave away her depressive mood. Though this could be explained away with the pain of recovery form grievous injuries, he knew better. That snake had her in his grasp for far to long. The tattoos he knew lay beneath the bandages were proof enough that she was not left to her own devices. She had most likely been tortured or in the very least experimented on, which was in some ways worse than torture alone. When he stopped at the door he gave her one more glance. 'Why had she chosen him, of all people, to confide in?'

Turning his attention back to the door and raising his hand, he knocked softly. There was the muffled sound of weights dropping unceremoniously to the floor and hurried foot steps. The door opened widely to show a pleasantly welcoming face.

"Hello, sorry about...." What ever he was about to apologize for died on his lips and his bushy brows rose high upon his forehead, nearly disappearing under his bowl cut. "Gaara?" He looked down at the other and his brows seemed to raise even higher, if that were possible. "Kagome?!" He said in shock. These were obviously the furthest people from his mind that he expected to see when opening the door. He stood there for a moment longer before shaking his head and making an inviting gesture for them to come in.

The duo accepted and walked silently into his little abode. Once inside, Lee turned to the two of them with his usual energy and addressed Kagome first. "I heard you were to ill to see anyone, but I left flowers for you. Are you sure it is ok for you to be out? How are you feeling?" He suddenly hugged her, but not to tightly incase of her injuries. "It is so very wonderful to see you again." This time he spoke with tears in his eyes and when he pulled back he made a face that obviously indicated he was fighting back a waterfall by biting his lip. "We were all devastate when we thought that you..."

Kagome smiled a soft smile and nodded in understanding. "I'm so sorry to have worried you Lee. You and everyone else." Her tone was still soft, but now it had a note of sincere apology to it, where as before it was lacking of most emotion. She stepped up to him and took his hands in hers. "I hope you can forgive me. You understand that I had to protect my special people, don't you Lee?" She asked hopefully as she looked pleadingly into his eyes.

Now the damn broke and rivers of tears streamed down his cheek. He picked her up in a slightly tighter hug and lifted her off the ground. "Oh Kagome!" He cried. "Of course I understand your youthful desire to protect your special people. Never apologies again! That beautifully selfless act was inspiring and the mark of a true friend and Konoha kunoichi!" He finally set her down and the tears dried as he looked at her sheepishly. It seemed he just now remembered her injuries again.

Her smile this time was slightly less sad and he leaned in to give him a quick, soft hug. "Thank you Lee. You are a true friend." When she leaned out of the hug she looked over to Gaara for help with her request. He knew she wanted privacy to talk to him and didn't think she could ask for it after that heart felt display from her friend. Gaara seemed to pick up on the meaning of her glance and stepped forward to draw Lees attention.

Lee looked to Gaara now. "And it is also a joy to have my friend and rival here today as well! How are you Gaara?" He asked happily.

"I am fine, but I require a favor of you." he stated. It was only a matter of time before someone thought to look here and he and Lee had already caught up upon his last arrival. No need for idle chat.

Lee smiled and nodded encouragingly. "Anything."

"We need to borrow your apartment for short time. Kagome and I need to speak... in private."

Lee blinked and looked between the two. "Is that all? Of course, you have free reign of my home. Please excuse my weights in the middle of the floor. I had been training when my two wonderful friends arrived." He bounced his way towards the door. "I will go find a place to eat and give you the time you need." He turned back to look at them. "And then maybe in the near future we may have a properly joyful reunion and talk on pleasant things."

When he opened the door to leave, Kagome caught him with her words. "Lee," He paused and he stuck his head back in the door. "Please don't let anyone know we're her." He gave her a brilliant smile accompanied by a wink and thumbs up before shutting the door and leaving them to the matter at hand.

A silence filled the room as the click of the door resonated around them. Gaara looked upon Kagome's back, waiting for her to speak. She had yet to turn around from the direction Lee had left and as the moments passed by, Gaara decided he may have to star this conversation. "Kagome..." He started calmly. "Why did you choose to speak with me? You had two very willing listeners waiting at your sick bed. Why call away for me?"

The sound of her soft humorless laugh sounded in his ears and he watched her head shake side to side. When she turned back to him, her sad smile was firmly in place. "They are one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you."

He rose a brow at that. 'She is in turmoil at the return of her past love and the new love she found in Naruto. This is a given, but why on earth would she want to seek guidance from me?' Ok, maybe she didn't know his past as well as the others did, but in the time they spent together, did he ever once give her a reason to think he could help in matters of the heart? No.

Kagome cast her eyes down. "Don't look at me like that. I know, I know, but that's not the main reason I needed to talk to you." She raised her gaze again and hit him half heartedly on the shoulder. "Besides," She walked to the sofa and sat. "Even if it was, as my friend your obligated to at least listen." She teased slightly.

Gaara watched her closely before relaxing and deciding to join her. She may not be back to the firey girl he first met, but he could see the pieces of her true self shining through and it comforted him a bit. He unclasped the straps holding the gourd in place and leaned it against the couch. He spoke after he sat and folded his arms. "Then why did you need me?"

Another pause of silence fell upon them, but she spoke after a moment. "I... I think I'm going crazy." She admitted softly, but not wanting to offend, she hurriedly added. "Not that I think your crazy or anything, but you have to deal with something that has to do with what's bothering me."

Now he was truly confused. What had they in common that would drive her to insanity? "You are going to tell me your dilemma, are you not?"

She smiled nervously. "Uh heh, yeah. I was getting to that." As much as she wanted his help she was uncomfortable talking about the subject. Though it was not her fault for the images and thoughts, she felt guilty for having them in her head in the first place. Speaking of them to another, outside of that mad house, made her feel... dirty somehow. "Well, you see... When _he_ had me." She paused to collect her thoughts again and she felt Gaara's gaze intensify.

'So it is her torture she want's to speak.' He thought to himself and suddenly felt even more unqualified for the job. He was not the best to lend comforting words. He was rather blunt and had rarely had the opportunity to receive or give such affections.

"He, he did some things to me that caused... side effects." Her hand unconsciously went to her thigh and her eyes gained their far away gaze once more. "When he tried to use... _my power._"

'The powerful object the dog spoke of.' He thought to himself, but allowed her to continue.

"His mind sort of connected with mine. I don't think he knew though because he never said anything about it." Now he fidgeted with the bandage covering one of her wrists and the cursed jutsu markings beneath.

'Such a loving person like her, connecting with such an evil person in that way, would be upsetting.' He thought to himself.

"But that's not all..." She turned her face slightly away as though ashamed.

'What has she to be ashamed of? What did that monster do to her?' he thought as a stirring of anger bubbled in the pit of his chest, though he showed nothing on the outside.

"The things I saw... the feelings I felt through him. They stayed." She finally met his teal orbs with pools of aqua and they were shining with tears. "I have memories flash before my eyes..." She looked down accusingly at the palms of her hands. "Memories of committing horrible horrible things with my own two hands." She said shaking her head as a stray tear fell down her cheek. "I remember feeling the sadistic pleasure in it and..." She swallowed hard to keep from gagging. "...well, it's just overwhelming me. It's as if I am that sick son of a bitch." She hugged herself tightly and fought back the tears. "I feel like I'm losing myself."

Now understanding dawned on Gaara. 'Shukkaku...' She had wanted his help because he to carried a sick, sadistic creature in his mind. There was even a time when he had become an extension of the monster and committed horrible acts of his own in his instability. Though their cases were different they were also the most similar she would find. "I see." He stated, not really sure where to start.

She looked back up at him pleadingly. "How do you, you know, deal with it?" She asked carefully. "You've had to deal with it all your life." She added, sad for him as she understood the gravity of it now.

He looked away from her eyes. "To be perfectly honest, I went crazy for quite a while when I was younger." He inwardly grimaced. 'To blunt most likely.' She looked at him appalled, but not to upsettingly so, to which he carefully kept his eyes averted.

"That's not helping you know." She said with a soft smile.

'Why is she smiling at that?' Perplexed, he let it go and tried again. "It takes practice and a large amount of will power to block out such things." He reached out unsurely and placed a hand on her shoulder with slight unease. He had seen this as a comforting motion before, but it felt strange to be the one using it. "Kagome, you are not that mad man. You are you. Find yourself and hold onto it with everything you have."

She took the contact as an invitation and suddenly leaned into his chest, seeking the comfort of human contact to ground her. "I was trying that, but it's so much harder now." There was an almost sob to her voice, but she tried to restrain it. " The memories are even more vivid and pop up more often."

Gaara held his hands in mid air and looked down at her in mild shock. The move had not been expected, as nor had been the rest of this encounter. Slowly he placed an arm around her and let the other fall to the side, unsure what to do with it. After composing himself he began again. "I never said it would be an easy feat. But you are strong Kagome. You escaped certain death twice, escaped from Orochimaru's hideout unaided, and seemed to have inspired quite a following of faithful comrades." He patted her twice on the back. It seemed like the appropriate number to do so. "You will make it through this." He stated and this time went on instinct rather than thinking about it. He lifted her chin so that she had to look at him now and gave her one of his rare true smiles. "I believe in you." Tears rimmed her eyes as she gazed into his soft teal eyes. 'What did I say? Was it wrong?' When she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace and thanked him he realized it was one of those happy/thankful tear things and he hugged her in return. This time it was a bit warmer and not so awkward as his other actions.

Kagome finally sat back and wiped her tears. 'Why was I being so stupid. I should have known that I wasn't alone in this. How did I so easily forget that leaning on the shoulders of friends can get you through the toughest of times. I shouldn't have pushed everyone away.' She nodded to herself with a new resolve and smiled brightly at him. It was still a little lack lust compared to normal, but it was a start. With friends and time she knew she would be ok. "So, about the other subject." She started.

The small smile that had graced his lips fell suddenly. "You should know, I won't be much help." He stated. "You already know it is not an area of... expertise for me."

She waved him off. "Nonsense. Your doing so wonderfully already, lets keep the ball rolling." A twinkle of amusement flashed in her eyes before the thought of the topic caused it to fade slightly. "So anyways..." She sobered. "I have already made my decision, but how do I tell the other that I no longer want to be with him?"

She had carefully worded the question which led him to believe she may have chose her past love. 'Is she even aware of the life in her womb?' He thought, but if he were to help in anyway, he needed facts. "Who have you chosen?"

She looked away for a moment as a hand went to her stomach. "There is only one man that I can truly see myself with in my own little 'happily ever after'. And though I love them both I have to chose..."

_IVX: Ohhhhh. Cliffy. And after such a long wait too. Lol. No really though. Sorry about the delay. I feel obligated to tell you why. My husband is in the military and has been gone for a few months now. The day I sat down to update this story, neh, the exact moment I sat down, My hubby called me and told me he was getting deployed directly out of schooling. He will be gone another 8 mo. Of course I got all sad and didn't do anything for like a month, but I'm back up and moving again, so here it is. I hope you guys can forgive me for the wait... ^_~_


	32. Happily Ever After Delayed

_IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine. ;;;sticks out tongue;;; IVX... ^_~_

~ Ch. 32 - Happily Ever After Delayed ~

Inuyasha gazed deeply into the pools of aqua marine just inches from his own amused amber eyes. There was a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as her face inched even closer.

"Please?" She asked very sweetly.

"Um... no." His small smile widened to a smirk when her eyebrow twitched.

"Inuyasha, I need to get my clothes and leave."

"Nope, I can't let you do that." Inuyasha caught her hand before she could deliver the blow to his gut. In one swift move he turned her around and held the arm to her back. "Now play nice or you'll have to be punished."

"You are taking entirely to much pleasure in this." She grumbled as he pushed her forward and away from the hospital room door. As she brushed imaginary dirt off of her hospital gowned, she turned back to him and gave him another sweet smile. "You know Inuyasha, you are working way to hard. Why don't you take a load off and_ sit_ down."

As the half demon's body crashed to the floor, Naruto made his appearance in the doorway chuckling. "You know Kagome, if you keep it up he's gonna be the one in the hospital."

"Watch it or I'll be finding myself another set of beads to add to my collection." She said in a huff as she sat down in a chair by her bed.

Naruto laughed nervously and as he stepped over Inuyasha, who was softly cursing, and made his way over to her. "Now, is that anyway to be talking to your mate." The glare she sent him said yes, yes that is exactly how she thought she would be talking to him right then. He just shook his head and chuckled again as he waved a paper bag in the air before her. "Well if thats how it's gonna be then I guess I'll just take these new clothes back to the store."

"No!" she shouted and reached out to him as he began to turn away. At his foxlike grin she straightened herself up again. "I mean, no. I will behave myself since you decided to finally listen to reason."

"Hey now, it's not my fault you were stuck here for so long. Take out your frustration on Grandma Tsunade if you want someone to vent on." He said as he handed her the bag and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah." Grumbled Inuyasha as he finally sat up. "It's not my fault either wench." He gulped as a kunai embedded it's self in the doorframe next to his head. "Heh! What the Hell!" He yelled with a glare at the smiling Naruto.

"What did we discuss about females and words that are appropriate for them?" He grinned as Inuyasha stood and clenched his fists.

Inuyasha was calmed instantly as slender arms wrapped there way around his waist. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I shouldn't have been so mean to you. I know you were just making sure I got better." She pulled back and went to examine the contents of the paper bag.

"uh..." Inuyasha scratched his head. "Yeah, it's fine."

There was an awkward silence as Kagome began placing the peaces of the white outfit on the bed. Naruto sat in the chair Kagome was previously in and cocked his head at Inuyasha. "Heh, aren't you supposed to meet Hinata at Ichiraku's right about..." he looked at his wrist as if there were a watch there, "now?" He finished.

Inuyasha's ears twitched under the red bandana covering his head. "Oh crap! I almost forgot..." He was gone in the blink of an eye.

Kagome was appraising the simple, yet soft, white kimono Naruto had bought her. She gazed at the obi and shook her head at the bright orange color. As Naruto shut the door to give her some privacy, her mind went over what she had just heard. "So... Hinata huh?" She asked as she slid the hospital gowned off her shoulders and let it pool at her feet.

Naruto walked up behind her and embraced her, kissing her shoulder before resting his chin there. "Does it bother you?" He asked softly with a blank expression.

"No." Kagome said honestly. "I really hope they hit it off. I want him to be happy.... like me." At that she turned slightly and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

"Mmmm." Naruto smiled as he leaned out of the lip lock. "I don't think anyone could be as happy as me." He gave her belly a little squeeze to emphasize his point before pulling away and allowing her to dress.

"That's sweet, but I'm serious. If anyone deserves to be happy it's him. I was just surprised that she was the one he was going to meet for dinner. She just so... soft spoken. I thought someone like Inuyasha would have scared her off." She reasoned as she pulled the kimono into place and started fastening it.

"She's stronger than she looks. Heh, and believe it or not, Hinata used to have a really bad crush on me, but I never let her know I knew." He said with a smirk.

"Guess she just has a thing for loud, obnoxious," the smirk fell from Naruto's face, "Kind, loving, big hearted dolts." She finished with a smirk of her own. "Now, come help me with this very loud _obi_ so I can get out of this place. Three weeks is more than enough time in a hospital for me thank you very much." As Naruto helped her wrap the long sash of a belt around her waist she continued with her objection to the confinement of the past couple weeks. "I am sooo ready to go home and sleep in my nice soft bed. These hospital beds suck!"

"Well, I don't think your going to be able to sleep in your old bed Kagome." Naruto started in an apologetic tone.

"What?" Kagome deadpanned. As she looked over her shoulder at him, he began to laugh nervously at the flames in her eyes.

"Well, it's just that with us thinking that you... well you know."

"You threw my stuff out!" She cried in a defeated whine. "I can't believe it. And no one decided to tell me this until now why?"

"Now now Kagome, it's not as bad as you think. Everyone helped me out and I got you a new place to stay. I'll take you there as soon as your ready to go." Naruto used a soft and understanding voice in an attempt to placate her temper. He really wanted to surprise her, but maybe he had gone a bit far with the 'we got rid of your old stuff' bit. 'Oh well.' the thought with an internal shrug. The deep chuckle in the back of his head alerted him to Kyuubi's humor in the situation. _"You had better watch out. If you thought vixens were bad in heat, then your really gonna have fun while she's pregnant."_

Kagome gathered a couple of the nonperishable gifts her friends had bought her and turned to him with a sigh. "I'm ready I guess."

Naruto placed his winter cloak over her shoulders and, with a soft smile, held out his arm for her to take. The gesture got a small smile from her and she wrapped her hand around the proffered arm. When they walked out of the hospital after checking her out, the sun was setting and the sky was aglow with soft pink and orange tones. Naruto looked over to his mate and his heart melted at the sight of her. She was just so beautiful it hurt. It hurt because it made him so happy. He was happy that she was alive, happy that she was here, and overjoyed that she was his. The fact that this beautiful creature was also carrying his children didn't hurt his affection for her either. "You know, I'll be the envy of the town with you on my arm."

Kagome managed a small blush and smacked him on the arm playfully. "Just lead me to my new place you smooth talker."

Naruto complied and they began walking in a direction other than towards the low income apartments she had been living in. _"I do believe I am wearing off on you." _Kyuubi commented to the smooth move Naruto had actually pulled off. 'It's a little easier to be calm and cool with the mother of your children.' Naruto commented back to him as he continued to gaze at the vision of beauty on his arm._ "Kits."_ Corrected the Kyuubi off handedly. _"But, yes, I suppose that is true."_

Kagome was seriously beginning to wonder if there was something on her face and if it was distracting Naruto from finding his way home. They were way off track from getting to their apartments, but she supposed she could have been arranged to stay somewhere else. Her shoulders sunk slightly at the thought. They were mated anyhow so why did he think he needed to find her a new place. If they had given her room away already, why wouldn't she just move in with him? At the thought her eyebrows furrowed and they came to a halt.

"Is everything ok Kagome?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes, no, I don't know." She looked up at him. "I don't understand why you just don't have me move in with you. I mean, we are mated after all. I know we need a formal wedding for it to be official in the village, but..."

"Kagome," He started, but she had begun a mini rant. " Kagome!" He interrupted louder this time. "Shut up already." It worked, but now Kyuubi laughed at him."_If looks could kill." _Naruto ignored him and turned her towards a small house with a rather modest yard. "We're here." He watched her face closely to catch her emotions. He didn't want to miss a single moment. "I know it's not much, but it's a start." Kagome looked up at him with wide disbelieving eyes and he became slightly self conscious. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously he started to explain himself. "I just figured that since my place would have been a squeeze for two then there was no way four..." Now it was his turn to be rudely cut off.

"Shut up." She said as she placed a finger on his lips. "I love you, do you know that?" She threw herself into his arms and he used the momentum to swing her around and catch her in a bridal style carry. A large and confident smile graced his features now as he looked down at her. She giggled and hugged him around the neck once more for good measure.

"You think it's nice out here. Just wait till you see the inside." He said as he carried her down the short path to the door.

*one month later

Kagome was happy to be out on her own. Of course she was only making a trip to the market, but still. Between her medic-nin friend, overprotective dog-boys, and an obsessive mate, she was gonna lose it. And she thought her lack of alone time on the sand village mission was a pain. 'I'm pregnant not dying.' She looked down at her belly. No trace of a bump could be seen through the white material of her newest ensemble. 'Psh, I'm not even showing yet. What are they going to do when I look like I'm smuggling a watermelon?' She giggled at her own joke as she fiddled with the scarf around his neck. The action caused her smile to falter. 'Then again, I don't think it's just the kit's they're worried about.'

Every attempt to decipher the new cursed marks on her body had failed. Even Jiraiya, the Orochimaru expert, was baffled. Kagome was disappointed that out of all the things she had acquired from the snakes mind, the mystery behind the strange tattoos hadn't been included. It figured. That was just her kind of luck. The good news was that the memories of the bastards past were fading like normal memories should. Though they still haunted her dreams. In fact, last night the dream had been rather vivid. She thought that maybe the approaching new moon, and thus approaching weakness, had set off a subconscious fear that was playing out in her dreamscape or some other such psycho babble nonsense. It was the night of the new moon two months ago that had been the worst torture at the hands of Orochimaru. It had nearly been the death of her and her kits.

As that thought entered her mind she quickly pushed it away. No sense in worrying over the could have beens, good or bad. She instead focused on happier thoughts. Thoughts of her loving duel mates. Somehow, their little love triangle seemed to work it's self out just fine. Though Kagome guessed that had they not shared a body, it wouldn't have gone as smoothly. She was also glad that Inuyasha was actually understanding in her need to be with the one she mated. He had of course been stand offish at first, but it didn't take long for him to come around. Now she had her best friend, her mate/s and a warm new home.

In the short time they had lived their, it already felt like an inviting and loving home instead of a barren new house. Their friends had given house warming presents and, to Kagome's astonishment and gratitude, Gaara had footed the bill to furnish the place. After him helping her with her emotional problems, adding this kind of gift seemed to much. But Naruto said Gaara had given it to them as a 'wedding present'. Seeing as how the man was already back in Suna by the time she found out, there was no way to argue with him on the fact. So Kagome had to settle with a very strongly worded thank you note.

Since Kagome was pregnant, and thus off the active duty list, she had spent her time making their home cozy when she wasn't training to get back into shape. The decor hadn't taken that long to finish though, and now Kagome felt herself becoming bored. As much as she loved the prospect of having kits of her own she also realized the stay at home mom thing would not be for her. She had lead too adventurous a life to be the demure little house wife. When all the danger in the world surrounds you, all you want is peace and quiet. When you finally get it, all you can dream of is a little action. Funny how that works out.

Finally she was brought from her musings as the shopping district came into view. Kagome just needed get some fresh meat for the home cooked Ramen she was making and maybe some fresh fruit for dessert. When she was just about to enter the butcher shop, she saw Hinata. Turning away from her errand, she decided to check up on the girl and see if she could get any good information out of her. She tried asking Inuyasha, but he is always so forthcoming. (coughsarcasmcough) What would help the cooped up demon-miko would be a juicy little bit of love gossip... straight from the source no less.

"Hi Hinata!" She gave a friendly wave to the pale eyed girl and jogged over to her.

"Oh, hello Kagome. How are you?" She asked softly.

"I'm doing fine. How about yourself. And for that matter, how about my _cousin_?" She asked with a sly look. Yes, after 'the talk' they had decided to keep up that little guise. The question got the Hyuuga turning bright red and Kagome knew there was something good to be had.

"I-I'm f-fine. And Inuyasha has b-been very ...sweet."

Kagome made an unladylike snort. "Sweet? Yeah right. Come on you." She said as she drug Hinata to a nearby tea shop. "Sweet and Inuyasha don't belong in the same sentence together. At least not often." She said as she sat across form the Hyuuga at a small, two person, table. After giving their orders to the waitress she continued with her Q&A. "Now tell me what's really been going on between you two." She urged. "You and him have been meeting up a lot lately."

"I-I well, we..." She trailed off.

Kagome nodded in encouragement. "Yes...?"

"Well, I-I kind of, found out about your... family a-attributes?" She said in a questioning manner, not quite sure how to talk about it around potential prying ears.

Kagome's smile faded as she unconsciously touched the, now white, material of her hitai-ate and swallowed hard. "And.... are you ok with our _lineage_?" She asked carefully.

"Of course!" Hinata said a little to loudly and waited for the few patrons to look away before continuing, more softly this time. "Of course I am." She stated firmly. "You are not only a fellow kunoichi and friend, but you are Naruto's fiance. I would never forsake any of you for what you cannot help." Then her voice became a little more quivery again. "A-and Inuyasha has been so... so." She was having trouble finding words to express exactly how he was acting towards her.

Kagome laid a hand on hers and patted it reassuringly. "It's ok, I understand." She said with a smirk which caused Hinata to blush again. That got Kagome thinking. "How did you find out about it and how much did my cousin tell you." She asked suspiciously.

"Well, he d-dose hang out with kiba and the Inuzuka's alot, s-so I saw alot of him." Here she paused and looked contemplative. "Though I don't know why they hang out so much. All they do is fight."

Kagome giggled. "Then their best of friends already huh? I'm sure his certain _qualities_ helped that along."

"Y-yes, well, Inuyasha made a comment about me being a weak... female," Hinata said politely as Kagome mentally filled in 'wench' with a sigh. " and Kiba threw me into a fight with him. He said I-Inuyasha needed to learn his lesson." She poked her fingers together as she continued in a softer tone. "I had to prove my strength and defend my honor, so I activated my Byakugan and... th-the _family resemblance_" She said looking towards Kagome's head cover, " was obvious." She finished and found the table most interesting.

Kagome's eyes softened at the sight of her. "Hinata, you don't have to feel guilty. I'm surprised no one else from your clan has realized my unique attribute until now. I'm actually relieved one more person knows and accepts this." _"You should be more concerned half demon."_ The jewel whispered in an aggregated tone, but she was becoming good at ignoring it's peanut gallery comments. Though the comment did seem more muffled than usual. She shrugged it off and looked up at the waitress that had just arrived with their tea. "Thank you."

"Thank you very much." Added Hinata, to which the waitress bowed her head slightly and left them to their beverages.

Kagome rubbed at the white scarf around her neck as her neck gave off a burning, itching sensation. She ignored it after a moment and sipped her tea. "So is that why you two have been meeting so often? To talk about, you know..." Again the girl blushed and Kagome had to wonder if it was good for her health to turn red so often.

"N-not entirely." She squeaked.

Kagome could have face palmed herself at how fast the 'juicy' details would come out in a conversation with this woman. 'How could I have forgotten how shy she was with this stuff. I'll need to do a little re-con mission if I want to learn anything. Between the two of them, if their is anything going on, I'm sure they keep it on the Very down low.' Kagome suddenly had to shake her head as she was hit with a wave of dizziness from no where. 'What is wrong with me today?' She wondered.

*a few hours later

Naruto was happily returning home from a short and easy mission. The promised Ramen al la Kagome was a welcoming thought and put an extra little pep in his step. _"You are very easily excited."_ Kyuubi said with the mental image of him rolling his eyes. 'Oh come on fox, don't tell me you don't like coming home to a beautiful woman and a hot meal everyday.' Naruto got the impression of a sly smirk that almost worked it's way onto his own face because of their close bond. _"I prefer the nights with said beautiful woman myself."_ 'Perv.' He retorted playfully as he turned the corner and neared his small house.

As he approached the door, he knew something was off. There was a paper bag tipped over on the ground, a few groceries spilling out. 'She wouldn't just leave that there.' He inhaled deeply and when his eyes opened again they had a slightly purple tint to they're normal crystal blue. Her sent was a couple hours old and as he listened carefully to the house, he didn't hear any movement. He had to check regardless and burst through the door. He ran first through the living room and then to the small kitchen. Nothing. Next he ran to their bedroom, perhaps she was sleeping. Nothing. The small nursery room... again nothing.

He had known in the back of his mind the house was empty, but he had hoped he was wrong. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as a feeling of dread overcame him. Maybe it was because of nearly losing her twice or maybe it was instinct compliments of Kyuubi, but either way, something was definitely wrong.

He ran back outside to the carelessly discarded grocery bag and picked up on her sent trail. Following it, he quickly came across her scarf, clinging to a random fence poll. He grimaced slightly as he paused to grab it. He knew that she did not take the scarf off in public because of the tattoo on her neck. His sense of dread increasing even more, he took off at top speed. He found himself in a crowded street, full civilians and shinobi alike. It was the evening rush for the village shops.

The thing that caught his attention immediately was the island of white dead center in the stream of moving, colorful people. He carefully approached her, sensing something was still off about the situation. As he circled around to her front and came nearer, he noticed her eyes were... wrong. They were glassed over and dulled, as if she could not see the things rights before her. they were doll like. Naruto paused a few paces away and she didn't even acknowledge him.

Kagome's hand began to rise and Naruto's eyes followed the movement closely. Her fingers reached beneath the silvery locks and tugged on the ties of her hitai-ate. Naruto's eyes widened and he lunged forward. The weight of the metal insignia plate caused the white material to fall away from its resting place... and the two secrets beneath.

-

_IVX: So did I get you with the beginning. Come on, be honest, how many of you thought she chose Inuyasha? hehe. Sorry for the long weight. My college classes were more demanding than I had anticipated._

_Status report: Alright people, this is it. I believe 2 more chapters and an epilog is about all we have left to go, so hang in there and the long awaited conclusion will be yours!... ^_~_


	33. Schemers

_IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine. ;;;sticks out tongue;;; IVX... ^_~_

**~ Ch. 33 - Schemers ~**

_Kagome's hand began to rise and Naruto's eyes followed the movement closely. Her fingers reached beneath the silvery locks and tugged on the ties of her hitai-ate. Naruto's eyes widened and he lunged forward. The weight of the metal insignia plate caused the white material to fall away from its resting place... and the two secrets beneath._

Naruto used every once of speed he contained to whisk Kagome away from the crowd. He had her in his arms and on top of a nearby building before the lonely white hitai-ate hit the ground. He blurred through the city and made for their home as fast as possible. In his haste he missed the blank face of a bird shaped mask watching the entire even from the shadows.

Naruto nearly took the door off its hinges as he burst through to lay his mate on the couch. In the blink of an eye the door was shut and he was back at Kagome's side again. The glossy, doll-like eyes stared out into nothingness still, seeing nothing, expressing nothing. Naruto swallowed the lump of nerves in his throat and rasped out, "Kagome?" There was no response. "Kagome?" He tried again, louder this time. When this still provided him with no response the panic finally set in. He grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her. "Kagome? Kagome answer me damn it!"

Suddenly the glazed look lifted and the half demon blinked her eyes slowly. Naruto stopped shaking her immediately. "Wha..." She blinked a couple more times. "where... what happened?" She questioned and then suddenly hissed and grabbed her head in agony.

"Kagome? Kagome, talk to me. What happened? What's wrong?" Naruto panicked.

With a grimace Kagome turned to look at him. "I don't know whats wrong..." She looked around through squinted eyes. "Or how I got in here for that matter. The last thing I remember is walking up to the front door and... then" she contemplated for a moment. "nothing." She concluded. "Did I collapse?" She said, suddenly sitting up and grabbing her stomach. "Are the kits ok?"

"Calm down Kagome, calm down. You didn't collapse." He assured her and the put his ear to her belly before giving her a weak smile. "The kit's are fine. I can still hear both heartbeats going strong." He grasped her by the shoulders softly and looked her over. Finding nothing outwardly wrong he sighed in relief and hugged her to him.

Confused, but not displeased at the comforting gesture she hugged him back warmly. She waited until he had his fill of the embrace before questioning him again. "Naruto, tell me the truth. What happened?" At the same time she sent a mental question to the jewel as well. The jewel was strangely blank on the whole incident. So she only had what her mate knew to go on. Naruto told her of how he came across the groceries and found her in the middle of the street taking off her hitai-ate and the incident shook her up quite a bit. When Naruto handed her scarf back to her she quickly grabbed her throat as if just noticing it was gone. "So... so everyone saw the marks?" She questioned with shame in her voice and eyes.

Naruto grabbed her hand in his own and pulled it away from her throat. "It's fine koibito." He reassured her. "It could have been worse. At least no one saw your ears." He added in a positive tone, trying to lighten the mood.

For some reason that only deepened her disheartened look and she pulled away from him. "Yeah," she scoffed, "They only saw one of my many deformities." She said with self hatred as she unconsciously rubbed her scared and curse-marked arms. Kyubbi's snarl came across Naruto's lips and caught Kagome by surprise. Rubies glittered back at her in the dim twilight lit room.

"You will never refer to yourself as deformed again." he growled and then cupped her cheek and closed the distance between their faces. As he hovered just a breath away from her lips his red eyes pierced her aqua ones. "Would you classify your kitsune attributes as deformities?" He questioned.

Kagome gasped as what he said sunk in. By classifying all of her 'different' traits as deformities she had also classified her fox demon half, her mate, and her kits in a derogatory sense as well. She grabbed both his cheeks in her hands and pulled him into a fierce kiss. "I didn't mean it like that." She protested. I would never hate anything kitsune in my life." She insisted in a confident voice. As she continued with the next part it wavered though. "It's just that, well, everyone else... the normal people that is, they would see just about any of my uncovered body as deformed though." She concluded and pulled away again as if to curl into herself.

Red faded to a brilliant purple, but the angry curve to her mates brow line did not fade. "What did I just say?" He demanded as he tugged her to him. He buried his face into the curve of her neck and distractingly nipped at their mating mark. His clawed fingers softly slipped her left sleeve over her shoulder and he trailed kissed over her the, slightly scarred up, curse mark over her heart. "I see... no... deformities." He said between kissing her skin. His trail working back up her shoulder and then down her arm to the scars after maneuvering around the cloth of her sleeve. "I... only see... my... beautiful... vixen." He ended with a kiss on her tattooed wrist before nuzzling into her palm. "My beautiful mate." He said with a husky yet loving tone.

Kagome's self hate melted away as her eyes moistened at the loving gesture. "My wonderful, wonderful mate." She responded and leaned in to kiss him. They spent the better part of the evening showing their love for one another, sparing a hurried promise to look into todays events first thing in the morning.

Meanwhile, across the village, a masked individual kneels before a heavily bandaged man. "You may go now, but I want you to keep a close detail on the monster." The mummy like man ordered.

"Yes sir Lord Danzou." The darkly dressed and kneeling man said as he placed a hand to his chest.

In a swirl of wind the man was gone and Danzou looked once again to the white material in his hand. He ran his thumb over the metal leaf insignia and a smile slowly formed on his lips. He turned an walked down a secret corridor beneath the leaf village. He had many things to do and many people to see this night. He had a feeling the next day would bring him much joy.

* * *

It was either really late or very early, depending on how one looked at it, but either way the village was very peaceful as Kagome wandered out to sit in their small back yard. She came here often to relax and find her center after an especially bad nightmare. What had once been a small patch of frozen ground was just about the liveliest greenery in the village now. Where other blossoms were just budding, her entire backyard was overflowing with flowers. Though, admittedly, she did have an unfair advantage over the neighboring gardeners. The envious glances were worth this small personal paradise.

Tonight she was here to work out what had happened to her. Naruto had promised they would figure it out tomorrow, er today, either way kagome couldn't wait any longer. The dilemma was weighing on her mind to much to sleep and she couldn't just lay there anymore. she had to get up and do something. The weather of spring was mild and not uncomfortable this night as she wandered into the center of her flora. The plants parted out of the way as she passed, growing healthier by the second as her energy fed their unnatural growth. When she was dead center she sat and the plants conformed into a comfortable little hollow. All the while the plants kept her uncovered kitsune features from possible prying eyes.

She inhaled the sweet sent of lilacs, roses, lilies along with other assorted plantlife and sighed. After giving herself a moment to calm she sat herself into the traditional meditative pose and got to work. She felt the energy circulating in her body, the life of the vegetation around her, the soft footfalls of night patrols nearby. Slowly, one by one, she shut all the external noise out and focused her thoughts, also finding a clearer connection to the jewel. A connection with a purpose.

'Now, tell me what you know... or at least think you know.' She said to the jewel in a stern yet undemanding voice.

_"And why would anything have changed from what we told you before?"_

'I don't know, but it wouldn't be the first time you kept something from me. Now, in complete honesty, what do you know about my missing time?' This time there was a bit of demand in her voice.

The jewel sounded offended and some of the mismatched voices even leaning toward angry or scared. _"We know nothing, it was as if we _were_ nothing."_

'What the heck is that supposed mean?'

_"Exactly what was eluded to. WE know nothing. It is as blank to us as it was to you. A foreboding issue, but honest none the less." _The voices trailed off unevenly. There was obviously turmoil within the jewel because the conglomeration sounded in more disjunction than usual.

'So you're telling me what ever happened, sacred artifact nor its guardian and host body have not even a clue?' She asked in rhetorical sarcasm before continuing on. 'I am almost positive I know whats behind it now,' she sighed, 'but lets put the facts together regardless.' She paused to collect her information. 'Lets start from... then... and work our way to present. One: Orochimaru gives me unusual curse marks unlike anyone before. Two: The last experiment was timed for a specific event, my night of weakness and return to half demon status. Three: Said curse marks begin to irritate at random and those episodes are usually joined by a bout of dizziness. Four: At the end of one particularly bad dizzy spell, both of us are completely taken from conscious thought for a long bout of time." She paused to add the clues together, but it didn't take long. She sighed and opened her eyes, relaxing into her comforting plants' embrace. "My escape was planned from the very beginning... and not by allies." The jewel gave only a murmured reply of grudging agreement.

She allowed herself to nestle into her plants, nuzzling a demon rose, before wandering back into the house. The conclusion she came to only furthered her anxiety and sleep would not come this night, of that she was sure. She stopped at the door of the small nursery and stared sadly at the twin cribs. 'Will there ever be a day I can just be happy?' A small frown appeared on her lips. 'Will I even live to see my kits born?' She thought and put a hand to her stomach. She almost jumped out of her skin when a large, warm hand covered her own and she was pulled into a soft embrace from behind. She relaxed into the chest of her mate and allowed the frown to disappear.

Naruto leaned his cheek against her loose hair and felt the soft velvet of her ear as it twitched, tickled by a stray lock of blond. "What are you still doing up love?" He asked softly as he stared upon the same scene as his mate. Then he added in a half hearted tease. "Or should I say _how_ are you still awake after our wonderful show of _youth_, as Lee would put it."

Kagome smiled a bit and shook her head. He always seemed to know what to say, didn't he? She turned in his embrace and leaned in to kiss him tenderly. "It's nothing my loving mate, lets go back to bed." That said she lead him back to their room and allowed herself to be comforted by Naruto's strong arms. However, the minute his breaths evened out into sleep again, her frown returned. _"Are you sure you don't want to tell him?" _'I don't want to worry him just yet. He's been so happy lately and at least one of us should be.' She paused before adding. 'Tomorrow is supposed to be a happy occasion anyways, I'll tell him to let the issue be until our special announcement is done and enjoyed.'

One more day of even pretend normalcy might be enough to give her the strength she needed to tell her commander in chief that she was most likely the enemy's own homegrown weapon. And maybe, just maybe, the happiness tomorrow would bring might actually allow her to forget her troubles for a brief moment. Maybe...

* * *

Kagome was busy getting the house ready for their guests. Tonight they were entertaining two very special people. Kakashi and Jiraiya were coming over for an early dinner and Kagome wanted everything to be perfect. She had gathered enough food to feed a small army as well as enough sake to drown said number. You could never bee to prepared when it came to ninja, especially her mate and his senseis. She smiled fondly at the thought and glanced at the clock. "Ah! I didn't realize it was that late." She exclaimed to herself and rushed to set the table and stir the cooking food.

Naruto's chuckle drifted in from the hallway. "Calm down Kagome." He said in an amused voice. "Kakashi's always late and I doubt the Pervy Sage will care if he has to wait a few minutes." He said reassuringly as he leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen.

Kagome spared him a rushed smile. "And that's exactly why I told Kakashi-sensei to be here earlier than Jiraiya. Besides, tonight is very special and I don't want to disappoint."

Naruto walked up behind her and hugged her. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" He asked slyly.

"Yeah yeah, love you too." She said struggling out of his grip. "Now shoo shoo, I've got alot of work to do here." She hurried him out of the kitchen.

Naruto stood there for a moment just blinking. She didn't so much as bat an eyelash at his attentions. He fought the urge to pout, but just then a knock came at the door and the flustered grumble from the kitchen turned his pout into a smirk. He just shook his head as he went to answer the door. When he opened it he was met, surprisingly, with the masked face of his team leader and childhood sensei. "Kakashi-sensei" He started, but got cut off.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He started. "On my way here I stopped to help a..."

"Save it." Naruto said in an amused tone. "Kagome gave you the wrong time. You're actually a little early."

The single showing eyebrow rose in surprise before his eye crinkled in his trademark way of showing a smile. "Guess she knows me pretty well." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah," laughed Naruto. "Come in and take a seat. The foods not quite ready yet." No sooner had they taken a seat then another knock came at the door and Naruto let in his other sensei.

The three of them sat there for a moment exchanging the normal conversation beginners and then they fell into a short silence. Jiraiya, being who he was, decided he was tired of waiting for an explanation. "So... What did you invite us over for? Finally set a date to make it official in the eyes of the village?" He said in reference to Naruto and Kagome's 'marriage'.

Kagome poked her head out of the kitchen long enough to say, "Don't you dare tell them with out me." before disappearing to finish up dinner.

"Uh, no, that's not it." He said and his smile grew. "It's even better than that." He said happily. "Besides, what do I care what the villagers think. Kagome is my mate and the people who really mater know. That's good enough for now."

"Well, put." Congratulated Kakashi. "You almost convinced me it has nothing to do with dressing up for a wedding." He said, eye crinkle back in place.

"Hey now." Protested Naruto, but the argument got no further because it was then that Kagome walked into the room with a wide grin. "Dinner is ready." She said happily.

The men almost gawked when they made there way into the sectioned off dinning area attached to the kitchen. Before them was a feast fit for a daimyou. "You really outdid yourself Kagome." Complimented Jiraiya as they sat around the table.

Kagome blushed a little, her ears laying back shyly as she responded. "Thank you Jiraiya, this kind of thing is the only thing I can really go all out on now a days." She shot a playful glare at Naruto before returning her attention back to the Toad Sage. "Besides, today is a special day."

"Now if only we could find out what makes it special so we could join in on the celebration." Prodded Kakashi.

Kagome smiled at Naruto, positively glowing with excitement. "We are all settled in now, so you can tell them before we eat if you want."

Naruto smiled at her and reached his hand across the table to take hers in his. The way the two smiled at them sent a small flash of the past floating through Jiraiya's mind. Naruto's father and mother smiling warmly at him, telling him their plans of naming their child after his book's character. Snapping out of his momentary daze he smiled warmly back at them, awaiting their news.

"As you know," began Naruto, "Kagome is pregnant with twins." Now Naruto was overflowing with pride as he spoke. " And we've decide that you two," he paused for dramatic effect... a little to long apparently because Kagome flicked him in the arm. "Alright alright" He laughed. "We've decided that you two should be the god fathers." He told them merrily.

"Isn't that wonderful?" Blurted Kagome, unable to contain herself anymore.

Jiraiya was at a loss for words for the moment, so Kakashi rose to the occasion. "It is an honor." He said, unable to hide a small bit of awe in his voice. Never had he seen himself in this situation. He looked over the loving couple that he had taught and he thought back to a time when he had hated the idea of even having students. Now, here he was, so cherished by these two of his disciples that they would name him godfather to one of their children. "Word's are not enough to express how touched I am." He explained as best he could. Then he winced at the 'eloquent' response that finally spilled from his partner godfather's lips.

"Why on earth would you pick us?" It was not an unkind response. It was one born of shock and awe and clearly the loving couple understood.

Kagome's soft giggle filled the room. "How silly to have to ask. You two are very dear to us." She looked at Kakashi first. "Sensei, you gave us both the skills to protect our precious people and gave us a way to be together. Gave us a life of more than what we had." She said speaking for both of their pasts and their present.

Naruto chimed in then as the spotlight fell on Jiraiya. "For Kagome, you have done your best to help beyond what others are capable in certain areas... but for me," His eyes softened and his voice became a little quieter in sincerity. "You were and are the closest I have ever had to a father in my life."

If Jiraiya was at a loss for words before, he was a gaping fish now. Kagome just giggled again as another knock came at the door. Naruto moved to get up, but Kagome motioned for him to stay. " I got it." She said with a pat on his arm. "You stay and talk." She said. Kagome then walked between the other two and hugged them to her and kissed them both on a cheek. "It's official now, your part of the family." With one more bright smile she headed into the other room to answer the door, placing on her spare hitai-ate as she went.

"She's right you know." Naruto added. "We already considered you as good as family and now it's only that much more true." He said happily. Suddenly a commotion came from the front door and all three of them jumped to their feet at a panicked protest from Kagome.

"What do you mean under arrest! Get your hands off me!" In a split second they were in the living room to see four masked men gathered around Kagome. Two of which were pulling her through the door. "Naruto!" Kagome called out as the ANBU tugged at her, struggling against her half-demon strength for a surprised moment.

"What the hell are you doing to my mate!" Growled Naruto as his eyes flashed red and settled on an eerily glowing purple.

In half a second, all hell broke loose. Naruto attacked the ANBU Root touching Kagome, Kakashi kept the other two from attacking Naruto, Jiraiya went to restrain Naruto from killing a fellow leaf nin and Kagome began her own attack on her would be arresters. When the preverbal dust cleared thanks to a thundering shout from Jiraiya, Naruto had two clones pinning one ANBU root, Jiraiya was restraining the real Naruto with his own two hands, Kagome had her claws at the troat of another, Kakashih had one member restrained himself and the last Root member was posed to destroy the clones.

"Everyone just calm down." Commanded Jiraiya in a calm, clear voice. Then in a slightly less loud voice, he addressed Naruto. "I'm going to let go now. You're not going to attack are you?"

"No." He ground out and proved true to his word as he was released.

"Now release you shadow clone jutsu." Naruto growled low in his throat. "Just do it." He commanded.

"I think Everyone should just back away from each other." Added Kakashi. "Lets settle this like the civilized people we are." After a still moment the clones popped out of existence and the others backed away, though not before Kagome grabbed her hitai-ate back from the masked man she was pinning.

The two groups moved to opposite sides of the small room as Kagome finished tying her headband back over her ears. "Now," Started Jiraiya, demanding the respect his status of Legendary Sannin deserved. "How about you explain exactly why you interrupted our dinner and tried to take this lovely kunoichi from us." His tone was dangerous as he spoke. They had better have a damn good excuse.

The team leader from the other group stepped forward slightly. "We are here to apprehend and detain a demon spy going by the alias of Kagome Higurashi." He stated in a monotone.

"I am NOT a spy!" Screamed Kagome angrily, already feeling violated from having her hitai-ate ripped off and her secret reviled via fuzzy white ears. Her yell caused the ANBU Root to tense, ready for the second attack.

"Calm down friends." Said Kakashi casually. "I'm sure there is some sort of misunderstanding that just needs to be cleared up. Let's just take this issue to the Lady Hokage and we can be back before our food cools."

"You are harboring a fugitive spy." The leader said sternly.

Jiraiya cut in as he heard the low rumble coming from the two younger ninja beside him. "Why don't we compromise." He suggested. "Kagome and myself will go peaceably with you lot," This gained him a sharp glare from Naruto to which he put up a halting hand, "and Naruto and Kakashi will go to the Hokage with this issue." The Root member didn't say anything for a moment, so Jiraiya added. "I will only be escorting her to ensure her proper handling. She is with child after all."

"...the terms are, acceptable." The leader finally answered. "We leave now." He stated and they moved aside making a path to the door. Clearly Kagome was not trusted to follow behind them.

Said vixen huffed and, chin held high, marched out the door with Jiraiya's hand in contact with her back. "I'm sorry my dear. Bear with it for just a bit if you would."

"What ever," Kagome huffed again. "They just better not expect me to run, I'll be taking my sweet old time." She said defiantly as if they weren't following right behind her.

Naruto used all his will power to calm himself enough not to grab her to him and run away with her. As soon as the last masked man left the living room Naruto turned to Kakashi. "Where would the old lady be right now?" He asked quickly in a clipped tone.

"It's not to late yet, she might still be at Hokage tower." With out a word Naruto was gone and Kakashi had to wonder how he had gotten so fast that even he couldn't keep close to his pace as he followed after.

As luck would have it Tsunade Was still in her office, buried under a mountain of paperwork. Naruto came straight in through the window and the breeze from the suddenly open window caused the stacks to tip over. The sight of her 'used to be sorted' paperwork in a heap of a mess flared the already irritated Hokage's temper to boiling point. She finally caught sight of the perpetrator, but before she could rant on him he started yelling at _her_.

"Why the HELL is Kagome being Arrested?" He roared.

Tsunade's look of anger turned ever so slightly into a look of confusion. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"A bunch of ANBU just showed up at my house and Arrested my Mate!" Yelled Naruto so loudly the windows shook.

Just then the doors to the office opened. "You would call that thing a mate wouldn't you?" Sneered the voice of an older man. The two blonds already in the office turned to see two elders walk into the office followed closely by the heavily wrapped man.

Realization lit up Tsunade's eyes. "Danzou," She sneered back at the older man. "Just what do you think you are doing?" She demanded.

"I am taking care of the little demon problem you let slip through your fingers." He stated.

"I know exactly what Kagome is and cleared her for admission to our village." Tsunade exclaimed, slamming her hand down on her desk.

"Oh," the man asked in mock amusement "So it wasn't just an inability to judge as a leader on your part?" He mocked.

The elder council woman chose this time to speak up. "That only make this that much worse. You went behind our backs and admitted a Demon into out village without our approval?"

"How dare you do such a thing!" Added the male elder from beside her.

Just then Kakashi appeared in the window and looked around. "I take it I missed something important." He stated softly to himself scratching the back of his head.

* * *

_IVX: Ok, so maybe one more chapter more than what I said before, but I wanted to get this out to you before you killed me for waiting any longer. lol. hope it's good enough to hold you over till the next chapter is out, which might be a couple weeks, I have some big deadlines to meet for the production of an anatomy and physiology book I'm illustrating. Said deadline is a week and a half away and sooo, it will be at least that long, but I just had to give you this because you all have bee so wonderfully patient with me. Now, back to the drawing board... literally. heh... ^_~_


	34. Moments

_IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine. ;;;sticks out tongue;;; IVX... ^_~_

**~ Ch. 34 - Moments ~**

_"I know exactly what Kagome is and cleared her for admission to our village." Tsunade exclaimed, slamming her hand down on her desk._

_"Oh," the man asked in mock amusement "So it wasn't just an inability to judge as a leader on your part?" He mocked._

_The elder council woman chose this time to speak up. "That only make this that much worse. You went behind our backs and admitted a Demon into out village without our approval?"_

_"How dare you do such a thing!" Added the male elder from beside her._

_Just then Kakashi appeared in the window and looked around. "I take it I missed something important." He stated softly to himself scratching the back of his head._

_

* * *

_

Tsunade's eyes burned with indignation. "How dare I? How dare I!" She shouted angrily. "How dare all of You!" She walked around her desk to yell in their faces accusingly. "How dare you all try and undermine my authority! I am the Hokage and as such I have the right to make these kind of tactical decisions."

"Tactical?" Scoffed Danzou. "If you think that allowing a demon spy to infiltrate out village is tactical."

"Shut your mouth you old war monger!" She yelled at the heavily bandaged man. "This has nothing to do with that poor girl and everything to do with you wanting to usurp my position as the leader of this village." No small amount of killing intent was leaking into the room at this point.

The council members and Danzou started to retort as Tsunade continued to yell, but the sound that came from the side of the room hushed them all. A deep, unnerving growl emanated from the blond jinchuuriki. As the occupants looked to the guttural sound they saw red-rimmed violate eyes glaring at them. Naruto's now deeper voice spoke slowly and clearly. "You mean to tell me..." He questioned as he walked slowly towards Danzou. "That my mate has been arrested..." The two council members quickly backed away from the demonic man as he neared the mummy like manipulator, "...and **taken** from me because **you**..." he pointed a clawed finger at Danzou."...because you are a little hungry for **_power?_**"

"You do not scare me demon child." Danzou said with indeed no sign of fear on his face as he stood unmoved from the approach.

"You should be you insignificant piece of shit." Growled out Naruto in a more Kyuubish voice. "You have no idea what I am capable of." It was taking all of both of their will powers to keep Kyuubi's chakra from leaking out in their anger, but Kyuubi's bloodlust for this man was giving him slightly more bodily control than Naruto.

"You ungrateful brat." Spat Danzou. "How dare you speak to me like that. You're lucky we let you live in the first place." He sneered at the jinchuuriki. "It was obviously a mistake. Perhaps we should execute you and your little whore and be done with it." He smirked.

That was the wrong thing to say. Red chakra started to leak from Naruto's body and the two elders screamed and ran for the door. A clawed hand of red chakra held it shut just before they reached it, though Naruto never let his gaze wander from his staring contest with the bandaged ass hole. "The mistake..." His growling voice sent and uneasy shiver down the pine of all present. "...the **mistake** was locking the king of the Biuuji in the body of an infant and then treating the child like dirt beneath your heel. The **Mistake** was trying to take away the happiness he found. The **MISTAKE** was your Thirst for Power!" He growled nose to nose with Danzou who still stood unmoving, though there was now a film of sweat forming on his brow. "If it's power you're after then I can show you what true **power** is..." His smirk was evil as the red chakra began to engulf Danzou. Said man dropped to his knees and cried out in pain as the raw power of Kyuubi's chakra burnt his skin and the cloth of his bandages and clothes began to smoke slightly. Naruto merely stood there with the evil looking smirk on his features.

"Naruto!" Yelled both Kakashi and Tsunade trying to snap him out of it before he did something there was no turning back from or talking your way out of.

"Naruto!" Kakashi tried again, now standing in front of him and behind Danzou. "Kyuubi?" He tried more softly. Danzou was now whining from his fallen position on the floor.

"Both of you STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Yelled a feminine voice from the window. Finally red-violate eye looked up from his victim and glance to the window. A frown graced his features as he saw Kagome. Tears glistened in her eyes as she ran to him and threw her arms around him. The chakra immediately receded as he returned her embrace and allowed himself to calm. Everyone waited in the tense silence to see what would happen next, even the ANBU at the window who had just caught up to their escaped detainee. "Please you will only hurt yourselves." She whined into his shirt.

"I'm sorry Kagome. Please forgive me." Said Naruto and Kyuubi in their deep, yet smoother voice. "He isn't worth it anyways. I was just so _angry_. I thought I was... I thought I was loosing you again." He held her tighter to him.

"I know. I know my love." She responded softly. She was just glad that she had sensed the flare of demon chakra and got here before he could do anymore harm to himself or anyone else for that matter.

Danzou, finally recovering from his ordeal, shouted angrily at the nearby ANBU. "What are you waiting for? They will kill us all. Arrest them both!"

"Disregard that order." Yelled Tsunade and then in a softer note said, "Naruto, please put away your weapon." Naruto replaced the kunai he had drawn at the words of the bandaged bastard.

"As you wish Hokage-sama." He replied formally. holding Kagome to him protectively with one arm and positioning them closer to a wall for more protection.

Tsunade spoke as Danzou pulled himself up from the floor. "Kagome is to be cleared of all charges and these two will be left in peace. Am I understood?" Demanded the Hokage.

"This is an outrage!" Shouted Danzou. "That monster attacked me. You can't just let it get away with whatever it wants or we will all be at its complete mercy one day!"

"Funny." Chukkled Naruto without humor. "That's exactly what I was thinking about you while I put you in your place." He smirked.

"Well said Naruto." Said Tsunade in a no non-sence voice. She then turned to speak to the three who had started this whole problem in the first place. "Listen to me you bunch of nitwits. I have no question about Kagome's loyalty and her power to control and create plant life is far greater than even the First Hokage! She is a powerful asset to this village as is our Naruto here."

The elder councilman found his voice first. "You...you can't just have everything your way Tsunade. You have to listen to the council."

The elder woman then found her voice as well. "Yes, that's right. If you disregard us at every turn, it won't be long before a civil war will start."

"Is that a threat?" growled out Tsunade.

Naruto stepped forward slightly. "Let's not make this a political issue." Said Naruto in a clear voice. "To me, it's personal... I have saved this entire village from destruction in the past as well as been a valuable asset to our income and mission success rate." He glared around the room for anyone to object. Satisfied they wouldn't he continued. "Let me make this **very** clear. Should anyone try to take Kagome from me or harm her in anyway I will have my revenge on them and then take me and my very powerful family and leave you to fend for yourselves."

"Now Naruto..." Started Jiraiya who had arrived with the ANBU, but naruto cut him off.

"No." He said calmly. "I have had enough... enough." His voice sounded hollow on that last word. Though his anger quickly returned as he turned back to the elders. "I was beaten and ostracized as a child. Met with opposition by you people at every turn when I try for advancement. Yet my loyalty to this village has been unwavering. Never once did I even complain about your idiotic behavior. His burning gaze pierced the elders. "But now you go after my mate? You want to take away the one thing I hold more precious than all others? No, you will not rob my happiness from me now. If you continue to persecute us, you will not only lose two powerful shinobi for this generation, but future generations as well." He put a hand on his mates belly. "If you think me and Kagome are powerful, how powerful do you expect our children to be?"

"You can't expect us to overlook the fact they will be demons as well." Huffed Danzou angrily.

Now it was Kagome's turn to get angry. "Now listen her you... you pompous mummy!" Some of the people in the room had to hide their amusement that she actually called him what they all thought of him. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with being demon." She declared, taking off her hitai-ate and unsling her tail from over her shoulder. "Or Half demon for that mater." She said with a stomp of her foot and hands on her hips.

"Who do you thing you are you little..." Danzou started to demand.

Kagome reached into her hair and flicked a seed at his mouth. In a flash it had grown into a sticky mess of leaves and plastered its self over the mans mouth. "I am your better." She growled at him as he struggled to remove the vegetation from his face hole.

Naruto gave a warning growl to the ROOT ANBU who made to attack and they backed down seeing Danzou was not injured.

Tsunade was done with the hostility. "You ANBU are to consider everything you heard here tonight as top secret and you are all dismissed." They hesitated for but a moment before placing their fists over their chest in a solute to say heard and understood. Root they maybe, but they could not go against the Hokage's wishes with witnesses around. Tsunade turned back to Kagome and nodded for her to continue.

"Now, as I was saying." Kagome began again. "There is nothing wrong with being part demon. In fact a good portion of your village has demon blood running through their veins, diluted though it may be."

Now the councilwoman spoke up in an indignant tone. " Preposterous." Kagome tossed another seed up and down in the air and she quickly reworded her opinion. "What I meant to say is.. where is your proof."

"Glad you asked." Kagome said cheerily. "It's all around you in those blood line limits you lot are so fond of."

Everyone, including Tsunade, looked astounded. "Are you sure about that?" The blond and busty woman asked.

"Positive." Responded Kagome. "The ocular hijutsu as well as clans like the Inuzuka, all of the peculiar traits that seem beyond normal humans in clans of_ any village_... they all started a long time ago when it is believed that some clans tried to improve their family's power by mating with their personal summons."

"Where did you get this ludicrous idea from?" Demanded the elderly councilman.

Kagome grimaced and leaned back into Naruto for comfort. "Unfortunately... from Orochimaru himself. I have reason to believe he is trying to recreate those incidents himself."

Again the room was shocked. Jiraiya gazed at her seriously with concern in his eyes. "Are you sure Kagome."

She nodded and then added. "I even met his half snake-demon daughter myself." Gasps filled the room. "She was very shy and sweet, but being manipulated by fear from her own father. It was really sad..."

Danzou finally just used a kunai he had hidden on him to cut a slit in the leaves so he could speak. "You are a lying little demon whore... muffmble" Another bunch of sticky leaves covered his mouth and another covered the blade of his kunai, so it wound't cut. Danzou was turning an angry red at this point, but Kagome just continued.

"I even proved the theory on Sasuke Uchiha. His Sharingan was from an unknown demon kind, but when I feed his demon blood ...power... he underwent a transformation not unlike my own form. A combination of demon and human in appearance. His power also increased greatly and he had the strength he needed to escape and find my Naruto here and his friends to come back and save me."

"So you are a spy!" Accused the old woman. "You are in league with the traitor Uchiha."

"No you stupid old bat." Yelled Kagome in frustration, stomping her foot again. "None of you seem to know what that bastard of a snake, Orochimaru, is capable of!"

"Please enlighten us then." Offered Kakashi pleasantly.

"Sasuke's curse mark allowed Orochimaru to control him to a certain degree when I removed it he was free of that influence and immediately felt regret for all his wrong doings."

"This all sounds so fantastical it's almost to good to be true." Stated the councilman with every ounce of sarcasm he had in him.

Kagome glared at him with a stubborn almost-pout. "Well it's the truth!"

Tsunade interjected her. "The fact that Sasuke's curse mark was removed was confirmed by other members of the recovery team that found Kagome, though I was keeping that little secret classified until I felt it would be of benefit to reveal." She glanced around the room. "Of course it goes without saying that everything heard in this room tonight will be considered classified by you all as well."

"I think we all have a lot to consider and probably even more to discuss... at a later date, but we have a dinner to be getting back to so if their are no objections..." Jiraiya trailed off, always the jolly peace maker. The muffled yells of Danzou were ignored.

The council members were straightening themselves up and trying to regain some dignity. "Well, it doesn't really seem as if we have a choice at this point." Responded the councilwoman sourly.

"However," Said the councilman, "We expect a formal council meeting to be held to discuss these issues. In this meeting you will respect the wishes of the council. And we expect this soon."

"So long as the outcome does not harm any of my shinobi then I see no problem with the prospect of such a meeting." The Hokage accepted. With that said the village elders left the Hokage's office. Danzou however remained... seething.

"Um, Tsunade-sama?" Asked Kagome. "Should I remove the leaf gag?"

Tsunade smirked. "No, he has proven himself to be resourceful. Let him take care of it on his own." Danzou's eyes blazed, but he turned and managed a limping stomp out of the doors.

"Now," Said Kakashi cheerily. "How about that celebratory dinner. Perhaps Tsunade-hime could join us as well."

"That would be wonderful." Said Kagome. "And in light of recent events I make a proposal. I say we name Tusnade their god mother, as long as their are no objections from the godfathers of course."

Now Tsunade was a little confused. "Do what now?"

"No objection here." said Jiraiya. Kakashi shook his head that there was none from him either.

"Then it's all settled Baa-chan," Naruto slapped her on the back. "You are now the honored godmother to our twins." Smiled Naruto widely.

After filling Tsunade in on what they had been doing before that whole event took place, the group made its way back to the Uzumaki residence. After heating the food back up they enjoyed a fun evening of food, drink, stories and jokes, and tried to put the rather unhappy incident from their minds.

* * *

The light of the mid morning filtered into the Hokage's office illuminating everything in a warm glow. The plentiful songs of the birds in spring drifted through the cracked window. There was very little paperwork piled on the large desk and most had already been taken care of. All in all, it seemed a perfectly relaxing scene. Everything seemed peaceful except for the Hokage herself. With her head in her hands she let out an aggravated sigh.

Kagome had been in her office just a short while ago. It seemed the little half vixen had an even more in depth idea of what Orochimaru was planning than she had let on in front of the elders. It was a good thing, of course, that she not only held her tongue at that point, but also that she told her commander in chief at the appropriate time. Those good things, however, were not enough to help the Godaime Hokage's mood lighten to that of the evening before.

Tsunade sighed again. 'I'll have to make the meeting with the council soon indeed.' She thought to herself. If Orochimaru was possibly preparing for an attack with the power of half demons, using Kagome herself, or even this "Shikon no Tama thing" then things didn't look good for Leaf. After Kagome had left Tsunade had immediately ordered a detail of ANBU to track her every move. Kagome herself had said she thought she needed to be under surveillance and even proposed that keeping her under lock and key might be a good idea until they could find out more on her situation. Tsunade reassured her that confinement wouldn't be necessary and told her to just take care of herself while she thought on the matter. 'At least this way she won't feel like she's being scrutinized.' She thought to herself. 'But back to the more important matter at hand.'

How were they going to stand up against another attack from a supped up Sound army. On top of that, if his main base was in the Land of Earth then was the snake allied with Iwa? If so then the odds were even more dismal. All these things were spinning around in her mind as the door to her office opened.

"You wanted to see me?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah," She said as she ran a hand down her face. "Take a seat. I have some bad news and a favor to ask of you." Jiraiya and his spy network would be invaluable to them at this point.

* * *

"You did What!" Yelled the half dog demon sitting at Kagome's kitchen table.

"Now don't get mad Inuyasha." Pleaded Kagome. "There was no other choice. She needed to know. Me being here puts everyone at risk because of the stupid jewel and Orochimaru." She said in a self loathing tone. "And besides I explained to both of you what I think is happening to me." She said a little softer. "It can't be helped. She had to know."

"Yeah, well I still would have liked you to tell me before offering to be locked up. Especially after that little stunt I pulled last night to keep you out of jail." Pouted Naruto.

"Alright! I get it. You guys are all pouty about the whole situation, but how do you think I feel?" She wrapped her arms around herself. "I thought I was finally free from that stupid snake... and all this stuff happens. GRrrrr. It's just so stupid!" She growled out in frustration.

"That's it. Where is that stupid rock?" Yelled Inuyasha with a clawed hand flexed. "I'll rip it out and go throw it down the deepest darkest pit in the ocean and be done with it. Then he won't have a reason to come here again."

"You won't lay a hand on her you psycho dog." Growled Naruto.

"It wouldn't work anyway, Inuyasha." Sighed Kagome, catching the attention of the boys.

"And why's that?" Argued the other half demon.

"Because I am the jewel stupid!" Yelled Kagome and then covered her mouth. "I mean, that is to say..."

"What?" Said both the guys before her.

"Well, you see. The jewel its self no longer exists in a physical form. I am the new container of the souls and power that were trapped within the original Shikon no Tama. My holy powers keep it at bay from my demon side so that's why I haven't gone all psycho demon and also why I can't access them anymore for healing or purification and whatnot." She said all of this in very meek voice and at the end slumped down in her chair. "It's just all so much. I mean what makes me so special anyways." She rambled more to herself. "I was just an ordinary girl and the all of a sudden I'm this time-traveling priestess in a world full of demons and then I'm a dimension hopping half demon ninja who becomes the embodiment of a sacred jewel of all mighty power!" Her voice was becoming louder an more indignant with each word spoken. "Seriously? SERIOUSLY! AH!" She screamed. Rant over, she flopped back in her chair and hung her head in her hands. "I just don't know what to think anymore." She whined in defeat.

"Uh, don't worry Kagome. I'm sure it will all work out in the end." Said Inuyasha as Naruto laid a comforting hand on her back.

Auqua eyes snapped up to glare into gold. "Inuyasha, when has it ever happened that way. You of all people should know there is no such thing as happy endings."

Inuyasha glared back for a moment, but his expression softened. "I don't know about that. I still have you in my life and I'm making more friends than I ever thought possible. You have a loving... couple of mates" he said in an odd voice, but continued, "and kits on the way. Don't know what your so bitchy about." He smirked.

Kagome glared for a moment more. "Sit boy." The resounding crash made her smirk.

"Not the kitchen chair Kagome!" Whined Naruto.

"Hey! What about my back?" Growled out Inuyasha from the floor.

"It was worth it." Kagome smirked in a slightly better mood. Inuyasha really was good at dragging her out of bad moods in his own special way.

"Screw your back. What about the poor chair? It was a gift." Yelled Naruto.

Kagome shook her head in amusement. Inuyasha was right. No matter how dire the situation we have to enjoy what we can in life. Our loved ones, our friends, a good joke, a small moment of joy, these are the things most important in life. Things worth fighting for. So she's the epicenter of universal oddities and there was yet another crazy man after her and her friends. So what? She survived it once before, she could do it again. Except now she was older, stronger, and wiser. This time... She** would** have her happy ending and she would make sure all of her friends got theirs as well.

* * *

_IVX: OK, seriously, one more and an epilogue. Hope you all are ready for the epic-ness, lol. Don't forget to review the last chapter so I can give you a special last individual author note on the epilogue. Much love... ^_~_


	35. Zenith

_IVX: The Naruto Characters and world were created by Masashi Kishimoto and the Inuyasha characters and world were created by Rumiko Takahashi, but the new original characters are mine. ;;;sticks out tongue;;; IVX... ^_~_

**~ Ch. 35 - Zenith ~**

"This is Rabbit to Sparrow, come in Sparrow."

There was a slight static before the reply came. "This is Sparrow, report Rabbit."

"Target is on the move, hiding her features with a minor henge and heading in a direct rout to the west gate. Orders?"

"Follow, but do not engage unless a situation of direct threat arises."

"Understood." Replied the young ANBU who had only recently taken up the mask of Rabbit. He had been assigned to this detail since the first day and kept a close watch on the lightly featured woman known as Kagome. Nothing had seemed too suspicious in these past few days, but tonight she did something most odd. The woman used what appeared to be a minor henge to change her white hair to black and her aqua eyes to brown. This was also the first time he had seen her wear her ninja gear.

Now, on the darkest night of the month, the curious woman left her house looking ready for a stealth mission. 'What is she up to?' He thought to himself. It was certainly suspicious.

He watched as she approached the gate calmly. 'Something's not right, I can feel it.' Just as his target was approached by the two gate guards he saw something rise out from the shadows behind them. Acting on instinct he dove between the shadows and the guards, just in time to block two well placed kunai.

The guards turned toward him, startled by the sound of metal against metal as he deflected what would have been their deaths. Rabbit threw his own set of kunai at the shadowed figures, but the weapons merely skidded across the ground, missing their marks altogether. He looked to the confused guards, but before he could utter a word of warning the sting of flesh being sliced bloomed across his throat. He blinked in hazed confusion as a warmth spread down his chest and he felt the strength drain out of him instantly. He fell to his knees and brought a hand to his throat. He realized what was happening, but their was no time to waste. As his outraged comrades attacked his killer, he reached numb hands into a hidden pocked and pulled out a kunai attached to a rather potent exploding note. He had just enough strength to throw it into the air before the edges of his vision went black and he finally collapsed to the ground. The last thing he would ever see was the massive army just outside the gate being illuminated by the explosion above. 'At least everyone will... know they're... here.' The masked hero's world faded to black and he knew no more.

Orochimaru's golden eyes watched with satisfaction as his men cut down the guards, but his good mood took a slight dive as the explosion sounded above. He knew he had little time before reinforcements showed up, but that didn't mater. Once his plan was in full swing there would be nothing the leaf could do to stop him. All he had to do was tap into his secret little weapon.

He reached out a sickly pale arm and grasped the back of Kagome's neck, forcing her to face the place he once called his home. The tattoo's around the girls body began to glow brilliantly. The girls head sagged for a moment and her long dark tresses fell to cover her face. It was just as the squad of ANBU approached that the miko's head snapped up. The masked shinobi could see the womans eyes radiating bright white light.

Kagome's arms snapped out to her sides, parallel with the ground. The light suddenly became blinding and engulfed the ANBU. The light seemed to waver and pull back slightly, but Orochimaru merely tighten the grasp on Kagome's neck and focused harder. The woman's mouth snapped open with the same purifying light as her eyes and burst forth with a vengeance, blanketing the entirety of Konoha. Kagome's curse mark exploded tattoo's across her body as the power was forcefully torn out of her.

The ANBU hadn't been dazed long and continued their path straight to the snake sannin. Orochimaru merely tossed the limp body of Kagome to the side and motioned for his own shinnobi to confront the dark opponents. He reached his hand out and his daughter grasped it, following the predetermined battle plan. As he began to sink in the shadows he caught sight of Kagome's limp body and then he turn cold eyes on his offspring. "Don't forget the power source." He reprimanded.

* * *

Naruto lurched out of bed in excruciating pain. His body thrashed about uncontrollably and his nerves felt as though they were ablaze. Acid ran through is veins instead of blood and hot ash choked his throat instead of the air he so desperately gasped for. Or at least thats how it felt. He was so far gone with the pain on the inside of his body that he didn't even notice as his thrashing threw him off of the bed and he landed with a hard thud on the floor.

It was several minutes before the pain ebbed and he could form coherent thought. The first thing that came to mind was Kagome. He urged his aching and tired muscles to pull him self off the floor. When he managed that he felt his stomach drop at the empty room he stood in. The panic fueled his veins with adrenalin and he suddenly didn't seem so tired. He sniffed the air to see if he could follow her sent trail, but to his utter surprise, he couldn't smell her. He couldn't smell much of anything.

It was then that he noticed that not only was his sense of smell impaired, so were all his other senses. The room was to dark, the sounds to quiet, and the smells to weak. His mind... his mind was to quiet. 'Kyuubi?_'_ He tried. 'Kyuubi_'._ He thought a little more forcefully. When still no reaction came he yelled out. "Kyuubi, damn it, answer me you stupid fox!"

No answer.

No Kagome.

_'_What the hell is going on. Is this some kind of twisted nightmare?' He thought to himself as he gazed at the blunt, weak nails on his fingers. It was then that his weak, human, hearing did pick up some sounds. Ones that only raised the level of dread. There was a series of explosions coming from another direction than that of the training fields.

The ach in his muscles slowly lessened as he sped into his clothes and snatched up a few weapons on his way out the door. He still felt so very weak though. It wasn't just that he lost his advantageous demon senses, but his speed and strength suffered as well. What on earth could have done this to him? Is the thing that kept playing through his head. He would have asked the fox, but that option was obviously out of the question. He pushed the what and how questions from his mind as he sped from his house and focused all his attention on the most important question... where? Where the hell was Kagome.

* * *

Tsunade was horror struck when the she realized that Orochimaru was attacking so soon. She had barely been able to set up a preliminary plan for such an event and now here he was, tearing through her village with a level of malevolence the inside of the village walls had never felt before. Even his first attack didn't compare to now.

She tossed another worried glance in the direction of Hiashi Hyuga who repeated, "Byakugan," over and over again. As if he couldn't grasp the reality of his most valued and self defining weapon being taken from him.

A flash caught the edge of her vision and she screamed out in warning. "Hiashi!" The man snapped out of his denial just in time to dodge the kunai heading straight for his heart.

If Tsunade had the time to look, she would have seen the Hyuga clan head look almost horror stricken that he was lacking in the ability to see a mere incoming knife like that. The battle, however, had already reached the Hokage tower and it was time to show the enemy why exactly she had been appointed to the task of leading her village. Her eyes narrowed in determination as she cracked her knuckles.

Hinata had managed to come across one of her teammates in the chaos of a village under siege and the sight was not pretty. Shino had made it out to battle, but his bugs seemed to be rebelling. He had managed to take down his opponent, as evident by the bloody sound nin corpse not two steps in front of him, but he was sprawled out on the ground in a ghastly state. Insects of all types seemed to either be swarming from his body of attacking him directly.

* * *

Hinata dropped to her knees at the side of her unconscious teammate. She was at a loss as to what to do for how do you save someone from being eaten alive from the inside out? "Byakkugan." She tried again, but she already knew it would be useless. Previous attempts that night had failed, why would it work now when she needed it most? Not knowing what else to do she began pumping out chakra, trying to draw the energy feeding bugs away from her fallen comrade and onto herself.

"Hinata!" She heard a familiar voice call.

'Inuyasha.' She thought, but when she turned it was not the wight of white hair and gold orbs that met her, but that of black tresses and dark colored eyes. The only immediate thing denoting him as her newest crush was the loud red outfit he seemed so fond of. "Inuyasha?" The name spilled out of her lips with a small sound of disbelief.

He grunted and waved her question off. "I'll explain it to ya later." Came his gruff reply and she knew immediately it was him. "What's wrong with bug man?" He said urgently.

"His insects are... ahhrg." She grunted in an unladylike fashion. "The... bu...bugs are eating him alive." She paused as she smashed the bugs as they now started to swarm her own skin. "I-I'm drawing them away with m-my chakra." She panted out. "Help me." She pleaded.

She felt as his strong, callused hands began patting down her body in an attempt to squash the chakra sucking and flesh burrowing beetles. And even though the situation was totally inappropriate, Hinata couldn't stopped the blush that spread across her cheeks or the tremble of her own hands as she did the same.

* * *

The entire village was a battle ground. Every street and rooftop a potential tactical advantage or the scene of a blood bath. At least half of the shinobi population of Konoha were left crippled by the loss of their special abilities. The Nara's couldn't control the shadows, the Akimichi clan couldn't expand any body part at all, and the Inuzuka, along with their dogs were nearly crippled. The human caln members of the Inuzuka were hurting in the same way as Naruto, losing their extra ordinary senses, and their k-9 partners were left dumb founded, only able to attack savagely and unable to coordinate with their humans.

The only ones that seemed to be fairing well were the shinobi of non-clan decent. There were even a couple of which seemed to be taking an upper hand against their demonic opponents. Those that were in this situation were almost unanimously field medic nin. However, this small percentage didn't make up for the lack in power of the village clans. It wasn't just the individual that suffered, but their teammates as well. Learning to work together successfully meant knowing the ins and outs of a partner's fighting technique and also relying on them to fill their roll. Take away the ability to do so and even a long time team could be thorn apart.

Naruto was bloody and tired by the time he reached his commander in chief's side. The blond woman was looking rather ragged herself as she drug an arm across her sweaty forehead, leaving a small trail of crimson in it's wake. "Tsunade!" called Naruto to get her attention. The woman's eyes searched him out and once she saw him she sprinted to his side.

"Naruto! Thank goodness you're here." She yelled over the clashing sounds of battle all around them. "Where's Kagome?" She said frantically looking around for his missing other half. His guilt stricken face was all she need to see to realize what had happened. "Shit!" She cursed and punched an approaching sound nin across the street. "He must have gotten to her and if he got to her then he probably got to the power of the jewel. Damn it!" She rambled to herself.

"Tsunade, what the hell are you talking about!" He demanded, but somewhere in his mind he already knew the answer. Had known the answer since he ran across the first musical note engraved hitai-ate. He had just been refusing the inevitable truth for as long as possible.

"Orochimaru!" Hissed his kage. Naruto had the urge to growl out in agreement, but he suddenly realized she hadn't been answering him. He followed her gaze to the rapidly approaching snake summons. Oh if only he could access the Kyubbi's power now, merging be damned, he would put the bastard down. Naruto bit his thumb and pumped as much chakra into the jutsu as he could muster.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Came the twin cries of the blonds.

Manda, the greatest of the snake summons, came to a stop just as the summoning smoke cleared. Snake, Slug and Toad bosses were all present in the all to familiar stand off.

"Well, well, well." Came Orochimaru's voice with a hissing chuckle. "Isn't this just a walk down memory lane?" His golden eyes peered mischievously over to Naruto. "Or is it?" He snapped his fingers and Kagome's limp body seemed to melt into existence from the shadow at his feet.

"Orochimaru!" Roared Naruto. "Hand her over no or else..."

"Or else you'll what?" He mocked. "Kill me. Ha, like you could even come close now that your little demon has been purified from your system." The sannin's eyes were steely though flashing in amusement. "You're useless now boy. Why don't you run along and play ninja somewhere else." His pasty hands made a shooing motion and he cackled yet again.

"You Traitor!" It was Tsunade's turn to voice her opinion to the bastard. "You have no right to speak to him, so shut your filthy trap!" Her voice shook with uncontrolled rage. "Katsuyu!"

"Right!" Came the reply of her summons. The female slug flung her mistris through the air at the snake contractor and burst into hundreds of smaller slugs, all racing to ingulf the outside of Manda. The ridiculously large purple snake opened it's jaws wide, awaiting his easily obtained snack, but the toad's pierced tung flug out and snapped it's powerful maws shut and Naruto also launched himself at the snake summoner. Orochimaru looked mad for half a second before the cruel smile came back full force.

He lifted his arms up and worked them like a puppet master and Kagome's body suddenly came to life. Just as Tsunade landed, Kagome's foot flew out and smashed a devastating blow to the older woman's solar plexus. A moment later, Orochimaru was stepping back as Naruto also landed on the scaly head. Kagome came crashing between himself and the blond jinchuuriki taking the forceful blow that had been meant for her puppeteer.

Naruto looked on in horror as the blow, meant for his most hated of enemies , suddenly made contact with the woman he loved. He heard an unhealthy crack and she went flying down the back of the snake. His blue eyes turned grief stricken as he watch, unable to stop it all in time. As he ran to go over the side after her he was slammed into by a black blur. Kagome was now straddling him, holding him down.

He gazed up into her glassy eye in shock and then winced in pain. His gaze followed her arms down to where she was twisting the bloody kunai deep in his abdomen. "Ka...go...me." He ground out against the pain. She stopped twisting the weapon as he grabbed her hands. He thought that maybe he was getting through to her, but a second later she was off of him and defending Orochimaru from Tsunade's super powered punches.

Naruto pushed himself agonizingly to his feet. Every breath hurt like hell, but he didn't have the time to be in pain. He crossed his fingers in a familiar pose, but before he could activate his tried and true jutsu, the platform they stood on shook violently and started to crash towards the ground. A feeling of weightlessness came over him and then he was slamming into ruff scales, aggravating his already serious wound. Before he could recover, he was shaken off of the summons as it went to attack it's titanic opponents, leaving the humans to scramble out of his way.

Orochimaru was picking himself up off the ground, Tsunade was still down and directly beside him Kagome sat up holding her head. Her eyes seemed to un-cloud and she then gasped, looking around in horrified confusion. Her eyes landed on him as he rolled to his side, trying to lift himself up again. The blood pored to the ground as the opening of his wound faced the pull of gravity.

"Naruto!" She cried out, the beginning of tears already apparent in her expressive chocolate orbs. "Oh no, oh please no." She shook her head. "Please tell me this is all a bad dream." She pleaded with him. He didn't have time to respond though because Orochimaru's control was once again upon her. Naruto could swear he saw the light fade from her eyes as she turned to attack her own hokage once again.

The blond man finally mustered the strength to stand and fight again, but he could feel the numbness setting in. 'She must have hit my liver.' He thought morosely. He went to attack The evil sannin, but was again met with the face of his mate. He backed off knowing that, no matter if she was controlled or not, he could not harm her. However, in the fray of things Tusnade had gotten in a lucky hit.

One of the many smaller slugs had tripped Orochimaru up and he was blown back by the hokage's chakra infused punch. Kagome's eyes once again came back into focus and she shook herself out of her fighting stance. She once again took in the scene around her and then Naruto's battered and bleeding form. Her eyes turned hard. "Naruto you have to stop me if he takes hold again."

"I can't do that!" He protested, but she had already turned to attack her puppet master. She nearly got him too, but she was once again under his spell and attacking the two blonds ferociously.

Again her attacks faded as Orochimaru was seized by the great tongue of Gamabunta. She looked pleadingly to her love. "I'm whole." She pleaded, confusing Naruto. "Grab onto me and make a wish! Make a pure wish on the Shikon no Tama!" She pleaded. "I trust you Naruto." She said with a smile before she faded from him once again. Her tattoos glowed white and she reached out to touch the leg of the large toad summon. In a large poof of white smoke, Gamabunta was gone and Orochimaru landed lightly on his feet next to the girl.

Tsunade landed next to Naruto who was hunched over, holding his wound. She gave him a worried look as she noticed his injury. He waved her off and focused on the mad man before them. Tsunade's eyes blazed with fire as she watched the man grab Kagome around the neck. Her anger turned to horror as she watched the man's own wounds heal completely. Kagome's curse mark tattoos receded and she went limp in his hand. The minute he had drained her he tossed her behind him like a useless rag doll and smirked at them both.

"Like my newest ability?" He gloated while wiping blood away from a now healed area. "Quite handy having your own personal healing factory and battery, but you would know all about that wouldn't you Naruto?" He gave a look of mock shock and then chuckled. "Oh that's right, I took your little demon from you didn't I? What a shame." His voice held only mirth.

"What did you do to Kagome?" Naruto demanded.

"I merely gave her powers direction. Such a weapon is wasted on the likes of this village. You are all unwilling to do what it takes to utilize it correctly."

"Kagome is not a weapon!" Screamed Naruto, attacking him. Orochimaru dodged him and was immediately met by the attack of his former teammate, but what he didn't see was that Naruto's attack had been a fake. He wanted past him so he could get to Kagome.

Naruto kneeled next to Kagome and gently pulled her into his arms. "Kagome?" He tried to rouse her with a gentle shake. "Kagome, come on, wake up." He said with a waver in his voice. Everything around him was now inconsequential as he stared down at his barely breathing mate. The slug and snake boss's gargantuan battle, the sannin's alarmingly destructive ninjutsu's clashing, the burning buildings, and all the various small battles of the rest of the ninja around them, all of this was ignored as his tears fell to softly splatter on Kagome's cheek.

"But even if I could think of a pure wish, how can you expect me to make it?" He pleased gently with her. "You said the jewel would disappear if that happened. How can you ask me to make you disappear?" He cried in frustration.

He nearly fell back in shock as a small girl melted out of the shadows before him. He almost attacked her too, but the girl seemed to be staring sadly at Kagome. She then looked up at him with creepily familiar golden eyes. "Is she going to be ok?" She asked with genuine concern and then turned her face back to Kagome. "My lord shouldn't have used her so much, he can be so mean." She gasped and covered her small mouth in fear, as if she expected to beat for her comment.

Naruto stared at her in shock of her behavior, but before he could say anything she suddenly grabbed ahold of them both and they were sinking. The large body of Manda landed right where they had been a moment before. The weird sensation of being immersed in both freezing and hot water passed over him and his vision was dark. Before he knew it, the experience had passed and they were situated a good distance from the battle between Orochimaru and Tsunade. "How? Why?" He tried to form a proper question.

"She was so nice to me and she's like me." She looked sad. "Well she was. I don't want her to die." She stated simply before looking over her shoulder. Looking back to Kagome one more time she used her small hand to brush some hair from the miko's face. "I have to go now." She said sadly and just like that she was gone.

Naruto shook his head to clear his confusion at what had just happened. It was apparently what he needed to bring him out of his shock. He was now looking out at the destruction of his home and friends. _"I trust you."_ Kagome's last words floated threw his mind. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't care to stop the flood of tears now streaming from his eyes. 'As long as he has Kagome, the jewel, we cannot beat Oochimaru.' He would make the wish. He would make it in hopes that it would be enough to allow their comrades to beat him.

He looked back down to Kagome, who was now half covered in his own blood. The blond lifted a hand to caress her cheek and it was only then that he realized how weak he was from the blood loss. He smiled down sadly at her. 'At least I won't be apart from you for long.' He thought as he made his decision. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

"Shikon no Tama." He stated clearly, sure in his choice of his wish and that he would be joining his mate soon. "I wish your souls free to finally be at rest." He choked on a sob as the words left his mouth. He closed his eyes tightly and held onto Kagome for dear life. Perhaps he would be taken away with her and they would go together with their kits to the afterlife together.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and a kind smile spread across her lips. She reached a hand up to pet the hair of the boy who held her. Naruto was startled at the feel and turned shocked eyes to the woman in his arms. "Kagome? But I thought..."

"Your wish was pure of heart and will be granted young warrior." The voice that came from Kagome's mouth was not her own and Naruto's eyes became pained and the tears began anew. The only thing he could do was nod in acceptance.

The woman possessing Kagome gave him another kind smile as she cupped his cheek with her hand. "Fear not, all is not lost. Because your wish was so selfless and because both of you were so willing to sacrifice for it, your true desire shall be granted in the last act of power from the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome's body began to glow in a soft pink and the tattoos around her neck and wrists seemingly disintegrated. In the distance Orochimaru screamed in pain, but Naruto did not take his eyes off of his mates body. She began to rise in the air and Naruto went to hold onto her. She shook her head gently. "Let go." She stated simply and he complied. She gave him one more kind smile. "Thank you... Naruto." His name was spoken in the voice of his mate.

"Kagome!" Had he not been so weak and had she not been so high in the air, he would have drug her back to him in a fierce hug. That was not possible though.

Their eyes stayed locked as her body glowed ever brighter in the air and the din of battle lowered as fighters stopped to stair at the oddity. Suddenly the entire area was engulfed in the warm light. To Kagome's allies it felt gently soothing and healing. To her enemies it burned, leaving them feeling weak and in pain.

The light finally faded and everyone could see the aftermath of what most considered to be a powerful jutsu. The first thing that almost everyone noticed sent a wave of terror through them. There, towering above the village, was the fully restored body of The Kyuubi! His nine tails waved about furiously as he stared down the snake sannin with blood red eyes.

Directly beside the terrifying beast was a ghostly white kitsune with three tails and ruffly two-thirds the Kyuubi's size. This beast was also glaring down at the suddenly cowering Sound leader. "Orochimaru." It's Rough growl of a voice barked out, it's tone only barely discernible as feminine. "You are guilty of crimes against demon and human kind."

The Kyuubi gave a snarl of a smirk before his gravely voice sounded and sent shivers down the spines of all. "You are condemned to death, so that you shall never be capable of your atrocities again."

The white vixen took a small step towards him and lowered her muzzle so that she could get a clearer look at his terrified face. "Your sentence is to be carried out immediately." Her gruff voice rang out with finality.

A large white dog, around the size of a building, leapt in front of the gargantuan foxes. It growled fiercely at the trembling pale man while acidic drool scorched the ground at its feet. The smallest of the beasts looked over his shoulder at the white kitsune. She nodded her head and the large dog demon smirked evilly as it looked back to Orochimaru. It lunged forward and the man let out a horrified scream as he dodged. Another lunge and the demon's deadly maws snapped shut on the evil man and his scream was cut short gruesomely.

The village was dead silent as everyone stared terrified at the beasts. Tsunade was still near where Orochimaru had been devoured, having been fighting him when the beasts appeared, and she suddenly found all three of them staring at her. Was she now to be condemned to the same fate? That was the first thing that ran through her mind, but something told her that wasn't the case.

Tsunade's brown eyes met the crimson gaze of the Kyuubi no kitsune and it smirked widely at her. "Baa-chan." It growled out.

"Natruto?" She stated in disbelief, but the giant kitsune didn't answer her. In the next moment all three of the giant demons shrunk in swirls of power. The waves of excess pink energy seemed to seek out everyone of the leaf village ninja with demonic ancestors and sink into their skin, much to their panic. Even Tsunade now had a faint pink glow to her skin.

Before the slug princess now stood three regal looking demons. Kagome stepped forward from the trio and the Hokage stared at her in awe. Her features were perfection, her clothes a pure white that seemed to glow, and her features as benevolent as an angel. Kagome stopped directly in front of her and smiled. Tsunade returned the smile though her's was accompanied by a look of confusion. The vixen held to fingers of her right hand in front of her mouth and then held two fingers of her left hand to the diamond on Tsunade's forehead.

"Kai."

That softly spoken word sent a pulse of power through the village and suddenly the entire area was an explosion of movement. The Leaf ninja suddenly felt the extra power in their systems and took the opportunity to finish off their opponents. The only place that was still peaceful was the area immediately surrounding the trio of demons and the Hokage.

Tsunade looked down at her clawed hands in shock. The sound of an explosion made her ear swivel on top of her head. _Swivel_. She reached a hand up and felt a small triangle of soft fur. She looked in shock at Kagome and the others who were smiling at her. After a moment Kagome and Inuyasha took off at inhuman speeds to join in the battle, but the third demon stepped closer to her. He looked vaguely like Naruto, but the hair was auburn, the ears pointed, and the eyes red. "Naruto?" She asked the demon for the second time that night.

"In a sense." He paused in though for a moment. "At least that is part of who I am." The smooth voice replied and his smile turned into a smirk. "I am Naruto no Kyuubi." He announced. "Don't think about it too hard Baa-chan."

That comment made her chuckle in relief. With that nick-name, Naruto had to be somewhere in there. She then looked down at her hands and her bows furrowed in confusion again. When she looked back up into the crimson orbs he chuckled at her. She almost flinched as he reached out to her, but she held herself still.

Naruto no Kyuubi's clawed fingers brushed against a white ear. "A silver kitsune, I should have known since you are a member of the senju clan." He said fondly.

"What?" She breathed in disbelief, not noticing how the sounds of battle were quickly dying down to nothing.

"Your blood line. It is from a silver kitsune." He stated as if she should know exactly what he was getting at. When she still gave him an uncomprehending look, he sighed and turned her to face the window of the building they stood next too. What met her eyes nearly bowled her over. Her honey brown eyes were amber with slitted pupils, she had silvery white fox ears atop her head, and the tips of little fags poking out of her mouth. She suddenly whipped back around. "What did you, I mean she, do to me?"

He cocked his head at her in amusement and looked behind him to the other leaf nin that were now making there way to the Hokage. "It's not what we did to _you_. It's what we did to _everyone_ with demon blood in their veins." He said as he turned back to her with a smirk.

Tsunade took a closer look at the other Kanoha shinobis, ignoring his smirk. Half of them were still human but the other half...

Hinata was standing next to Shino and Kiba and that trio was good enough to convince her what The demon said was true. Hinata's hair had become something akin to long soft feathers that half encircled her eyes and she, like most, sported deadly claws. Though, maybe talons would be a more appropriate term for her.

Beside her stood an absolutely huge Akamaru who had a savage looking Kiba riding on his back, dog ears to match his faithful companion. Shino turned out to be the most transformed of the trio. His clothes had been just about shredded by something and his body was out for all to view. His skin was completely gold and had a sort of rainbow sheen to it, making it look like the shell of a beetle. He even had small, clear wings coming off of his back at low angles.

"There are a lot of clans with demonic ancestors it seems." Came the smug voice of Inuyasha as he landed next to them.

"Tsunade-sama." Came the familiar voice of one of her top tacticians. "I believe this confirms the matter you asked me to address?" He drawled in his normal, lazy fashion as the shadows rose up to meet his outstretched, pitch black hand. In fact, Shikamaru's entire body, including his eyes, were black. He gave her a smirk and she nodded in stunned confirmation.

"So it would seem." She managed to finally find her voice again. She then looked around to the large, and now multi-colored, gathering and asked the most important matter. "What is the situation with Sound?"

"Completely whipped." Came the cheery voice of Kagome as she landed in the clearing next to Naruto. "A few ran into the forest to try and evade us, but they didn't make it far."

"Thank goodness." Tsunade sighed in relief. A moment passed as she collected her thoughts. She then turned her full attention to Kagome as the next matter of importance became clear to her. "Kagome, exactly how long will these... improvements last?" She asked as she tugged on one of her ears.

Kagome giggled. "Not to disappoint anyone, but the Shikon's power is fading fast and it won't be long now before we all start fading back to our normal selves."

"I see." She stated, not sure if she was disappointed or relieved. "And in future situations, could we potentially access this power again?" Ever the military leader.

Kagome's expression sobered. "Afraid not. Let's just say that this little stunt used up the last of the jewel's power." Her expression softened and she turned back to her mate with a soft smile. "This is a day of two great victories." She said quietly.

Inuyasha smiled a half smirk and then left the group to sweep Hinata off her feet. She squeaked in surprise, but it was quickly muffled by the passionate kiss she was all to willing to return.

"Hey you stupid mutt! Get your grubby lips off of Hinata!" Demanded kiba.

Inuyasha released Hinata to dodge the Inuzuka's punch. "Who you callin mutt, Dog Boy?" He cackled at Kiba as he dodged his attacks. Hinata was begging softly for both of them to please calm down and Shino seemed to be quite content just watching with a small smirk.

Tsunade shook her head at the pair as she looked out at her amassing shinobi force and the damage around her. Even if there was a lot of work to be done, it seemed as if things wouldn't take to long to get back to normal. She smiled at the pair of fox demons as they kissed and then looked down at her own clawed hand. 'Grandma indeed.' She smiled to herself. If she had demon heritage then she was honored to have kitsune blood running through her veins.

* * *

Kagome looked out with a smile at the newly repaired village as the sun set on their last day of construction. She felt Naruto's hand come to rest on the round bulge of her belly. She turned her smile to him and they shared a tender kiss. When they leaned out of the kiss her smile faltered slightly as she stared up into violet eyes framed by strawberry blond hair.

Naruto saw the sad expression cross her face and he frowned. "Kagome, what's the matter? You keep looking at me like that and you won't tell me what's wrong." He half whined.

She looked away from him guiltily. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"What?" He said confusedly. "Sorry for what?"

She turned back to him with tears in her eyes. "I've been trying not to worry about it like you told me, but I can't help it. Every time I look at you I'm reminded of how it's my fault you finally merged together. I feel awful that I did that to you." She confessed.

Naruto no Kyuubi smiled down at his mate with fond exasperation. "Kagome." He admonished as he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Never apologize for that again." He demanded softly.

"But..."

"No," he cut her off, "you have nothing to apologize for. It was not your fault and, most importantly, I do not regret it. I am happy in this form."

She twisted in his lap to look at him. "How can you be this calm and forgiving about it?" She pleaded.

He seemed to think for a moment before answering. "The night of the attack, half of me was missing and it was scary. I had not felt so alone in a very long time and I hated it. Once we were 'as one' many good things came from it. I am not two separate entities, but I never feel lonely. Not even on solo missions. I just feel... full. Or more correctly... whole." He moved her so that she was once again wrapped in his arms and her back was pressed to his chest. "Don't forget my vixen, half of me was sealed away from the world and to be able to taste freedom again makes everyday more precious now."

She seemed to calm for a bit as they both looked out at the village from the top of the Hokage Monument. The silence didn't last long though. "Don't you mourn for what happened to you at all?" She asked, trying to better understand what it was he experienced.

"No." He stated calmly. "Why mourn when nothing was lost?" He chuckled. "I am both Kyuubi and Naruto, yet so much more now. Memories, experiences, and feelings all combined in a perfect mesh to create who I am now and I dare say I prefer it over both of my former forms. I am content in my lot in life now, that is more than I could say as either Naruto or Kyuubi. It is as Naruto no Kyuub that I can honestly say that I am most happy."

Kagome seemed to loose a tension she hadn't noticed she was carrying and relaxed back into the chest of her mate. "So long as you are happy, then I will be too."

He leaned his head down to kiss the mating mark on her neck and squeezed her belly gently with one hand. "I am happy beyond what I ever thought possible, so long as I have you in my arms."

* * *

_IVX: Wow, I can't believe we are nearly to the end of this wonderful journey. It has literally taken years ^_^; but I enjoyed it all. I love all of you for sticking with me and my slow updates and I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Remember there is an Epilogue coming up next and anyone who reviews will get their own special reviewer reward at the end of the chapter. Again thank you everyone! I love you all... ^_~_


End file.
